Elemental Legends I: The Guardian of Light
by Shitza
Summary: Full sum at my bio. The BB are out on a new tour, but things end up more mysterious and dangerous then ever. Little do they know how this adveture will turn out. read, to find out! Completed, SQL already up!
1. Prologue and Descriptions

_**Shitza: This is my first try on a Beyblade fic and I hope you like it. The updates will probably be very irregular, that until I have completed most of my other stories. Also, I have only seen half of V-Force and not more after that, so if there is anything to commentate please tell me. I will need all the help I can get as this basically takes place after G-Revolution.**_

_**Shitza**_

**_Copyright and disclaimer: If anyone as much as tries to take this story, claim it or something alike, I will personally hunt that person down. I don't own Beyblade, it's characters, the bit beast or anything to do with the series. But I do own this story... so for you little tricky things who tries to copy stories in order to gain money... too bad!_**

**The Guardian of Light**

**Prologue and Descriptions**

_Darkness… it can only be described as dark… my past… my present… my dreams… my everything…_

_I was four when it happened, taken away from my village, taken to Russia in Order to train in the most gruesome ways. Tortured, day and night, tortured…_

_Escaping, yes, from the hell I managed to escape. I still owe him a favour for that. And that will indeed be returned._

_I managed to return, to the place I was born and raised. Yet my family was since long lost, lost in darkness that is. I moved out from the house and has since that lived alone. I couldn't stand looking at my father, nor at any of my old friends. It is too bad every one back there is corrupted by the same darkness, the same evil which I hate. It is hate and darkness I fight, it is the same that ruins my life._

_Sometimes I miss my mother, she died years ago, four years after me and my half brother was born. Yes, there is another brother, yet it don't seem like I am able to recall his name. I still remember hi though, short, red hair and green eyes. We don't look anything alike, none of us. My brother had the fortune of inheriting my mother eyes and red hair, while I took out most of my father. Yet I am not as cruel as he is, thinking he can use me for his plans._

_Oh, I must go, I must find him, my half brother that is. He has been gone for so long, I haven't seen him since we both were four. I know I can find him where the Beyblade spins. He blades, just like me._

_Once a Champion, now a cold blooded warrior. I must seek out the person who turned me cruel, because neither of us where like this. I remember, I remember the boys I met at the Abbey, laughing and joking like me, until Boris came with his whip, clearly telling us nothing of that was ever to be allowed around. My smile was wiped away, but he couldn't steal it. I knew how to hide it, and I knew how to stand, much unlike others. Many fell, but not me, or Kai, or Tala, or Bryan, or Spencer, or Ian. We knew how to live, at least that until it all happened. We got separated, to learn different sets of material art. We where the strongest of them all._

_Now, years later, I am still remembering all details so clearly. Our pleas, our tears, our oaths on seeing each other again. But that hasn't happened. I haven't seen anyone for years._

_I am back in my village, in training of becoming a warrior, a real warrior, blood thirsty and cruel. I am going to revenge them all, I am going to find my story, the truth behind who I am. I can't trust anyone in this, not even the Bit Beast in my hand. I am alone, I have always been alone. Always since my family and friends abandoned me. I will revenge them, and when I do, they will beg me for mercy as I have._

_That is my past, my present and future, to be alone, to follow my own paths, to walk through fire and ice until I get what I want._

_One step, into everything. Oh, and have I forgot to tell you who I am. Well, my name isn't important, but people know me as Kin Dana, but I am mostly called Kim, in my people's old language meaning singing sunshine. I am sixteen, old enough to look after myself and pitifully old enough to get married. But, they will have a long way to go before that will happen._

_I must go, I have a long way to go before reaching my destiny and fate._

* * *

**DESCRIPTIONS**

Name: Kin Dama or just Kim, AKA Ana, Othella, Amphri, Yvonne, Angel Light, Warrior of Light

Age: 16

Appearance: Black hair, about three metres long, which she would have wanted to cut if it hadn't been against all laws of her village. She puts it in many different ways. Brown eyes, tanned skin. Usually wears her warrior costume, which is a white tank top, Chinese style, a gold belt and a long white skirt, slitted so that she can run, jump etc. Leather boots, knee-high and no heels. Also often carries a bow, some arrows, a thin sword and at least one knife in each boot.

Blade: Gold, with a thin diamond shell making it impossible to break

Bit Beast: Ruyaka, a gold phoenix given to her from her father. She possesses Light. She has another one, which will not be named here.

Current Attacks: Light Sword, Light Strike, Speed of Light, Day Lightning, (as the sun rises) Dawn Attack. Together with her Half Brother: Sparkle Tornado and Meteor Dance

Current Defence: Sun Light, Drawn Light (basically means either she blinds her foe, or steals all sources of light so that no one can spot her. She also has the power to light up the other blade, put still remain hidden.

Team: None, former teammate of the Demolition Boys, the Elementals, the Vikings, also for a very short period of time the Majestics and also the Psychics.

Personality: Ice can describe her, yet deep inside she has a heart, but since long she doesn't listen to it.

Born: In The Valley of Elements, to be exact the Village of Fire

Family: Mother; dead, Father; living in one of the wealthiest houses. She also has ten older brothers, which means she is the youngest of them all. Also has a Half Brother, whom she hasn't met since they both was four.

* * *

Name: Raya (Raja) 

Age: 16

Appearance: Red hair, only waist long as she isn't as fortunate as Kim the laws don't include her in the same way. Purple eyes. Has about the same fighting costume design as Kim, except that her tank top is red and her skirt, which is only knee high, is black. She too carries a sword, not a bow, but also a knife Leather boots too.

Blade: Red and yellow.

Bit Beast: Avez, a red fox in the element of fire.

Current Attacks: Fox Bite, Fire Twister, Blazing Tail

Current Defence: Lava Flood

Team: the Elementals

Personality: as fire calm until she has a reason for something then she is a really a huge overrunning forest fire, unstoppable into the last.

Born: The Elemental Valley, Fire Village, as daughter to one of the elders.

Family: Mother, her father died two years ago, murdered to be believed. Only child.

* * *

Name: Tenesee, named after the river 

Age: 16

Appearance: Brown hair, which reaches down half her back. Sky blue eyes, pretty white tanned, not as colourful as the two previous. She wears a white jumper with a brown west over. Blue denim jeans and brown boots, half heeled. She also has a classical Cowboy hat, which she got from her father when she was good enough to ride a full grown horse on her own, which was when she was four.

Blade: Agua blue

Bit Beast: Tridar, a white horse in the element of water

Current Attacks: Flood, Agua Wave, Frost Stampede

Current Defence: Ice Shield

Team: Black Cats

Personality: Sweet, very motherly and caring. Loves Horses and can practically ride a horse, knowing it where it will turn and go.

Born: Texas, in a ranch, owned by her father, near Ohio. Her family owns the biggest ranch in the whole state.

Family: Mum and dad, one younger brother, who is set to take over the ranch when he's old enough. It would have gone to Tenesee, if she would have been born as a boy.

* * *

Name: the Angora 

Age: 106, the oldest in the whole valley

Appearance: Neko Jin, yet her hair is all white and has been so since she was young. Wears a white robe, tied with a silver rope.

Bit Beast: Santic (a white angora cat, element: lightning), Entraz (blue dog, element: wind) Terra (yellow swan, element: earth)

Current Attacks: Formed together all her bit beasts forms the attack Memorial and Time Flash

Current Defence: none

Team: Once member of the Elementals, long ago

Personality: Old, yet very wise. Lives currently in a cave and makes council from there. Respected and hailed in all the eleven villages.

Born: In the Lightning Village, the Elemental Valley

Family: None left

**_End Notes: It is really late, yet I hope you liked my first try on a new fic. Also, after this, I'll probably start reviewing as Shitza. You have known me before as Cat Helper._**

**_Shitza_**


	2. The Elite Tournament

**_Shitza: Okay, to be honest I have seen some of G-Revolution, but in Italian, and that didn't help much. So for future chapters if there are any complains or question come straight towards me. I am not a specialist in Beyblade and not in the English Attacks. All though I have come up with some new, which you will hear of, I will need all the help I can get in this._**

**_Ps: Everyone is in G-Revolution clothes, unless I say something else. I don't have such a broad imagination to create something more._**

**_Pps: Review responses are down at the bottom of this chapter, I have always since beginning on writing on this site used to respond on all reviews._**

**_Ppps: This was rewritten as basically the first shot really sucked so I went back to my old writing habit, which I hope is far much better._**

**_Shitza_**

**Chapter 1 The Elite Tournament**

As many other stories, this story too starts on a bright sunny day. Because it was a bright sunny day, in June and for the Bladebreakers the Holidays had finally started allowing them to get outside to train for the next World Tournament. Yet people wondered if they really needed any training as the Bladebreakers had been counted as unbeatable. Currently, they stayed at Tyson's dojo, slowly reviving from the hard competition of Justice Five. They feared for what was about to come up next as they never seemed to be left alone, either they had foes who wanted to steal their bit beasts or foes that wanted revenge.

Now, to answer the question of Bit beasts, Bit beasts are the sacred spirits of animals that during once in their lifetime did something that made the powers of the god bless them into an immortal life upon Earth. Yet as no mortal bodies can carry on forever they became immortal spirits with the powers over the elementals Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, Earth, Ice, Wisdom, Hope, Illusions and Darkness. Each Bit Beast had its own power, its own legend and its own beauty. Most of them, except for the ones who possessed darkness, shone with a light.

Max, a blond, half American half Japan, hyper boy, and Ray, a Chinese guy with hair shaped like the tail of the tiger, cat like appearance and looks, were battling over the Beyblade dish. Ray's blade with his bit beast Driger, the white tiger, was spinning around in the bowl while Max's blade with the bit beast Draciel, the black turtle, stayed in the centre spinning at about the same speed. Ray ordered his blade to attack, but whenever he did the attack bounced back. He looked furious, but Max stayed calm taking every single blow.

"Driger! Gatling Claw!" Ray called out. The grey beyblade gathered power, in form of green lightning, and charged upon Max's green blade.

Max smiled, this was the moment he had been waiting for. "Now Draciel, Tsunami Wave!" Max called out.

A huge wave erupted and washed away the grey blade. Ray watched his blade soar away back to his open palm. He sighed and closed it around.

"Wow Max, where did you learn that move?" Ray asked in awe taking a piece of cloth from his pocket to wipe away the water.

"You learn much when you end up with Rick." Max answered cheerfully. Ray smiled back to his hyperactive friend and then another person entered the scene dramatically.

"Hey Tyson, what's the hurry?" Ray asked seeing his friend run away from the dojo, looking rather scared. Tyson was the blue haired teen, who ate too much to be good for him and also snored like a drunken pig. His baseball cap flew of his head as he ran and he made a gesture to catch it, but missed and hurried of. He had received that cap from his older brother Hiro. Yet his older brother had flown back to once more dig with their father, who happened to be an archaeologist. This meant Tyson was often spending his time in Japan, with his very abnormal grandfather.

Max saw Tyson disappear and the answer to his strange, or maybe not strange, behaviour hurry after him. It was a brown haired girl wearing a white top and blue jeans. Her name was Hilary, the unnamed cheerleader and in a few times also coach of the team. No one really remembered how she had got the job, she just hung after them, coaching them whenever she felt they were starting to get lazy.

"Tyson you complete BAKA_(idiot_)! Get back here this instance, you still have an hour of training to do!" she said running after him.

"Who asked you to be the trainer, I thought Kai did all those things, training us. I don't even seem to remember anyone to asking you."

Kai, as mentioned was their captain and leader. He was the tallest member, muscular built from all training he usually settled in. He had painted shark fins on the both of his cheeks, making him look cool, but still the people who knew him knew not to try talking to him. Most of the time that turned out to be a waste of time.

Ray and Max looked through the gate to the Dojo and there close to the wall Hilary had finally managed to catch up on Tyson and so the fight had started. A good description of this fight could be described as a fight between a married couple. It all soon was stopped by a very short person carrying a laptop under his arm. It was Kenny, or Chief as they also called him. He was their beyblade designer and hacker if that was needed.

They were an extremely odd bunch of team members from all sides of the world. As mentioned before ray was from China and Max was part from the US. Kai their captain was from Russia. It was odd for a team to have so many members from so many different countries, but Bladebreakers had been formed from a tournament at sea Side Dome, year back. Under a very clever plan.

Max and Ray sighed seeing Kenny trying to get the continuing fight to cease, but one small person can't always make wonders so soon Ray gently backed Hilary away and max held on to Tyson. It didn't look though as if they would be able to struggle so much more, but they were fortunately saved by a black limousine stopping by. Ray had almost dropped his hold on Hilary when a old man stepped out. He wore a suit, had round glasses, a big white moustache and a bowler hat on top of his head. His name…

"Good Morning Mr Dickenson" Kenny said happily.

"Good morning Kenny, how are things going?"

"The usual, Kai's inside quiet as usual. As you see Ray and Max are trying to stop Tyson and Hilary from strangling each other. Nothing has changed here."

The man laughed and looked at the fight. Ray had finally in the end lost his hold of Hilary and the girl had run over on Tyson, almost knocking both him and Max over. Ray ran over to help his friends up, only to get more involved in the fight.

Silently as a mouse no one saw Kai approach. It seemed as if the Russian had appeared from nowhere, but then…

"That is enough!" he said with a voice overfilled with ice. The fight stopped immediately and everyone stared at Kai, who sighed and backed by the wall.

Mr Dickenson laughed, indeed nothing had changed. As they all walked to the Dojo Tyson and Hilary kept on shooting Death glares at each other. Ray and Max sat down between the two of them, leaning over to each other really tired from it all. Kai sat down to, yet he just kept his eyes on his blue blade in his hand.

Just as soon as it looked like Hilary and Tyson would have another go in fighting, Mr Dickenson cleared his throat.

"I am sorry to disrupt everything, especially you little fight Tyson, but it's something important I must show you."

He picked up a letter from his right pocket and gave it to Ray, who sat nearest to him. Ray opened it and read…

_Dear Bladebreakers_

_We are pleased to inform you that amongst all teams in the world you have been selected to join into one of the most honourable Tournaments of all. The Elite Tournament takes place on the start of June 5th in the five countries of Scandinavia. All details though will be described for you when you arrive. This is a great honour as only fifteen teams in total are selected to compete. This years teams are following…_

_Bladebreakers_

_White Tigers_

_All Starz_

_Team Majestics_

_Dark Bladers_

_Neo Borg_

_Saint Shields_

_Team Psychic_

_Team Zeo (Shitza: If anyone knows the real name of Zeo's team, please tell me. I've been looking for it for ages but still I haven't found anything about that it.)_

_Barthez Bathalion_

_F Sangre_

_BEGA_

_The Elementals_

_Black Cats_

_The Vikings_

_A plane will be awaiting for you tomorrow morning at 4am. The simple rules for the battles are that each team will have five members. The rules are basically the same, yet there are some more to be known about, all that will be described when you arrive._

_Sincerely Camilla Borg, BBA contestant maker in Scandinavia_

It was an odd moment of silence, even Tyson and Hilary had completely forgotten about their fight. Everyone stared at each other, well except for Kai who held Dranzer in a tight grip. Then…

"Wow, a new Tournament and a good one too. I can hardly wait to show what this world champion can show them!"

Two metres away Hilary sighed deeply.

"It will be so great, I mean just look at it. We will see everyone again, the Majestics, the White Tigers, Team psychic, All Starz, Zeo, everyone…" Max cheered extremely hyper. No one noticed the marshmallows in his pocket.

"Yeah, but look at the competition" Kenny said nervously. BEGA, Neo Borg, Dark Bladers" he gulped. Trembling he said… "Do we even stand a chance against these?"

"Unless not we can always give those freaks some fried Kenny burgers" Kai murmured so that only the Chief heard him. Kenny now started trembling from top to toe, he still had nightmares about the Dark Bladers.

"Hang on, there's a PS here" ray said.

"_Note that all teams must require at least five teammates, unless some other reason is given for not to_."

"A fifth, where could we find one, in this short period of time?" Max said.

"There's really no time for a selective tournament or that would have been a good choice. Now lets think, is there anyone we know that could jump in?" Ray said.

"Well, if we count out Zeo there is one!" Tyson said surprising everyone. He stared at them… "Have you guys completely forgotten about Daichi? He's been on the team before, and it looks like we don't have much of a choice. I'll call him right away."

Tyson walked of to the kitchen where they had the phone. It took some minutes to find Daichi, since as soon as that boy disappeared it was hard to detect him. But in the end Tyson finally found him, yet some still wondered how.

"He's meeting us when we get there. He's taking the first plane tonight to Scandinavia."

The others nodded and since it wasn't much more to do then to go and pack, so they did.

**(Next Day)**

The Bladebreakers landed at Landvetter Airport in Gothenburg, Sweden, where they had been informed before the flight the start of the tournament would take place. Like usual Tyson had nearly managed to receive a seat at the next plane and as usual Hilary shouted at him half of the trip. When they finally arrived at the airport, guess who came to meet them…

"**RAY!!!"** a female voice shrieked. Something pink ran past them knocking ray down to the floor in a tight hug.

"Okay, that is really enough Mariah, let the poor guy breath." A male voice said. The pink haired and dressed girl reluctantly let go, but she was still smiling.

"Hi Lee" Ray said as Lee, the captain of the White Tigers, closely followed by his teammates joined them. There were five Tigers to greet them, one who they didn't recognise. Yet from the hair and size you could guess who she was related to.

"This is Chiko, my cousin" Kevin, the usually shortest member of the White Tiger team, introduced. Indeed Chiko was shorter and she did have the same kind of hair as her cousin, yet it wasn't in a ponytail, it was in tresses making her look like a doll. She wore a light blue tank top, Chinese style, and a white skirt.

"Nice to meet you Chiko!" Max said.

Chiko didn't answer. She was looking at Ray in a funny way of mischief. Ray stared at her before carefully hiding his hair out of sight, or rather to say grasp of her hands,

A man came over, to take the White Tigers away for registration of arrival. Ray sighed.

"Not to interfere but what was that about?" Kai asked.

Ray sighed once more. "There is really one thing that Chiko and Kevin has had in common, and that was to pull my hair whenever they managed to. Now Kevin grew up from that, but as you saw, Chiko still had the same thoughts in mind. Do you have any idea of how much that hurts?!"

Another woman appeared from as Tyson saw it, having been talking with Ozuma, the leader of Saint Shields, carrying a notebook.

"Good day, I guess you must be the Bladebreakers!" she said.

"Yes, we are!" Ray said.

"Wonderful" she said signing it down. "Would you please follow me, we will show you to your hotel. This way please!"

She led them outside. Warm winds met them in the falling sundown. It really surprised them since they had been prepared for much colder weather seeing a country so high up in the north, but it was warm. They saw plenty of leaves on the tree and flowers in a park they passed as they were driven by limousine to their hotel. Also, people around where wearying shorts and tops like original.

They stopped outside a small hotel, which didn't look to bad, yet it didn't seem like one of those five stars they had been mostly almost used to. It lay right by the central river and as they came to their rooms they saw you could see the boats floating nearby. They had three bedrooms to share, and one larger for free time. Ray and Kai took one, as almost no one else was normally allowed to go near him, also Kenny had a bed there, but he would probably be up most of the time later, fixing their blades. Max, Tyson and Daichi, who still hadn't arrived, would share another one. Hilary had the smallest for herself, a she was a girl she had refused from sharing with the boys.

"Maybe we should go downstairs to wait for Daichi?" Tyson suggested. Max agreed and Ray too followed. Kai stayed as usual and Kenny said he needed to work collecting data on the new teams. Hilary too came, not wanting to be left with Kai and Kenny, two person she wouldn't be able to fight with. Kai was as hard to fight with as it was to kick down mountains, and Kenny was a complete coward.

The walked down three sets of staircases before reaching the lobby, which was a big room with lots of couches and chairs. To their surprise they saw there was already a lot of people there, almost all known to them. There in a couch sat Joseph, Mariam and Dunga of the Saint Shields. In another couch sat Kane, Salima and Jim from Team Psychic. There was also Oliver and Enrique, who sat on each side of a girl that very much could have been Oliver's twin, yet she looked younger. They also saw Gary eating about half the fruit stand and Kevin, who sat on a shelf. Mathilda from Barthez Bathalion and Emily from the All Starz sat heads together whispering about something very secret. In an armchair sat Zeo, eyeing them mischievously.

"Well, well, isn't it Tyson and his gang of Champs." Kane said teasing. Behind him Salima giggled loudly. It soon was joined by both Emily and Mathilda, who had over their own conversation heard every single word.

"Long time, no see, isn't it Tyson!" Zeo said rising from the armchair to give him a brotherly sort of hug, which turned out to nearly crack his ribs. After all Zeo was a robot, an android created to shape the original Zeo, who died in a car crash.

"Hey Max!" Mariam, Dunga and Joseph said standing up as well. "How are you old friend?" Mariam asked.

Max went to join them. On another part of the room Ray was happily chatting with Oliver and the twin looking girl, who turned out to be his sister Anouk. Even if Oliver and Anouk weren't twins they had the same hair colour, and same type of clothes. She had also pure brilliant violet eyes. Yet there was one huge thing that separated her from her brother, she couldn't cook."

The room they stood in was practically overfilled with people, even if most sat it was still filled almost to the brim. In one corner a whole team sat, discussing their own tactics. These were the Black Cats, one of the new teams the Bladebreakers had never heard about. They were another American Team who unfortunately had landed on second place in the American Tournament, yet they had several times one the Ocean Cup and the Tritake Competition where three persons battled in one dish without any rules. Very violent sort of beyblade but still they had been known for being as cute as cats, with claws. That were their name came from.

The Black cats came from Texas and the team captain's name was Thomas. Second in command was his cousin Tenesee. The three other members where Irma, denial and Nathalie.

All the teams happily chatted with each other, not giving out team secrets of course but switching ideas and so on. Yet the problem with switching ideas you never knew what use an idea could have to an opponent. After some more minutes Daichi appeared at the Entrance. When he spotted Ray, Max, Hilary, and Tyson.

Of joy to see them again he jumped up into the surprised Tyson's arms to give him a hug, resulting to that Tyson fell backwards. The whole room soared with laughter as they saw the Champion for once being grounded.

"Hi Daichi, would you please get of me?" Tyson said trying to get the final member of the team to loosen his grip. But even through Tyson's all efforts he was unable to and he heard a lot of people laughing behind his back.

Yet Daichi did let go with a wide smile on his lips. Yet his smile was wiped out as the doors opened once more, revealing another team. Daichi hid behind Tyson.

'What's the matter with him?' Tyson thought.

Twelve people entered, eleven of them being teens, the twelfth being a middle aged man or something. Yet whoever they really were they were dressed in a very old fashionable way, like the old Asian warriors. They didn't stop, walked through the room and disappeared up the stairs.

"Who in the world were those?" Oliver asked.

Everyone looked like a question mark, except for the Saint Shields, who all had a wondering expression on their faces and Daichi, who seemed to know but refused to tell.

"Mariam nudged her brother and Dunga on their ribs. They silently followed her up the stairs. A minute later they returned, falling down the staircase. Clothes torn.

"Those were clearly the Elementals" Mariam said enraged. She looked at the torn parts of her skirts and sighed.

A minute later the weird team reappeared, yet they seemed enraged by something and they really hurried to get out.

"Sleeping outside as usual I presume." Dunga said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where do those come from?" Enrique asked for once not happy over having seen a bunch of girls pass him. Indeed he looked sort of frightened.

"They are an ancient clan, hidden in a valley in Siberia, under all clouds. It seems impossible, but they have some kind of warm volcano to heat up their entire village. They are about the same as us, guarding the sacred bit beasts some things, yet they are real professionals, they can spy on a person for years without making that person notice. They usually don't go outside their village borders unless something is up and they are a Fighting clan, as you may see on their weapons and on our clothes." Mariam answered.

"How do you know all this?" Kevin asked puzzled.

"My dear sister has visited them once, and also. The Saint Shields and the Valley over the Elements has since long been trading together." Joseph answered. "Right sis!"

Mariam nodded agreeing.

No one really believed them, not even after seeing their ripped clothes. Yet as they weather darkened outside for a summer rainstorm, thunderclouds closed up and the door flew open. A girl entered, wearing about the same sort of clothes as the Elemental team. Some recognise her, she was known of jumping into a team and then disappear. She had been known in a very unusual sort of clothing and even more names.

"_Phoenix_?!" the members of Team Psychic and Majestics said confused.

"_Amphri_?!" the members of the Saint Shields gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Daichi asked.

The teenage warrior looked around the room until her eyes came to the same level as Daichi's. "nice to see you again little bro!" she said.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Storms Winter: Thank you, I really hope you like the rewritten chapter.**_

_**End Notes: I am heading straight over to the next chapter, and hopefully this chapter was far better then the last try. The prologue hasn't been changed, yet this had to be. Also all descriptions were deleted, as I'm going to put that to text instead.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading.**_

_**Shitza**_


	3. Brother and Sister

_**Shitza: Okay, the previous chapter was completely changed for the better. It's much longer now, and hopefully better written. This too has been rewritten, to put in more of the main point, having three different stories in one.**_

_**Kai: I can't believe she continued it, after all she didn't get any reviews last time.**_

_**Shitza: (stare at Kai) I never quit a story, never ever. Or I'll have a very good reason for that.**_

_**Kai: Isn't that a reason?!**_

_**Shitza: If you don't shut up I'll have you and Tyson coupled up together!**_

_**Everyone else: (Sweatdrops)**_

_**Kai and Tyson: YUCK!!!!!! You wouldn't…**_

_**Shitza: Do you want to bet on that? (starts typing)**_

_**Ray: Shitza don't own Beyblade, or else Kai would be hyper and Tyson put on a diet.**_

**Chapter 2 Brother and Sister**

Zeo sat outside the hotel, looking up into the dark sky. He held Burning Cerberus in his hand. The three-headed dog gleamed in a purple light to answer his master's thoughts. Yes, Zeo still wanted to be human, yet he would not longer go as far as before. He would keep within the line, but not give up. He knew there had to be another way of gaining blood and flesh instead of steel and wires. He looked down on his hands, closed them knowing this was all mechanical, not biological. He sighed, knowing the air went through mechanical lungs instead of real live ones. He hated his body, yet he knew how much he would try, he would never get rid of his fate.

For the last year and a half, Zeo had been having the same nightmare over and over again. He stood on a road when a raging car came up on one of the sides. He didn't run, yet the car continued and in slow motion he saw himself get run over. When the dust lay he saw his body, soaked in blood, lying on the cold asphalt. He heard his father scream of sorrow over and over again as he kneeled by the side of his son. Zeo knew deep inside what he saw. The since long lost son of Zagart, the real son who had died. Zeo had been the technical replacement of this. And after a hard fight he had made his father to love him for whom he were. As a son.

But it hadn't been enough. Deep inside in his heart he still knew and it haunted him day and night. Sometimes he felt it hard just to concentrate on the game of beyblading because of that. He sighed once more, why did life have to be so hard? Why did he have to suffer? Why couldn't he be human like everyone else?

A huge cloud came shading the stars from view. Zeo put Cerberus in his pocket and walked back inside. Determined to get over these things soon.

**(Inside the hotel)**

The Bladebreakers were back in their hotel rooms, trying to understand the weird happenings around. That strange new team they would have to encounter was one thing, another was that girl who really seemed to know Daichi. The third was, why had she called him little brother?

Daichi sat by one of the window, looking up at the dark sky without stars. The weather changed at least five times a day in this country, or so it really felt. He sighed and took out Strata Dragoon from his pocket and surveyed the bit chip with tear filled eyes. Memories flooded his mind so he barely heard Tyson as he once more asked.

Who was that?

The Bladebreakers all looked worried. Daichi had never been known of being the silent type, he was usually as loud mouthed as Tyson. Ray sat on the floor looking up, his amber eyes glowing like a cat's in the dark room. Max sat on a chair, beyblade parts in his lap as he was once more trying to upgrade Draciel. Kenny sat on another chair, typing on Dizzy. Hilary sat with Tyson on the couch looking as worried as the rest. Even Kai was worried, but he didn't show it as openly, yet if you looked close enough in his eyes you could see it.

Daichi still didn't answer, tears trickled down his cheeks as his memories turned to a hidden part of his heart, something he had tried to ignore for centuries, but now it all fell out. All the memories and pieces were put together.

_---Memory---_

"Look here little brother" his three weeks old sister said. She searched the big pocket at the front of her white robe until she found a small blue object.

"What is it sister?" he asked.

"This" she said and placed it on a launcher. She launched and it landed by his feet. "It's a beyblade," she said as it returned to her hand.

He stared at the blue small thing before she suddenly placed it in his hand. He stared at it more closely.

"You try!" she said ordering him, giving him the launcher as well.

He tried the sae, loaded the launcher just as she had done and launched. Yet it didn't land nearly as graciously as she had done, it stopped spinning right away. He looked down on his feet ashamed and started crying.

"Don't cry little bro, I'll teach you." She said giving him a hug. They stood there, under the eyes of the older, giving comfort to each other.

_---End Memory---_

That had been her sister, the opposite likeness of him. She was completely unlike him, she was taller, had black hair that reached down to her knees. She had brown eyes and a very bad temper. Yet she had always been sweet towards him, she had never ever called him bad stuff or shouted at him to make him cry. Yet when he had seen her last time they had only been four.

Kim, as they called her had always been with him, in some way or another. She had been the one to taught him to blade, even if he was better now she had showed him the basics and introduced him to the game, the centre of his lifestyle. Herself she had been taught by her older brothers. Daichi didn't have any more brothers or sisters then Kim. Truth to be told, they were Half Blood related.

He remembered that she used to hate her brothers and especially her father. She loved him and mum, he knew that. Yet now, as far as he knew, he would soon have to go back with her. To the living hell as he would like to call it where no one showed him respect and treated him like an animal. Kim was treated nicely, she was after all born in one of the wealthy families.

They had lived a quiet life, him, Kim and their mother. Yet after that time Kim first had showed him the beyblade, three weeks later she would be gone.

_---Memory---_

Mummy, where's Kim?" he asked as he once more had sneaked of to meet his older sister by the river. Yet she hadn't been there waiting for him as she used to.

To his surprise his mother broke into tears and sniffing she answered.

"She is gone my little Daiku Chin. She is gone forever."

_---End Memory---_

He picked up another blade from his pocket and examined. It looked old, made of metal and painted blue. This was one of the few things he had left of her, an old blue blade she had taught him the game with. Afterwards he had designed his own blade and then he and his father moved out, never to return to the village whatsoever.

Seeing Kim again had been a shock for him, and yes he had been frightened. He remembered her as this really nice girl with tresses in her hair, smiling, laughing and playing around. Now she had turned out to become cold, emotionless warrior. He missed her old self, he missed the way she had used to be. He missed it so much it hurt inside.

_---Where we left it---_

"Nice to see you again, little bro" she said smiling. It wasn't one of her nice smiles though, it was cold and empty.

"Ki-Kim!" he said completely stunned.

"I am glad you at least haven't forgotten about me," she said, yet none of the coldness left her.

"Phoenix, what are you doing here?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I thought you just wanted to leave us and never return, thinking of how you beat Johnny last time." Oliver said.

"I did and that's why I am going again," she said. Before anyone could do more then blink she had turned and left. Kane ran after her, but when he arrived outside it was completely dark and no one to be in sight.

_---End Flashback---_

"Her name is Kin Dama, but she prefers to be called Kim. She's my three weeks older sister, older Half blood sister that is2 he said as his voice disappeared. More tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Three weeks?!" Kenny said in disbelief. "That has to be medically impossible, unless the two of you happen to have the same dad that is."

Daichi shook his head. Kenny stared even wider at him, his glasses falling down.

"That was really something" Max said equally shocked and for once not sounding hyper.

Ray nodded. And the white Tigers already had a hard time to keep Mariah's identity clear. Mariah was Lee's little sister, but due to the Chinese laws you were only allowed to have one child. The thing that would if so save that girl was to say she lived away from civilisation, which lifted the laws a bit.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Hilary asked.

"When I was four, then she completely vanished from the village. They did search after her but didn't find her anywhere. She had been presumed dead for ages. I remember that her father begged the elders to search for her through the spirits but even they were unable to find her."

At the mention of four years Kai looked at him. No one noticed but the captain of the Bladebreakers was really wondering. He remembered something before he and the other boys had attended Biovolt. Just the time he was taken too the abbey.

_---Memory---_

he walked in a straight line towards the huge stone building, the great abbey in Moscow, the abbey his grandfather owned. He felt sad, he had left his parents, but he hadn't had much choice. They had taken him away, practically ripped him out of his mother's arms. He remembered her tears, his father's cries until they shot him. He also remembered them shooting his mother.

More kids then him had been taken, met about the same kind of fate. One of them was Tala, a red haired kid all the way from Latvia. There was also Bryan, who came from the northern parts, Spencer from Estonia and Ian who came from White Russia. There weren't many girls in the line, he saw perhaps five of them in total, most looking scared. He shivered at the thoughts of what could have happened to all those girls he had seen passed, but none that came back. A while ago the whole place had been drenched in screaming of pain. He didn't even want to think of what could have happened to them. He looked at the girls in the line, three of them looked dead frightened, one looked nervous and the fifth looked sadder then scared. He looked at the sad girl, she had long black hair, was dressed in very odd clothes, yet still they kept her warm from the cold.

They called her Ana, her real name was never revealed for them and she never told them. It often looked like they made her forget about her past life, they did that to everyone, yet most of them did keep their names at least. Kai discovered to amazement that whatever the scientists made her do, she worked through it. She was always the one to stand, she shone like a lost light in darkness. She was the mighty warrior from nowhere, very much to Boris satisfaction.

For Kai and the other boys she became their princess and whenever none of the watchdogs were in sight she would be the first one to smile, encouraging them. She could sing for them, sometimes in the dark hour calming all their fears. He remembered she had a beautiful voice, even for being so young she had one.

When the snow was outside she often made him, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian sneak out in order to have snowball fights. She was incredible nimble, she was a head shorter then him, but she was the devil in snowball fights and in the end all five of them had to restrain her in order to get the chance to fight her. She wasn't what you could call physically strong compared to them, but she was incredible speedy.

They had been best friends, had an unbreakable bond together. Yet so they thought until the abbey decided to split them up in order to broaden their abilities. She, as one of the ultimate students, had been sent of to the Beyblade World Tournament. He had been sent to train in those skills. Tala had been sent for more viscous training, Bryan to be manipulated by scientists, Spencer was sent to do more heavy training, to build his muscles and Ian was sent for military and spying training. They all split up, and when Kai next time would meet them he would only meet the Demolition Boys, not Ana.

_---End Memories---_

After that he hadn't seen her, and like Daichi not until now. Completely changed from what he remembered her of being. He wondered what possible could have happened to her. What had she been doing all these years?

He knew she had completely vanished after that he had managed t destroy half of the abbey, and on that way been thrown out. She hadn't been one of the injured and he could still hear Boris' furious screams as she wasn't found.

The room felt silent. Daichi continued to sob and stare on the blue blade. Max went back to his own blade, switching the attack ring on it. Ray went to his room, to go to sleep. After all it was an important day tomorrow. Kai went out, Kenny continued working on Dizzy. Tyson to walked out, to go and see if he could find something to eat.

Soon the hotel fell to sleep, and tomorrow they all would finally hear the first parts of rules for the tournament.

* * *

On the roof, a teenage girl sat, looking up at the sky. She held a golden blade in her hand. She looked at it for a short moment, long enough to see the bit chip on it glow.

'Just you wait Ruyaka, soon we will have our revenge.'

**(The Day after)**

The sun shone once more, every single team stood outside in the sun waiting for the buses. Everyone except for the Dark Bladers that was, who preferred to travel in the shadow and one more person…

"Hey, where's Tyson?" Ray asked.

Max looked around then he smiled. "Remember Tyson is never the one to arrive in time. He's probably still asleep up there."

Kai sighed and walked back towards the hotel. They waited for what had to be at least three minutes until they heard a roar of pain. Five minutes later Kai returned, still no Tyson is sight.

"What did you do to him?" Ray asked.

His answer came when Tyson, red of anger, ears smoking, eyes fully awake in fury.

"Instead of throwing cold water on me he drenched me in boiling water. **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH THAT HURTS!!!!!!!"**

To answer it all his teammates broke out laughing, yet they weren't the only ones. From every single corner other teams couldn't hide their giggle.

"If you don't want the same method again you better start waking up with the rest of us." Kai said coldly.

"Next time get yourself an alarm clock" Rick from the All Starz yelled. Like always he was carrying his music on his shoulder.

"Tyson, rough awakening?" Salima said teasingly.

"You know that was for your own good!" Kevin said.

Tyson sighed, maybe it was time for him to grow up.

The buses finally arrived and they were about to take two teams at once. The Bladebreakers would be travelling with Zeo's team. Tyson found this great and his rough awakening seemed forgotten.

They spent the short journey in various ways. Tyson and Zeo talked the whole way. Kai kept staring at King and Queen, still not forgiving them for destroying Dranzer. The two twins were happily talking with Ray about the beyblading and the new parts they had stolen. Even if they mostly collected strategies they still couldn't keep their hands from beyblade parts. Daichi sat in one end, laughing at one of Gordo's jokes. Kenny sat typing on Dizzy.

Finally, they arrived at the huge stadium, looked like it had mostly been used for sports of other kinds. It was an open stadium, filled with spectators waiting for the tournament to start. Tyson couldn't keep his eyes from the large banners. Maybe he couldn't read the language, but translated it said…

**THE GOVERMENTS OF SWEDEN, NORWAY, DENMARK, FINLAND AND ICELAND PROUDLY PRESENT, FOR THE 16TH TIME RUNNING, THE ELITE TOURNAMENT. THE BATTLE BETWEEN DEATH AND LIFE WITH NO RULES DECIDING.**

* * *

"Is the plan ready?" a old Lord asked a black hooded man.

"Yes Sir, they are ready" the man answered. He held a box in his hand, in it lay ten stones in different colours, all gleaming darkly.

"Excellent."

* * *

In one of the Changing rooms sat ten figures, the Elementals, waiting for their leader to return. They all fingered at their blades, holding their launchers ready.

"I cannot stand this anymore!" the oldest said, he had short blue hair, reaching down to his shoulders.

He took his launcher, a broad swords and swung it over his shoulder. His beyblade flew and hit the wall. With a loud noise the wall gave in, creating a whole big enough to stand in.

His teammates smiled. Once more, this tournament would be a piece of cake.

_**Shitza: Okay, the old chapter was longer, but at the moment I am too tired to continue. I am going to put the last of that part, and the continuing of that into the next chapter. Until then… see you!!!**_


	4. The Tournament Starts

_**Shitza: Hi again!!!**_

_**Kai: Still up???**_

_**Shitza: I just wanted to update this.**_

_**Ray: Just be happy your parents are asleep, they would banish you from this if they only knew.**_

_**Shitza: Shhh, they might here you!**_

_**Kenny: You know you have school tomorrow too.**_

_**Shitza: Not you too, Max please do the disclaimer, and stop taking sips from my Christmas must, okay!**_

_**Max: YAAAAY!!!! Shitza don't own beyblade, just some OC's.**_

_**Shitza: Yeap, and thanks Blazoner for telling me about the spelling, I am forever grateful. You'll see a longer review response deep down.**_

**Chapter 3 Introduction of the Tournament**

The Bladebreakers walked towards the magnificent stadium, flashes almost blinding them as they walked. Like always Tyson couldn't' resist styling as they walked, Max smiled happily at the camera, Ray blushed as fan girls started screaming his name as he walked, earning glares from a special pink haired one behind them all. Hilary became the photographers' favourite target being the only girl and also good looking. Kai neither smiled or looked into the camera, but where he passed there were even more screams then it had been for Ray. Kenny posed with Dizzy as one of the photographers wanted him on the first page of an IQ magazine. Once more Daichi was completely ignored, even if he tried so much to get to a front page.

Inside they met Mr Dickenson, who finally had time and knowledge to explain the rules.

"Over there, on your way to the field you'll pass the board with all you matches." He said pointing at a huge black board with the fifteen teams, all in blocks and a special order. "The competition is special as there are three stages. First is a group battle were you face of two teams, one of each. If you win in your group you'll proceed to the second stage, there you will have to battle the winners of their groups. Points are given for how many matches separately you win. If you win five of five that is brilliant, yet you could have lost one battle and still make it to the final. As I said it are separate battles that give points. The third is the final battle, were the two teams with the most wins are battling. Any questions?"

"Yes one, the letter said Scandinavia, but if I remember the geographic lessons well enough I can't remember Scandinavia is a old union of five countries."

"I would not say it as a union, but they indeed have a great friendship towards each other and indeed they can seem like a union. It's not like the United Kingdom if you say so, they joist work together and help each other time to time. Yet you are correct, as the banner said outside this tournament is a work between the five countries Sweden, Norway, Finland, Denmark and Iceland. Just so that you know, you will be travelling a lot between. Everyone will as one match can be in Finland and the next in Denmark and so on."

Tyson held his hands on his head frustrated. "This is starting to become too much, can't we just go in there and beat the snout out of them."

"Tyson, that wasn't nice!" Hilary said. Max laughed openly at this. It earned them all some weird glares.

"It is a rough competition, after all there has only been the same Elite Tournament Winner for the last fifty years.

"Who?" Ray asked.

"The Elementals, they compete under the same name every fifth year and every year so far they have won. We have no idea how though, but this year it can be different, will it not boys?" Mr Dickenson asked.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"I was a member in that team for a short time, I have been their fifth member for a while, my sister too used to be on the team but as far as I can see she's not with them this year. Lucky for us, her strategy is to crisp an opponents blade into ashes. Yet I know their strategy, even if I was only a member for some days."

Kenny went to look at the black board. The others followed suit.

"Looks like we're on block B, together with the Black Cats and the Vikings."

"We can see that!" Hilary said looking down on him.

"Zeo are together with Saint Shields and F Sangre, hope our friends will be okay after that." Max said.

"Really though competition, just look. The Elementals versus Demolition Boys and BEGA. White Tigers are teamed up against Team Psychic." Ray said.

"They must have been idiots teaming up the Dark Bladers and the Majestics. Those two are even the worse of enemies thinkable." Kai said. It was odd he had suddenly decided to open his mouth to commentate at all.

"Well I can't wait for this tournament to start!" Tyson said grinning madly.

"Hold you horses Tyson, what's the hurry. After all, no one has said we are even allowed to go out there yet. They have their own timetables for things like this." Ray said grabbing the neck of his jacket.

Daichi smiled, it was good to be among his friends again. He just wondered what strange things that might occur now that his sis was in town and ever since she had so all of sudden decided to show up, once more she had disappeared.

There was a signal, echoing through the halls and a woman's voice speaking.

"All teams should go directly to the stadium in order for presentation. You will also be presented to the special rules at this tournament. The Elite tournament Judge wish all teams the best of luck, something you will really need to win this."

"Well, time to go then!" Ray said leading the way towards the door that led out to the field. Yet the room they had entered was all dark, no light were on, Tyson wondered if they really had put up lights at all.

All other teams hung by the wall or sat on benches waiting for their entrance. As the woman had said presentation in the speaker, so it would be a presentation.

Even if the doors were still closed you could clearly hear the roar outside from all the fans. And over it all you also heard Jazzman's voice.

"Welcome Bey-fans and Bladers to the sixteenth Elite Tournament held up here in the beautiful green Sweden. Well, let us ease that peace, as we will soon start with the presentation of our fifteen lucky competitors who are all trembling by fear behind these doors. Remember there is simple one law in the tournament that is necessary. Win or die, you loose you die. All safety rules towards bladers are taken away which means anything can happen. Now, as I've said that, the rules of all, let us start with to introduce the current champions, the Elementals!"

The stadium broke into applause and cheers as a platform rose with all the ten members of the Elementals. Yet only five of these would compete, five skilfully picked ones.

"We present to you the souls of magic, the guardians of the elements, the winners of the last fifty year of the running Elite tournament.

"Now, to continue we will bring out the roaring tiger, the villagers of China, some of the best bladers Asia has ever seen" Jazzman continued. Tyson looked confident he meant them…

"The White Tigers!!!"

The White Tigers rose from their seats, the doors opened revealing the strong sun light and it stung in your eyes as you tried to watch. The spectators roared with applause and cheers.

"Let me proudly present Kevin, Gary, Chiko, the second in command Mariah and their king of captain Lee!"

More applause.

"We also have, all the way from the US, the sport champions, the unbeatable and talented All Starz!"

AS Rick, Emily, Steve, Eddy and Michael stepped out there was much less applause. Maybe because some still remembered the incidents at the last World Championship. Rick looked sort of ashamed, yet he chose to try and ignore with music.

"And now we have out neighbours from the south, or sort of the south. The represents from Europe, the snobs from the leading countries in Europe we have Robert Jurgen from our neighbours in Germany, Johnny McGregor from the noble Scotland, Oliver and Anouk Polanski from the romantic countryside in France and Enrique Giancarlo from the lovely Italy.

"The snobs of Europe, Jazzman forgot about that!" Tyson heard someone say, but he didn't recognise the voice.

The Majestics had left, yet it was still many teams to go.

"The Dark Bladers, introducing the monsters Sanquinex, Luminex, Kenotaph and Zomb."

"Hey, it's human monsters" Sanquinex hissed as they walked out, bringing darkness outside. Tyson noticed once the dark Bladers had disappeared some light shone again inside.

"Team Neo Borg" Jazzman continued. "The Ice Kings of Russia, once before three times winners of the World Tournament, even if they haven't won that title back they still have a though winning stream."

Tala and his teammates sighed as they stepped out in the sun. The clearly didn't enjoy their presentation. He looked at his sister Alex, or Alexandra who trembled of anger. She hated being mistaken for a boy.

"The Saint Shields from the North of Japan, the keepers of the rocks and the protectors of many bit beasts."

Ozuma led his team outside, like most others they had a new member. Her name was Kia and she was also Ozuma's girlfriend.

Next presentation came as a surprise.

"Team Psychic, who has decided to reconstruct their old Cyber bit Beasts from the ashes. Oh I do hope they can control them this time, let's hear it for Kane, Salima, Goki, Jim and the new member Tim."

"Cyber Bit Beasts?!" Max said gulping. He and the others really hoped this would not be another obstacle they would have to fight through. They watched as Kane and his team walked out in the sun. Indeed they were wearing the same kind of clothes they had used when they had been working for Gideon.

_(Shitza: No I am not making Kane or the others evil once more, neither controlled. Believe me, I only used the bit beasts to give them their own. Have you ever noticed that as far as I know all blades without a bit beast has never ever beaten one with one?)_

"Then we have Zeo, Gordo, King and Queen, who seems to have forgotten completely about the five partner rules. Maybe the judges have decided to make androids count as two."

"There was a fifth, but he wasn't able to make it!" Zeo told Jazzman angrily. He didn't like when people referred him as the android player. He had a heart and soul, what more did he need to prove he was as good as everyone else?

Jazzman silenced at once, until Gordo took Zeo by the shoulder and led his captain to a far corner where Queen and King sat waiting.

"Barthez Battalion, who seems they have thrown old Barthez into a dustbin. Well it is good to see them on their own in this tournament."

"BEGA, whom we are happy to see here on their own. I guess it will be hard to beat them, after all, they have been unbeatable in every lower standard tournament they have competed in."

It was close that Ming-Ming would have broke out to sing, yet someone of the workers at the stadium had managed to snatch her microphone away. The reason was that they wanted to finish with the presentations before.

"The Black Cats, the Horse riders from the US and also some of the most splendid bladers of all time. They have rarely been seen competing in tournaments yet we have seen some spectacular moves from other things in beyblade. Remember not all teams have been picked for their skills in battling."

"The Vikings, Scandinavia's answer for the Majestics. Yet it looks like they have picked the wrong time age, yet whatever. We present captain Hans from Norway, Janika from Finland, Maard from Iceland, Olivia from Denmark and Hilda from Sweden."

True they looked like they came from the Viking age, yet it was of course their intention.

Now Tyson felt like if his nerves were about to shatter and so they would as the doors opened one last time. It was time to go.

"And finally we have the Bladebreakers, introducing Kai, former member of Neo Borg, one time world champion himself and currently the captain of the Bladebreakers. Ray, former captain of the White Tigers, Second in Command of the Bladebreakers. Max, former member of the all Starz, his mother happens to be the leader of the all Starz too. Daichi, the former member of the Elementals. And last but not least Tyson, the three times Champion of the World Tournament, has claimed the title and therefore beaten the old record of wins and we guess he is on the verge once more.

The seven members of the team walked out, meeting more camera flashes, video cameras and recorders. "How come they didn't mention us?" Hilary asked whispering to Kenny. Kenny shrugged as he didn't know how to answer that question.

As the celebrations were on they set out fireworks, music to all applause. That until…

The Elementals had eyes Daichi and the Bladebreakers angrily as they too knew that he once had been one of their members, and as keeper of one of their most precious bit beasts Rumoto, the Warrior of Earth, ran over and grabbed Jazzman's microphone.

"We challenge Bladebreakers into an early match, in order to give this little traitor a lesson in pain."

The last word no one heard, except for Daichi.

Everyone silenced and looked at the Bladebreakers. Daichi looked at Tyson, who looked at Max, who looked at Kai. Kai finally answered.

"We agree, yet if we win you will not bother us until we reach the final."

"Agreed" the girl said. She smiled, so did her team. A bowl rose from the ground, shaped like archipelago of the West Coast. It was made of rocks sticking up from the water like islands and on these small islands they had sculptured houses. There was also miniature trees growing."

Tyson tried to step up, but before anyone had time to react Daichi had already arrived, ready to launch.

"Are you read?" he asked.

The girl Rumoto smiled in answer.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Blazoner: Once more thanks, I hadn't noticed and like I've said I've only seen the Italian episodes, which was hard since I don't know Italian, just some French and Spanish that was all I had to go after. Hope you liked this chapter and hope this update was soon enough. Sorry to say next chapter will take a while since I have other stories to update, but if you like any of those categories you are always welcome to read those.**_

_**Glimmern-glitas: Hope this was soon enough. (yawn) Thanks for reviewing and hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Like I said last chapter the next chapter for this may take a while, understand I am not the fastest updater, I have six fics rolling, one that is thankfully soon finished. Hope you liked this chapter, even if it was a cliffhanger. Evil me…**_

_**Shitza**_


	5. Ready to Blade, Ready for Everything

**_Shitza: Last chapter was sort of boring, sorry for that but it was. Yet I wanted to take the details on the tournament beforehand. And sorry for making it a cliffhanger last time, I really feel ashamed for stopping it there._**

**_Just so you know, I am not a real Daichi fan, not that I should hate him, he is just annoying. Yet still, when I first created this story Daichi was the only one who for my part, had a clouded background. Therefore I think I've made a really good background for it all._**

**_Shitza_**

**_Ps: This is not Mary Sue in any way, more it follows my old style of writing, and my own ideas. If this would be Mary-Sue it would not be this exiting, or well planned. As the character would probably end up in front of her computer writing a story._**

**Chapter 4 Ready to Blade, Ready for Everything**

The two bladers launched their blades at the exact second. The girl had used a very unusual launcher, her launcher had turned out to be a whip she swung to give her chocolate brown blade a speed that went of Kenny's chart. Yet Daichi didn't look scared, on the contrary he smiled.

"Come on Strata Dragoon!" he called. His yellow earth dragoon arose from the blade and charged towards its opponent.

It hit with an explosion, yet Rumoto smiled.

"Arise Tenira!" she demanded. A orange flamingo rose from the blade. It spread its wings gracefully.

"Tenira, _Sand wave_!"

From the wings of the brilliant creature a wave of whirling sand erupted. It completely swallowed Daichi who shut his eyes and mouth. He really started to get irritated.

Behind him he heard his friends cheer for him, Tyson was yelling something, Max and Kenny trying to come up with a good strategy. Ray was also cheering, Kai said something to the others. But they all seemed so far away in this sand.

"Tenira, _Egyptian Tomb_!" Rumoto called out.

More sand came, like a fierce wave. Daichi took a deep breath, but he choked as the sand came down his lungs. It all could have been over in a minute. But…

"You know Daiku Chin, you are so alike you sister, not giving up whatever happens to you. Do you know what you are, freaks. Your whole family is freaks, no wonder you mother died like she did."

At the word of 'mother' it was as if something had drawn him from death. In the bowl the yellow blade started attacking fiercely barely giving the other one time to defend itself.

"You have no idea who my mother was." Daichi said fiercely. "Strata Dragoon! **Crush Hole**!"

The yellow dragons eyes glowed white, in a quick flash so did Daichi's. The blade jumped up in the air up towards the sun so for normal eyes it was impossible to see it.

"NOW!" Daichi commanded and the blade crashed into the rocks. A whirl of sand appeared, but when it all disappeared one blade was spinning, the other was down.

"Incredible! And the Winner is Daichi!" DJ Jazzman said.

Daichi smiled and picked up his blade. His team ran over to him to congratulate.

"That was awesome Daichi!" Tyson said.

"Yeah, you had me really nervous there for a while!" Kenny said.

"How did you even manage it, I mean they are supposed to be the strongest in this tournament?" Ray asked.

Daichi sighed tiredly. "I know Rumoto since we were kids, we lived in the same parts of the village. She has never been the best of bladers, it was usually my sister who defeated her and she showed me how to."

Tyson grinned.

"That means if you are on the team we will surely be unbeatable."

Daichi sighed once more and looked sad.

"Not entirely, you see she is a lot stronger since we last battled her. I don't know how, but don't count on a victory this time. I know my home village, they would kill rather then loose."

"You can't be serious!" Hilary and Max said.

Daichi nodded. "That's why they are unbeatable."

"Hey guys, let's worry about this later. The real tournament don't start until tomorrow and before that I would want something to eat!" Tyson said, his stomach rumbling.

"Tyson, you are always hungry!" Hilary complained.

Yet the rest of the team, not including Kai who was all quiet, thought it was a good idea and so they went outside. They went to a restaurant everyone had been offered their own table at by the Avenue. (_Gothenburg's only big parade street)_

It wasn't all bad inside, quiet, music in the background, waiters behind a desk.

"A table for seven please" Ray said. The waiter showed them towards a round table. They ordered their drinks, tea for Ray, ice water for Kai and Hilary, milk for Kenny and Coke for Tyson, Max and Daichi.

Ray took a sip from his tea and looked at Daichi. "I think it's best for us all if you told us everything you know about the Elementals. After all I suppose there is really nothing that will keep them away from the final at the end."

Daichi nodded and began telling them a story placed thousands of years before.

* * *

You all know about the four sacred spirits, about the four spirits that are said to protect Japan. Well, the last four guardians are a part of a union of powers, ruling over ten different powers. The oldest was four were the four sacred spirits of the gods protecting this land. The Blue Dragoon of Wood ruled the element of wind and protected the forests. The Red Phoenix of Fire ruled fire and light, he protected the sun. The White Tiger of Gold ruled over thunder and lightning, he was the protector of the mountains. The Black Turtle of Sea ruled over water and ruled the seas, protecting the island from outer attacks. 

Among these existed six smaller spirits, yet still they were powerful. One of them was the Blue wolf that possessed ice and guarded the winters and mountaintops were his realms. Secondly there was the Black dog of Darkness, who ruled the night. Thirdly, the orange beast that possessed hiding himself in illusions. Fourthly we have the White Pegasus of Love, who many in my valley still pray to all day long. Fifthly we also have the brown stallion of Wisdom. Neither last but nor least we also had the yellow Dragon of Ground and Earth.

The ten spirits are said to have worked in harmony with each other for millennium after millennium. But as there exist white soul spirits there also exist ones that hates light and did everything to destroy it. These weren't exactly called spirits, they were demons. Cruel demons that in the end almost succeeded in their plan.

The valley my sister and me were born in was founded ten thousand years from now. It was created as a shrine for each of the ten sacred spirits. As it existed ten shrines they were split within ten villages, and in every village the one with similarities to that spirit lived. If not you were forced to live in another village, it was all for the best. The eleventh village was the largest, and there lived the higher-powered villagers and the ones who had trades with other villages. For example, the village of Earth had all agriculture, but not the water. In one trade you could decide that the village of water would deliver all the needed water, and some fish, but in return receive all the things the earth village planted, or the food they could give away.

It all could have stayed in harmony until now, but darkness didn't want so. They managed after some years to finally kill the sacred gods. Yet the priests and priestesses managed to capture their spirits back to remain the balance. But enough damage had been done, the spirits had been cut in half, the darkness claimed half of their souls and remade them. But even so they couldn't control them, so the halves fled and disappeared out to the world.

The valley split, half of all inhabitants moved away, yet we kept contact with each other for about four hundred years more until one day we didn't hear a word from anyone except the ones who nowadays call themselves Saint Shields. They still work and spy like they have always been. Yet more now for their own deeds than for ours. We have recently started to gain some contacts with our cousins in the White Tiger Village, yes ray, your people is since long related to the Lightning Village and thinking of Driger I am not surprised. Your bit-beast's Thunder Claw attack is awesome and Driger is related with the forces of the village, also you show many likenesses like those villagers. For example, they are like you, neko-jins, with cat eyes, cat ears and cat like appearance.

But enough of cats, I've never been exact fond of the place anyway. I guess I have to tell you about the villages as well.

I've said the valley is split into ten important villages, each one with their own priest or priestess, it changes very often. These are supposed to symbolise the hope of the bit beasts' return, for as far as we know the ten bit beasts still exist. Yet even if they are split, except for one who has recently been retaken. For the remaining spirits or beast we are still searching, that is really why the valley competes in the tournament, they want to test everyone with a spirit to see if they have the spirit in question. So far no luck, so far the beasts we have encountered have been extremely weak. But we can wait, we've waited for almost eight thousand years for them to return.

* * *

Daichi sighed. He lifted the glass of coke to his lips and drank. Everyone stared at him. Only last year he had been so childish like Tyson, but now he was actually sounding more adult, more wise and grown. They all wondered what could have happened. 

"What does this have to do with Ana, sorry mean Kim." Kai asked.

"Nothing to be sorry about, after all when they sent her away I did hear from the elders she had gone to something called Biovolt Corporations. I didn't know much about it until I met Boris, and I never told you, but often I wished I had brought a knife with me and stabbed him. At least now that I've seen how much she changed. She is not the nice sis she used to be, even if she still calls me bro. She has turned into the cruel warrior I've only seen the Elite being back home. And from what I remembered both she and me despised those."

"People change Daichi." Kenny insured.

"I am not so sure this was a change, I really wonder what Boris and Voltaire did with her. She's looking for revenge, I know that."

Kai didn't say anything, but he did think a lot. One thing, why would she look for revenging something from the past? What intentions did she have and why did she hate Boris as much as she did? Of course he didn't like Boris but that was because he thought he was weak and useless. After all BEGA had been thrown into the dustbin after all that had happened. Yet with a lot of hard efforts the team had managed to break through that invisible barrier of defeat and started to make their own career without Biovolt.

The table was silent, all except for Tyson who drank the last of his coke through a straw.

"We better go!" Hilary said. "You guys have a though tournament, and Daichi here probably needs a psychologist."

No one laughed, but if you looked closely you could see the smile on the ex-Elemental's lips. Quietly they made their way back to the training rooms.

**(About an hour later)**

The Bladebreakers were training, battling each other. Kai was training with Tyson, Max with Daichi. Ray sat on a bench upgrading Driger, his blade. Kenny had made this really sharp attack ring that would probably be able to shred up your opponent with his powerful attacks. Yet they did call themselves Blade-breakers. Why not break the blades then?

Max was attacking, he had called his Bit beast and ordered Draciel to use Tsunami wave attack. The wave rode straight towards Daichi's Strata dragoon, but then.

"Strata dragoon! Use **Crush Hole** now!"

The Blaze jumped up in the air and right before the wave erupted, a large hole was made in the centre of the dish, collecting all water. But unfortunately also collecting Daichi's blade as well.

"Look like I win." Max said.

On the other side Tyson was battling Kai in a battle between life and death. The two bladers breathed heavily, the power of their blades almost knocking them down.

"Dragoon, **Hurricane Disaster**!" Tyson demanded. His white blade charged creating this enormous hurricane that covered almost the whole dish. Kai was blown backwards but he quickly and swiftly got back on his feet.

"Dranzer arise! **Raging Blaze**!"

In answer his royal phoenix rose from the blade and as the body burned with red flames the Hurricane Tyson had created now became a enormous whirl of flames. Dranzer stole he winds from Dragoon and Tyson lost his control of the match. But it wasn't over yet.

"Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson called. The bit ship glowed and moments later his magnificent dragon bit beast came out to make the match more even.

"Dranzer, destroy him!" Kai said.

"Don't give up dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

There was a blinding flash of light as the two blades charged towards each other. When the light had ceased Tyson blade was still wobbling, while Kai's had stopped.

"Whose number one!" Tyson started cheering while Hilary tried to knock back his senses. Ray watched the scene amused as he prepared to launch his own blade against some huge boulders placed in the middle of the room.

"Driger! **Lightning Claw**!" he commanded. His blade glowed green and it smashed into the rocks, which broke into pellets.

"Not bad ray." Kenny said from the bench. I see you've upgraded his attack and his speed as well. Not bad, but we need to pull up your defence."

Ray nodded and looked at his blade, the masterpiece now called Iron Fist Driger.

**(In a cottage, deep in the forest)**

_"LET IT RIIIIIIP!"_

Kim tossed her blade, which had been attached to her launcher in the air. Then she took an arrow, strained her silver bow and in a second she had fired right through the hole you usually had the ripcord in. yet her arrow was her ripcord, she preferred it that way. Her launch was quick, times to be exact around two to three seconds. All in all it had been perfect.

Her golden blade landed on the floor and began zigzagging around the room. She watched it amused before ordering.

"Ruyaka, **Speed of Light**!"

In a bright flash her blade disappeared to the left. A second afterwards she heard a crash but she knew her blade was already far away. Indeed there was another crash and she hurried outside to see her blade trapped inside the trunk of a large pine. She smiled, climbed up the branches in nimble movements and collected her blade.

'Not bad she told her blade mentally. 'I think we too are soon to be ready.'

Her blade glowed in reply and she smiled even wider. She jumped back to the ground and wondered how long it would take for her Bit Beast to burn down this old rotten cottage.

**(the Elite Tournament Stadium)**

Zeo sat by the Bey-Dish looking at his constantly glowing Bit Chip. He was worried, still angry. After all Jazzman had reminded half the globe about his already painful life. He knew it wasn't meant to hurt him, but it did and he hated the pain he felt in his chest.

He wondered why he did need to feel these things, after all he wasn't human? He was a android, he still couldn't understand how a computerized mind like his could feel these kind of feelings. Did he really have a soul, a key of real life? Or was this another of those things that would torture him?

He sighed deeply, closed his hands around his blade, after a while he too out a black launcher, designed by his father to improve Burning Cerberus' speed and endurance. When he had told his father about this tournament, Zagart had done everything in his might to help his son to win. After all Zeo was born rich.

But money couldn't help him in his deepest wishes, you couldn't buy a powerful Bit Beat for this, a bit Beast that would be able to change him to flesh and blood. He sighed once more, launched his blade. Cerberus circled the dish, glowing in a faint purple light.

"Cerberus! **Dark Storm**!"

The purple blade glowed pitch black and so it seemed like all light in the dish vanished until you saw no more then darkness. Indeed both Zeo and Cerberus had grown to excellent masters of their own, having developed a style unbeatable.

Zeo smiled. 'Maybe if I win this I can find a way out of this. Hopefully the bladers around aren't weak.'

With a sigh his blade returned to his hand and he walked back to his own team, who were at the moment training in the darker corners of the town. Not that they still were bad guys, but you could only find really good opponents if you looked in the dark.

* * *

**(The first day of Tournament, 8am)**

Tyson yawned widely, Hilary was massaging the Chief, since the poor guy had been up all night fixing and upgrading the blades. Max was busy walking around in circles, Ray sat on a bench and Kai had walked of to talk with the Pilots. The reason, they were late…

The first matches of the tournaments were about to start. The fifteen teams had split, planes had taken them to all corners of this world up north. Yet the Tournaments would start in an hour, and their plane had been late.

"At least Hilary can't say t was all my fault this time!" Tyson said yawning.

Hilary gleamed at him, but as Kenny started moaning in ache again she continued to massage him.

A minute later Kai returned and sat down in a seat.

"We are about to land." He said calmly. His team nodded and seated down, putting on the safety belts again. A quarter of an hour later they had landed in Oslo.

"Hurry up!" Ray said as the team sprinted through the Airport towards the taxies. The hurried towards the grand stadium, which was filled to the brim with awaiting spectators.

As the walked towards the stadium, about an hour after the had landed, they could feel the nervousity building. After all, this was a tournament without rules, were you probably could get killed if you did anything wrong.

_(Shitza: Sorry to say I have no plans on killing yet, but if you really ask it of me I can do it.)_

The five bladers f the team hurried to the stadium while Chief had gone to report their arrival, which was good since people started to get exited out there.

"Who are we up against?" Tyson asked as they sprinted down the corridor.

"The first match is against the Black Cats. The after an five hours we are going against the Vikings."

As they hurried doors opened to welcome the three teams to Norway and the block B tournament. It was a narrow miss, but they did arrive just in time to their own gate.

* * *

_**End Notes: Any complains or questions then please review. I can understand if you will complain about these pairings, I know there is always one who doesn't like it and I tell you now. You are allowed to complain as much as you want, I will listen.**_

_**See yah all, new chapter is up soon…**_

_**Shitza**_


	6. The Lords over Horses

_**Shitza: My, my! Already beginning with this tour, but still we have a long way to go.**_

_**Kai: I still can't believe you let me loose that match with Tyson.**_

_**Tyson: I thought that was a great match. Dragoon's new attack was awesome!**_

_**Shitza: Well, we have more attacks in store for all your bit beasts. Sorry to say I didn't find enough original attacks on the net, so I had to invent most of them. You have to know it lays a lot of work behind this.**_

_**Max: How come?**_

_**Shitza: Easy, Kenny simply refused to lend me Dizzy. I had to use my mother's computer, which has taken a lot of beatings after this. Ray, could you kindly do the disclaimer?**_

_**Ray: Hey, I think you forgotten you asked me before on that, not too long ago. It's either Kai or Tyson's turn.**_

_**Tyson: (looking up with his mouth stuffed with food.)**_

_**Kai: (No where in sight)**_

_**Hilary: Okay, I'll take it! Shitza don't own beyblade, or this computer she just owns her OC's.**_

_**Shitza: Enough talk from us, let the story continue.**_

**Chapter 5 The Lords over Horses**

Tenesee looked at her blade, in a few minutes they would be up against the unbeatable Bladebreakers. But she wondered if she really had what it took to be a master. After all, the Black cats hadn't been a normal beyblading team. This was their story.

* * *

She had learnt to ride a full-grown horse really early, her short legs hadn't even reached down properly, but her family knew she had it all in her blood. They had been right, she could ride.

Her team, the Black Cats were a family entertainment. They were the best horse riders in her family. She had been put as second place, Daniel was far better. She had seen him ride his horse as it balanced on a fallen tree.

She had started beyblading some years afterwards, and her style, like her teams style was about the same as horseracing. She needed to stay calm to not enrage or disturb her horse concentration. Yet she still had to be concentrated and on her guard, because you never knew what could be found around the corner. She was used to jump over blocked roads, so why should she really be so afraid. She knew she was a good blader, her style of blading was exactly like her horseracing.

Just then the doors towards the stadium opened and the black Cats nervously, walked towards the open cheering stadium.

* * *

The Bladebreakers sat chilling for the last minutes before their first match. Of all teams who were competing they were starting, then all television and radio channels would turn to Iceland, for F Sangre's and Saint Shields match.

Giggling Hilary thought of what Mariam had told her right before saint shields had wished them well. The girl had said… "I am so happy to return, I hate constant winter!"

But as it was summer, even if Iceland lay so close to the pole, it would not be winter in Reykjavik yet.

Tyson lay on one of the benches in the changing room. Max sat by his side, the two friends were in a deep discussion about the next World Tournament that would be right after this. Ray sat listening on them. Tyson was trying to convince max on staying with the Bladebreakers for this year, as well as he tried to make ray see the same. One simple word, _STAY!_

Kai stood against the wall, sighing and waiting. Kenny was typing like mad on Dizzy, who was complaining from suffering from a headache. After all he was typing ten times as hard and ten times as fast then usual. He had tried furiously to find out more about the Black cats, for so far they had no idea who would go against who?

Daichi was reading over his shoulder. The two of them talked short lines. Hilary was sewing, something she had found being a simple stress relief, something she really needed from working with the Bladebreakers.

By then their door opened, Kenny held his hands on his head frustrated. Because he still hadn't found enough data about the Black Cats so they could decide who was against whom.

It all would be a simple game of luck.

* * *

**Round one- Testing the Team**

"Welcome bladers and fans to the Opening, the first match of this tournament. It's a wonderful day here in Oslo and it looks like we had luck with the weather! Now, let's get on by introducing out first competitors, the Bladebreakers versus the Black Cats.

The Bladebreakers, led by Tyson walked out to the field. Loud cheers met them and flashes from photographers almost blinded them.

On the other side of the field the Black Cats made their entrance. Showing off they had decided to ride in on their horses, five beautiful brown stallions.

_And so it began._

"Now, let us present the first battle dish" Jazzman cried out. The dish exploded in smoke and as it cleared you could see a field of these low mountains, all covered in beautiful snow. Indeed if you walked close enough you felt the cold, and it was still summer.

"Now could the first contestant please attend the dish?" Jazzman said.

At this Irma of the Black Cats walked towards. Irma was a blond haired girl with green eyes. She wore about the same clothes as her friends in her team, except that she didn't have the usual cowboy hat, instead she wore a scarf to keep her hair out of the way.

'What a snob' Max thought as he, like the rest of his friends, all made their way towards the dish. Just then Kenny cried out!

"Daichi, you take this battle okay!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Kenny. Daichi nodded and ran over to the dish. Tyson looked questioning at Kenny.

"I believe he has the things needed. Irma is one of the tricky bladers, but I'm going to record the match, then we'll maybe can find out a way to beat them."

Everyone nodded and sat down again. By the dish the match started.

Daichi loaded his launcher with his blade. Irma did the same thing, she had a blue blade, about the same colour his sister's first blade had, the same blade that right now lay in his pocket.

"Remember the rules, as far as you don't cheat with you blades, yes you are allowed to attack with all your might. Now good luck to you all!"

Daichi took a deep breath as jazzman started to count down.** THREE… TWO… ONE**…

"**LET IT RIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!"** the two bladers called. The two blades flew down to the dish. Daichi's landed on top of one of the mountains, while Irma's landed right below.

"Tritor attack!" Irma called out. Daichi didn't hesitate. He moved out of the way and down the mountain.

"Strata Dragoon" he said frightened as the other blade attacked once more.

"Strata Dragoon, counter!" Daichi commanded. "Use **Crush Hole**!"

For the third time during this tournament his blade rose and created a crater in the dish. But either his aim had been all wrong or something else had happened, because before he knew it the blue blade was attacking him out the dish. Even before the smoke had cleared his blade lay by his feet. Defeated he returned to the others.

Yet as he returned to say how sorry he was Kenny came over to him thankyouing. Him for what he had done. Daichi didn't understand a thing, not until Kenny showed him the slow motion of the end in the match. Irma's blade had jumped over his attack, then landed to knock him out. It all looked like the exact movement like a horse rider who jumped over the gate.

Daichi smiled, he had lost a match, but indeed it was worth it.

**Round Two- Stupid or just an Idiot**

Next match was Tyson versus Nathalie. This time for once the Chief had managed to find some information, but that he had found in a fashion magazine, not from Dizzy.

"She's a beauty queen and a blader. Sound like that actress you're so fond of Ray." Tyson said.

Ray didn't say anything, but his eyes clearly told Tyson to keep quiet unless he didn't want anything awful to happen.

Tyson hesitated before nodding and hurried over to his match. And as he ran towards the dish, the spectators cheered him on. He felt like he was some kind of welcomed home hero.

"**THREE… TWO… ONE… LET IT RIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Dragoon left the launcher and started to spin on one of the dry spots of the dish, which now had been changed to look like a miniature version of a simple Norwegian port. But meaning port it was most endless water, and some boats tied to a simple wharf. Else way there wasn't much more to spin on.

To Tyson's bad luck, the blond, blue-eyed beauty queen had an advantage in water. As she had launched her blade it had landed in the water, just to create a whirlpool that had almost destroyed the port and to his other bad luck drenched him. He knew if she would decide to kill him now the rules would allow her, yet no one would surely like it afterwards.

Nathalie held a red rose in her hand, stroking it on her cheek. "Don't you like my little game?" she asked.

"Shut up while someone here is trying to concentrate!" Tyson snapped as Dragoon did his best to not get sucked down into that vortex. Deep below you could see the blade spinning angrily, refusing to let go.

Nathalie giggled as she ordered her bit beast, Triamor, to double the attack and the effort.

Just then Daichi ran over to the dish. "Tyson!" he called. Does your blade spin clockwise while attacking?" he asked.

"Yeah, how come?" Tyson asked his friend, not taking his eyes from the match.

"Tyson, you are an idiot, the match is as good as won." Ray said.

"Look at her spin!" Max said.

Tyson did look and indeed he had been an idiot. Nathalie's blade had spun anticlockwise all the time. All he really needed was to go down there and use his Hurricane to steal away all her efforts. After all he knew dragoon could do that, if they both worked together.

His blade jumped down, Nathalie's eyes widened. "Dragoon!" he called. "**Hurricane Disaster**!"

His blade started spinning and dragoon emerged roaring. An enormous hurricane rose taking everything from blade to water to form a gigantic cyclone in the dish. A minute later dragoon dropped all the water on Nathalie, in thanks for drenching his master. The girl sighed and started to complain about getting her hair done. Tyson smiled and walked back to his friends.

"That was lame!" Kai said as he sat down.

Yet so far it was a tie, but still they had three matches to go.

* * *

**Round Three- A quick match**

"Kai, be careful!" Kenny advised as their captain stepped up to the dish. On the others side of the dish stood Thomas, a red haired cowboy with Irish background and he spoke in an Irish accent. "Thomas is a tricky player, and usually is a quick opponent that finishes his enemies of with one strike.

Kai smiled, he wasn't afraid, he had Dranzer and he knew that the two of them probably could show this Thomas more about beyblading then he had ever experienced before. After all Kai was one of the strongest bladers in the world, and was also one of the few who had been in the career almost his entire life. He had been forced into the game when he was three, by his own grandfather, and he had first competed in a tournament when he was seven. He had gained the World Champion title the year before the Bladebreakers. In other words, he was far one of the best!

Jazzman counted down, like always. The two blades landed in the dish, which had been created to look like Oslo. Many of the building s in the city had been placed in, even some streets and shops were noticeable. Kai sighed, why did they always have them do to ruin these buildings and so. The streets were small, which would mean he wouldn't be able to accelerate as he wanted to. The buildings were indeed in the way.

"Triwaz, attack!" Thomas called. A magnificent, yet very small, gull rose from the blade.

"Dranzer!" Kai called. His phoenix rose from the top of the blue blade, burning in flames.

Thomas smiled as his grey gull together with the green blade suddenly reversed in the opposite direction. Kai told Dranzer to follow, yet he kept a distance because he had a sixth sense when it came to really unexpected things. Indeed it was unexpected, because once Triwaz stopped acting like a rat it jumped into the air and then dived on Dranzer, who spanned right beneath. A huge whirl of dust erupted and no one was able to see if Kai was still in the game, or if he had been defeated.

Kai stared at Thomas angrily. The Black cat boy smiled and was about to go back to his friends, when Kai said…

"Where are you going, this match is far from over."

The smoke cleared and to everyone's amazement Dranzer was still spinning right beside Triwaz, who was wobbling slightly. Thomas stared as the blue blade became engulfed by flames.

"I'm getting tired of this! Dranzer, **Raging Blaze**!"

The blue blade's flames grew stronger and flying right over Dranzer shrieked, it's eyes glowing red. The blade shot towards Triwaz, which was completely demolished by the force. With a shriek of victory Dranzer returned to the bit ship and the blade returned to Kai's hand.

"Amateur" was all Kai said as he walked back to the bench. He didn't even listen to his friends admiring as he sat down to wait for the others to finish this game of.

* * *

**Round four- Love in First sight**

Next to battle was Max, and indeed he was looking forward for it. As he got up, Kenny told him his opponent was the girl called Tenesee and that she was a hell out of blader. Unlike her fellow members she also had battled solo in different smaller competitions and there she had gained a rumour of being a girl to battle with grace while still carrying a technique of metal. So far no one knew how to beat her as she seemed to change her technique after the opponents weakness, and if he wasn't careful she maybe would find out the right technique to defeat him.

Max nodded and while he was on his way to the dish Tyson cheered him on. Max sighed, he appreciated it, but he didn't have to embarrass him by yelling in a microphone. Indeed as he looked over towards the Black cats, the three girls in the team were giggling hysterical. Nathalie was grabbing onto her captains shoulder so she wouldn't fall and Irma sat on the floor holding her stomach. Only Tenesee stood up and she met him with a warm welcoming smile. He had a hard time believing Kenny's words. She seemed very nice.

But the minutes went on and as max stood impatience waiting for his opponent he suddenly felt himself thinking about her, something he hadn't done since he was five when he had had a crush on a girl he had known. He shook his head, but the thoughts wouldn't disappear. Instead he wondered what she was like, if she really was this sweet as she seemed or if this was something she just acted in order to confuse him.

But sooner or later the spectators started to get impatient and they said this by shouting. Jazzman who had been laughing about the same things as the Black cats took the microphone and said.

"Could the blader for the Black Cats please attend the dish, or is she too busy with entertaining her fellow team at the moment."

Tenesee laughed as she ran over, her launcher in her left hand and an aqua blue blade in her right. She hurried over to the dish smiling and posted herself in battling position. Max felt his cheek go warm, in his eyes she wasn't too bad. But right now he had to concentrate himself on the match.

The dish in front was even something that made him feel worse. It was shaped as what looked like a forest in the early morning. Somehow pictures began forming in his head. Growling he sent those away, he really needed to concentrate.

"**THREE… TWO… ONE… LET IT RIIIP!!!"**

The two blades landed in the dish. The aqua blue blade started circulating and zigzagging among the trees. Max watched it, he could understand she was good, but he had a feeling that she was testing him. Obviously she didn't know his defensive style yet, which was lucky, it maybe could come to his advantage.

A plan started forming in the back of his head. After a moment of hesitation he raced after her.

Tenesee smiled, and hurried of so it became completely impossible for him to follow. Her blade was a blur of blue and he even had a hard time to see it.

"Draciel, after it!" he demanded. His green blade started to hurry to catch up, it but it was not fortunate. The other blade had since long disappeared and now started to attack.

Max gritted his teeth as he saw his blade take many beatings, but it still kept spinning just like before. Tenesee's eyes widened.

"You tricked me!" she said sounding a bit hurt. Your style is not attacking it's defensive."

Max shrugged. "Well, after all it was you who started it by testing me. I thought I might improvise a bit."

Tenesee didn't take this lightly, instead she clenched her fists and called for her horse-like Bit Beast Tridar, the white horse. Max did the same and called for Draciel.

"Tridar, Agua Wave!" she said. The Bit beast rose before galloping towards max and Draciel. Behind him rose a wave, not as huge as a Tsunami, bit not far from.

"Draciel, **Tsunami Wave**!" Max called. Draciel too rampaged towards the other Bit beasts and behind him was the huge tsunami. Tenesee gasped as her bit beast was drenched and the wave rushed over her. But she stood still, not giving up.

'She's much better then I thought.' Max thought while ordering Draciel backwards as a defensive manner. After all, that girl was getting really pissed off.

Tenesee smiled, never ever had she had a more interesting opponent.

Behind Tyson was yelling for Max to attack, while Tenesee's team did the same.

"What is max planning too?" Ray asked Kenny who was typing the keys of the board.

"He's love-struck," Kai said sighing as he folded his arms.

"So romantic!" Hilary said and sighed she too, but of another reason.

Daichi looked at Hilary, then at Kenny. He nudged for the other boy to look before asking:

"What's up with her?"

Kenny looked at Hilary, who was looking at the match in a dreamy sort of way, she often looked over at Tyson, who looked back and smiled.

"Love!" Kenny answered before continuing typing on his precious computer.

Daichi shrugged as he continued to watch the match. Not surprising the two bladers at the dish were getting tired and soon they would have to make a last strike.

_And so it became…_

"Tridar, Frost Stampede!" Tenesee called.

"Draciel, **Tsunami Wave**!" Max yelled.

The two attacks met and once more Max's attack won over Tenesee's, but this time she choose to deflect it.

"Tridar, Ice Shield!"

A thick wall of Ice grounded her blade towards the ground and the water rushed over it. When all water had passed the ice splintered.

"Nice try Max, but you will never win this match. Tridar, Ice Stampede!"

But this time Max had had enough, he didn't want to do this, but he knew his friends counted on him. He knew that if they won this they would have the game, even if ray's match too had to be counted. But he wanted to make sure his team would win, after all they were the champions.

"I hate to do this to you, but as it is I have no choice."

Draciel started spinning even wilder then before.

"I know!" the girl answered, shocking him. "I knew all along I didn't have the strength enough to beat a Bladebreaker. It's okay, do what you must."

Max nodded, somehow it felt as if more chains had broken and concentrating he called forwards a new water attack.

"Draciel!" he said while his eyes started glowing bright blue. **_Heavy_ Tsunami Wave**!"

What was left of the forest was some floating branches in what looked like a circular lake. Draciel was spinning on one of the fallen trees while Tridar lay by Tenesee's feet. The girl fell to the floor sighing. But then someone stood in front of her.

"Great match, you nearly got me there you know." Max said smiling.

Tenesee smiled too. Then she said. "You're a real master max, I really do wish you well in this tournament.

Max blushed. Just then he felt something hitting his head, it was a small stone, only about a centimetre high. He looked back and saw Daichi blink at him. He blushed ever deeper as he asked.

"Tenesee, are you free for the rest of the day?"

Now it was the girl's time to blush, but she answered. "_Yes_."

* * *

**Round Five- Claws and outcome**

The spectators were roaring, the cameras were flashing madly, all teams who were close to a TV were watching as the last two members were walking towards the dish. After this last match all attention would be turned away towards the others blocks, it was block B that had been chosen to start and then, then was then…

Ray smiled back towards his friends; after all they had already won. But as decided in the rules they had to play this match too to claim the win. It really didn't matter if he won this or not, bur he promised himself to send that captain home clinging on to his pillow. Ray launched his blade, sparks flying from his eyes. The captain saw this and smirked. He really wondered what a pussy like that could harm him with.

The two bladers launched and Ray's grey blade immediately started to attack it's red and orange opponent. Daniel didn't have much to say as Ray sent his blade outside the dish, with one strike of Driger's powerful **Lightning Claw**.

The roar that came from the spectators was deafening and every camera close by came to take pictures of the Bladebreakers.

The Black cats shook hands with the Champions; after all it had been an honour to battle the strongest team in the world. Tenesee also managed to give Max a quick kiss on the cheek before she hurried after her own team. At first he liked it, until Tyson, Ray, Hilary and Chief started teasing him madly. Blushing he went back to the changing room, were he found Kai. Yet thankfully his captain just smiled at him, but didn't open his mouth.

Somehow Kai didn't seem to mind the idea too much, as long as he made sure Max was training.

* * *

She walked away from the small TV she had watched on. So her brother had a weak point. Smiling she put that into her mind, he was defeatable after all.End Notes:

**_End Notes:_**

****

**_Shitza finally done, my fingers hurt after all this…_**

****

**_Max: Was that really necessary Shitza, the guys haven't stopped teasing me ever since they read that._**

****

**_Tyson: Max and Tenesee sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!_**

****

**_Shitza: (Puts a mousetrap on that wide mouth.) Shut up, I can't think!_**

****

**_Tyson: (struggling to get it of)_**

****

**_Shitza: This chapter was around nine pages long, not extremely much but more then I've written for a single chapter in months. My record still stand on fifteen._**

****

**_Ray: (whistles) No wonder your friends think you are crazy._**

****

**_Shitza: Yeah, I am writing-crazy! _**

****

**_Kenny: good for you readers then, yet Shitza won't update for a while since it takes time for her to write chapters for her other stories. But until then she would really appreciate if you guys reviewed, it would mean so much to her._**

****

**_Shitza: See you all soon, I had lots of fun writing these chapters so far, except for the lack of reviews. But never mind, reviews are fun because then I know people appreciate this story, but it's not really the whole reason why I'm writing this._**

****

**_Shitza_**


	7. To Valhall

_**Shitza: Yay, I'm back again! Yay, the computer works again! Yay, that evil black out is gone!**_

_**Tyson: What is she talking about?**_

_**Kenny: Electricity failing to reach her house as…**_

_**Max: She just had a power failure through the small neighbourhood she lives in, and as you can see she can't take those pretty well.**_

_**Kai: Not surprising.**_

_**Shitza: Oh Kai, behave! Or else I may reconsider pairing you up with Tyson or a dead rat.**_

_**Kai: (murmurs: I would rather take the dead rat then that thing)**_

_**Shitza: Could you do the disclaimer perhaps, and then I might change my mind.**_

_**Kai: Whatever. Shitza don't own either beyblade or us! Glad she is, that girls got some really strange ideas about us.**_

_**Tyson: Well, it's not the first time she tries to steal his face-paint after all.**_

_**Shitza: I just wanted to borrow it. (Sulks)**_

_**Bladebreakers: Sure!**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: While I wrote this chapter I have used many facts about the old Vikings and their gods. Now I'm sorry I had to translate the gods into animals, gods or not it didn't fit into the story. **_

_**Pps: While I also wrote the keyboards became weird. It was all slow and sometimes wouldn't respond even I hit the same button fifty times. I you notice abnormal many spelling mistakes it's because of that. Only this message took about ten minutes to type, sigh. **_

**Chapter 6 To Valhall**

**(Skandinavium, Gothenburg)**

Kim, the strange girl, free on her own since a year and a half ago, once beyblade Champion, owner of the Bright Phoenix Ruyaka, and much, much more, sat on the roof of the stadium yawning. For her this tournament felt very boring and so far the Bladebreakers had won an easy match. She had been surprised that her brother had lost. She promised herself that once all her planned revenges would be done she would have to take him to harder lessons. After all, they were both sixteen by now.

She yawned once more, but knowing sitting on this roof wouldn't help her anyway she got back to her feet. She looked down to discover one rather large tree not to far away. Smiling she took her bow and an arrow, tied a very long string to the end of the arrow and fired. Thereby she took a silk napkin, which she threw over the string before gliding down gracefully. She landed on a branch and from there it was no problem getting down. All she really would have to do was to jump down from branch to branch. It was an old oak so its branches were thick as trunks of birches. She landed soundlessly on the ground and then hurried off. She was still in Sweden, she hadn't bothered following after. It would cost too much and when you were living on the streets you didn't have that much money.

Sighing she got back to the cottage she trained in, which was two hour of fast pace, thirty minutes by bus or twenty by car. She chose tough to run all the way. She had gotten a bit lazy lately and she needed to train more often.

* * *

The Bladebreakers sat in one of the training room eyeing what was happening on the other tournaments. As their match had ended all TV channels had switched of to record the match between Zeo's team and F Sangre, taking place in Iceland. Tyson had felt really happy to know Zeo had won both of his matches (as he had to play double.) Gordo had lost his, King and queen had won theirs.

Over in Sweden it was the Tigers versus Team Psychic. White Tigers had completely torn the team apart. Lee and his new attack Lion rage, which duplicated lee's attack power had sent Jim's blade into pieces, Cyber Draciel or not. Mariah had battled with Salima and practically done the same as with her brother. Kevin too had been successful, he had improved his old Crazy Monkey attack into Crazy monkey improvise, which had not duplicated his blade to look like five, but the whole pitch had looked as if it had been corrupted by blades. Poor Tim had tried to fight back, with no use. Gary had been the fourth Tiger to win, sending Goki's Cyber Dranzer out the dish, yet that had been because he had threatened to steal his lunch.

Poor Chiko had lost her match with Kane, yet Cyber dragoon had been a lot stronger then the original copy. But the Tigers had won four of five, which gave them a good start. When jazzman had declared them as winners Hilary hadn't been able to resist looking upon Ray. The intense feelings he had for Mariah had been deeply reflected in his eyes. Talk about love; was everyone in the team getting lovesick?

A truly intense match had been between the Dark Bladers and the Majestics. Indeed even Kia wondered when the smoke would cease after it all. The Majestics had pulled a victory of 3-2, which had been a close loss. Johnny. First up, had been against Luminex sending the werewolf like brother to the stinking place he came from. Next up had been Enrique, who had been close on winning, yet Kenotaph had pulled some really cheap tricks on him. His mummy bit beast had wrapped itself around Amphilyon so that he couldn't move, and as close bonds with Bit Beasts so Enrique had been unable to move.

Thereafter Anouk had lost her match with Sanquinex, which had placed the European team in a tight spot- Thankfully Oliver had gotten so enraged by this, seeing his own sister getting beaten so brutally, he had forced his French Revolution side forth and as a result he had won, shattering Zomb's blade. The last up was Robert, who had easily won and therefore ended the war for good.

But the shock had come as a full win from the Elementals and not against just anyone; they had been up against BEGA. The world-class team had been thrown of like pieces of rotten fabric. Venus had been smashed, Appollon had as soon as he had been launched, been thrown out. Poseidon had been drowned in his own water, Gigars had been shattered and Zeus was history. BEGA had never before suffered such a loss like this and the Elementals had left the bowl as cold soldiers marching after an evil looking man.

"Now that was unexpected," Ray had said as they had turned off the TV. Everyone had nodded, even Kai. The captain didn't say anything, but clutched Dranzer tighter in his hand.

"Suppose we should get ready then, after all, it's soon our time to fight." Tyson said. "Are you guys ready!"

Everyone nodded and rose from their seats. Hilary was first to the entrance back to the stadium, eager to get the game started. Kenny described the battling position, it was decided Max would go first against the Icelander Maard, then Ray would meet the Danish Olivia, afterwards it would be Tyson against the Finish Janika, after that it was Daichi who would be battling the Swedish Hilda and then Kai against Norway's hero Hans. The Bladebreakers only had one problem; the Vikings were battling on their own field. They knew everything already about the countries around.

Just then the bell rang calling them to the next match. Daichi jumped down of enthusiasm. Max gave the thumbs up to his friends, feeling confident. Ray smiled towards his friends; even he had to admit it was good to be a Bladebreaker. Tyson would have gone of cheering if Kenny and Hilary hadn't interrupted by clamping their hands over his mouth. Kai looked proudly at his team, when no one else noticed. Even if they weren't always a gang of grown ups he still gave them credit for what they had down in Russia for him, yet he wasn't going to show how much softer they had made him. Outside he was still the old Sourpuss.

* * *

The stadium cheered loud as ever as the Bladebreakers walked out onto the field. From all around the globe fans had flown in to see their heroes fight for victory. Tyson had to once more be taken down so that he too would be able to concentrate on the match.

As the Vikings walked out, dressed in tunics of thick wool and helmets (not with horns as some thinks, they weren't used for that). The Bladebreakers watched as the other team settled down on their bench and picked five ox-horns from a table. The horns were filled with mead and as they cheered and begged their gods to help Tyson got his picture of Vikings crushed. He had thought those horns were for decoration on the helmet. He looked questioning on Kenny, to see if the little professor had the answer.

"It was the Vikings old goblets, horns from various ox-related animals which were carved in. The mostly had other horns as decoration, antlers for example. Yet it was probably for the higher richer Vikings to wear, the helmets were rather plain. Yet they were brutal, plundered half of Europe until finally most were transferred to become Christian Catholics. Nowadays Scandinavians, or most Scandinavians are Christian Protestants."

"Protestants, what does they protest in?" Max asked as he picked up his launcher from his bag.

"There was an monk called Martin Luther who disliked the ways of the Pope. He was also the one to begin translations of the bible and such things. He disliked the ways of the Catholics and managed to get many in the northern parts of Europe to listen to him. The tradition still lives in the modern days of these countries."

Ray shook his head. "Sounds weird."

_**(Shitza: I think I have bored you all enough by now, better get on with the fights.)**_

* * *

The God of Thunder

"Welcome to the second match here in Norway. Now we have Max of the Bladebreakers against Maard of the Vikings. Please give them a warm welcome people!"

Max stepped up at the dish, his launcher in one hand and Draciel in the other. Maard stepped up. He was a tall man born in the Icelandic field. He had first met the Vikings two years ago and since then been a skilful battler in the game.

"**THREE-TWO-ONE LET IT RIIIIP!"**

Max launched Draciel, who landed in the middle of the dish. The dish was shaped as a field of grassy mountains. Maard smiled as he launched his white and yellow blade, Tor.

"Tor, arise!" Maard said. A black goat appeared. It looked fierce, red angry eyes flashing like a thunder and his horns were silver as the moon.

Max didn't hesitate to call upon Draciel. Indeed he wanted to win this, he had a planned date too soon enough. After this match he had agreed with the brown haired Black cat to have lunch together and he didn't want to ruin everything by being unhappy for loosing a match against a stuffed sheep.

"Draciel, **Tsunami Wave**!"

Now it was Maard who gasped as the giant wave completely swallowed his blade, but to the Scandinavian's relief Tor was still spinning.

"**Thunder Hammer Strike**!" he said commanding. His blade glowed red and then hit Draciel almost out from the bowl. Yet Max managed to stay, much thanks to his great defensive abilities.

Max wondered if there maybe could be another way around, then just attacking. His great strength was defence yet so far in the match he had been the attacker. In his mind he changed strategy and as he did so did Draciel. The crater Tor had made attacking still smoked and as the blade prepared for another attack, so did Draciel.

"Attack again!" Maard commanded. Draciel avoided the attack by heading to the right of the blade. Tor created an even bigger crater and people around held their breaths.

"**Attack!"**

This time neither max or Draciel backed, it didn't even move an inch as the attack hit the blade, which would normally send a normal blade flying at least ten feet away from the bowl. Yet Draciel wasn't a normal blade and Max wasn't a normal blader. They were Champions and so they would remain for a long time.

Max panted, he was breathing heavily and so was his opponent. But the match had to end soon. Summoning a strength few knew he could muster he called upon his masterpiece the Heavy Tsunami wave, which became too much for Icelander. Tor was washed out, but not just the blade, yet also the whole decoration in the bowl. Max sighed and then walked back to his friends.

Once he got back he slumped down at the bench and then lay down, resting his head in Tyson's lap.

"So, what do you say?" he asked mischievously.

Tyson smiled back at him. "Not to bad, yet you know you could easily have avoided that first attempt attacking that he did."

Max smiled and yawned before deciding to take a nap.

At the meantime Kenny turned to ray, who had been sitting all quiet, meditating before his match.

"I guess it's your turn now ray, I just want to tell you something about her Bit Beast Loke."

"Don't worry Chief, I'm listening." Ray said smiling.

* * *

The God of Evil

"Good, now then listen carefully. Olivia is no pushover even if she is a girl. This girl was one of the two who started the team three years ago. She owns the bit beast Loke, a Green Snake. Now according to a lot of mythology this god, as the old Vikings believed in, had a great potential of jokes and even dangerous things. For instance he made one blind god kill the fairest of them all, a god who was supposed to bring peace to them all. Be careful, I bet that girl can pull some really cheap tricks on you to win.

(Shitza: No evil meanings giving Loke to Denmark like this, please don't go and kill me because of it. I know the stories, no fuss if there is anyone from Denmark reading this.)

Ray walked over to the bowl, which once more had been changed into a large open field with small old farms. When Olivia saw it she smiled. She picked up a ghostly green blade from her pocket and giggled.

"Hope for you that you are as good as people have told me, or else you might as well send Driger back in a matchbox. My bit beast is the ruler of this field and I will win this battle."

"Heard the same over and over again, stop your phoney talk and let's get started with it. Even Robert tells better stories then this."

People couldn't help laughing; there was a rumour that during one of Robert's battles the Majestic had managed to win his battle by telling one of his long detailed stories of his huge noble family. Even his own team had laughed after his win saying no one could bear hearing the stories, since they were easily described as dull and extremely boring.

Olivia didn't take this lightly and as Jazzman counted down she put the blade on the launcher- Ray did the same, standing in a fighting position ready to begin the hunt, as any tiger would have done.

"**THREE-TWO-ONE LET IT RIIIIIP**!"

The two bladers launched their blades. Driger landed in the middle of the field while Olivia's blade Loke landed on top of one of the small buildings. Driger began chasing Loke yet the green and black blade avoided by leaping into the air.

"Loke arise! **Thistle Arrow!**"

Black thorny vines came from the glowing blade and completely trapped Driger into a venomous net of red thorns. Ray growled as his blade looked completely helpless. The vines continued flowing from the blade, soon creating a whole sea.

'Think ray, what would the Wise Elders have done in this situation'

Olivia laughed. "Do you know what killed one of the ancient gods, Thistle? Loke made an arrow of these things, these beautiful plants and made a blind god shoot it on Balder. Balder was meant to be completely immortal, yet the gods forgot to protect him from this little plant. So stupid of them, stupid indeed. And just as Balder died so will your blade fly.

Below in this jungle of plants green smoky light appeared and Ray could hear the sound of a blade being crumbled up. He wondered how he would be able to stop this.

"Ray!" he heard Tyson call from behind. He looked back at the navy haired teen who stood arms crossed right behind him.

"The vines, look carefully on them. There is something with them, something really strange indeed."

Ray looked and too right the other teen had been. The vines looked real, but like most things conjured up by bit beasts it was an illusion and a pretty good one too. Ray smiled and took this as his advantage.

"Come out Driger, show us your **Lightning Claw attack**!"

The White Tiger was summoned and it glowed green, bright green before heading off attacking in an incredible speed. Olivia screamed as her blade was tossed out from the bowl, which had been all cleaned from the illusion of thorns. In the bowl was now the calm field, as if nothing had happened to it.

Ray's blade too stopped spinning; he picked it up and eyes it suspiciously. Indeed it had been pretty beaten, but he had won. Smiling he walked back to his friends.

"Thanks for the help Tyson!" he said. "Good luck on Janika."

On the other side of the stadium a white haired girl yawned. She didn't look harmful as she silently took one sip from her horn-like goblet and she was also staring trying to comfort her partner. One time she looked up and eyed Tyson. To his and the other Bladebreaker's surprise she smiled nicely and gave them the thumbs up.

* * *

The Messenger

"Any info about her?" Kai asked standing beside Kenny.

"Sorry, she has never battled before in any match, she has always been substitute for the others. Nothing so far."

"Still searching Chief." Dizzy said. "No luck so far."

Tyson was doing sit ups and jogging on the spot. His whole team could see how much he was looking forward to go out there and fight.

Max had disappeared, much to everyone's dislike, but though it would be fun to tease him later. Hilary had been really exited about it and asked him to tell her all details; something Max had told Tyson that girl could forget. Yet by knowing Hilary, the girl would find out no matter what.

Tyson sighed; he had finally admitted to himself he really did like Hilary, as a friend. Even if she could be so annoying, feminine, squeaky and much more he liked her. When he could talk with her, without creating one of those major rows she was always nice to him. Almost like a sister but still not.

Confused he walked up to the bowl, which once more had been switched. Now it resembled what looked like thousand of lakes and rivers, all in one. Here and there trees grew, but much else it was more water then land.

The white haired Janika walked up. She was wearing a brown rabbit west over her tunic, which seemed pointless, as the stadium was already warm enough. But somehow she didn't seem to mind; she was cool enough as it was. Tyson couldn't help wondering though how she managed to stay cool. It was for him a mystery.

"Bladers get ready!" Jazzman called out. "**THREE- TWO-ONE LET IT RIIIIP**!"

Dragoon landed in the dish, closely followed by the opponent. Janika' bad was deep pink with a blue attack ring. Dragoon started the chase in the seeming impossible dish.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson said. The white blade charged towards the opponent, but then Janika's blade disappeared, or so it looked.

"Ratata attack!" Janika demanded. A grey squirrel appeared. It was nimble and had an incredible speed. Tyson had a hard tie o see where it went.

"You must be good to defeat this Squirrel. In the tree f the worlds we live in Ratata was the messenger between the gods and the hell by the roots. He is so speedy it's impossible to catch him."

Soon I was no longer Dragoon chasing its opponent. It was instead a blur chasing the Champions blade. Yet something making Tyson slightly relieved was that even if the Squirrel was incredible speedy, it didn't possess any good attacks. It did attack, but it only made small damages upon the attack ring. Tyson smiled confident. Now that he had seen his opponent attack it would be no trouble at all winning this.

Tyson laughed silently inside as he watched the Finish girl efforts. He wondered what it would feel like to finish her of by now.

"Dragoon! **Hurricane disaster**!" he demanded. His blade responded as the huge tornado rose and Janika's blade was thrown out.

Dragoon flew back to his hand. That had been an easy match.

"What do you guys say of a whole run in this?" Tyson asked as he got back.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Daichi agreed as he was next to battle, against the Swedish Hilda.

"This is becoming a waste of time." Kai murmured.

* * *

The Goddess of Love

Daichi stepped up beside the dish, which was shaped to look like the forest and fields. Back by the bench Tyson sighed when he saw it. They clearly hadn't made much about the dishes. Daichi didn't mind though, he had been raised in the wilderness and was exited to use the forest as his experience. Hs eyes glittered as he surveyed the dish. It brought memories back, memories when he had been little, when he had had his family to live with.

Silently a tear trickled down his cheek, yet he wiped it away. He didn't wan to cry this openly, but truth to be told he felt so alone. He hoped though that this wouldn't affect his game.

Trying to build up his confidence, knowing how disappointed his sister would be if he lost, he stepped up to the dish to wait for the blond haired Swedish girl. Hilda was well built like a farmer.

"Look upon the glory of the world." She said once she had arrived by the dish, holding up a white blade. In the bit chip was an image of a brown cat. "Look closely, because Freja will tear your blade into pieces."

"Now what is her story then?" Daichi asked.

"I'll tell you." She said smiling. Freja is the goddess of fertility. She has the power over growing, just like her brother Frej, the god over fertility. She is also he goddess of love, which is the most powerful weapon in the world."

Daichi yawned. "Why be impressed?" he said.

Hilda sweat dropped. That little trick usually worked against her opponents, but not this time. Instead her opponent had yawned, bored by her story.

Angrily she loaded her launcher and so did Daichi. Sparks flew between their eyes as Jazzman counted down. In the exact time their blades flew down into the dish.

"Strata Dragoon, attack with **Crush Hole**!" Daichi said. The yellow blade leapt into the air and then landed creating a huge hole. Freja flew into the air, but the blade didn't fly out. Hilda sighed relieved, Daichi just smiled.

"Is that all?" he asked.

But then, as he had spoken the other blade's bit chip glowed and the brown cat appeared. Daichi had to admit he was impressed since that cat held a lot of strength.

"Freja!" the blonde girl said. "Don't give up, attack with **Ancient Claw!" **

The white blade glowed before speeding up and ramming into Daichi's yellow. Daichi stared at the game, unsure from where all that power had come from.

Hilda smiled, she was winning, and she knew she was gaining on him. Daichi sweated and called forth another one of his **Crush Holes**. Right ion time since he managed to create some distance between them.

Hilda hissed angrily, not liking it. She was about to attack when Daichi said…

"I haven't gone this far for nothing, your bit beast is strong, but like most bit beasts it too has a weakness."

Hilda stared at him, fear glowing in her eyes.

"Strata Dragoon! **Rising Quake**!"

The whole dish began shaking, first like a small quake, which grew steadily, wilder and wilder. Somehow Daichi's blade seemed unaffected by all the sudden movements, but it was clear Freja had problems. Seconds later the blade shattered, unable to continue.

Daichi made a victory sign for the spectators before walking back to his friends.

"All right!" Tyson cheered. "Only Kai's win and then we are off for the second part of this tour."

"Not to bad, quite impressive." Kai admitted.

Daichi sighed and sat down, all that battling had surely made him hungry. Which everyone heard as soon as his stomach began rumbling.

Everyone laughed, except for Kai who simply smiled. Hilary went off for a minute and then appeared with a small tray of sandwiches. Daichi beamed and managed to eat five before Kai got up to his battle.

"Good Luck Kai!" ray called as their captain left.

"Yeah, make this a full score for the Bladebreakers!" Tyson said.

Daichi didn't say anything, he just kept on eating.

* * *

(Shitza: This is getting way long, yet don't worry. I'm not finished yet.)

The God of Wisdom

Kai waited patiently for Hans to arrive, which took a while. The Norwegian and Home favourite took a lot of time to thank his fans and his home country. Kai just wondered when they would be able to continue so he and his team could fly back to Sweden. Kai usually wasn't impatient, yet he hated stuck up things like this.

Hans thankfully walked to the dish within an hour. Kai stood calmly, arms crossed over his chest. He had his eyes closed, just listening to Dranzer's soothing melodies in his head. Ever since he had inherited Dranzer from his father's side of the family, the phoenix had spent hours for his drilling ancient melodies in his heart. It was something that made him feel calmer and more self-conscious in things he did. For instance beyblading.

"Finished yet?" Kai asked as Hans got up on his position, still winking to all of his fans.

"With a Bit beast like mine I have no reason of fearing you. Odin is the strongest of the gods; he sacrificed one of his eyes in order to drink from a well that gave him the ultimate wisdom. He is the Lord over all Gods, the strongest among them."

Kai sighed; he was starting to get really fed up with all this bragging. Instead he took out his launcher and his blue beyblade containing Dranzer.

The dish in front of him had been created into an exact copy of the stadium, which felt ironic and a bit weird.

Jazzman counted down, the two blades flew down into the dish. Hans' blade was black with red stripes as if a bird had ripped it. These of course couldn't be seen as the blade kept spinning, but it gave it an evil look.

Dranzer attacked and pushed the blade towards the brim. Kai wanted to end this quickly.

"Dranzer! **Raging Blaze!**" Kai commanded. The blue blade became engulfed in flames and sped towards its opponent.

Odin evaded and attacked from behind, almost knocking Dranzer out. Kai growled, this Norwegian was better then he had been given credit for.

"Odin! **Wisdom of Doom**!" Hans called. His blade glowed and a magnificent black crow appeared. It had only one eye, and the eye it had glowed deep red.

"Aren't you impressed by my great powers?" Hans asked.

Kai sighed. "Why should I, it's only one stinking bird.

He turned his attention back to Dranzer; the blade had managed to escape the attack, which had burnt holes into the bowl.

"I've seen amateurs do the same. Dranzer attack again! **Raging Blaze!"**

The crow bit beast was forced back and Dranzer sent the blade flying. The spectators cheered madly and Kai walked back to his friends. On the way Dranzer once more filled his heart with music.

* * *

The day continued, in the changing room the Bladebreakers (minus Max who still hadn't returned from his date). They were watching as the remaining four teams were chosen for the second stage of the tour. In block A White Tigers had one, completely smashing Barthez Bathalion after a spectacular win. Yet Miguel and his team didn't seem disappointed that they had lost, instead they had been honoured enough when their invitation had arrived they didn't really mind loosing as long as it was them who lost and not Barthez himself.

Block C was an over runner as The Elementals completely demolished their opponents. Tyson and the others couldn't believe how easily they won over the Demolition Boys. It was impossible, but they all to admit that this mysterious team had a great potential. They dreaded meeting them, still they wanted to.

In Iceland Zeo and his team pulled up a spectacular win, surprising everyone. Tyson couldn't help smiling as Zeo and his team won over the saint shields, who didn't look happy over loosing, after all they had hoped to beat them ever since their last World Tour.

The last block, block E became one good win from the Majestics. Clearly disappointed from their last loss right before the World Tour, Robert had urged his team to train a lot harder and it had given result. The Majestics had pulled a narrow win over the Dark Bladers and the All Starz.

The Bladebreakers really were looking forward for the tour to continue, and as the eve came the members were flown back to Gothenburg for the rest of the tour to start.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Blazoner: Thank you, I don't really think it's boring that people says great chapter over and over again, yet it's more difficult to write something back. But I hope you liked this chapter, and not to worry, actually I have three planned sequels after this, so it doesn't really matter how few review I get, I will continue writing. **_

_**lashing cries: Maybe I can't update so often, yet I hope you liked this chapter. After all it was quite a long chapter.**_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Shitza: Ah, finally finished!**_

_**Ray: How long was it?**_

_**Max: I think she mentioned something about twelve pages.**_

_**Ray: 0.0**_

_**Shitza: My record is fifteen Ray.**_

_**Kai: So, what's next?**_

_**Shitza: Next chapter will contain about the guys' pasts and the details upon Max's date.**_

_**Max: What!**_

_**Tyson: Max and Tenesee sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**Shitza: Now, who in the world removed the mousetrap?**_

_**Ray: Not me!**_

_**Max: Don't look at me!**_

_**Kai: Why should I!"**_

_**Hilary: (Looks innocent)**_


	8. Dark Secrets

_**Shitza: Yay, the keyboard works again!**_

_**Ray: So what was it this time, a beetle in it?**_

_**Shitza: You guys know its on batteries, and well… Over the last days it looks like me and my brother managed to bury the signal with stuff.**_

_**Kenny: Technically, couldn't you have thought of that before?**_

_**Shitza: Well… I didn't think…**_

_**Max and Ray: You didn't… think!**_

_**Kai: And I thought Tyson was an idiot.**_

_**Shitza: Okay, I know I'm not technical gifted, but still I know what I can write if you three don't shut up. After all, I have plenty of mousetraps left, just look at Tyson.**_

_**Tyson: (still fighting to get his off again)**_

_**Ray: When are you planning on letting him off?**_

_**Tyson: As soon as he stops teasing Max. After all, the guy has a date in this chapter and I thought it would be a good idea to make sure he wouldn't be able to interfere. Kenny, as Tyson will have to do the disclaimer next chapter, could you do this now?**_

_**Kenny: Sure, Shitza don't own beyblade, us or anything more then her OC's. She doesn't even own a beyblade. **_

_**Shitza: Now, lets get going with this. I can perhaps make a cliffhanger off it. Oh, by the way. I know this story says it contains fantasy, and the reason for that is because the following sequel will be very much fantasy. Yet this will only contain some fantasy, not so much.**_

_**Ps: If anyone know Zeo's last name, either review or e-mail me. I have been non successful in finding it and it will be necessary for the story. Until then, I have to make one up.**_

**Chapter 7 Dark Secrets**

The Bladebreakers sat waiting for the plane to land. It had been an exhausting day and in only a quarter of an hour they would land in Gothenburg again. Kai sat listening to Dranzer once more as the phoenix was telling him about how much she hated being locked in her blade all the time and that he really should start finding more opponents before she would go into a strike. Ray was attaching a new attack ring to his blade; his last battle had shattered his old one. Tyson and Daichi had thrown an eating competition, making the airhostesses pale. Hilary sat beside Kenny, watching what he had recorded of the matches. Max was nowhere to be seen, he hadn't been on the airport, yet they had received a message from him saying he would arrive later. The reason was that he still had about two hours of his date and the Black cats would go back to their ranch the next day. Kai hadn't liked the idea of one of his team members being away like this, but he knew it really didn't matter as long as Max would turn up at the practise tomorrow.

The plane soon landed and the Bladebreakers were shown back to the hotel. There they met the White Tigers, Zeo's whole team, The Majestics and Team Psychic. Team Psychic had agreed on staying until the start of the second part of the tour, then they would go home for a while, resting. Still this had been their best day of battling ever.

The five teams met down at the dining hall, enjoying themselves with drinking, eating and talking about the sport they all loved, Beyblade. By 7pm Max returned, dragging perfectly cheerful as ever. Actually he had a weird dreamy look upon his face, mirroring what had happened while he was gone.

He sat down by his friends, who all immediately started asking him what had happened and how it all had gone, those who didn't know soon found out all details. Max was in the lover's land.

* * *

_This is what happened._

After sneaking away, during the middle of the match, max ran off to a nearby tree Tenesee had asked him to meet her. On his way he had changed to a green polo and jeans. As he nervously waited he wondered how this would go. Would she find him interesting or would she just back off? She was such a kind girl, he had seen that. Even if she was a hell out of blader.

Tenesee arrived five minutes later. She was still wearing the cowboy hat and her brown hair hung loose down her shoulders. She was also wearing a white dress, which made her look like an angel, in his eyes.

The two of them walked off into town, talking about the tournament, beyblading and things they really loved. They went down to a small café and ordered two cups of coffee. Max was quite shocked to see Tenesee pour down nearly as much sugar as he did. She hadn't seemed like one of the hyper persons as he used to be. Tenesee laughed as he told her and said she liked sugar, but somehow it rarely affected her to go over hyper.

Max opened up, told her very much about his team and how he had met them. He also told her about the past years as a Bladebreaker. Tenesee listened and told him about the ranch her family owned and how she had grown there on the back of a horse. Max was most impressed by this; he said he would love to learn how to ride on day. As they sat talking they said he would, during next summer, come up and visit her. After all he stayed with his mother most of the time anyway when it was summer.

Afterwards they went down to the harbour and walked around by all fishing boats and marines. They watched as the boats came and left. Nervously, as they sat on the bridge, Max moved his hand to hers. They both smiled.

As the evening slowly came and it was soon time to say goodbye Max did something he never knew he would have courage enough to do. Before she left to her own team he hugged her closely and kissed her on the mouth. He could have fainted when she kissed him back, yet he managed to stand. Before they got separated by the airport they switched phone number and promised to be with each other soon.

As max walked off to the plane, perfectly in love, he started to wonder what his team would think of this.

* * *

By the table everyone laughed and congratulated him. Hilary, Anouk, Salima and Mariah started crying. Not because it was sad, but it was so romantic. Queen looked untouched, yet she had her reasons.

Over it all, Salima hatched the idea of them having a game before they would go to bed. They all agreed, as it would be the classical Truth game where either you choose to tell the truth or you chose to take the consequences.

(Shitza: And with my poor memory I have completely forgotten what it was called. No fuss, I have the Swedish name tingling in my head, but the English name for it has completely been blown away.)

Only the bravest ones entered in this. All the Bladebreakers, minus Kenny, had joined followed by Kane and Salima, Anouk, Oliver and Enrique, Mariah, Kevin and Zeo, who had agreed.

They used one of the empty wine bottles to choose the first questioner. When it stopped spinning it ended on Mariah, who began.

"Kai!" she said.

Kai thought for a moment, truth to be told he hated being asked, but he loved asking since he could be a real bastard when it came to things. He sighed and said…

"Truth."

Mariah grinned. "Is there anyone you've had a crush on or even come close to?" she asked. Kai stared at her, how did she know?

"Yes!" he said. The others stared at him. Mariah was about to ask whom, but was silenced since it was only one question at a time.

"Polanski" Kai said evilly.

"Truth!" Oliver said immediately, not wanting to know what the Russian would make him do either way.

Kai smirked. "Tell us detailed how you managed to food poison Robert right before your match with the All Starz.

Oliver looked palely at the others. "Well, Robert had made me so mad the other day, saying how my style started to look pathetic. While I was making lunch for the team, I gave him an extra doze of out of date spawn into his soup. He didn't notice, and I regret it awfully, as it made him loose his match. Besides, how did you know?"

Kai smirked. "Robert surely asked if you had made the dinner, when I told him he hadn't he said you must have mistaken one of the ingredients off your soup earlier today. It wasn't hard to figure out, especially since Robert is an overgrown aristocrat."

Oliver sighed and looked at his sister. "Mon soeur! Pardon moi pour mes actions ridicule!" he said in French. (Shitza: Which means Sister! Forgive me for my ridiculous actions)

Enrique looked strangely at Oliver, then promised himself not to end up on the French man's wrong side. After all, Oliver cooked all of the Majestics food.

"Well, monsieur Ray then." Oliver continued.

"Consequences I guess." He said. Oliver thought for a moment, and then looked at Mariah. Ray had a feeling he knew what was about to happen.

"French Mariah, thirty seconds."

Unusually it was Mariah who first complained and threw a pillow at Oliver, who together with his sister laughed. Ray sighed, pulled Mariah gently towards him. Max took time as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

What happened then was that it took the two of them a further five minutes before they let go and returned to their spots. Everyone stared at them and from the silence they could hear Hilary and Anouk giggles. It was clear this had been deliberate.

"Kevin!" Ray said to the short boy, who chose consequence over truth anytime. "Go and pour some ice down the shirts of those two."

Kevin nodded, King, who was only watching the game, got up and fetched two bowls filled with ice that Kevin happily poured down the girls' spines. Both of them shivered and Kevin, Ray and Mariah had a good laugh. Yet it didn't solve why the kiss had lasted for five minutes and a half.

Next Kevin chose Kai once more, who once more chose truth. As it wouldn't be Mariah to question him he knew he could relax.

"You wear that scarf all the time, has it never caused you problems?"

Kai blushed, to everyone's confuse.

"Three times in all. I have tripped on it once, falling down the stairs when I was five. Once I almost strangled myself as it got stuck in the door, with me running. Third all those crazy fans seem to think it's funny to rip my head of catching me."

Tyson whistled and once more they broke out to laughter.

"Okay, Tyson."

"Consequence!" Tyson said without thinking.

Kai smirked. "You will be on a strict diet for the following week, which means no all you can eat, no such thing as sweets and no more to drink the water. Understand!"

Tyson gaped. He turned to Anouk, who choose consequence. "Slap Kai on the face, hard!"

Anouk giggled and did. With one loud **SMACK** Kai felt his cheek sting, but he was smiling. He had finally gotten one of the things he wanted, done.

Anouk chose Kane, who had to promise one date with Salima. Kane chose Daichi, who was set to pour down another bowl off ice down the poor girl's back. Anouk then chose Zeo…

"Consequence" the android said, slightly shocked of being chosen. Anouk smiled.

"Tomorrow when you wake up, you have to kiss the first girl you see."

Everyone turned their head towards Anouk. Oliver told them without opening his mouth that his sister didn't know about Zeo's conditions. Yet he also told them she would do anything to make sure this happened.

Zeo sighed and prayed that the girl would change her mind; after all he wasn't too popular around.

"Enrique!" he said. "Tomorrow you and that thing will go out on a date together, early in the morning."

Enrique nodded, yet he looked nervously at Oliver. After all Anouk was one of his best friends younger sister.

Enrique chose Daichi, who said Truth. "Why did your sister leave us?" Enrique asked.

Now everyone turned to Daichi, after all the Majestics and team psychic had been wondering the same question over and over again. The news about Her being Daichi's sister was shocking, yet now they could perhaps find some answers.

Daichi sighed, he hated this subject. "She didn't find you worthy, she never do. One loss is all there is needed for her to leave. I don't know really, she has changed so much I am wondering if this perhaps can be some kind of spell or something."

"Spell?" Salima asked.

"Well, in my village we have some different traditions, which follows with out weird clothes. As we are appointed guardians over bit beasts we have used different kinds of spells for thousands of years. I am sorry, I cannot tell you more. I swore once to let this remain hidden."

The others nodded, Zeo was deep in thoughts. 'Could these spells perhaps help him become human?' He would have to ask Daichi later.

* * *

Daichi stood outside, wearing a jacket over his usual clothes. He walked down the streets to the edge of the sea. This gigantic world of water he both feared and loved. He took a rock and tossed it as far as he could, why did life have to be so miserable.

"Kim, what did happen to you? Who made you like this?" he murmured.

He didn't notice the darkened figure that approached from behind.

"Daichi?"

He turned; to his surprise his sister stood there, only five metres away.

"Kim!" he said running over to her. To his surprise she embraced him into a hug. He hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you!" he said, tears flowing down.

"I know, somehow I've missed you too bro!" she said, also crying.

Daichi looked into her eyes, brown eyes that resembled her so well. They were filled with love and emotions, so unlike the pair of eyes he had stared into when he had gotten there.

"I know you have many questions bro, I just wish I had time to explain everything." She said. "I am not myself these days, I have one last goal to complete, and with the spells from the village I will not remain unless I finish them. This may be the last time I can look at you, as you know me. Tomorrow I will be just like you saw me before."

"So, she's controlling you?" he asked.

"Not fully, her powers over me vanish at night, yet they appear in the morning. You know what He did to me, when he cursed me like this. I am so happy you and your father got away before it all happened. I am so relieved no one had to see me change. He cast a demon inside me."

"But, what can we do to help?"

"You cannot help me bro, I have to do this myself. She helps me to stand, but as the sun is up she has full control over my mind. I must kill him to remain, send him back with that demon. All you can do is to protect yourself now I'm too weak to do. And one more thing, I want to see you win that fight, can't you do that bro? Win over the Elementals and gain the victory!"

Daichi smiled. "I will sis, I will."

Kin Dama smiled, it had been long since she had been able to talk to her brother properly, yet the spells that kept her sane also vanquished her powers over herself by daylight. She was weak, she knew she was weak, but she wouldn't give up this fight.

"Bro, tell me what has happened ever since we got separated. Tell me everything I have missed."

* * *

Zeo was walking towards the sea, once more thinking. The night was warm, yet he couldn't feel it. He had no such abilities as feeling either the wind nor the warmth from things. He felt so alone, and frightened.

As he passed the bridges and boats he heard someone not far away. He followed that voice and to his surprise he saw Daichi, talking to someone he had seen before. He knew that face, he had seen her before. He knew her as Phoenix.

Slowly he walked towards them, he knew he needed to speak to Daichi about his problems and he might as well do it right now. He just hoped they wouldn't get angry by him disturbing.

* * *

Kim suddenly turned her head, looking back.

"I guess someone is approaching." She said calmly.

Daichi looked up, he had been telling her about Justice Five. Quickly he took out his blade and launcher, no one would interrupt this moment of peace.

"Lower you launcher bro, it's a friend." Kim said calmly. Daichi did, utterly amazed by his sister's ability to read strangers. From the mists Zeo appeared.

"Hope I don't disturb!" Zeo said looking at Daichi, who took away his blade back to his pocket.

"You are lucky my sister can read strangers, you were about to go to the other world there for a moment." Daichi said looking down.

Zeo laughed, as if he would mind. He was a robot after all, he didn't even think there could be another world for him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mr Graham. After all, unlike most robots I've seen, yours have a soul. It's seems a bit lost, but it's still one soul. That changes a lot in ones fate."

Zeo was shaken. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I am able to read you like an open book, one ability I was born with. Yet I haven't been able to find out about the reason for the things that sorrow you. Please tell me, maybe we can help. It is after all what the village was supposed to do."

"So you're not…"

"Bit beast Capturers, not unnecessary. We do capture bit beast, but only when we find that the owner and its youngsters are incompetent on handling one. In other ways we try to figure things out in other ways because the beasts themselves aren't meant to be trapped into stones, they are creatures whom people know so less about."

Zeo smiled, he couldn't understand now what everyone had talked about before, but he really liked this girl. He sat down beside her.

"My father Zagart built me years ago, since his first son died in a car accident. For years I didn't know who I was, but after I met the Bladebreakers that truth was revealed and I have since that tried to become human. My father told me that ancient writings described that that once the four elements of Wind, Fire, Water and Thunder were reunited anyone's wish could come true. For a while I was after their bit beasts believing they were the answer, but as it is now, we try to find other ways. You brother mentioned earlier today about your village with its spells and wanted to ask him if he knew how…"

"How you would be able to gain the four elements without stealing bit beasts." The girl said laughing. "It's quite simple. All you have to do is to make the village priests borrow the exact four stones of elements. Daichi has one, but sorry to say he managed to leave it home. I used to have one of the ones we need, but it was taken from me. But I know that those things won't let you, as long as they have them. I suppose there is another way… I will come back with the exact things we will need, being something else then human is after all painful to ones soul."

Daichi smiled. "I could ask the team to let us borrow their bit beasts for this. I mean, it wouldn't take much strength from them."

"No, dragoon, Draciel, Driger and Dranzer's full power is more powerful then anyone could imagine. There's a reason why the Bladebreakers have to stay in their team."

Zeo smiled, happier then he had done for ages. "Thank you, both of you!"

The girl smiled too then she looked a lot sadder and went back to her feet. She had been sitting on a bench while listening to her brother.

"I have to go now, I have to get some rest for tomorrow before my bit beast once more have to penetrate my mind. I really hope we will be able to talk like this again, soon Daiku Chin."

Daichi smiled and hugged his sister again. She kissed his cheek before walking off into the mist. When Zeo hurried after her he found she was gone. He walked back to see what Daichi was doing and found that he was crying.

"Is anything wrong Daichi?" he asked.

"No, not really. It's just that I've missed Kim so much I can't believe she had to suffer so much. She's not even much older then me."

This came as a shock for Zeo. The girl he had seen had been so mature in her way of talking, he had guessed she was older then this, much older.

* * *

Max lay on the sofa, daydreaming about a special girl he had met and fallen in love with. Max usually wasn't optimistic to believe in this love at first sight, but this time he couldn't come up with another explanation. With a sigh he sat up and surveyed the room. Ray was sitting in an armchair, reading what looked like some kind of history book. Kai sat by the table reading the news, or trying to understand the news. Tyson sat in front of the TV, bored like hell, he couldn't understand anything they said. Hilary was knitting and Kenny was like always typing on dizzy, not giving his poor bit beast any rest.

Max smiled, he was with his family. Of course he still had his parents, but it wasn't the same. Three years before he had met the Bladebreakers his parents had gotten divorced. It had been awful for him, and his little sister Candy. He sighed, that poor girl hadn't been allowed to live for long. His sister was dead; she had fallen of a cliff the year before he battled Kai in Seaside Dome. Besides, a month later his grandmother had died, leaving after her Draciel to him.

Carrying Draciel felt like carrying a part of the ones he loved with him. He remembered when he had been six and Candy four. The girl had been playing with that necklace over and over again, sometimes just staring at it. He hadn't known then, but he knew now. Draciel had been talking with her, just like he communicated with him now. Ever since he had gotten Draciel, knowing the full secrets about him, he had asked his bit beast the same things. What he and Candy talked about for those endless hours. Draciel answered with a various supply of things.

His bit beast became a connection to his dead sister and grandmother. He still had his parents, but with them being divorced and all his life was split. Yet he wouldn't go insane or anything, Draciel was always there for him. And now that he had found Tenesee, who had during their date told him how she had lost her mother when she had been four, he felt he shared things and emotions with her.

Max sighed and took out his blade. Draciel glowed and then started humming for him. Max smiled, life was finally at peace.

* * *

Ray laid down the book he had been reading. He loved Chinese history and mostly history about the White Tigers, the clan he had been raised in. Ray had been a beyblader ever since he had been able to hold one, his mother had taught him the game. His father had like him, betrayed the village once and disappeared, yet very unlike him he had never returned. Ray had hoped that during his journeys he would be able to find him. But so far no luck. Leon Kon was as gone as you could be. Another thing was that once his father had left he had taken his older sister Lin with him. Lin was five years older then Ray, and Ray admitted he missed her a lot. Lin, as the oldest child in the village, had been the team leader for the White Tigers when they had started out, just like really young cocky bladers but still. He missed her like mad; he hadn't seen her for so long.

He only had one thing left from his sister and that was the Yin Yang bandanna he always wore. Yin had given him that when he only had been so much as three years old.

He closed his eyes and pictured his sister in his head, he used to do that whenever he felt alone in the world, which had happened mostly after he had left his village .His conclusion was that they looked rather alike, both off them had long black hair, wrapped up behind, pointed ears and teeth which gave them their famous cat like appearance. They had worn about the same style of clothes, if she was still alive he didn't know if things might have changed, but he was sure she hadn't changed much. Ray sighed, why did life have to be so unfair, why wouldn't he be allowed to find his sister. He had asked BBA and Dickenson if they knew anything, but they just said… "There is no such blader, Ray."

He sighed and picked up his blade from his pocket. 'Looks like we have to continue our search, Driger.'

The bit chip glowed in response. Ray put it down and relaxed, thinking of a certain pink haired girl, who had confused him greatly. Yet the more he thought the more he admitted to himself he really liked her. But he couldn't understand how he would be able to tell it to her. He had never done things like that before, somehow everything made him… nervous.

_/Don't worry master, I am sure Galux and I can help you if you need/_ Driger said in his head.

Ray smiled. 'I don't think that will be necessary Driger, yet do as you like.' he responded.

Inside his head he heard his bit beast laugh, before it started to purr, loudly. Ray laughed silently. First time after the ceremony when he had been given Driger, this had been the first thing the bit beast had shocked him with. Yet Driger was the Tiger, and his best friend.

* * *

Kai looked up from the newspaper he had been reading, to see what time it was. Then he turned back to continue reading once more. What few knew was that he had great language abilities and it had surprised his friends when he had gone off to speak Swedish with one of the BBA workers. Kai thought it was fun for once to shock his friends, he already knew about ten languages in all, and some dialogs in even more. In Biovolt Voltaire had hired workers to teach him French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, English and Chinese. He had known two other languages too from the beginning, as he was part Russian and part Japanese. He had also learnt Swedish and Danish, since two of the workers had come from Scandinavia and taught him their home language.

He knew he was gifted, he knew he had it in his blood. His mother had been gifted as well and he had learnt many dialogs from her. She had known as much as thirty different languages, something he knew he would never be able to, yet how many could speak ten? None as far as he knew.

He hadn't told this to anyone, and it was amusing to hear and understand ray, even if the Chinese teen had no clue. He was a person who wanted to know what people were saying, important or not. He rarely opened up for others, yet he could listen to when others did. He always listened to Dranzer, his bit beast. His father had given him Dranzer when he was four, two months before he went to Biovolt to train. Voltaire hadn't known first, but as soon as he found out that his son had given his grandson the bit beast Kai had been placed in even harder training. It was hard to think Voltaire once had owned Dranzer, but it was true. No matter how much or less Kai wanted to think about it Dranzer had always been in the Hiwatari clan. Which meant he had also been with Voltaire.

Kai listened to Dranzer's endless drilling. The bit beast somehow found it amusing to sing for him whenever he could. It was from Dranzer's powers and abilities that Black Dranzer had been created, but Kai had made sure that once the World Tournament in Russia was over, Black Dranzer had been destroyed for good. He had summoned the strength into Dranzer, building up his bit beast's power. Typical enough it hadn't been enough to defeat Dragoon and Tyson.

Kai got lost in the song, he thought back to the time his parents had been alive. He remembered his mother; from her he had inherited his calm attitude and tolerance. The blue hair he had also came from her. His father had been like most Hiwatari's. He always strayed for the ultimate perfection; he had the same coldness in his soul, yet good coldness as it was described. There existed good things in it. Hard to believe but it did.

Kai smirked, he took out one crumbled picture he always carried with him. In it he saw his parents from their wedding. His mother had been beautiful in the white dress and his father held her hand. He had grey hair, like's Kai's, and brown eyes. Kai missed them, but he knew why they were gone.

His parents wedding had been a tragedy. His parents' families had since hundred of years back been brutal enemies. When his father had met his mother they hadn't known at first from where the other one came, if they had known they would never had gone as far as they did. His father had married his mother and it had resulted with her giving birth to him. He knew his parents had loved him, they had died protecting him.

After all that Kai had been sent to Biovolt, his life had gotten sp hard he many times had wanted just to die. If he hadn't found his friends there he would surely. Everyone hated him being Voltaire's grandson and since they couldn't do anything on either Voltaire or Boris they hurt him instead. Lucky for him he had friends then, Tala had helped him, Spencer who was the largest of them had scared many of his foes away. Ana had also been there, she knew how herbs could heal even the most brutal cuts and bruises and she had often helped healing him, making him feel loved again. His grandfather couldn't show love to him, but his friends had made him feel like if he was in a family again.

He wondered what had happened to Ana, and he wondered what that strange girl was doing now.

* * *

Hilary sat knitting, watching the team, as they seemed to relax and do whatever they liked. Herself she liked sewing, knitting and embroidery. Her mother had taught her a lot.

Hilary, unlike the guys didn't have any tragic past; she only had a tragic present. The reason she followed the Bladebreakers wherever they went wasn't because she really love the sport, for her it would have been enough to just watch the fights on TV and then go and meet the guys when they were near to tow, as they often were. The reason was that only a few days after that she and Kenny had been kidnapped by those two mysterious men, the girls, her old friends, had evilly told her how weird she had gotten and how they couldn't tolerate her attitude. Maybe it was since she had gotten along with Tyson, she wasn't sure. She really liked Tyson… as a friend… yet whenever she thought about him there was always something that told her it was more behind it all.

Hilary sighed; she looked at each one of the Bladebreakers. They were really an odd bunch of friends, yet she couldn't help liking them for who they were. Max, the cheerful one who easily made them laugh, well except for Kai. Ray who was a real gentleman and a good friend. Kai, unsocial and cold but she knew he had a golden heart. Kenny, kind of a mystery to her, yet she guessed his sometimes weird behaviour was that he became very shy towards girls he liked. And Tyson, the guy who could, as much be her boyfriend.

She stopped her thoughts… boyfriend! Shaking her head she couldn't understand where that had come from. Sighing again she went back on knitting, happy to be around people who liked her as she was.

* * *

Tyson yawned, unusually enough he found watching TV was as boring as ever. He couldn't understand what they were saying.

Instead he took out his blade; maybe Dragoon could cheer him up. He found it strange that his bit beast had chosen him over everyone in his entire family. After all he wondered sometime s why it hadn't chosen grandpa or his brother Hiro. He knew people thought he was arrogant and loud mouthed.

_/You are special master; don't let anyone say anything else. /_ Dragoon told him over and over again. It was the usual reply he got.

"Thanks pal!" Tyson said as Dragoon filled his mind with a rhythmic growl. Smiling he looked at the bit chip. Dragoon was one mysterious dragon.

Tyson closed his eyes, listened to the song dragoon was growling. It brought him back to memories of his mother, who died a year after he had been born. He didn't remember much, it was only with dragoon's help he could so much as remember her face. But he remembered one thing, two white hands holding him, and that feeling of being safe. Yet she had died shortly afterwards, of cancer. Hiro had told him the details of the rest.

Tyson dried the tears with the back of his hand. He had lived with his grandfather ever since. Hiro had followed their father to the excavation areas when he had been twelve. Tyson had only been seven back then. It was also Hiro who had taught him how to blade.

Everyone's gazes turned towards him as they saw one of their best bladers crying. They weren't sure of asking what it was about, they didn't know all of them shared dark pasts.

* * *

Zeo stood by the balcony, alone. King and Queen had gone of to the dark corners of the town to see if some of the more interesting bladers were awake. It was mostly those you learnt things from, not to mention could steal the best parts from.

Gordo was downstairs; he had been invited by the White Tigers for some night snack. Zeo had found a note upon the table; he was alone, yet it was only good. He needed to think.

He still couldn't believe what the girl, Kim, had told him. That she knew a way to make him human. Yet the task remained, they would need the Bladebreakers bit beasts for it, and that wouldn't be easy. He knew he also would have to tell his team tonight, it would come as a shock, but he knew they would understand.

* * *

Several kilometres away Kim sat on one hard bed, completely exhausted. She knew her strength was fading. She tried to light a candle with her hand, yet nothing happened.

"Ruyaka, please help me!2 she begged before laying down and drifting into a sleep filled with nightmares.

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**vic: Hope this was soon enough, thanks for reviewing. I am happy you like it.**_

_**lashing cries: Thanks so much, and I updated again! Yay! Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to hurry with my other stories so I can update again.**_

_**End Notes: **_

_**Shitza: Finally, done! Thirteen pages in all. **_

_**Kai: You people should stop encouraging her before she does something real evil to us all.**_

_**Ray: He's just upset since she hugged him in the middle of writing this chapter. After all, I liked it.**_

_**Tyson: Sure you did, lover boy!**_

_**Shitza: Tyson, read more closely next time and shut your mouth. You didn't think I would let you be single all the time.**_

_**Max: (laughs) Tyson and Hilary sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**Everyone except Tyson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


	9. The second part of the Tour

_**Shitza: Hi again!**_

_**Kai: Do anyone know how to shut her up!**_

_**Tyson: Sorry, no clue. And I don't want to risk my mouth finding out.**_

_**Hilary: At least he has lost a few pounds after all. You know you can really be gross.**_

_**Shitza: Anyway, as I am stuck in this room with these guys, here's the next chapter. By the way, who's the one who hasn't done the disclaimer?**_

_**Ray: Would be Tyson.**_

_**Tyson: (tries to sneak away)**_

_**Shitza: Tyson, can you for once open that big mouth of yours and tell us the disclaimer!**_

_**Tyson: NOOOO! (Runs away and almost knock down Kai)**_

_**Kai: Now look what those freaks have dragged in!**_

_**Shitza: (chases Tyson with a kendo stick)**_

_**Tyson: Okay! Shitza don't own Beyblade or us. Just some OC's. Man, that girl is almost as worse as my grandpa.**_

_**Grandpa: What did you just say!**_

_**Tyson: (flee)**_

**Chapter 8 The Second part of the Tour**

Kim sat outside the little fallen wreck of house she stayed in. Even the houses in her home village had been better then this. Once more Ruyaka had to enslave her mind in her protection, giving her only the power to hear and see what happened. But the bit beast was strong and Kim had no power to be able to take over her own thoughts.

Instead she started planning for the upcoming events. She daydreamed on things like crashing her father and becoming free again. She had also agreed to help this android to become human. She knew how it felt not being human, and she hated it. Truth spoken she was like a bit beast as it was, she knew the beast nowadays had to live in her soul and body, just like that demonic curse her father had put on her did.

She felt Ruyaka taking full command for as the sun rose the demon inside her awoke and tried to take over, but it had to bend to her bit beast's overpowered mind. At least that was still something.

* * *

The Bladebreakers had flown off to Iceland for their next match against the Majestics, ye there was really no need to hurry since their match wouldn't be until tomorrow afternoon. Today there would be two matches, the first being played between Zeo's team and the Majestics, then there would be another match in the afternoon, played in Norway between The Elementals and the White Tigers.

The Bladebreakers sat in the Iceland stadium, watching a huge video screen showing, as the first match would begin. It was early in the morning and Tyson sat head resting on Hilary's shoulder. Hilary tried to move away, which meant she almost knocked ray out of his seat. In the end they managed to awake the snoozing teen, after all everyone kept staring at him.

"Tyson, if you don't want to be remembered as a complete looser, do try then to stay awake!" Kai said.

Tyson, who was still sleepy yet from Kai's words not going to fall back asleep, nodded. Instead he sat quietly on his seat, watching as the first match was introduced and the two teams walked out facing each other.

Some differences had been made over the time that had passed. One thing, the Majestics didn't wear their suits of armour anymore, Oliver and Robert had never been quite fond of wearing them, Robert had his reasons to continue of course as his had come from his family, but Oliver didn't come from a much of warrior based family he had never cared for those things and managed to talk his team out of it. It had been a relief for them to leave the armours behind. One thing, the media didn't laugh behind their backs, plus that they noticed once they were fully free to move their blading skills had gone up. Another thing was all of their training they did, even if each one of them had been master's they still wanted to claim the title once more.

On the other side of the stadium Zeo and his team where getting ready. Zeo's father Zagart had over the year sponsored the team greatly, as Zeo had been accepted as his son; Zagart had once more started to show him the love as a father Zeo rightfully deserved. From that day, after the world tour over a year ago Zeo had changed back into the nice guy and some similar changes had been made to the rest of his teammates. Gordo was not the quiet cruel type no more, instead he had started to gain a really gentleman reputation when he was outside the dish. Queen and King also had changed; mostly they didn't steal blade parts, instead battled to gain experience over the whole Sport. They also fought fair, at least fair enough to follow the rules. Still their clothes were the only thing that was the same, and their will to win.

Gordo stepped up to the dish; he was about to battle Oliver. Their match began with a handshake as the tradition said it should. The two bladers just stared at each other, Oliver looked tiny and harmless. Gordo was bigger, taller more like, and he smiled to the Frenchman. Oliver smiled back, yet it didn't mean this would become a friendly match at all.

Jazzman introduced their dish, which came as a shock. Indeed the Swedish inventors to this had made what to be called an impossible battlefield. The dish looked first as if it had been carved into a pattern dish, yet as someone started it the two bladers saw that each of these squares moved up and down in no rhythm at all. It would be impossible to steer around.

Yet on Jazzman's command the two bladers fired their blades. Oliver's light pink blade immediately started chasing Orthrus, Gordo's blade. It took Oliver ten seconds to catch up and then another fifteen before he had managed to throw his opponent out with a powerful Earthquake attack. The Majestics had started of well enough. Oliver surely had been welcomed back with a lot of admiring.

Tyson watched nervously, sure it was great if the Majestics won, but Zeo was his pal, he couldn't let that just go. Standing up he clenched his fists, hoping that the next match would be far better.

After that it was Anouk versus Queen. The poor French girl didn't know what had hit her; because once the battle had started it was won. Queen knocked her blade from the dish before Anouk had time to call her Bit beast. Tyson cheered in his heart. Kai all though had wished that the Majestic girl had been able to knock Queen's beyblade out. He still hadn't completely forgiven them for destroying Dranzer.

After that it was Johnny versus King, which became a battle you wouldn't forget. Johnny and King gave everything they possible were able to muster from their strength. Johnny attacked with fire while King attacked with Lightning. It all resulted in the end, only one could win and the winner became Johnny. Tyson didn't like this, all though his teammates didn't seem to mind as much to what happened.

The fourth match became between Zeo and Enrique. Enrique battled bravely, but it was an overpowered opponent he had chosen. Zeo was unforgiving as he forced Amphilyon back to finally completely knock it out.

Tyson became mad, the tension was building and so far no one could know what would happen. His teammates seemed to share his anticipation, but they didn't jump up and down as he almost did. Though as it was they didn't share the same kind of closeness to the team. They knew Zeo, but since the things that had happened they hadn't completely forgive them, he had taken Draciel and Dranzer and nearly stolen Driger. Yet Tyson seemed to have forgiven him and Daichi didn't know the full story. Daichi had met the Majestics though, but today the kid was behaving rather strangely. He was looking suspecting at Zeo and his mind seemed to be struggling with a thought.

On the screen the match continued and everyone's attention turned back to the screen. Zeo was now facing Robert. Robert didn't seem so pleased of tying with this guy, yet he thought that Zeo seemed as a good opponent.

The battle was fierce and heated as Burning Cerberus and Grypholyon took turns demolishing each other. The spectators held their breaths as suddenly Burning Cerberus suddenly glowed in a pitch-black darkness and with some unknown force the whole dish vanished under a sea of darkness. Robert backed and Zeo smiled knowingly. A blade soared out from the dish and landed by Robert's feet. Zeo had won this match.

Tyson started some kind of victory dance, yet he was quickly stopped by Hilary who started the biggest row ever between those two. Both Ray and Kai had to restrain Tyson while Kenny and Daichi restrained Hilary. The row stopped, but Hilary didn't stop sending death glares at Tyson because of that.

The full match had taken over an hour to decide and it was still early so the Bladebreakers went to their hotel rooms they shared, as they would have to stay. Tyson complained a lot with being hungry, so before they arrived they stopped to let him go off to buy some sandwiches. A quarter of an hour later they arrived at the hotel and took the elevator up to their rooms. Unlike Gothenburg, Reykjavik, the capital of Iceland, happened to have a five star hotel, very much to the guys thanks. Hilary was unusually the one to complain, she had liked the last hotel better, mainly because in the last one she didn't need to sleep together with Daichi and the chief. Tyson and Max had one room together and Kai and Ray shared the third. Hilary had tried to beg them to let Daichi and Kenny sleep with the guys, but the shook their heads.

Yet they hadn't dropped of at their hotel just to rest. In the hotel, the basement held a really good practise dish for them to use. Also there already existed a various supply of objects they could use, like ladders and about a hundred tin cans to use. It was decided that Daichi and Ray would practise with the cans while Max and Tyson battled. Kai took the ladder and made his blade circulate upwards, which was hard since it almost was impossible to make a blade spin upside down.

Ray and Daichi zigzagged their blades between the cans until they decided they had enough practise on that and they started to knock away all cans from the floor. It was a great amount of teamwork and it seemed like some childish game, but the two of them enjoyed it.

At the old dish Tyson was attacking Draciel with everything he could come up with. As it lay some dangers using his ultimate attack he spared most of his most forceful attacks, yet whatever he did it didn't seem as if Draciel moved a bit. Max smiled as he thought he had won, but he was wrong for as his confident rose maybe a bit too much Draciel was knocked out.

Tyson pulled out the old victory sign. Max looked down at his blade and sighed. He still had improvements to do.

"Congrats Max, you were close on beating me this time!" Tyson said cheering up his friend. Max smiled and thanked for the great match, suddenly he began laughing and so did Tyson, the Champ. Ray looked over to them, Daichi smiled. Then he walked over to Kai, he knew he had known his sister; she had told him that she had met him before.

Kai was launching his blade making it spin upwards the wall and staying at one spot as long as Dranzer was able to resist the gravity. He wasn't pleased with his blade's performance; it still fell down after five minutes, which was for him too short of time.

"Hope I don't disturb!" Daichi said.

Kai shook his head.

"It's just…" Daichi continued. "You knew my sister, right!"

"Kai stared at him, truth to be mentioned the Russian teen had never mentioned his relationship with the younger Blader's sister. In fact there had once existed a close relationship between them. Kai had always liked Ana; even now he couldn't understand why she had changed. As Daichi retold him the story Kai's eyes widened. He had never been able to guess the girls past. For instance that they lived as dreadful as they had done, he wasn't surprised she had withstood the pain wilfully. And with her family, with that father she had, not valuing her for anything. It sort of reminded of his own life, but at least when he had done things good enough Boris hadn't touched him, all though he hadn't given him any credit either.

Daichi retold him about what had happened to her, how she had told him about the curses and spells that nowadays flowed in her blood. Kai wanted to vomit or something. You see, this is what she told them all…

_-The Phoenix tale-_

It was about half a year ago it had happened her. She had just left her teamwork behind, having quit both the Majestics and team psychic, not lasting long on any of them. The reasons she had were simple, the Majestics were overgrown snobs, well maybe not so much Oliver and Enrique, yet Oliver was too much into art and Enrique couldn't stop flirting with her, something she couldn't stand. She had left the Majestics quite easily and she hadn't left any explanation behind, she didn't have time for those things.

The next team she had joined was a team called team Psychic. She had liked those guys, until she understood they didn't have any bit beasts and had started to count on her winnings for it. She had left after a month, not liking it at all.

Having seen the world she went home, to rejoin her old team. But she had not so much as managed to reach it before she met her family again, the only things she didn't want to meet ever again. Her father had been mad at her for running away from Biovolt, he explained it that she had betrayed them all. She tried to explain, but her heartless father didn't listen. Instead he made it clear for her that he wasn't his daughter anymore. That lay behind. Yet before he left he took a small black stone from his pocket, murmured something and… The stone shone brightly in a purple light and the next thing she had known was that a demon had arrived and taken command of her. Her father and brothers had left, making her deal with this awful creature.

After since she had been lying low, not trying to attract too much attention and trying to reach her father, to get him to remove this thing. Laughing he had told her there was no way to remove a demon once it had gotten hold of your body. But it was a lie, a week after she had heard of someone in her village that had gotten his demon away, by killing the one who had cursed him. She planned the same, she didn't feel anything for her father anyway, and she couldn't towards someone who could sink as low to curse his own daughter. She started training harder then ever, she wanted to be really prepared. She climbed mountains, swam over rivers, walked through desserts and ice. She knew one thing, one place where she would avenge it all. The legendary Elite Tournament, she had heard it would start soon. And if it would begin soon, it meant that the Elementals would rise from the ashes, and surely her father would be with them.

_-End tale-_

Kai's throat was dry and he tried to swallow. He couldn't see Ana like this, yet he was sure it had to be the same girl he had gotten to know.

"Kai, how was she when she went to Biovolt?" Daichi asked.

Kai shrugged. "Guess she didn't change much, she had a talent on getting **US** into problem while she herself slipped away. She also managed to keep smiling when Boris wasn't looking. She didn't change."

Daichi smiled. "I am glad to hear that." Then he walked away to battle Ray in a match. Yet unknowingly he had left Kai thinking back in memories.

* * *

The day neared the second match, which would be White Tigers against the Elementals. Ray excused himself saying he wanted to call Mariah and hear how things were over in Oslo, the capital of Norway. Tyson and the others went back to their room and switched on the TV. They really wanted to study how much the teams had improved and especially how good this Elemental team was.

Tyson and Max sat in the sofa, Daichi sat on the floor and Kai stood by the wall. Hilary sat knitting in an armchair and Kenny had rigged up Dizzy. Kai stood by the wall, yet he too was watching as the two teams had entered the stadium. Ray had returned and he sat in the second armchair.

"Welcome Bladers and fans to the second match of this Elite Tournament. This time we will have a most fierce match between the Asian bladers the White Tigers, versus the Siberian bladers the Elementals. The first match will take place on the sinking ship!" Jazzman introduced. Everyone's attention turned to the dish, which was a surprise. The whole dish was drained in water, except for a wonderful sculpture from a sinking ship.

"The first match will be between Gary of the White Tigers and Raya from the Elementals."

Gary walked up to the dish, looking ready to trash. From the Elementals a red haired girl with bright purple eyes walked up to the dish. She had a red tank top, Chinese style, and a black skirt. Yet in her eyes everyone was shocked to see hate.

"Any information?" Kai asked. Kenny was typing furiously on Dizzy, yet Daichi said.

"Raya Otahi, sixteen years old since three months and second best her village. She used to be a good friend to both sis, and me that until I suppose she must have joined with that team. I suppose they have brainwashed her or something, so typical Him"

Kenny growled, but no one heard. Usually it was he who found all necessary information.

Everyone nodded and watched as the two bladers launched their blades. Incredible enough Raya's launcher was a knife, with her blade on that she threw about two inches from Gary's head. Her blade landed in the dish and the knife hit the wall on the other side.

"The usual method, works quite well!" Daichi said glumly. "It's supposed to break all concentration from your opponent while also frightening him to continue."

"Do all elementals use the same kind of cheap tricks?" ray asked angrily seeing Gary's surprised and scared reaction.

"Yes." Daichi said sorrowed.

The battle continued, and in a few seconds Gary was defeated. Ray had buried his nails into his legs, growling. Daichi looked sad.

The next match was Chiko, Kevin's cousin, versus someone from the Elementals called Lei Dan. Daichi informed them that Lei Dan was from the water village, and also a great attacker.

The two bladers launched. Lei Dan was using some kind of metal ring, which he threw down, into the dish. The blades was released down, yet the ring continued until it buried itself right before Chiko's feet. The poor girl was shocked.

It proved that Daichi had been correct. Chiko and her blade Gallin, the bronze lynx. Gallin had tried to attack over and over again, yet every time they did Lei Dan attacked, sending her blade soaring backwards until it after a brutal fight landed outside. This was the Elementals second win. Things didn't look good for the Tigers.

Next was Kevin versus Rumoto, and finally things were turning. Rumoto had like last time they had seen her in action used the whip, yet the bouncy Kevin didn't seem to fear. He jumped out of the way and ordered Galmon to attack. Rumoto was taken by surprise. Ray told everyone how Kevin had been used by this, as the village smallest built person he had many times before been ambushed by elder guys. When he, Gary or Lee hadn't been there the kid had learnt to jump out of the way, saving his own skin. For once that experience had worked in other places, the home.

Kevin won, incredible enough. Kevin had used a new attack called the Crazy Monkey Improvise, which indeed was an improvisation from his old attack. Instead of one blade becoming five, as his attack had been used the whole dish looked as if was covered in blades. Rumoto had attacked the wrong giving Kevin time to attack.

The White Tigers cheered, believing they would be able to win this.

Next was Mariah, versus someone called Sakhmekh. Now Sakhmekh had to be the most unusual blader found in the whole world. One thing was his clothes. He was wearing what looked like a tigers skin. His clothes were sewn from the skin of a White Tiger and had been formed around his body, with no sign of design or form at all. It all looked as if perhaps had just dragged the skin over his body. Ray took this as an insult for tigers. As the Chinese teens favourite animal was cats especially tigers he couldn't stand watching it.

Worse it became, as Sakhmekh's launcher was a tiger paw filled with stone, attached to a long chain. His green blade was in the middle of the paw and as he swung it around the blade soared down into the dish. As it did, with all the extra power it had gotten, it landed and knocked Mariah's Galux out. Ray growled even louder.

The last to fight was lee, and having seen all his teammates loose had really pissed him off. (Sorry for the language, but it was the best description I could come up with.) He calmly walked up to the dish, yet every time he put his foot at the front you could see a lion ready to attack. His opponent was Anto Set, the Wind Wielder. Lee soon would find out why he had been called Wind Wielder. Anto didn't use some weird launcher, yet as he launched his blade weird winds erupted attacking the blader. In the hotel room Ray stood up pale as a sheet. Lee fell and Galleon with him. The Elementals looked pleased with their performance as they left the stadium. The White Tigers rushed over to see what had happened with their captain. Lee was all right, only shocked.

In the hotel room everyone stared at the TV. Even Daichi had to admit this had come as a surprise to him.

* * *

Zeo switched of the TV, he was sweating and felt cold inside. His metal heart kept pounding in his chest. He looked at the list of battled the all had been given.

Tomorrow: Team Zeo versus the Elementals. Battle will take place in Denmark, Copenhagen.

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_lashing cries: Somehow I managed to think Zagart was his first name… I must have been really stupid. (Bladebreakers: sweat drop) Yet anyway, here was the next chapter, I am off to write more!_**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: (Singing on one of the Swedish Eurovision songs)_**

**_Ray: What's up with her?_**

**_Max: She just returned from one of the first part of the Swedish Song Contest Final parts._**

**_Ray?_**

**_Kenny: Sweden has four small contest to choose for the final song in the Eurovision Song Contest._**

**_Shitza: (sulks) I still wish Pay TV had gotten to the final._**

**_Max and Ray: 0.0_**

**_Shitza: Stop that! (walks away)_**

**_Hilary: Now who will finish this story? (looks at Kai)_**

**_Kai: No Way!_**

**_Hilary: Please!_**

**_Max: Well, or else her readers will get disappointed._**

**_Ray: besides: I want to know what will happen with Zeo. And you're the only one she can listen too._**

**_Kai: What? Okay then, I'll go. (walks out)_**

**_Max: maybe if you review her she'll come back, please review. It's not hard, click on the little button on the left of this screen and write something nice. Please!_**

**_Bladebreakers, not including Shitza this time._**


	10. Tears, Blood and Serious Damage

_**Shitza: HIII!**_

_**Kai: Here you have her, happy now.**_

_**Ray and Max: Where did you find her?**_

_**Kai: None of you damn business.**_

_**Tyson: So, are you continuing this?**_

_**Shitza: Of course, yet this chapter may be a bit violent, yet not as violent as the headline says. And first part is about Zeo.**_

_**Zeo: What, Oh man I am doomed.**_

_**Shitza: No, you're not! It's not; Ray will be in more trouble then you. He has a match with Robert in this.**_

_**Ray: WHAT!**_

_**Max: Couldn't you have chosen someone else for that?**_

_**Shitza. Sure Max, be my guest.**_

_**Max: It's not what I meant.**_

_**Shitza: It's okay then; I have other things for you later in this. Zeo, you're up to do the disclaimer.**_

_**Zeo: Okay then… Shitza don't own beyblade or us. And be happy for it.**_

_**Shitza: Hope you all will like this chapter; it is two big battles so enjoy!**_

_**Kenny: And don't forget to review.**_

_**Shitza: See you below!**_

**Chapter 9 Tears, Blood and serious Damage**

The Bladebreakers sat in front of the TV again, waiting for the first match this day to start. It was Zeo and his team versus the Elementals. Tyson almost jumping up and down with anticipation. Max was going wild, he had eaten about five kilos with sugar, Ray sat calmly on an armchair, Daichi was quiet and Kai once more stood by the wall, five metres away from his team. Hilary sat knitting and Chief had Dizzy up, the two of them were analysing the match once more.

Over the whole world the excitement was rising, yet how did the teams take this? We will see…

* * *

Zeo sat together with his team in the changing room, going through the last details. They had planned the match carefully from the analyse they had done by watching the Elementals battling the White Tigers. They had chosen who would be against who, but since the Elementals were less analysed the all other teams they ad no idea of the outcome. It wouldn't be all impossible if they lost this, they would have to be prepared for everything.

* * *

The Elementals sat in the other training room, all quiet. A tall man entered. He was wearing black top, baggy black trousers and over it all he had a black cloak. His hair was as black as midnight, his eyes was the only thing having colour, except for his skin that is, yet the eyes were brown, close to black. His hair was long, over five metres in all, showing his village how wealthy he was. His name was Veymo Thon.

The ten bladers of the Elementals looked up. Some of them bowed deeply as he came, others just nodded. Veymo Thon walked past most of them, until he came to the two strongest, Raya of the Village of Fire, and Anto from the Village of Wind.

"I need you to win this! I accept no lost matches unless you want to get thrown out for good. Understand!"

The two bladers nodded.

"We won't let you down Sir!" Raya said confident.

"Pain if we loose!" Anto added.

Veymo smiled evilly. Then he took out a small object from his pocket, it was a black stone.

"Or else this awaits you, just like it awaited her."

The two bladers stared at the stone; they had seen it before, one of the most forbidden objects in their villages. Raya remembered this; she knew one of her ex-friends had been trapped by one of these creatures. But her so-called friend was a weakling. Raya flung her long red hair over her shoulder.

The Elementals lined up, like soldiers waiting for command. Veymo led them out; it was time for their second battle.

* * *

The Danish stadium was roaring with anticipation as the two teams walked out. The sun was glaring from above; it would become a hot day. King walked towards the dish, he would have to meet Raya. Zeo crossed his fingers, hoping for the best.

King and Raya launched. Once again Raya tossed the knife, which ct some strains of hairs on Kings head. Yet king wasn't scared, he had been used by this in the alleyways. Instead he demanded Ariel, his blade, to attack. Raya was surprised, but it just made things more interesting.

The dish wasn't something special, just a labyrinth. Yet it wasn't easy to manoeuvre in it. Ariel zigzagged the dish, trying to attack Raya's red and yellow blade. After a minute he had caught up and was attacking it fierce.

"You have to do better then that!" Raya shouted. "Avez, attack!"

A magnificent red fox of fire rose from the blade. Raya cut the air with her hand, showing of an attack and said. "Avez, use Fox Bite!"

The blade crashed into Ariel and sent it flying. King was stunned and defeated he walked back to his team, not feeling good at all.

Queen was really angry with that someone had humiliated her brother like that and as the second match was about to start she shot death glares at Raya, who sat down on a bench, content with her actions.

Zeo stepped up at the dish; he was soon joined with the opponent, Lei Dan, who had battled Chiko from the White Tigers in the earlier match. Zeo studied his opponent; lei didn't seem to be too hard to beat. Lei had once again used the strange metal ring which he threw until it got stuck by Zeo's feet. Zeo wasn't scared, only angry.

"Burning Cerberus, attack!"

His purple blade glowed and the canine bit beast arose. The Guard dog of Hades was angrier then ever, showing of his master's inner hate.

Lei smiled, thinking this overgrown dog would be no match. He too called out his bit beast Buetra, the purple Piranha.

Yet Buetra didn't seem as such of an over powerful bit beast when it came to Cerberus. Zeo commanded his bit beast to use Dark Storm, which flooded the dish into darkness. No one could see anything, yet Zeo still knew what was happening. When Cerberus once more had absorbed up all darkness Buetra lay in the dish, she had stopped spinning.

Zeo walked back from the dish, happy of having won. Yet before he reached his team, Lei said…

"Maybe you won this, android, but remember that no robots can replace the real deepness of a pure human. You think you win, but I took this victory. Robots aren't meant to be. You don't have anything, any flesh, blood or bone. Not even a real soul of your own, just a stupid computer brain programmed for certain things."

Gordo looked as if he could have thrown himself on that snivelling tricky bastard.

Next was queen versus Rumoto. Rumoto once more used her whip launcher, yet surprising enough, as the whip was about to touch Queen's face the girl took the whip with one hand, stealing it. Queen was so angry with her brother's humiliation that she couldn't stand these things and she ended the battle by defeating the Earth Girl.

It was 2-1 for Zeo and his team. The question remained still… could they win. Over at the Elementals some strange man had appeared and he was saying something to the captain. The girl Raya was listening saying something, which made her whole team smile. Zeo felt himself go cold. What were they planning?

As Gordo walked up, Zeo saw a new fire burning within these things souls. Indeed he thought it was strange, because to his amazement their bodies were glowing, and not just in any kind of glow. It was the power of bit beasts. Zeo pointed this out for the others, but they couldn't see it. He then wondered why he could.

In the hotel room, with the Bladebreakers, Daichi sighed. He closed his eyes and left the others. He had seen the light; he knew what was about to happen. Sighing he walked out to the open streets. Veymo had made the team open themselves for their bit beasts, an ancient trick the team had used and it always ended with the same result. Zeo and his team would be defeated within the next ten minutes.

Indeed he had been correct. Sakhmekh crushed Gordo and Zeo was thrown into the wall by Anto Set. It was impossible for them to win. When the battle was over Chief looked up their battle schedule and saw that they would have to battle them in Norway as their third battle of four. Kenny was sweating, generally it wasn't long before they would have to face them, and where had Daichi gone of to?

The team soon also noticed the disappearance of their teammate and all of them went to look. Tyson and Hilary searched the hotel; Ray went to the harbour and Kai to the stadium. Kenny was searching with help of Dizzy. Yet they didn't find him anywhere near. They were about to give up when a dove came with a small note saying that he could be found just five blocks away. They didn't know who had sent the letter, but it turned out the person was right. Daichi had fallen asleep on a dustbin, snoring gently.

His team sighted of relief. Their match was about to start soon and they really needed him, even if he had started to become very quiet and tried to block himself away from them most of the time. They had no knowing of why, but they knew he would tell them. Yet they guessed it all had something to do with the Elementals being in town.

Tyson and Ray helped carrying the sleeping teammate back to the hotel, which thankfully wasn't too far away. Hilary walked beside them looking down on him. She remembered thinking Daichi was such a weird person; she had never believed he had such a deep background.

They managed to put Daichi into his bed and then they all went into the big living room to discuss things. For instance, why could he have wanted to run away like that? They didn't believe he was trying to flee, but it all looked like there had been something that had affected him from the match. Yet they knew they wouldn't have any answers until he woke up.

Daichi woke up an hour later, it was still about two hours until the match would be, but they would need time to question him. And so they did. Daichi still was quiet on the subject, but he told them many details, yet not everything. Ray was particularly shocked to hear about this bond they were able to create and Max was shocked to hear that they could communicate with all bit beasts around the world. Kai couldn't understand all the harsh training everyone had to go through, now he understood how Ana could cooperate. Compared to this Biovolt seemed like vacation.

Kenny gave all the information to Dizzy and spent the next hour trying to come up with strategies for them to win. They had a feeling that if they would be able to defeat the Elementals they would have the strength to defeat most other teams. Right now it wasn't the Majestics, their next opponents, who were the big deal. It was the battle that hadn't yet taken place.

Daichi continued telling, and soon came to his last meeting with his sister and told them this was what had been bothering all the time. He even told them about Zeo and the meeting and his dream and his sister's promise, but then he reached the really hard point.

"Sis told me we would need your bit beasts in order to do it. She said it wouldn't affect them at all, she told me they have more power then any of you have given them credit for."

"What kind of power, and what do you mean they have more then we've given them credit for?" Ray asked bewildered.

"How should I know, she just said so. She didn't have time to tell me everything, she has her own battles to fight."

"Daichi, how much of your village power do you know?" Kai asked.

Daichi sighed. "Not so much as that team does, but yes, I know the theories behind opening yourself for your bit beast, I know how to heal you bit beast during battle and I know how to contact with other bit beasts."

Now the whole team stared at him. He had know this all this time and never told them!

"I think you should try and give us the pointers, after all it's your team we are up against." Kai said.

Daichi sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But I will only do that, if my sis or any of her villagers will find out I taught you they will kill me."

Tyson patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry. With all this we will be invincible."

Daichi tried to pull up a smile, but he was worried. The village had many ways to teach betrayers a lesson.

* * *

Kim sighed; she had been listening to a conversation between her bit beast and Strata Dragoon. She knew her brother was about to break about a hundred laws from the union of villages, but it couldn't be helped. The villages couldn't continue their endless spying on other bit beast for longer. More bit beasts were released into the world for every day, bit beasts were for example created in computers and unregistered born. It would soon kill her village; the old world had died for so long. No, they wouldn't be able to do this.

Indeed the ancient laws had told them that every child carrying a bit beast had to be watched a whole year, if she or he showed that she or he could control that beast the guarding would stop, but if there was a slight doubt then the spies had to continue until the day came that the wielder could control it or it became as bad that the village would have to take the bit beast back and seal it into a rock or something.

Poor Daichi, he did so many things just to help his friends. It didn't occur to him how much the village could torture him for this. If it even became worse they could perhaps take his bit beast away.

* * *

**(The Icelandic Stadium)**

The spectators were roaring, the lights had gone out; only two spotlights framed the two teams who were up to fight. The Majestics marched waving at everyone. Tyson and his gang walked from the other gate, showing of with victory signs and thanking everyone. It was really clear who everyone's true favourites were and seeing them as a team made the whole Scandinavia go wild.

The dish was introduced, which didn't look good enough. Surely the architects in Scandinavia must had plenty of fun developing the dishes. It looked all impossible, for the whole centre of the dish was made of gravel. The only plain part was the ring around. The two teams stared at it. "How on Earth are we supposed to battle in that?" Ray asked. Max didn't say anything, Ray could be happy this wasn't his match, Max had been set to take the first match, against Anouk.

The two bladers walked up to the dish. The two took out their blades, Max put Draciel on the launcher and prepared himself to launch. Anouk took out a Light Violet blade and put it on her launcher.

"Sourislyon, attack!" (Shitza: Souris means mouse, French)

The two blades landed in the dish. They started spinning around, carefully avoiding all that gravel. Draciel was the first to attack, and it was no desire to stay nice in his attacks. Twice he sent the blade backwards.

"You don't seem so hard to beat, Draciel Attack!" max said grinning. Draciel was once more forcing her blade to retreat. Anouk gritted her teeth.

"Sister, stay calm. You got to focus!" Oliver called from the Majestics.

Anouk looked back to her brother. "What shall I do, he is forcing me back!" she asked.

"Focus, that's all. You've got to stay calm, rely on your charm. Remember what our family has trained us in and do this for our country!"

Max shook his head. 'French!' he thought before ordering Draciel to change tactics. He stopped attacking, he had an idea. He made Draciel jump and land in the centre of all gravel.

"Max, you complete BAKA, you will just slow Draciel down!" Hilary said.

"Max, get out of there!" Tyson called.

Ray rose from the bench, he didn't like this, but then Daichi said.

"He's smart. He has a plan and if he's thinking what I'm thinking the he has already won this round."

Ray, Hilary, Tyson and Chief looked questioning on him. But then Max called on Draciel, Anouk did the same summoning for her white Mouse Sourislyon.

"Use Rat Nip!" she said. Her blade jumped into the air, smashed into Draciel, which didn't move an inch.

"Tail Whack!" She said. Her blade glowed and smashed into the opponent again, but once more Draciel took the attack calmly.

The Bladebreakers stared at the attacks with awe. "Well, that explains one reason why he made Draciel jump out there. Talk about weak attacks!" Ray commented.

Max smiled. Now that the girl had no attack power he could easily win this. "Heavy Tsunami Wave, Draciel. Let's finish this now!"

From the bit beast a huge wave appeared and completely flooded the whole place. Anouk tried to shield herself, but was driven away by the stream back to her team's feet. By her feet her blade lay, she was beaten.

Anouk sighed as Enrique helped her back to her feet. Max was cheering, waving frantically to the crowd. He was drenched from head to foot but he didn't mind. It had been such an enjoyable victory. He walked back to his team, smiling frantically. Tyson, Ray, Hilary and Daichi ran up to him. Hilary was beaming, Tyson hugged his friend and Ray couldn't stop congratulating him. "You had us really worried there for a while, I almost started believing you had lost you head."

Daichi nodded. "Not bad, I am happy you figured out that the dish could be used to your advantage rather then hers. After all, most rat Bit beasts only use strength attacks then elemental attacks, unless they don't do as Eikoso's bit beast, control illusions.

"It's your turn next Ray, good luck!" Max said while sitting down on the bench. Max looked at Kai, who had stood looking at his team. To his surprise Kai smiled, even if he didn't commentate or said anything. Max was taken aback, but perfectly cheerful for having received his captains liking.

Ray walked up to the dish. He had his hand over Driger, who kept growling in his head. The tiger was as him, waiting until the match would start.

'Soon Driger, soon!' Ray thought calmly. He knew Driger could read his thoughts; perhaps it could be the source that had made the spirit start teasing him of a special pink haired girl. Ray admitted he really liked Mariah, but sometimes the tiger could be a little too much.

From the Majestics came Robert. Ray had fully agreed to battle, both Tyson and Kai had said they could make someone else win this. As it was, they had their reasons. Kai was completely exhausted from the Italian, since he had found him pointing out everything to his fan girls, whom he already had had enough of. And Tyson had gotten really angry of Oliver as he thought he was flirting with his sis. The only thing that had happened was an accident were Anouk had stumbled and typical enough fallen into Tyson's open arms. And even worse Oliver had passed by, with Johnny, and the first thing that Frenchman had thought was that Tyson had started flirting with his sister.

Robert walked up to the dish, which had changed from the Gravel Grudge into a whole dish filled with water, except for five small islands. Ray stared shocked at this; it would take much to fight in this, besides that Robert had an advantage. If the German would so much as create one small whirlpool that could be enough to sink Driger and win this.

The two bladers got ready to launch. Robert smirked and launched Grypholyon, who started spinning around the dish. Before settling down on one of the islands. Ray did the same.

"Grypholyon I summon you!" Robert said dramatically. If there was one thing that guy didn't have it would be style.

"Driger, let's win this!" Ray said. His blade glowed and the white tiger rose.

Robert smiled. "Here pussypussy! Here kitty cat!"

Ray growled. He hated when people treated his bit beast as a cat, Driger was a tiger, not a cheap little fur ball.

Robert laughed seeing Ray's expression by calling him cat. Neko Jin or not, at least people could treat him like they would treat a tiger, with respect. Ray wasn't someone you should think easy of. He had more then just claws.

"Driger, Lightning Claw!" Ray said.

The grey blade glowed bright green and parks flew from it landing into the water. Driger took aim and shot towards Grypholyon, who landed in the water.

"Not so smart I see" Robert said. "Grypholyon Gryphon Hurricane!"

A magnificent hurricane, created by water and wind rose. Ray smiled. 'I see someone have copied of Tyson' he thought before ordering Driger to attack. He knew his blade would be forced into this wind, but at least he could still shock it.

"Thunder Growl" Ray said as his blade was sucked in. With a tremendous growl, sending huge blasts of thunder Driger started spinning around in the hurricane. Robert was shocked and hesitated thinking he should stop the attack. Ray smiled; he could feel the energy in his veins. The battle grew more intense as the huge powerful wind rose higher reaching the roof. And then…

…it all stopped.

Confused and bewildered everyone looked around to see who had won. They looked down in the dish, which was all empty. Grypholyon was still spinning, wobbling very much. And Driger… Driger had stopped.

Ray sighed and picked up his blade. From behind Tyson and Max appeared, beaming. "That was so awesome!" Max said.

"Not bad Ray," Robert said. "You really are a fierce tiger."

Ray smiled and walked back to his friends, yet he sighed. He had lost his match, and it was a tie. He hated when this happened, it made him extremely nervous. Yet as he sat down on the bench, Kai said…

"We will win this, even if you lost. I'm up and there's no way I will let this piece of chunk beat me!"

Ray looked at his captain and smiled. Poor Enrique would be smashed into a pancake after this. Knowing Kai and Dranzer he would be surprised if there would be anything left from the blade.

Kai walked up to the dish, clutching his blue blade in one hand. Enrique stepped up from the other side; he already had put Amphilyon on its launcher and was smirking more then ever. From the spectators thousands of Kai-fan girls cheered. Some even fainted and most tried to fight their way down to their hero. The stadium guards had a hard time to stop them, one even managed to run up to the dish before she was stopped.

Kai growled and did his best to try and frighten them back. He knew he would send them back crying, but it was better then making him go home in pieces.

Enrique, the flirt, didn't mind the girls. He continued his flirty attitude and the more he did the more the girls screamed. Kai growled and hoped that the match could start soon before his migraine would have time to begin. All this screaming would surely make it.

The dish was introduced; it was all a grass field, except for a round circle of sand. Yet as Jazzman made a test into the sand they saw it wasn't just any sand. It was quicksand!

The two bladers launched, the started spinning around the grassy area carefully avoiding the sand. Even Kai refused to get stuck there, sand was not good for endurance and he knew Dranzer would meet his doom if he did. Instead he attacked sending Amphilyon backwards.

"Dranzer, Raging Blaze" he said. The blade got engulfed in flames and the grass started burning.

Enrique growled and called for his bit beast to attack using double Team. But as Kai didn't seem to want to crawl into his trap he was forced to improvise a new one.

"Take notes Giancarlo! Don't play with people like me. Dranzer attack!"

Enrique gritted his teeth. Not think this would work, but still knowing he had to do something he did the first thing that popped up in his head, he introduced a new attack.

"Hydra Marsh Background!"

To his amazement Amphilyon responded by glowing. A bright light erupted and once everything stopped to their amazement the dish had changed, everything around seemed changed. It was no stadium anymore; they stood battling in one large marsh. Enrique felt confused.

"Not bad!" Kai said. "But no matter what you are planning for tricks I can still win, Dranzer! Raging Blaze!"

Amphilyon was sent flying and the image before their eyes changed back into the stadium. They had been in the stadium the whole time, yet somehow his bit beast had been able to create an illusion. Enrique smiled; it had been a cool attack, which surely could help him win, next time.

Kai walked back to his team. He went back to his old spot he had been standing by. His team nodded towards Daichi, who got up and ran over to the dish. From the other side Johnny got up. The Scottish blader laughed as he saw what kind of miniature blader he was supposed to battle. Yet Daichi didn't laugh, instead he got up to the dish, which was a large mountain. Daichi smiled. This would be just too easy to win.

_(Shitza: Hmm… till next time they are going to battle, I will have to change strategy writing. Writing battles is starting to get really boring!")_

The bladers launched. To Daichi's amusement Johnny's blade Salamolyon landed on top of the miniature mountain. Smiling Daichi demanded Strata Dragoon to use Rising Quake. The match was over in a few seconds. What were left of the dish were gravel and a badly beaten blade.

The last match was Oliver versus Tyson. Tyson walked very confident towards the dish, but after a few beatings from Oliver his confidence sank. The Frenchman had seriously decided to beat him down, and after making Unicolyon run over him with three strikes of Unicorn Fly, a new attack, Dragoon was sent flying. The whole stadium couldn't believe their eyes.

"That's you reward for flirting with my sister!" he said walking back to his team, yet as he returned Anouk got up angrily and smacked him on the cheek. Oliver couldn't understand why, not until she started yelling telling him that never in a thousand years she would be able to go out with Tyson.

Yet Tyson didn't take his lost easy, even if his team said it had been a great match, yet it would be impossible for anyone of them to battle Oliver in that temper, he went back to the hotel and sulked for the rest of the day. The team went to town to get something to eat, without Tyson. But as sweet and friendly they could be they decided to take something back to him.

* * *

Zeo sat in the old hotel they had come to when they firstly had arrived in Sweden. Their next match would be against the Bladebreakers and it was a match he really looked forwards to. His arm was behind his back, and with it a scientist looking to see if any damage had been done during it all. Zeo really hated these things, but they were necessary.

Just then the phone rang and he jumped down from the table to answer. His team's eyes followed him as he picked up the receiver. From the other side there was a woman's voice.

"Meet me by the same place as before tonight, I will have the bit beasts and you will be free."

Zeo felt his heart race, however that was possible. He couldn't believe that tonight was it. He put down the receiver and went over to King and Queen. He told them he needed to contact his father at this instant.

* * *

Kim sighed; the sun had set so she was allowed to be herself again. Yet from all these fights her body had gotten really tired and all. Her brother had agreed to fly back anyway; they would be passing by anyway.

'At least someone will be happy after this.' She thought. In her hands lay a blue stone she had stolen from the village long ago. It wouldn't be too hard to do this, she had everything she needed. Everything except her own life.

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_lashing cries: I updated again, yet next time I will probably not do such detailed matches. I am not good at it, even if I tried. Good luck with your own story!_**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: I'm completely exhausted._**

**_Ray: I am not surprised thinking how much you have been working lately._**

**_Max and Tyson: (shows up and tosses big snowballs at Kai and Kenny._**

**_Shitza: When will those two grow up?_**

**_Kai: (Sends death glares at Max and Tyson)_**

**_Kenny: AAAARRRGGHH! You tossed snow on Dizzy!_**

**_Max: Yikes!_**

**_(Kenny chases Max around, out from screen)_**

**_Shitza: Kai, Ray, Zeo… Please kick these things out from here and do the rest. I need a break!_**

**_Kai: (throws Tyson out!)_**

**_Ray: (closes the doors)_**

**_Zeo: Review, don't forget to review after you have read. Shitza welcomes all reviews, even flames._**


	11. When Dreams Come True

**_Shitza: Change of update planning, I am posting it all at my bio. And Lord I am tired._**

**_Kai: Go to sleep then!_**

**_Shitza: Can't have to many ideas spinning in my head. But of course, if you lend me your lap I could always…_**

**_Kai: NO YOU DON'T!_**

**_Shitza: Relax okay, anyway, who is up for the disclaimer? Where's Daichi?_**

**_Kai: Why are you dragging him into this, as well?_**

**_Shitza. He has a major role in this fic, and even if he acts like a monkey, well my fingertips can change that. Now where the hell did he go!_**

**_Max and Tyson: (enters dragging a sac.) We've got him Shitza!_**

**_Zeo: He was trying to hide in the snow._**

**_Shitza: Really, wonders he is still alive thinking of how much that showed up. Curse the snow, I wish it could go away. Not that I hate it, but slipping down the road is not my way of walking._**

**_Kai: (Snorts)_**

**_Shitza: Very funny Hiwatari! (Ties up the sac.) You have a job to complete!_**

**_Daichi: Okay, don't shout. (Smiles happily and waves) Shitza don't own beyblade, and Kim is not my real sister, Thanks for that._**

**_Zeo: Oh man, I had completely forgotten what she was going to write in this, I am so doomed!_**

**_Shitza: Tss, I didn't choose the headline to kill you. (Turns page so let the story continue)_**

**Chapter 10 When Dreams Come True**

The Bladebreakers were flying from Reykjavik and would have to middle land in Gothenburg before continue to Copenhagen for their match against the White Tigers. Of course they could have continued all the way, but it had been Daichi who had begged them to Middle land for a night.

The plane landed and the Bladebreakers set after Daichi. The reason was because they wanted to really know if Daichi had been correct, if that would be so then they would really have to help her. But since people had been after their bit beasts for ages they wanted to make sure. Kai had his own reasons, he wanted to meet Ana and not something that steered her mind.

Daichi hurried past people in a light speed, he was hurrying as much as he could to get to hi sister in time. The sun was about to go down, once more he knew her mind would be free to talk. He just hoped she had enough strength to do this.

He ran towards the port, closely followed by his friends. They arrived in time to see the sundown. Now they would just have to wait.

* * *

A quarter later Zeo put down the receiver, smiling. His father had received the news and as well as he had been happy to know there was a way and that the next time he would see him he would see a son of blood and flesh he wanted Zeo to mentally take notes, this knowledge could be really useful.

Zeo crumbled up the small letter and lit it up, maybe this should be kept as a secret. It was best to be careful, people still hated him for what he had done over a year ago. Taking his jacket he walked out, better be early then late.

* * *

Kim sighed, walking through the corners of the town to get to the place. She had put her unusual long hair into a long ponytail, which brushed the surface of the floor. She didn't mind dirt in her hair anymore, she had gotten used by it as her hair had grown. Dressed in the usual warrior outfit like all Elementals wore she took a small scroll, some herbs and ran of to the meeting place. Her hair flying like the tail of a phoenix, as she ran.

* * *

Tyson had gotten bored by waiting, and challenged Max into a match. Ray sat listening to all strange sounds, from where he lived there were no such thing as gulls and by hearing these cry it brought back memories of his sister, whom he still hadn't been able to find. Kai was listening to his CD Player, waiting calmly. Hilary was pacing back and forwards, mumbling about being late. Kenny was once more typing on Dizzy and Daichi just sat beside, eyes closed and dead quiet. Sometimes he said things like "net yet" or "not hers". The others had no idea what he meant, but it all looked like he was listening.

Suddenly they all heard footsteps and Zeo came running. He was breathing as if he had been running all way, which he had. Being android had its uses.

"Evening Zeo, what brings you here?" Hilary asked.

Zeo was about to answer, but then Daichi interrupted.

"He is needed here." he said not opening his eyes. '_What's taking her so long?'_

Zeo stood up, thankful someone had told everything in those few words. Tyson quickly ended his and Max's match with a draw.

"Zeo, are you up for a fight before this girl shows up."

Zeo nodded and took out Burning Cerberus. His blade had been changed since his last battle, it was stronger with more endurance, speed and attack power.

Max also joined in the battle again, wanting to finish what had been started and the interrupted. But then another blade entered, being all of gold.

"Ruyaka, end this! **Speed of Light**!"

The golden blade zigzagged knocking all the three.

"We don't have time for battle tonight, but I really hope you brought all the bit beasts with you."

Daichi nodded before running over to hug her. She smiled and hugged him back, they really did miss each other.

"Sorry to say it but I couldn't sneak out with them, so I had to bring the whole team here, hope you don't mind."

"Not really, I am always happy to meet your new friends. You should perhaps present them. We don't have all night."

"Okay, this is Max, Ray, Hilary, Tyson, Kenny also known as Chief, Zeo, you've met him before, and Kai."

"Nice to meet your real you!" Hilary said cheerfully.

"Your sister really looks good." Max said to Daichi. Tyson nudged his friend in the ribs. "Hey, have you already forgotten about a certain cowgirl?"

"Yeah, we don't want a Enrique in our team would we!" Ray said.

"I do agree, Enrique is hopeless and he owns me a battle for that. I am really longing to see the look of his face when a girl will beat him."

Everyone laughed imagining the Italian's look being beaten by a good-looking girl. Suddenly Kim felt herself being dragged into a hug, by none other then Kai. The captain was crying. (Shitza: Try to imagine that)

"Kai?" everyone said shocked.

"I've really missed you Ana" he said. The girl smiled.

"I never knew you could get this touchy, you are getting too soft! Lighten up, I haven't died yet. At the moment, I've just gotten myself into real trouble."

Kai laughed. (Shitza: I know he is starting to sound OC now, please he will not be but I believe he has a lighter side) "I do remember you got us into many of those back then. For example, when you "accidentally" let Boris pants on fire or when you put sand into my grandfathers food."

"You've got it mixed up, it was Ian who put Boris pants on fire, and I do remember him getting down into those creepy holes they had."

She shivered.

"You went to Biovolt?" Ray asked shocked.

"I did, for a while, but like Kai, I escaped. No big deal, both Voltaire and Boris give me headache. After all, they forced me into that world tour. It was not like I wanted to become World Champion."

"Nine years ago." Daichi counted. "Time surely flies."

But the conversation was interrupted by Zeo who had been sitting listening instead of talking. "I really hate to interrupt, but I did come here for a reason."

"Yes you did." Kim said smiling. "Both me and bro will work on this, even if it takes all night. May I ask the Bladebreakers to lend me their bit beasts, just for tonight."

Tyson was first to move, Max gave her Draciel and Ray hesitated before handing her Driger. Lastly came Kai, who put Dranzer in her palm and closed her hand. "Make sure you don't loose them."

"Like I would, thinking of where I was born. Oh never mind. Daichi, I brought the herbs, you know what to do."

Daichi nodded and took a small pouch from her. In it lay some dried herbs and some strange powder in small boxes.

"Draciel, Dranzer, we will really need fresh water and a fire for this." Kim said looking at the two bit chips. The two bit beasts responded and to unused bladers eyes, seeing a stranger talking to beasts like this, came as surprise as a small fire was lit and fresh water appeared in a small cauldron.

"Do you think we've missed something bro?" She asked gently.

Daichi shook his head while measuring up powder and herbs. The Bladebreakers tried to follow everything that happened, what completely shocked them was Daichi in this. They knew he had grown up in the wilderness, far away from any town, but they had no idea he knew herbs and medicine.

"I think this potion is ready sis!" Daichi called after a couple of minutes.

"Great, Zeo come here." She said as Daichi poured the orange liquid into a cup. They gave the cup to Zeo to drink, after a few minutes he was sleeping silently.

"What was that?" Ray asked.

"A simple sleep potion, one of Daichi's small inventions."

Daichi blushed. He took a compass from his pocket. North is that way!" he told his sister.

"Okay, Daichi help me then, I cannot carry him alone you know."

They turned Zeo's head so that his head was in the north, his feet pointed south, left arm towards east and right arm towards west. Draciel was placed right above his head, Dragoon by his left arm, pointing east, Driger by his right arm, pointing West and Dranzer by his feet, pointing South.

Kim removed her bit beast from her blade and put it on his heart. Daichi sat by the fire, making a new potion from various kinds of powder. Ray tried to ask what he was doing, but Daichi simply said. "You don't want to know."

Kim slowly opened Zeo's mouth and Daichi poured some drops of the liquid into his mouth. Thankfully Zeo was asleep, he didn't have to experience how awful this liquid tasted.

The five bit beasts started glowing and appeared, even if their master's hadn't called them. They started flying through the air in a circle, crying into the night. They almost looked solid, however that was possible.

Tyson looked down at Zeo, his friend was sweating and seemed to be in pain. Kim bent down by him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It will be over soon." She whispered with a voice filled with sorrow.

Indeed it was, the bit beasts returned and Zeo's body started to glow black. It was the same kind of darkness Cerberus used, the bit beast had awoken and was helping them. Kim smiled, if there was one bit beast that knew about death it had to be Cerberus. After all in his life he had been the dog to guard hell.

Slowly the glow died, the bit beasts light faded and so did light around. Kim went to collect the bit chips and returned them to their owners. She was about to leave again when they tried to call her back.

"Was that all?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, Daichi will be able to take care of the rest."

"You mean he is human?" Ray asked as well.

She nodded. "As human as you could be. Oh and Daichi, I almost forgot. I think this would be needed in your following matches. Seeing you weak attacks, you shouldn't have let him stay in the village, he is yours after all."

She threw a small flat object to him, which he caught. He opened his palms to see his catch and smiled. "Thanks sis, indeed it will."

Kim smiled. "I really hope you pass by soon, walking along these boats is starting to get boring without anyone to talk to. See you brother!"

Then she disappeared. The Bladebreakers followed her before she disappeared around a corner. Tyson bent down by Zeo's side. Just then the turquoise haired boy awoke, really confused.

"Zeo, you're awake!" Both Tyson and Max shouted. Zeo put his hands over his ears. Keep it down, I have a tremendous headache."

"Sorry pal" Tyson said a lot quieter this time. "It's just that I thought that girl had killed you or something. I mean, she just left."

"She did?" Zeo said confused. To bad, I really wanted to thank her."

A tear trickled down his cheek. "Does anyone have something sharp with you, I mean I want to confirm this, I still cannot believe parts of it. Is it already over?"

Kai took a small knife he had in his pocket and gave it to him. "Indeed it is over, and by changing you it took the power of six bit beasts." Zeo took the blade of the knife and cut a small cut in his palm. Blood trickled from the wound and it stung. More tears trickled down his cheeks. "My dream… it's all reality… it came true… Thank you so much!"

Tyson and the other watched as Zeo cried, more then he had ever done in his entire life. Tear of joy, relief and feelings that were too hard to describe trickled down his cheeks. He was happy, happier then he had been for his whole robotic life. He had finally gotten what he had desired.

* * *

As the Bladebreakers walked back to the airport, to wait for the next plane ray turned to Daichi. "What was it your sister meant back there, that you had forgotten something and let it stay."

"Oh that!" Daichi said in realisation. He picked up his blade and looked at Strata Dragoon, then he put another bit chip across Strata Dragoon.

"This is Gaia Dragoon, the bit beast my mother gave me before she passed away. It is my second bit beast. Just watch! He said launching his blade. The blade spinned on the spot for a while then…

"Strata Dragoon, Gaia Dragoon! Fuse into Serpera!"

There were two lights, becoming one and the two dragons melted into one large yellow snake.

"Serpera, attack!" Daichi called. The blade obeyed slamming into a wall of an old abandoned house. The whole wall disappeared.

The Bladebreakers stared at it as the blade returned into Daichi's hand. "But as the rules say I will not be allowed to use her before the Final. To bad, it would really heighten our wins."

No one answered, even Kai was so impressed by this he didn't know what to answer.

Daichi laughed, and they still hadn't seen the best parts.

* * *

Zagart was worried, Zeo hadn't called for hours and he really hoped everything was okay. He flew in helicopter from one of his headquarters in Poland and landed at the airport of Gothenburg. There from a limousine took him to the hotel. He ran up the stairs, worried he had lost another son.

Gently he knocked on the door, and a sleepy Queen opened. "Has Zeo returned?" he asked.

"Zeo, I haven't seen him since he left sir. Gordo is out looking for him, it is soon my turn to look, but until then, please let me sleep."

Zagart nodded and closed the door. He hurried down the stairs and almost stumbled over Gordo, carrying his sleeping captain.

"I found him a bench, he is quite cold, but he was fast asleep when I found him."

Zagart took a deep breath and took his son's hand. That's when he noticed the cut and the dried blood from it. Tears trickled down the man's cheeks as he cried and howled into the night sky.

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: No Reviews today again. (sulks) People really know how to ignore a good story._**

**_Kai: Now that is not for you to decide._**

**_Shitza: But Hilary said…_**

**_Kai: Hilary is just a big jerk, don't listen to her!_**

**_Ray: Here we go again, somehow those two always end up fighting._**

**_Daichi: Hey, quit it. Or else Tyson says he will eat you out the house._**

**_Shitza: Oh dear, what did I deserve to get all this._**

**_Max: (Turns to you with gorgeous puppy eyes) Please, please review and end this fighting before it will drive us guys nuts!_**


	12. Slashing Win

_**Shitza: Oh god, I am tired!**_

_**Ray: Two exams in two days… understand you!**_

_**Shitza: And at least four to go before Easter break.**_

_**Max: In three weeks progress…**_

_**Shitza: Don't remind me. I better start typing this down then, and then start working again. No time to rest.**_

_**Kai: Whatever!**_

_**Shitza. Could you kindly do the disclaimer?**_

_**Kai: (walks away)**_

_**Shitza: Okay then, as you want it sourpuss. Max, could you…**_

_**Max: YYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! SHITZA DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR US. BUT SHE OWNS A NEW COMPUTOR SCREEN!**_

_**Shitza: (sweat drops) Talk about maximised hyper happiness. Anyway, let's continue were it all ended. Also, this is a loooooooooooong chapter, you have been warned.**_

**Chapter 11 Slashing Win**

Zeo lay on the couch when he finally woke up. His hand was bandaged and cleaned so the blood was barely visible. He remembered he had exhausted fallen asleep on that bench, but how had he returned to the hotel room?

He looked around, the room looked like usual, except for one thing. His whole team lay in one big pile of cushions and mattresses on the floor. Gordo lay on Queen's feet, King had his left feet over a chair and Queen used her brother as a pillow. Zeo couldn't help laughing.

Smiling he did his best to silently walk past them. He walked towards his room and found to his surprise his father lying on his bed. He smiled even broader and walked over to him.

Zeo was human now, pure human with blood and flesh. He couldn't help feelings as happy as he was. He walked silently over to the wardrobe and too out some clean clothes to change and sneaked out of the room, silently closing the door as he left. He changed in the bathroom before scribbling down a note for them to find when they would wake up. Telling them he had gone downstairs to eat.

As he walked down he saw a pair of amateurs bladers hurry of to one direction, whispering excitedly. "Have you heard, that fiery lady from Team Elementals is training outside, you know, the one with fire powers.

'_Fire powers, the one who beat King in our match?_'

He hurried after the two kids who had been running to get outside. He followed them to some trees in a park where indeed he found the same girl with her blade ready to launch. She aimed for a really thick oak. The knife, which was her launcher, wobbled as it hit the oak and her blade, which had been released by the toss, zigzagged up the trunk.

"Avez, cut the branches!" she said. Her blade glowed red and snapped branch after branch in half.

"Oh this is taking too long, Avez… Fox Bite!"

Zeo watched in secret as her blade sped up and rammed into thicker branches, cutting them as if they had been made of paper. He gasped shocked by her outstanding powers. In her match against King, she hadn't been this strong.

The two kids ran up to her. "Could we have you autograph?" they asked like usual fans do. She glared at them menacingly

"Get out from here before I decide to do something really nasty!" she said taking a second knife from her belt. The first one still sat deep in the trunk of the oak.

The two kids looked frightened and ran away. Zeo stared at her as she walked away, calling her blade back. The knife she had used was even more mysterious as it withered away into nothing.

Zeo crawled out from his hiding and hurried back to the hotel. He still couldn't drop his thoughts about the strange girl. He thought he had been strange as he had been a robot, but this girl couldn't be human either. He wondered then, what she was.

At the hotel his team had awoken and found the note he had left. But as he had left the hotel area they couldn't find him anywhere. When he showed up there was a sigh of relief coming from the staff, as queen had done everything to make them look for him, and with everything it meant everything that was far from nice.

His father quickly got the news and was summoned down. The older man was so happy to see his son well and awoken that he couldn't help giving him a hug that could surely make Zeo's ribs crack.

"How did his happen?" Zagart asked holding his bandaged hand. Zeo sighed. "To be honest father I have no clue. The girl, who happened to be Daichi Sumeragi's sister, gave me some weird drink that made me fall asleep. I remember pain though, so I am quite happy they did that. Whatever they did, it must have been painful if I still can remember that."

Zagart nodded. Even if he wouldn't be allowed to find out more about this miracle he was happy it had worked and he was happy that whomever this girl had been, that she had been gently enough to let his son feel as less pain as possible.

Zeo looked away, his eyes close to tears. "I didn't even have time to thank her. She left before I managed to…"

He sighed.

"Before I managed to say how much this meant to me, I think she would have needed that. After all, from what I heard she is dying, or something like that. She speaks like her time is coming soon."

Not able to say anything more he walked back to the room and lay down on his bed. There he couldn't keep the tears from falling. In his life he had learnt to appreciate the little he had, but having seen her made you feel like she was giving up everything she had. He didn't know much about her; he couldn't believe what he had heard them talk about either.

In the other room his team switched on the TV to see the match between Bladebreakers and White Tigers. As soon as that match was over they would be driven to the stadium in order to prepare their match against the Bladebreakers. Zeo was really looking forward to this match; after all it would be fun to fight Tyson once more.

* * *

In Copenhagen the Bladebreakers sat in the changing room trying to figure out who would be battling whom? Kenny was typing madly on Dizzy, who kept complaining about his spelling. Tyson sat talking silently with Hilary and Daichi about strategies. Ray walked nervously back and forth trying to concentrate, but as Chief had told him he would have to battle Mariah he couldn't relax. Max shook his head fully understanding Ray's feelings. Was it such a secret that he had had a crush on Mariah for years now?

Kai stood by the wall, thinking of the meeting with Ana. The girl had been the same as she always were, cheerful, happy and still she had gotten unlucky enough to be caught in this web of disasters. He remembered how that girl, paired up with Ian had almost managed to get thrown out because of tricking Boris out of bed, two in the middle of the night. Unfortunately the guards had seen them and reported them as well. Both had received serious beatings, but Ian had continued pranking and Ana had continued smiling. The two jokers had almost given back everything to all the boys who lived there, all until that faithful day Boris decided to split the team and seal their fate forever.

Even now, with his friends surrounded Kai found it particularly hard to smile. Not that he could but he had forgotten most of the joy in life. Beyblading was his life, but beyond that he didn't know. He had never had a real life until he had become captain of the Bladebreakers. Tyson, Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny were his friends, as well as Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys. But he didn't have many more friends then them. Wyatt still lay in the Mental Hospital since his obstacle with Cyber Dranzer. If Kai hadn't won over Goki in that Battle tower, then he didn't know exactly how he would have felt for that kid. Probably ashamed to meet him, his win had been because he knew Wyatt had faith in him.

Kenny jumped up from the bench excitedly. "Finished!" he cheered while putting Dizzy down so that everyone could see what he had written. Apart from about a thousand codes and weird calculations there was also scanned material, clips from battles, analyses from matches and the results.

"Can you translate all this?" Tyson asked staring stupidly at the screen.

"Of course!" Chief said happily while Dizzy sighed and murmured about him taking all the credits. "Now listen carefully…"

* * *

"WELCOME BLADERS AND FANS TO THE FIFTH PART OF THE ELITE TOURNAMENT! TODAY'S MATCH IS BETWEEN THE ROARING WHITE TIGERS AND THE RULING CHAMPIONS BLADEBREAKERS! BE PREPARED FOLKS FOR ASTONASHING MOVES AS WE WILL IN JUST SOME MINUTES INTRODUCE OUR PLAYERS AND THE NEWLY DESIGNED DISH!"

Jazzman's voice boomed over the stadium. The spectators roared wildly showing their support as two of Asia's best teams walked out on the grass area.

Daichi walked towards the dish, looking determined.

On the other side Gary got up, looking determined as well. "Go out there and do your job, Gary!" Lee said. Mariah patted him on the back smiling, Kevin, who had as nimble and small as he was been sitting on his shoulder, jumped down. "Good luck pal!" he said.

Chiko, the new girl smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll beat that shrimp no time at all!"

Clearly the Tigers had victory in mind, but Daichi had something else. He had the information Chief had given him.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Daichi, you're up against Gary. I believe that is the only way for us, you are quick, nimble and flexible and could easily confuse him. Also your attack power is high though your defence is quite weak at the moment. But you are a tricky blader for the ones who met you the first time and I am sure you have at least one more trick up your sleeve. What do you say?"

He didn't know what to say, but nodded.

"Watch out for Gary though!" Max warned him. "I bladed him in the Asian Tournament and once that guy is angered he is unstoppable."

_-End Flashback-_

Daichi would think about that, he didn't want to risk his blade getting beaten into dust. Instead he hurried of to the dish and got ready to blade.

In a whip of smoke the dish was introduced, which came as a surprise. It was a dessert, but where in the world could you find desserts like this? In the middle was something that looked like a church tower.

Over by the Bladebreakers Kenny told them about history. Tillsandade Kirken, as it was called or the Sand-Overflowed Church as it would be translated had been an original church until all the sand had taken over, flooding everything inside except for the church tower, which could be seen. It lay in a cold dessert in Denmark, which surprised everyone even more.

Daichi bent down to examine the sand and to his liking it wasn't too soft but packed hard enough to let his beyblade spin without trouble. He smiled, he had heard of Gary's attacks, which needed a lot of powers. But if that guy would use them the battle would be over for his part. He would be stuck in the sand and loose the match.

Daichi smiled as Jazzman counted down. This match was going to be an easy one. With his beyblade and his bit beast's power over earth how wouldn't he be able to win?

**"THREE… TWO… ONE… LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"**

The two bladers launched into the dish. Gary's blade landed on the rooftop of the church while Daichi landed in the sand and stayed spinning. To not to risk too much spin, he decided to stay and let Gary take the first move.

Indeed he did. The blade jumped down and would have crashed into Strata Dragoon if Daichi hadn't moved away from the spot. Gary growled and Daichi smiled. His blade was a lot lighter then his opponent giving him the advantage.

"Strata Dragoon! Crush Hole!"

The yellow blade rose and slammed down right beside Gary's red one. It then jumped back into its old position while Galtzy fought to get back. But it wasn't easy as the sand threatened to drown it completely.

"Way to go Daichi!" his team cheered one. Tyson and Max kept on cheering him up, Kai smiled and Ray gave a victory sign.

As Galtzy finally managed to get back up Strata Dragoon attacked again. Daichi had easily dominated this battle and the White Tigers were getting really nervous. Mariah kept shouting to him and Lee felt drops of sweat down his forehead.

"Here is a goodbye from us. Gaia Dragoon emerge, fuse into **Serpera**!"

Now, the thing that was meant to be spared into the final ended up as a last attack. The yellow land snake attacked violently giving the bear no time to defend itself. In two seconds Galtzy was thrown out of the dish.

The super bit beast disappeared and the blade returned to Daichi's hand. He hummed happily as he returned to his friends.

Tyson and ray came to meet him. Both asking why he did have to wait so long to flash his double beast spirit. Kai on the other hand had other opinions. 'His sister is not going to take this lightly next time, sweet or not, Ana has temperament."

After all, he was supposed to have waited to the finals.

Daichi sat down, with a smile on his lips. On the other side Gary felt shattered as he walked back to his team, to ask them to forgive him for loosing. He sat down on the bench, tears trickling down his face. Chiko tried to say something nice but nothing seemed to work. 'Poor guy he must really feel broken' she thought.

Kevin had other thoughts in mind. "You don't have a thing for Gary do you cousin, I mean first the hug and now this?"

Chiko's face reddened with anger. "You are such a monkey. Now go out there and beat that blader or I'll find myself a new cousin.

Kevin saluted and walked of. On the other side Tyson got up to battle.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Tyson, are you listening?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah Chief, so who am I up against. Lee maybe, or perhaps Gary?"

"No, you haven't been listening. Okay, you are up against Kevin. And hear the details before you complain. I have already teamed up everyone else. Besides you should really not underestimate Kevin before your match, I mean he was the only one of them to beat an Elemental and those are even tougher."

"Okay, I get it Chief. Now what should I do then?"

"Play fair like always, and be on your alert. Kevin is quick on his moves and his new attack is so dangerous you will probably be thrown out before you can attack. Act fast easily."

_-End Flashback-_

'Act fast.' The words ringed like a bell in his ear. But how fast, as soon as he had launched his blade or should he wait until after some minutes before he attacked, until the right moment? The chief hadn't said when.

Jazzman counted down and the two bladers launched. Kevin's purple blade landed neatly on top of the dish, which once more had been water, except that this time the Scandinavian sculptors had had fun copying of one of the most famous sculptures, the little mermaid. Kevin's blade landed on the head, Tyson's on the fin. The battle had started.

"Galmon attack!" Kevin said. The purple blade went down and nearly managed to knock his blade out. Tyson growled and gritted his teeth. Kevin laughed manically while jumping up and down like a monkey. 'And I thought Daichi was monkey like' Tyson thought as Kevin almost started dancing, something that will not be further described.

"You haven't beaten me yet, Dragoon Hurricane Disaster!"

A tremendous hurricane rose, but Kevin told Galmon to move to the other side of the statue. As the wind slowly died nothing had happened, except for that both Tyson and Dragoon were tired.

"This is not good, he should have attacked by the launch!" the Chief said typing furiously on Dizzy.

"If you ask me, he doesn't stand a chance." Dizzy responded.

At the match Kevin grinned. "Galmon, Crazy Monkey Improvise!"

Once more the whole dish was covered in illusion blades and all of the fitted perfectly in the picture. Tyson tried to attack again and again but whatever he did he couldn't find him.

"Now, attack!" Kevin said. Dragoon was rammed out of the dish by a purple blur and the match ended. Now it was a draw and Tyson had suffered his second loose.

"That's it!" he said, "if this loosing strike continues I'll just quit!"

He sat with his friend again and had been punching into the wall for minutes after his lost. Everyone stared at him, most unsure of what to say. Hilary tried to comfort him, but it didn't help. Soon she gave up.

"I'm sorry Hilary, but I just don't have the energy to continue. What's the meaning of it when I loose all the time?"

Daichi, who had been sitting listening mostly said. "I'll tell you why. WE aren't winning for ourselves but for our friends. Tyson, are you really going to abandon the whole team because of some ridiculous looses. I mean, we lost plenty of times last year and still we became champions. I am sure either Kai, Max or Ray can pull out the victory. After all we are champions. Instead of howling you should be training."

Kai nodded. "For once you said something wise!"

"I've heard the same over and over again from one of the wise women in the village. They have tons of stuff like this."

Everyone nodded and Kai got up for his match. He would be facing…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Lee, I want you to battle Lee, Kai!"

Kai nodded without saying anything, but Kenny continued.

"Lee has gained some outstanding potentials during this tour and Ray, why did you have to train them as you did? They are almost unstoppable. Anyway, I have some records of some of his attacks this tour and if you analyse it and compare it with Dranzer, Kai be careful okay."

"Whatever!" Kai said.

"Kai, this isn't whatever, this can be the decision if we are going to win this tour or not. After all one battle can decide and here you act like it doesn't matter!"

Kenny was roaring himself harsh.

"Please try and win, even if you are strong and your attack and endurance is by the top, Lee can pull you off."

_-End Flashback-_

Now things where different, as they had lost a match it was better to secure with one more win. All though Tyson needed his lesson, he always had to steal the fame while Kai was left with a bunch of cheering fan girls who ripped your clothes of if you weren't too careful.

The dish was very like the one he had battled in that day he had battled Spencer in the world Tournament in Russia years back. It was almost identical, except that it was another dish.

"Lee smiled as he got up to the dish. As it was Captain versus Captain they began with a handshake.

"May the best blader win!" Lee said smiling.

Kai nodded, but didn't say anything. The two bladers got into position, Jazzman counted down and they launched. The blades landed by the houses and the battle was on.

"Galleon, Lion Rage!" Lee commanded. The black blade rammed into Dranzer, which didn't move.

"Not impressive!" Kai said. "Dranzer! Attack, throw him into the water!"

The blue blade pushed galleon towards the brim of defeat, if one blade would land into the water it all would surely be over. Dranzer had no strength over water and Galleon was just Galleon. Lee sweated and with one smart blow he managed to push Dranzer back and escape.

"Humph!" was all Kai said as Dranzer followed after.

Lee felt dizzy; whatever he did Dranzer kept following. He needed time and by that he decided to do something daring. Hesitating he commanded Galleon to jump from boat to boat. To his relief it worked.

"Galleon, Lightning Strike!" he said. Black lightning erupted and caught Dranzer into a dangerous web of destruction. Kai growled, this had not been according to plan.

For a short moment his eyes glowed bright red and heat seemed to rise within him. Jealousy burned in his mind, jealousy for what others had accomplished and for what Lee was stealing from him, his victory.

He couldn't explain it, but as the temper rose within him Dranzer started burning brightly.

"Dranzer… Firewheel Jealousy!" he said.

Dranzer shone brightly in light and fire and a ring of fire emerged cutting of the web that had been created to take him down. The fire continued until it slashed through the dish, creating one round marked burn.

Lee was stunned, but galleon was still spinning. He thought… 'I can't loose, the White tigers are depending on me.' Sighing he called up on another new attack, Kai wasn't the only one who could play today.

"Galleon. Glorious Fight and Destruction!" he said. His black blade glowed and sparks flew out rampaging the whole area. Kai watched as the sparks flew, on hitting Dranzer knocking it out.

Both Kai and Lee couldn't believe it. Lee couldn't believe his win. Kai couldn't believe his lost.

The White Tigers ran over to congratulate their captain for this miraculous win. But before either of the bladers turned back the shook hands once more.

"Truth to be told you deserved it!" Kai said before he went back. Lee nodded.

Tyson and Ray met him on the way. "At least I wasn't the only one to loose." Tyson said. Ray nudged him in the ribs quieting him. Kai didn't say anything but continued back and sat down, even quieter then usual.

"Kai, are you okay?" Max asked.

"Don't mind Max, a lost is a lost and now we are in serious trouble. Wow, never could believe I would become the top blader of this team and…"

Daichi was never allowed to finish his sentence before Kai punched him on the face. Not hard, but enough to silence him. Daichi rubbed his aching face as Kai spoke.

"Nothing is certain. There is a slight chance that Max and Ray may win their battles. After all, Max's opponent is easy to beat; it will probably be Ray who will finish. I just hope he won't let Mariah confuse him too much."

"Please, I thought that was history!" Ray moaned.

"That will remain until the day you can control your feelings for that girl. It also stands out on Salima, you should stop flirting you know!" Max said.

"Who said I liked Salima?" Ray asked.

"That wasn't a theory, that was a statement. We did see you, you know!" The American teenager said. Ray made an attempt to hit him on the shoulder to keep him quiet, but he ducked and laughed. Kai broke the fight, saying there was no time to fight. Max had a match he really needed to concentrate on.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Max, could you please stand still for one moment?" Kenny said angrily.

Max had stupidly enough been given a can of coke only a minute previously, which affected him deeply. For being as hyper happy as he usually was, he had gotten madly happy jumping up and down. His whole team sweat dropped and Tyson tried his best to restrain him. But it was no use.

After an hour, when Kenny had talked to the other Bladebreakers about their opponents Max had finally calmed down, the sugar-rush worn out. He was finally allowed to hear about his opponent.

"You're up against Chiko, Kevin's cousin. And according to my data Chiko has had no wins so far and less luck in her battles. She uses a lynx bit beast called Gallin. Her attack skills are good, but if you look at her endurance I have never seen anything weaker since you guys were amateurs. She hasn't gotten far in her powers."

Max nodded and took out his blade. Kenny, or Chief, continued.

"I believe Draciel has no worries against her, your defence powers have increased miraculously at the last months of training and if we scan all that and put it up in a visual battle, Draciel will win this. That unless she has gained some new surprise. Don't trust the Tigers Max."

"Don't worry Chief, me and Draciel won't fail the team. Besides, does anyone have some more coke or something, my throat is dry as sand paper."

Kai smirked as Ray took out a bottle of water. After Max's sugar hysteria Ray had fetched a bottle of water. A hyper Max was fun some times, but before a match like this, dreadful.

"Until tonight, keep yourself to water Max." he said handing him the bottle. Max looked puzzled; he had never thought about how much more hyper he became with sugar.

_-End Flashback-_

Max stood by the dish, a new launcher prepared. The launcher had been a sent gift from his mother, who after the close defeat by the Majestics, returned back to America. All though Max knew he would see her and the team in about a week at the final, he still missed her a lot. He missed his mother when she wasn't there and his father when he stayed with his mother. Why did parents even have to get divorced?

On the other side the crazy little blader Chiko ran over to the dish, closely being followed by her cousin Kevin. Kevin panted trying to catch up with her, but the lynx was in this case faster then the monkey. Jazzman had already started to count down, as the match would begin.

The dish was a copy from any kind of map, as the country itself. It was a flat land with sea surrounding it. There wasn't much more, yet the dish was perfect designed for him. He wondered how long it would take before he would be able to wash this match away.

**"Three…"**

They readied their launchers…

**"Two…"**

Max looked at Chiko, who was trembling nervously…

**"One…"**

Max smiled, this, he knew he had already won this match…

**"LET IT RIIIIP!"**

The two bladers launched. Draciel landed in on the land on one of the islands while Gallin almost landed in the water. Max smiled, what an amateur.

Gallin started to attack, over and over again. Max waited letting Draciel taking many brutal beatings, or so it seemed. In reality Draciel had taken very little pain, the blade was still spinning stable and Max hadn't even called forward Draciel. Max waited, as Gallin grew more and more tired for every minute that went. The spectators stared confused at Max, who just kept glaring on the match not moving an inch.

"Gallin, Cat Swipe!" she said. The purple and violet blade crashed into Max's green one. The blader just smiled.

"Is that really all you got, then you should know this is over in a minute. Draciel, Heavy Tsunami Wave!"

The black turtle was summoned together with a tremendous wave. Chiko stared at it before her blade was washed away. Max smiled as the water hit him, he had gotten used to this tremendous amount of powers.

If the Saint Shields had been there watching them, then they would probably have given up all thoughts of retrieving their bit beasts. Max had full control over Draciel and knew his bit beast so well he enjoyed getting hit by the wave. Everyone else stared in shock at it, people still hadn't gotten used to the attack even if it wasn't old. The Tsunami Wave attack had shocked people greatly, but the improved attack made some even faint.

Max called Draciel back and happily went back to his team. On the other side Chiko fell down, crying. She felt ashamed of herself, having lost once more.

By the Bladebreakers Tyson and Kenny went over to congratulate him. Kenny had even taken time control on his match and said the defences had been holding for five minutes and could continue like that for a long time. The attack however had finished it off surprisingly fast. Max smiled and telepathically thanked Draciel for the help. The bit chip glowed in respond.

Kai nodded as Max sat down. At least one person had won, now it was all up for Ray to decide. However, that would be probably the most thrilling match thinking off.

Ray stood up getting ready for the match. On the other side the White Tigers were doing their best to calm down Chiko, who had completely broken down for her disastrous loose. The five heads now turned to face Ray, each one of them showing the same sort of emotion of glares. Not nice glares, not that nice. Because when Ray had rejoined the Bladebreakers and even competed with them for this far they didn't know if they should count him as a Tiger or not. But how could you split the Bladebreakers? That seemed to be impossible.

Mariah was the last blader from the White Tigers. She was using an upgraded blade of her old Galux. The blade was called Metal-Rose Galux and had been upgraded to store more powers, more speed and of course more Cat claws.

Before Ray was able to leave, Daichi gave him something that looked like a small splinter of a green crystal. The splinter hung on a chain that could be worn around the neck.

"It's not much, but when you're not friend with the Tigers in the place I was born then you cannot take more without getting caught. This is just a small splinter of the Lightning priest's stone, the ultimate power for bit beasts like Driger."

Ray looked puzzled at first, but then he thought of Lee's grandfather and Tao who had told him about Elemental stones once, long time ago. Not to count his father and sister had known the legend as well. Indeed there had been ten stones in all, said to have splintered from one whole, which possessed incredible strength.

Ray took the splinter and hung it around his neck. What else could he do? If this indeed was one of those magical stones then Daichi was a jewel. But how then had he gotten his hands on one of these shards, which hadn't been sighted for two hundred years at least? Daichi had started to become a real mystery, as well for her sister.

Ray walked up to the dish. Mariah smiled as she walked towards him. 'Snap out of it' he thought becoming magically distracted by her. 'Think of what Chief told me!'

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Ray, you are up against Mariah…"

"What!" Tyson and Daichi had chorused.

"Why Chief, why her? You know what the outcome will be… I can't battle her and y-you know why…"

"Ray, you did beat her last time, and I believe you can do it again. End of discussion. You know her moves, her strategy, what do you have to loose?"

_'Her heart'_ he thought sighing.

Kai who had been standing by the wall sighed and said. "Follow the team spirit this time, don't listen to your heart. We all know about your feelings for the girl since last time but you have to remember that if you loose, you'll be kicked out of this team once everything is over."

Ray stared at him, then clenched his fist and said. "I will not loose, I will win for the team."

Tyson stared at his captain. "You can't…"

He was never allowed to finish before Daichi put his hand over his mouth. "Idiot" he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Kai's not gonna kick him up, just encourage him to win. He didn't have a motivation to win since all odds were against him, but now he has. He still wants his place on the team so shut up!" he continued whispering so only Tyson and himself heard. Tyson nodded and kept his mouth shut until he was allowed to speak more intellectual things.

Ray sighed and nodded willingly, all though he thought he would hate every single moment of that battle.

_-End Flashback-_

Jazzman counted down the fight to start; the dish had changed again from having been a flat country to look like a village from the Stone- or Bronze Age. The houses were long, built in hay and clay. In the middle of the village was a huge burning fire and surrounding it was a low wall made of wood.

**"Three… two… one… LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP!"**

The two bladers launched and the blades landed perfectly neat in the dish on top of two of the buildings. None started to attack at once, Mariah was busy thinking out a good strategy to use and ray tried as best to shut Mariah out of the picture. The battle continued in the dish where neither Galux nor Driger wanted to give up.

Mariah was first to move and commanded Galux to use her magnificent Cat scratch attack. Too late Ray reacted and as the house his blade was spinning on got cut in half, Driger fell to the ground, but it continued spinning much to his relief.

"Come on, you can do better then that!" she said.

"I will try!" he said telling Driger to use Lightning Claw. He missed with several centimetres.

Galux hit him from the side and it was for a moment a battle between powers. Sparks flew from the two blades and people gasped seeing the two powerful blades work. Ray tried to fight back, which wasn't easy when as soon as he just looked up on Mariah's face his defences broke and he had to admit to everything that he loved her deeply. But now, he had a battle he had to win. But how? That was still a question.

"Ray, please at least try to fight, you know I dislike to win like this. It's not right, I know you can beat me if you really want to." Mariah said angrily.

"But I never wanted to win over you and you know that." Ray said. _'So many things have changed between us. The feelings I have for you, I don't know how to express them.'_

"But what about you team?" Mariah said. _'Ray, I love you and always will, but I don't believe we Tigers have what it takes to win this.'_

"Mariah, please I just wish you could understand how hard this is for me." He said. _'I just wish I could tell you that I love you, but I'm a mouse, a coward. Sometimes I do wonder how a coward like me could even get Driger.'_

_/Master, be brave/_ Driger said in his head. He smiled to the White Tiger who fought so bravely as he did.

"Ray, please try to fight, Do it for me, your team and the White Tigers." _'Do it because that I love you.'_

_'I love you'_ the two thought.

"Ray" Kai said. "I can understand that it is hard to fight her, but understand that the team and I are counting on you. And if you don't win it's time then to find you a ticket back."

Ray shook awoke from his thoughts. Kai, Mariah and everyone around were right. He just had been blind, but now his eyes were reopened and they burned with newfound spirit.

His blade broke away from the struggle and was thrown into the fireplace. Everyone around gasped as his blade wasn't destroyed instead it found strength in the fire.

"Impressive!" Kai said.

"What is he doing?" Kevin wondered.

**"Driger, Thunder Growl!"**

**"Galux, Cat Grace Scratch!"**

The two blades collapsed into one last blow and a blinding light engulfed the whole stadium. People had to close their eyes and when it was safe to open them, people wondered what had happened? Who had won?

The two blades were still spinning, but Driger was wobbling violently. Galux still stood, but Mariah was severe beaten from the blow. With a sigh she fell to the ground and Galux with her. One moment after, Driger stopped spinning too.

Ray hurried to her. Tiredly she looked him in the eyes. Ray felt his heart shatter and he did the only thing that seemed to be the best. He bent over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Mariah was shocked but smiled and deepened the kiss, surprising both herself and him. Ray smiled as they finally broke apart, to get some air. Then he kissed her again.

From the White Tigers everyone had a hard time to believe this. But then a moment later Kevin and Chiko started cat calling, Lee looked ready to explode, but inside he was happy for the two of them.

From the Bladebreakers the team, not including Kai, was cheering. Daichi even managed to get the whole stands to cheer. Kai simply smiled wondering why he didn't seem to care so much as he had believed himself to.

Mariah laughed silently; no one said anything to each other as they left. But the passion on the kiss still burned on their lips. Mariah walked past her own team, still thinking of what had happened. In her mind no words could describe what had happened. For Ray's part he was just so happy. His team went to congratulate him, both for winning and for having conquered Mariah's heart, probably for good.

"Uhm, Ray…" Daichi said.

"What?" Ray said getting abruptly shaken from his daydreaming.

"The shard, could you please give it back?"

"Oh, of course!" he said taking of the chain necklace. Daichi took the shard and took out a small box in his pocket. Inside were seven more shards in different colours. To their astonishment there also lay a whole yellow stone inside.

"Wow, where on Earth did you get those?" Tyson asked.

Daichi smiled. "Took them, or most of them. Yet the stone was my mothers and she gave it to me before she disappeared."

He closed the lid to the box and turned to Ray. "I knew you wouldn't use the shard, so I am happy you took care of it."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

Daichi chose to ignore the question. Instead he stood up and walked away. The team stare after him, but then followed suit. They had a plane to catch. They were supposed to be in Sweden in three hours for the next match.

Ray sighed as he left. He wouldn't see Mariah for some time, she had her battles and he had his. But once the day would be over he would call her, maybe they would be allowed to have some time of their own soon. He deeply wished to see her again, now that they finally had found each other.

The Bladebreakers hurried to the airport and got on to the plane. The white Tigers had their next match in the same Stadium so they were staying. Even if the countries lay close, Ray felt as if he had left parts of his heart there.

The doors closed behind them, the plane lifted. The time went. Mariah stood by the hotel window, completely ignoring Kevin and his annoying cousin. "Be careful ray!" she whispered towards the sky.

Ray sat by the window of the plane and looked down onto the green blur of Denmark. "Wo ai ni, Mariah!" he said in Chinese.

* * *

Zeo sat on the changing room, waiting for the people at the stadium to tell them that the Bladebreakers had landed. He took out his blade and launched it towards the wall. From the change to his delight he had found that his bond with his bit beast had extended and his strength had widened to a length were few would be able to defeat him.

Burning Cerberus rose and with one crash he almost crumbled the wall into dust. His team stared at the wall and then turned to him, smiling. His sudden change had been a real progress and now all hopes had changed. They knew they could win this, and their fire to avenge the Elementals for their defeat burned brighter and clearer then ever.

_Give it all you got Bladebreakers, because we will defeat you!_

**TBC**

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_broken child of writing: Hi again, you kind of confused me with your review, maybe because I'm used to see you other name. Anyway, I am so sorry that this chapter took as long time as it took, but it's probably the longest yet and also one of the best. Oh, just saying that because I like the White Tigers. I'll try to update sooner, but these chapters are long and detailed, hmm maybe even to long. Oh well, I'll try to update again soon, as soon as I have time. You know, (sigh) exams…_**

**_shadowgirl/ashleigh: Thanks, and sorry this update took time. But hope you liked it._**

**_To Reviewers for other chapters:_**

**_KittyKittyHunter: Thank you for your LONG review and for all those great tips. I was anyway thinking of rewriting the prologue, but haven't found time to do it. I have a lot of rewrites to make on both this and other stories._**

**_I know I changed the headline, but then the character, which is this Guardian, has some thing in common as another character that will come in a sequel. For as I have planned there are at least three sequels to this. Hard to understand, I can understand that._**

**_And, I know I am updating very often, but that's how I work. It's not like I don't have other things to do, but I really like writing. All though I have other writing plans in the future, so we'll see what happens with the updates then. For now, I am following an update plan thinking of what is easy to make. I have found writing this story is a rather easy, compared to others. That's why the updates come and go._**

**_You are always welcome back to read, please forgive my terrible grammar and spelling. I still have a lot to improve on those things._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: Seventeen chapters this time, and I do wonder if I will be able to break the record once more?_**

**_Tyson: seventeen, man, didn't you say you had an exam tomorrow?_**

**_Shitza: Well, yes, but how on earth do you study to a math exam? It's not like history or Geography where you just read. You never know what lands into the test._**

**_Zeo: She's got a point._**

**_Shitza: Anyway, hope that this is enough for a while, I have other stories to update and if I don't do that then people will start flaming me. I've been a bit lazy with one, so better go._**

**_Max: Does she ever stay in one place?_**

**_Zeo: Not as far as I have noticed._**

**_Kenny. Oh well, let's take and post this. Hope you guys reading this are happy; please review once you've read this._**


	13. Between Foes and Friends

**_Shitza: Okay, I've had a very nice time up here. I am snowed in._**

**_Kai: For real or in your dreams?_**

**_Shitza: For real this time. Honestly Kai, do you believe in dreams?_**

**_Kai: (silence)_**

**_Shitza: Oh well, would you kindly do the disclaimer this time, or shall I call down Tyson to help you._**

**_Kai: Whatever. Shitza don't own Beyblade, or me, or Dranzer or my blade._**

**Chapter 12 Between Foes and Friends**

The sun was shining through the greying day. However either the weather or the yelling at the streets as someone robbed an old lady from her money could disturb the spirit. It was another day and another battle. Sweden was wild with anticipation. This was the sixth match to start between two great teams. One who was slowly rebuilding their reputation and the other who slowly was getting to the limit of invincibility. Maybe Zeo and his companions hadn't come up with a flashy name for their team, but who needed that when they had the best bladers in the world. Through this tour, they couldn't loose anything. They had gained a reputation of being outstanding bladers and decent people who loved the sport. King and Queen perhaps still were Part Hunters but only the street gangs seemed to mind that. Indeed the whole team was popular and they could notice that once they walked out on the field. The spectators went wild!

On the others side the Bladebreakers were preparing their match. Chief had once again paired them up, but as the whole structure of the opposite team had changed it had been hard. But this was the structure. Daichi would start of with Gordo. Max would go against Queen. Kai would take Zeo in the third round and Ray would crush Gordo in the fourth. Then Tyson would take the final. Kenny, or Chief hoped they just had the strength to do so. The teams had become really ruff.

"Oh cheer up guys, at least we are going against some friends" Hilary said. "Be happy it's not the Dark Bladers or someone like that."

Tyson smiled, feeling a little bit encouraged by her words. Yet since he had suffered two losses already he didn't know what to think. If this would be his third in a row, he had decided. He would quit the game for good once this tour was over.

Kai had other thoughts in mind. Yes, he had lost, but he knew from the ashes of the ground new flowers grew and so he believed he would become stronger as long as he trained. And not only with his blade, he needed to explore other dimensions in life too.

Max was talking with Tenesee through phone. His mother had given him a cell phone to be able to call her when they were so far away from each other. Yet it was also a great way to contact his girlfriend, who at the moment just had awoken. Tenesee was back at her father's ranch training the horses.

Ray kept on daydreaming about Mariah and Daichi tried over and over again to wake him up. It seemed impossible until he accidentally pushed him down into one of the flowing rivers that led through the city. Ray didn't take this lightly, but Daichi congratulated himself for the success with his task.

So there they stood in the crowded stadium, all nervous of what would happen. However, Ray was shaking since he still hadn't fully dried from Daichi's attempt to drown him, as he described it. The Chinese teen had let out his hair to dry it, making fan girls scream when they saw him. He tried to ignore the screaming, but it wasn't easy as sweating they got closer. There were too few guards in place.

He quickly placed it back as it usually were and hoped that the match would be over before anything would happen. Being a famous beyblader had its sides.

Zeo laughed seeing the fan-girls approach. Among the spectators his father sat, guarded by at least a dozen bodyguards. Zeo smiled as his father looked proudly at him. Things had really changed between them; Zagart had changed and started to act like a real father. He was happy to be human now; things seemed to be a lot easier.

No one, bladers, spectators or judges noticed the black haired girl standing by one of the entrances listening to all the actions. Kim was once more in possession of her bit beast, looking like an anti social female with a glare ready to kill. She was like always wearing her strange clothes and she had a sharp knife in her hand. Yet today she wouldn't kill anyone, she just needed to leave a mark. A mark only her brother would understand. She went to the Bladebreakers changing room. The room was dark, no lights were on. But who needed light when she had good eyes and abilities. She went to a good spot; a place she could mark and she knew her brother would spot at once. Growling she took the knife, cut out marks. Three lines, under one sun. Three other objects surrounded the sun. One star at the right, a moon on the left and an eye above. Under it all was a bird with spread wings.

The phoenix obsessed the marks, then she added three more marks. A bird's footprint. A diamond mark with a line going through it. A round circle with four holes around it and a cross. Whatever that meant, no one knew.

As soon as she was done she heard movements outside. Cursing she fled and hid behind the door as it opened. Two BBA workers entered, yet they didn't seem to be real. The two of them went straight to the Bladebreakers bags and started searching them. Possessed or not, this was against everything she liked. Growling she picked up her bow, took one arrow and shot. The arrow pierced the air and hit about an inch over one of the men's heads. He stared at it and turned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Names aren't important, what is important is that you tell me. For whom do you work!"

The two men laughed, but it was quickly silenced as the two of them stared at her hand, where she held her gold blade. It was burning, without becoming ash.

* * *

The match out on the field was however not affected by the actions inside.

Gordo and Daichi walked up to the dish. As Jazzman introduced them the ex-Elemental noticed Gordo was behaving unusual for a start of a match. He was more focused on Daichi then on the match. He wondered what, he remembered his sister having said something about this, but couldn't remember what. He knew he sat in a rattrap, this could be fatal. Gordo's strange focus made him feel uneasy.

The dish they would play on was called the Water Doom and for a blade that had no advantage in water he could understand why. The dish was a fountain, but even so there could be safe areas, if not those spit water at you once you hit them. It was all made to break all kinds of focus and distract you. Daichi growled, Orthrus, Gordo's bit beast had an advantage in this. Daichi would be ground chained while Orthrus could easily call on winds and other types of destruction.

Daichi took out his launcher. At least he had his super bit beast. But then again he wasn't supposed to use it. He was torn between his thoughts. Either he would win by cheating, no bit beasts in the world could measure up to the strength of a fused one. Or he would loose this match, but still have his honour.

_'What would sis have done?'_ he wondered.

The two bladers launched on command and Strata Dragoon started skiing the water. Orthrus did something similar, yet on the three flats that were the fountain Orthrus was on the second while Strata Dragoon was on the third.

Daichi waited. He kept his blade spinning and wouldn't give in. Gordo on the other hand started attacking and with Orthrus, who had learnt a new attack, things were getting tricky.

"Orthrus, time to turn up the heat of this battle! Double Attack now!"

**_(Shitza: If anyone has any good information about Gordo, please send it to me, through review or mail. I have no idea how he is in the season two, they still haven't decided to continue the season.)_**

Daichi growled, two blades appeared and the two of them looked solid as anything.

"Don't give up, I am counting on you. We will win this, fair and square."

But however what he tried Orthrus pushed him back. It was also hard to manoeuvre in the dish and four times he had been stained by water. His hair was soaked wet, but he didn't care. In his eyes burned a fire of will.

"Gaia Dragoon emerge!" he called. "Both of you…"

Tyson closed his fists, ray looked worried and Kai wondered what in the world he was thinking. If Daichi did fuse again his sister would surely do something really nasty. After all, it was against the laws.

"… attack! Strata Dragoon, Gaia Dragoon. Let's prove we can win without cheating. Both of you, Rising Quake!"

It started small, until the whole dish shook. Then the platform on where they stood started shaking as well. But it wasn't all. With Rising it meant to make everything shake and soon the whole field shook violently. People at the stands started screaming, even if they knew this was all the power of a bit beast. But when you were talking catastrophes you spoke of destruction.

Gordo couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could his team. King and Queen tried to get over to hi, which was hard since the earth was shaking. Zeo looked at the battle and hoped that Gordo did something fast. But his teammate had fallen.

The attack stopped and Daichi slumped down, exhausted. Both his bit beasts returned to the blade and incredible enough it stopped spinning. Gordo lifted his head uneasily to find that he miraculous enough had won. How he had no idea, but it seemed all this efforts had been too much for his opponent. Yes, Daichi had fallen for controlling two bit beasts with one mind was such a difficult task that you couldn't do anything less or more. Daichi's teammates ran over to him, wondering what had happened and if he was hurt. He wasn't, but Daichi wasn't as powerful as them. He had his problems controlling his powers.

After five minutes he woke up again and blinked stupidly. Then he coughed and sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"You lost" Ray said. "But that had to be one of the best matches I had ever seen Daichi, you really got us scared back there."

"He surely scared me. I'll remember to stop teasing shortings for their size in the future."

It was Gordo who was talking. He lent Daichi a hand and helped the blader get back to his feet. There was a roar of cheers from everyone. Indeed you could wonder if it really wasn't Daichi who had won. It seemed so.

In the changing rooms, Kim tossed one last knife behind her shoulder. The knife went into a piece of clothes. Two figures hung moaning of exhaustion as the strange girl had easily beaten everything out of them. She smiled with the things she had done, if the workers wouldn't see them her brother would and he would know what had happened. Scarily enough he could read her like an open book. But she kept those thoughts away and went back to her other tasks she would have to do.

* * *

Chief kept on typing on Dizzy, and then he walked over to an old rucksack he kept the new parts in. After a while he fished up a small green defence ring. He took Draciel from Max and switched it to the new one.

"I just looked upon Queen's stats, and I think you will need this. Queen's attacks have improved unbelievable enough and if she would want to she would have been able to shred Draciel up. This defence ring will stop those attempts, but beware Max it's not as good as your last one. It will protect you from the attacks, but not from strong physical moves and close fights. Keep distance, and rely on your water moves. Too bad we don't know the shape of the dish; we would really need that information to get you ready. It's the best I can do right now, to save your blade."

Max nodded and closed his hand around Draciel. Queen already stood by the dish, ready for the fight. Max sighed and walked up, ready for victory. His team, or exactly Tyson, Hilary, Daichi and Ray cheered for him. Kenny was preparing Dizzy to take shots of the match while Kai stood silent, as usual.

Max smiled back before he walked up to face his opponent. Queen gave him a mysterious smile. The dish they would fight in was called the Jungle Maze, mainly because it was half covered by trees and leaves. In some parts it was so dark you couldn't see anything.

Jazzman counted down, Max launched and Draciel landed in the closed vegetation. Queen's blade Gabriel landed in a small open patch.

Max couldn't see Draciel, but since he and his bit beast shared a close bond he knew exactly what was happening. Now and then you could see a green blur in the dish, but not even Jazzman knew what was about to happen. Max smiled as Draciel attacked and then hid itself. Attacked and hid. It was a game he had played as a kid once and it worked perfectly. He had been called a coward then, but now it was something else. It was a tactic he used and it worked. The dish was perfect for the game, but Queen didn't look like she liked it.

"Come out and fight you little worm, or are you afraid to loose. Your little game isn't going to scare me away! Me and Gabriel don't give in to mice like you. Gabriel, Fire Cloud!"

The blade rose and from the bit chip a red cloud appeared. From it, instead of rain sparks of flames and blazes rained down making the whole dish starting to burn. Thankfully Draciel, who was water elemental, put it out with some well-used waterpower, but the hide-and-seek plan had been burned away. The whole dish had been turned into one large desert. Max clenched his fists and growled. He didn't like this. Draciel wouldn't be able to take any duels today thanks to Kenny's interfere and what had the blade-maker meant?

His answer came as Queen's blade jumped up into the air and was about to make a deadly move. But when it landed on Draciel nothing happened. The blade bounced back again. Queen was shocked but Max quickly forgave his friend. Now he understood. Smiling he called forward Draciel's most powerful attack. The Heavy tsunami Wave attack!

The wave that came from Draciel was enormous and the power hard to describe. But Queen was blown backwards and hit the floor with her back. Max still stood. Queen didn't get up, but her blade was still spinning.

It was unsure if they would continue, but as her teammates ran over to her neither they nor the Bladebreakers wanted to quit. Gabriel was smart and acted just like his mistress would have wanted him to. Max panicked and tried to shake the blade away, but whatever he did the blade kept following him, like some metal tried to attach itself on a magnet.

Then the most forbidden things happened. From having suffered from so many close blows Draciel's defence ring shattered and with the defence ring gone the balance was shaken and his blade stopped spinning. Just then Queen woke up, and as soon as she heard the roar from the crowd and saw the outcome she couldn't help smiling. Max fell down on his knees. Never before had he suffered such a stupid and weird match as today. He would really have to talk with the Chief about this. Yet he wasn't angry with the Chief, nor was he angry on his blade. He was angry on himself. He knew he could have won this, but he hadn't focused on the task, as he should have been. But till next time, he would train and become stronger. It was a long lane to walk, to become a Beyblade Master.

His team came to support him, saying that the loss was a loss but he did his best. Max smiled in return, they were right. It was only a lost after all and there would be more matches. They still had three matches left, everything they needed to win this.

In his hand Draciel glowed, calming his master. They had done what they could. Now it was up to fate to decide.

* * *

Queen calmly walked back to her teammates. Her heart was silently cheering and as she passed Gordo she did a high five. Her teammates smiled. One more wins and they would win this match. Zeo smiled at the two of them; surprisingly enough Gordo and Queen seemed to have gotten closer through the year. He just wondered how her twin would take this.

Zeo looked at King. After his match with Kai King would battle. Kai already stood by the dish, ready to battle. Zeo sighed. Why did people have to be so impatient? But he got up and walked over to the dish, ready to battle. Burning Cerberus generated a small sense of heat into his palm as he walked towards the dish, ready to fight.

Jazzman counted down, the two blader smiled toward each other before launching. After all, most teams were friends outside the dish, inside the area though, everyone was each other's enemy.

Kai launched Dranzer into the Ice Field, as the dish was called. Dranzer skated the area and carefully avoided being hit. Ice was tricky, but Kai had an advantage since Dranzer was a Fire related Bird, while Burning Cerberus was Dark elemental. Kai however didn't bother to attack, the ice in the dish reminded him of Russia, and the good days of his life.

_Memory_

He was sic years old, and the abbey had allowed the boys to a day outside, skating. It was more racing, but at least it was much better then to be inside with all those professors and machines. Although Boris had told them if the ice would break no one would come to help them, he wasn't scared. He liked being outside for once.

Tala and the rest of the gang were fighting. Bryan had started a snowball fight with Spencer and accidentally hit Tala instead. Ian had also joint the fight, he liked to fight and joke. The only ones who hadn't bothered were him and Ana. He preferred not to, since he wasn't all good in skating. Ana on the other hand spun around and danced like a swan. She kept to herself, not wanting or bothering to join.

"Kai" she called. "Would you want to race?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not good at it."

But she didn't listen, she never did. Instead she took his hand and slowly led him away from everyone else. At first he thought he would loose his balance, but he quickly regained it and smiled. The girl laughed happily and took him away to the centre of the lake. There she slowed down and bent closer to him. Boris had thankfully not noticed their disappearance or else he would make sure the guards went after them.

"Kai," she said seriously. "Do you think friendship may last forever?"

He didn't know exactly what she meant, but he nodded. She smiled back.

"Do you think you can promise me that whatever will happen we will remain friends."

"What do you mean by that? You are my friend and will always be. No matter what."

She smiled and then sighed. "I don't think I will linger in the abbey for long now, Boris is so evil and Voltaire tries to use me all the time. I think both you and me, we should try to escape. Just the two of us, maybe we can persuade Tala and the rest of them to join, but I'm not so sure they want to."

Kai nodded and hugged her. Just then Boris saw them and the elder man growled. He commanded the guards to get them, but then as they came closer, the ice broke beneath.

He remembered how, as Boris finally had caught them, how he had beaten the two of them. But Ana had defended him saying it was all her idea, and Boris had taken the whip himself to beat her. Kai had been taken back to the dorm, and in the dark he waited, wondering if she was okay. In the middle of the night, when everyone else had fallen asleep, the door opened silently and she walked in again.

That night Kai tended to her wounds, like she did when he had been beaten as well. She simply smiled encouraging to him as he took a cloth and dipped it in cold water before cleaning her wounds the best he could. They only had cloths and water, no soap or bandages. All they could do was to hope, that one day all this pain would stop.

_End Memory_

Kai had been gone in his memories so long Zeo had taken advantage of the fight and nearly knocked Dranzer out from the dish. Yet as the phoenix screamed of pain he woke up and started to fight it. Zeo smiled, he had actually been worried he wouldn't have any competition at all. True battles were fought equally, not dominatingly. Kai started attacking fiercer for every second that came, and Zeo countered.

"Burning Cerberus, Arising darkness," he said. The purple blade sent out an enormous wave of darkness that engulfed everything, except for Dranzer who shone in fire. Zeo smiled, Kai couldn't see his blade, but he could feel everything in his soul and blood. In flesh and in blood, Zeo was stronger battling, even if it meant it had its dangers.

"Dranzer! Firewheel Jealousy!" Kai called. The blue blade burned in flames and a ring of fire shot from it. The darkness evaporated and once more you could see the dish, except since Dranzer had used fire moves, half of the dish had melted away.

Zeo smiled, things were even getting more interesting. Laughing he called for Cerberus to use Dark Storm. More Darkness blew over the dish. Kai growled, he really had gotten pissed off in all these dark attacks.

"Dranzer, one more time! Firewheel jealousy!" Kai called. His blade responded, Dranzer burned in bright red deadly flames and one more ring of fire was shot out from it. It caught Burning Cerberus unaware and threw him out from the dish. Kai panted slightly, it hadn't been an easy match. Zeo picked up his blade. First you couldn't see what he was thinking, his hair had fallen in the way, but then as he stood up, he was smiling.

"That was a really good match Kai. I don't think there couldn't have been anyone more worthy to win."

Kai smiled and the then did something that shocked not only the teams, but also the whole world. For people who watched a tear trickled down his face, and he laughed. The spectators all cheered and photographers flashed with their cameras for every inch to get this picture in the newspapers the next morning. Such a touchy side of the Bladebreakers captain had ever before been seen. Never… ever before in the history of Hiwatari.

His face-paint slowly got mixed with his tears and he slowly, quietly said. "I can understand why Ana got so touchy of her, somehow you can remind me of how she was. I wish you well in this tour and I hope we can meet you in the final."

Zeo laughed. "I hope so too" he said as the two captains shook hands.

From a corner of the arena Kim stood bent to the wall. "Are you getting so touchy Hiwatari, I thought I knew you." Then she left, she had seen as much as she needed.

* * *

Kai sat down on the bench, as far from Tyson and Max as he could. Yet the two hurried after him. Tyson to see if he was still crying. Max to see what was going on. Kai grumped and shooed them away. Yet they returned, as irritating flies. It wasn't until Ray took the two of them by the collar of their shirts and dragged them back until the stopped. Ray looked at their captain, who had taken a napkin from his pocket to dry away what was left from the tears. Daichi crawled up to him and whispered something. Their captain got up and left. Shooting one glare at the red headed blader.

"What did you say to him?" Ray asked.

"I just commentated he looked better without the face-paint on. But it seems like I must have offended him or something. Now I really wonder how he and my sis managed to become friends?" The last thing he spoke for himself.

Ray shrugged and got up to battle. His opponent was King, Queen's little brother and twin. Ray walked over to the dish, the Chief was about to say something to him, but he ignored it. He wasn't max and he definitely didn't want any large complicated details about what he should do and don't. He already had a plan, and Kenny could be irritating when those things occurred.

Ray left his teammates behind and walked up to the dish, determined to start. King arrived from the other side, carrying his blade and his launcher. Jazzman looked uneasily on the two of them, wondering why on earth he had taken this job. But he got them started and the two bladers launched.

The dish now was Earth Explore, a dish formed like huge desert, but if you looked closer it wasn't. In the dish was a series of traps such as hidden holes and small explosions, just like a tricky battlefield. Ray didn't seem to have such a hard time to manoeuvre in this dish though, yet king had his problems. His blade collided with a large amount of things; strangely enough his blade didn't seem to have any problems with those. It just kept on spinning. Ray scanned the blade with his cat eyes. His heart beating in shock.

By the Bladebreakers Kenny was working with all his files to scan King's blade. Dizzy did a numerous amount of searching and translating different codes and information until… at last.

Kenny nearly dropped his computer in shock. Now how on earth would Ray beat this monster truck? He showed everyone else, Max's jaw dropped and Tyson blinked stupidly, yet he did understand. Daichi closed his fists.

"What a cheap trick!" Max said. Indeed it had been. King's blade had been remade with a Slicer, an attack ring so sharp it went through everything. In normal tours those things would have been forbidden, but in this tour they knew they couldn't help Ray. The rules didn't say anything for this and people could die in this tour. Everyone took a risk competing.

Neither Ray could believe it, but his eyes hadn't deceived him. It was true and he knew now he would have to be extra careful unless he didn't want his blade like thin slices of salami. Yet he truly despised king for his actions. Even if the twins did compete by the rules, most of the time, they still could play as dirty as ever.

Ray commanded Driger to jump. King went after him, but in air he noticed that his blade lost speed. Gravity and pressure made his blade slower. Ray smiled at this and called forward his bit beast. Driger emerged, roaring angrily. Like master like bit beast, neither of them liked cheating.

"Driger, Thunder Growl!" Ray commanded. Green sparks flew from his Driger and King started become paler and paler. His attempt with his new blade didn't seem to work, as he had hoped. Ray's eyes glowed green, like the electric forces from his blade, and Driger smashed into Ariel.

It seemed like the end for King, but Ariel emerged and a true fight erupted between the beasts. Everyone stared in awe as Driger slashed Ariel, while Ariel seemed to want to fry Driger. It all resulted into one complete end, where both blades soon were thrown out, from the intense attempt. Neither of the blades knew what had happened or why their blades had went into such a rampage, but they picked up their blades and the battle was declared a draw.

Ray waited to see what was going to happen after all this, but as they waited for the BBA chiefs and Mr Dickenson to decide he looked down at Driger. The bit chip was still glowing as bright as ever.

King sat with his team, Ariel still was angry. And he wondered, what was going to happen now?

It all was soon decided. It would remain a draw, then they would have to see, nothing was certain so far. Jazzman read out the BBA chiefs' suggestion, if things went as bad as it would be a tight spot to declare the victory, then there would be an extra fight to make it. After all, second best and the best team in this tour would decide in the final. Those were the rules after all.

* * *

Tyson was about to go up for the final fight. The Bladebreakers needed to win this, to have a chance to go to the finals. But before he managed to go a brown haired girl suddenly popped up. The reason for Hilary to not having been with her team during todays fight had been that the guards had stopped her on her way. She had been forced to sit by the stands, but as the last match neared she couldn't bear it anymore. She disobeyed everything ass he ran out to them, guards following her, believing her to be a typical fan girl, who would make trouble.

Hilary just had time to hide behind Max as the guards came to take. The whole gang sweat dropped as they tried to grab her back, but as Max told them Hilary was one of their teammates they discontinued and went back to their posts. Hilary shot him a thankful look before running after Tyson. Tyson didn't know what to say or think. He was all in shock.

As soon as she stood in front of him she fell into his arms, crying. She told him how worried she was and said he should be as careful as ever. Tyson didn't know if he would be embarrassed or touched by this. And then she did something he had never ever believed she would have been able to do. She gave him a light kiss on the mouth.

The whole team stared, even Kai. Daichi stiffed a giggle not wanting to receive a serious blow once she got back. Max and Ray smiled; after all it was commonly known those two kept fighting like a married couple.

Hilary reluctantly let go of him, surprised by her own actions. Tears trickled down her face as she tried to escape, but Tyson held her in a firm grip. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, but he understood. Instead he whispered in her ear. "When I get back, we can talk about this. I won't get hurt this time, I promise."

Hilary blushed and walked back to the stunned team. Tyson saw her go and sighed. He didn't like to admit it, but through the time that had gone since she had started to hang out with them, he had really developed close feelings for her. Even if he behaved most of the time as if they were just teammates, he knew deep inside that he might actually love her, incredible or not.

Tyson walked up to the dish, Zeo smirked at him first looking at him then at Hilary. Tyson knew he was trying to tease him, but he couldn't think off that. All his mind was on at the moment was at the will in that kiss. Not passion, not lust, but determined will.

By the team Hilary kept her fingers crossed, hoping that he would be fine once he returned. Zeo was a tricky player and as he possessed dark powers she didn't know what to think. She was worried; worried that Tyson perhaps wouldn't be able to make it. After all, she had probably confused him enough to keep him from focusing. Oh, what in the world had she done? He would lose because of her and her stupid feelings.

Max looked at her and smiled back. "Don't worry," he said. "I've know Tyson for a long time, if he is determined for one thing he will win and he will get back to you to discuss, whatever you two were up to."

Hilary smiled, and as the match would start, she leant to those words of comfort.

By the dish, the battle started in the Fire Hell as it was called. A ring of fire, inspired by Kai and Dranzer's powers to be exact, surrounded the dish.

Zeo commanded Burning Cerberus to mist the whole dish in darkness, but Tyson wouldn't make that stupid mistake. He commanded Dragoon to use his Hurricane Disaster and therefore also take the fire in his attack. Zeo stared as the tornado started to burn and steadily come closer. But Burning Cerberus shielded his master, and broke the attack. Zeo showed his bit beast grateful smiles. Tyson simply growled and clenched his fists. So that attack hadn't worked, now what then?

Burning Cerberus zigzagged the dish and then went to a close fight, prepared to shred dragoon into dust. Tyson saw how his blade got more and more beaten. But he wouldn't risk his blade for this, nor would he risk Dragoon. He managed to break out from the fight, but as Dragoon got more and more tired, so did he.

_'Come on Tyson, please stand and fight. Remember you promised me'_ Hilary thought. Things didn't look good, Zeo had to be at least ten times stronger now then before. She truly wondered if this was the end, for the World Champion.

Tyson panted, he was close to exhausted. This battle had to be his toughest yet, but he wouldn't let go. His team depended on him. He could feel Dragoon's cries in his heart as Burning Cerberus tore the poor beast in parts.

"Focus!" his teammates cried. Daichi was running wild and ray had dug his nails into his skin. Max was close to tears in fright. Kai still hadn't returned.

Tyson tried to focus, but what could he cling on to. He didn't have much that told him to continue, he felt like the world's looser. Burning Cerberus made himself ready for a final blow.

"Tyson, I never could believe I would beat you this easily, come on I know you could have done better then that." Zeo said.

Tyson didn't respond and Zeo shrugged. "I guess I have to finish you of then, final attack Cerberus!"

The Bladebreakers all closed their eyes, not wanting to see this. In Tyson's head though time stood still as his mind was fighting over one question. And after all this time, the answer was…

…_Yes_…

It was as if someone had woken him up. His blade spun out of the way, Cerberus missed and Zeo was shocked. Tyson smiled, the match was far from over. He shot one thankful look back at his teammates and especially at Hilary. The girl looked surprised and for a moment all rules seemed to be gone, as for a second it felt as if it was only the two pf them who really existed in one dark world. Tyson gave her an encouraging smile, which was rewarded as she smiled back.

Dragoon glowed in a bright blue light, of newfound power. Zeo shielded his eyes as Tyson called forward a new attack. "Dragoon, Master Hurricane Disaster!"

In a blinding light Zeo's blade was knocked out. The two teams stared at the outcome, then the Bladebreakers team cheered and Zeo's team sighed. But at least it had been a draw.

"**GIVE A BIG APPLAUSE FOR THE TWO BEST TEAMS IN THE WORLD. TEAM ZEO AND BLADEBREAKERS**!" Jazzman cried.

Yet as everyone cheered Tyson walked over to Hilary. He didn't say anything, but bent closer to her and kissed her passionately. She was shocked, but responded by folding her arms around his neck. He took her by the waist and then they both soared into their own little world.

Everyone, the spectators, the teams all over the world and teammates stared at them. But then all cameras, channels and photos took this shot. As team Zeo walked out, none of them couldn't help smiling. Zeo shrugged but followed the others. Until next time, he knew where they had them.

Tyson and Hilary reluctantly went back to the real world. Taking each other's hand, smiling mysteriously towards each other, they walked back to the changing room. After them came Ray, followed by Max, Chief and lastly Daichi who gave one last wink to the spectators. Girls cheered from the stands and he laughed. But his laughter died out, once he returned to the changing room. He found his team staring at the wall. He too did, after all someone had left them a message.

"Oh no, he whispered. Poor sis!"

Then he scooted off to find her. She had to be somewhere close, yet thankfully the team wouldn't leave to Oslo once more until tomorrow morning. He hoped he could find her before, yet there was something he wanted to know more about. Something that was happening to all of them.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Shitza: Hello everyone, weather report is coming once more. Not so much snow; the roads are at least mostly cleared. It has gone five days since that awful storm.**_

_**Kai: Are you happy now, after all it's Mars and sunny outside.**_

_**Shitza: (shakes head) Not fully. I will not be until this evil white substance fully melts away.**_

_**Kai: (sighs)**_

_**Ray: Hey Shitza, aren't you forgetting about something…**_

_**Shitza: Oh, thanks for reminding me. I am starting a new beyblade fic shortly, once I can get all the new OCs sorted. The reason is that one author had her OCs removed from a story, and she asked if anyone had a account. Since I had I decided to be nice and help her out, that's why there will be a new fic shortly. Just have patients with me. I haven't started typing yet, but the new fic is going to be called…**_

_**Kenny: Spit it out, I am dying to know!**_

_**Bladebreakers: (Sweat drops)**_

_**Shitza: Why we blade… not the best headline in the world, but the best description to the fic. There is a reason why you start of as a Bladebreaker, and that reason is going to be explained. I have permission from three authors to use their OCs, so no fuss.**_

_**Max: And for this fic, please review everyone, then perhaps I can get some cookies from her.**_

_**Daichi: (sneaks up to get some cookies of his own, closely followed by Max, Tyson, Zeo and everyone else, except Shitza)**_

_**Shitza: Hey, wait for me!**_


	14. Love and Hatred

_**Shitza: HI everyone, how are you? Me, I am close to a cold, my stupid family, all happened to get it only some weeks ago. It seems it moved down to me now. (sniff)**_

_**Ray: Shitza, you work too much. On the wrong stuff. Didn't you have you had some projects to do?**_

_**Shitza: Well, yeah, but none of them are supposed to be finished until after Easter. There is plenty of time; it's only five pages each.**_

_**Ray: O.O**_

_**Shitza: Honestly ray, you will see me working like hell for the following weeks. I am glad I don't have any exams until after Easter, either. I mean, every single week, year round, is the same. Two exams, no time.**_

_**Ray: (shakes head)**_

_**Shitza: Stop that, make yourself useful and do the disclaimer for me. (sniff)**_

_**Ray: Sure, Shitza don't own beyblade or us. Thanks for me. (Walks away)**_

_**Shitza: What's up with him?**_

_**Zeo: He is angry you didn't invite him yesterday to come. After all, it's not every day there's a Science Fiction and Fantasy convention in town.**_

_**Shitza: Oh, well… he should have been happy, he didn't become penniless like me.**_

_**All: Hahahahahahaha**_

_**Shitza and BB**_

_**Ps: This chapter is very much ROMANCE and some mystery. For those who enjoy. Nothing here will or is over the rating I choose for the story, whatever you think.**_

_**Pps: The strange language is made up, but has similarities with Scandinavian, French and Spanish.**_

_**Ppps: Please review when you have finished reading.**_

**Chapter 13 Love and Hatred**

It was night, and tomorrow the next battle would take place between his team and the Elementals. Yet Daichi remained doubtful. He remembered, he remembered the team… the most feared bladers in the valley.

_Memory_

Daichi sat on a log, watching a fight between his sister and the most feared blader in the Wind Village. His sister was really good, but the opponent was skilled and strong. His name was Athes, and he really ruled over his element.

His sister attacked, but her blade was no match for him. She was beaten and once more, the wind had won.

Daichi hurried over to his sister side. Behind him came the other kids from the Fire Village. Everyone knew that he was Kin Dama's brother, or else he would have gotten into real trouble. Raya kneeled down by them; she was always there to help her friends.

It had been before Kim had been taken to Biovolt, the time that everything had been so perfect. Raya was their best friend; they played with all other village children. He and his sister lived together with his father and mother. Kim didn't have to see her cruel father. They had been left to live as a family.

But no, dark powers had destroyed the little they had together. Dark powers had gotten hold of Veymo Thon and the Golden Bird had left him, to come to her. Daichi had received Gaia Dragoon from his mother, and Strata Dragoon from his dad. But no power that they possessed could help them, for their days were ruined.

Daichi clearly saw his mother's funeral, and remembered the day his father had died. Alone he had wandered around unknown to the fact that he still had a family member left. He had believed, through all of those years, that she had died.

_End Memory_

Daichi sighed and walked down the port. Small waves hit the shores as he sighing started humming on a song his sister used to sing for him, when they had been alone and together.

It had sounded something like this…

_Lone as we are, night falls above  
And stars shine in bright dying light  
Together, we will walk over all  
Stones that cross the road  
Together, we overcome all  
Tasks and turns that threatens in the dark_

_Sleep little bro, sleep until dawn  
Darkness does not dwell here  
Night might be cold, but light keeps its warmth  
Sleep little bro in the dark  
A light, stronger then everything known  
Will shade the sun, and everything I own  
A light, shining over you  
When darkness and light dwells in two…_

Daichi sat down, on a stone. Tears trickled down his face. He felt so alone, surely he had his team, but he missed everything he used to have. His parents, his life, his sister… They all seemed far away.

The song he had sung came from an old prophecy, a prophecy that the valley had been founded on. If you believed in demons and darkness then you would understand what it was all about. But outside here no one knew, and no one was allowed to know. One day perhaps, but now it was too early to say.

_"Numo pina trose, numo neya frasis  
Morisse nev ne breis vell  
Noto mer tela fris, men dis boren fal bramis  
Numo pina trose de el moris"_

Daichi looked up to see his sister standing bent over him, singing softly. Daichi felt his tears come again; his sister stood smiling almost laughing. He did what he could; he hugged her never wanting to let go again.

Kim sighed, her brother surely could behave like a rock, but deep inside she knew he was vulnerable.

"Sis, what do you mean? What did you mean saying you were dying?"

* * *

Mariah had just landed and was now hurrying over to the hotel the Bladebreakers were spending the night on. She was deeply anxious; her brother had just informed her that tomorrow the Bladebreakers would face the Elementals. She remembered her own match, and wondered if they even stood a chance against them. After all, there was a reason that the Elementals had been masters for nearly fifty years.

She ran towards the hotel, and didn't stop until she reached the door. There she knocked over Kenny, who had been on his way out to get some fresh air. The air was thick in the rooms, the excitement for tomorrow clearly needed to be cleaned.

"Mariah, what?"

Kenny didn't have time to finish what he was going to say since the pink haired girl hurried of towards their rooms. He simply shrugged and continued. Mariah didn't take the elevator; she jumped up the stairs until she reached the door to the Bladebreakers room. Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Ray, open it's me! It's Mariah!" she yelled through the wood. Yet it wasn't Ray who opened, it was Hilary.

Hilary looked tired, but perfectly cheerful. Indeed she was smiling, but her hair and clothes looked like a mess. "Hi Mariah!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Ray, immediately." Mariah said. Hilary nodded and showed her inside.

Inside everything looked like a mess. The tables were filled with blade parts and different sketches of new and old blades.

Max sat on the sofa, talking on his mobile phone. But either ways you didn't see a single soul. Tyson popped his head out from one of the rooms. Mariah stifled her giggle as she saw that the Champion had taken of his shirt, which perhaps could explain Hilary's condition. It was obvious how much the two of them truly loved each other, even if they hadn't revealed it until now. (_Shitza: No, I haven't made them do anything more then kissing and hugging, this is PG-13 after all_)

Ray suddenly came out from the bathroom. His hair was loose and dripping from water. He too didn't wear shirt, but then again, Mariah didn't really mind. It wasn't as if she never had seen him like this but it still made her blush horrible.

"Mariah?" Ray said sounding surprised yet happy. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with the other Tigers?"

"Ray, there is something I must warn you about for next match." She said sounding dead serious. Ray nodded and hurried of to fetch his shirt before following her out. As he closed the door he could hear Hilary's giggle from the other bedroom.

Ray shook his head, and followed his own girlfriend downstairs.

* * *

Max sat talking with Tenesee. Even if it was in the middle of the morning the two of them always had a nightly chat. Max missed her, but he knew she would return just before the final. It felt weird for him to have a girlfriend, but then again he didn't complain. He still hadn't told his parents. They would be surprised to hear.

"Max, I wish you could be here right now. The sunrise here is so beautiful. I really long for this tournament to be over soon, I really miss you too."

"Yeah, but it's only some days left of this tour, and until then I know me and my team will win this. I miss you too!"

"Be careful tomorrow, I wouldn't stand it if you got hurt. I am counting on you, whole US are by now. You know, after this I hope you can come over to visit us. I think you would like it here; maybe you could bring your mum as well. A little vacation would never hurt, especially since she seems to be someone who works a lot."

Max smiled. Indeed Judy was never the person to have a break, not even coffee break.

"Gonna call her tonight okay, I haven't told her yet. I'll call you later, after the match and so. Take care Tenesee, love you!"

"Love you too Max, take care and stay out of trouble!"

Max laughed as his girlfriend hung up. Then he dialled the number to his mum, or rather to say the PPB Headquarters.

"Hello and welcome to PPB. How may we help you?" a male voice asked.

"Hi Kenneth, it's me, Max! Could you fetch my mother for me!"

The man on the other side of the line laughed and max heard as he moved away to go and find his mother. A moment later he heard the stressed voice of Judy Tate.

"Hi! Max, how are you?" she said as soon as she took the phone.

"I'm fine mum, how are you?" he asked.

"Not bad, except that Michael and Rick are causing trouble below. Not to mention we are trying to prepare for the upcoming World Tour. How is it going for your team?"

"Two wins, one draw!" Max said cheerfully. "We're gonna kick those Elementals tomorrow. Then we will be in the lead!"

"Sounds great, too bad there is no records on them. I have checked all files around the world, but no luck! The only records we have on the team is for past players, and the weird thing is that they have changed players so often."

"Daichi says that the team are some inhabitants from some valley he was born in. Does that help?"

"Afraid not, there is no such thing in any database." Judy said sounding depressed.

"Mum, there is really something I have got to tell you!"

Judy was silent for a moment. Then she said. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Mum, there is a girl that's going to hang around with me a lot in the future. She's from one of the teams I faced in the first rounds. Her name is Tenesee, she's an excellent blader and a really nice girl. She invited us to come to her father's ranch for the rest of the summer, once this tour is over."

"Hold on one second Max" Judy said before she started looking up info on this blader.

"Mum, there is nothing wrong with her!" Max said complaining. "She's a really great girl and I think you would like her if you met her. Honestly mum, she's just a normal Texas girl"

"I know Max, it's just that the name reminded me of a certain girl who was one of the children to receive invitations to join PPB. I remembered her name, it's not one of the most common ones. Yeah, it's just a mother's responsibility to make sure her child don't meet the wrong sort."

Max laughed. "Mum, honestly, you know me!"

"I do Max, and it's not like I don't trust you. But I wanted to be on the safe side and make sure it was the same girl we interviewed. Yeah, here we are. Let me guess, brown hair, cowboy like and great at horse riding. It was for her skills she was appointed, but she turned us down, she did have a team already."

"Yeah, all though her team happens to be her family."

"Really, would be great way to spend the summer with you daughter-in-law."

"Mum, quit that, it's not funny! I have to go now, the batteries are running out again! Love you mum!"

"Love you too honey!"

Max hung up and sighed. So his mother already knew about his girlfriend. Indeed it was a small world.

* * *

Kenny returned to the hotel. On his way through the lobby he passed by ray and Mariah. The two Neko Jins sat close together talking. Kenny didn't mind though, he had an appointed meeting.

He took the elevator up the floors until he reached their rooms. There he ran over to his computer and turned it on. Dizzy complained a lot, but he didn't listen. He had chatted with this person for ages, never given out name or anything, but still whomever it was they surely were close friends.

_Computer nerd has signed in._

_Weird Alligator has signed in._

_Computer Nerd says: Hi!_

_Weird Alligator says: HI, how are you?_

_Computer Nerd says: Fine, how about you?_

_Weird Alligator says: Not to bad, except that two of my teammates are throwing a cushion fight behind and feathers are flying._

_Computer Nerd says: The heat source went ballistic and it's tropical islands over here. The guys and I are swimming in seat. You should be happy._

_Weird Alligator says: I am, the "Chief" of our little team just stopped the fight._

_Computer Nerd says: Like out antisocial captain._

_Weird Alligator says: Sounds like someone I know._

_Computer Nerd says: Don't think so, he is hopeless. After all these years you thought he could say at least ten words in one sentence. He barely says one._

_Weird Alligator says: So, what is your team up to, at the moment._

_Computer Nerd says: A great big tour with evil competitors. You know, the usual._

_Weird Alligator says: Year out, year in. All the same._

_Computer Nerd says: Exactly!_

_Weird Alligator says: Do you think your team have a chance?_

_Computer Nerd says: not against the demons tomorrow. Truth to be told, I cannot come up with anything to win._

_Weird Alligator says: Here's an advice then. Run for your money! I would run than risk my bit beast again._

_Computer Nerd says: Same here!_

_Weird Alligator says: Wish we could meet soon, especially after all of these years._

_Computer Nerd says: Perhaps, but I am stuck here at the moment._

_Weird Alligator says: Same here, in old beautiful USA._

_Computer Nerd says: You live in the US?_

_Weird Alligator says: Yeah, where are you then?_

_Computer Nerd says: Scandinavia…_

_Weird Alligator says: You're Scandinavian?_

_Computer Nerd says: No, just staying here during the tour._

_Weird Alligator says: Really, a big one?_

_Computer Nerd says: Nothing special._

_Weird Alligator says: Oh, anyway. Got to go, the boss is calling!_

_Computer Nerd says: Okay, hope you're login in tomorrow._

_Weird Alligator says: Of course, bye!_

_Computer Nerd says: Bye!_

Kenny leaned back and sighed. These nightly chats were always lifting. Dizzy was in the meantime reading the messages and laughing hysterically. Yet he didn't mind, he was to full of his own thoughts. Having a chat friend was great. He and whomever Weird Alligator was, had been chatting for five years in total, longer then he had known anyone of his team. He had met him or her on a normal forum for blade fans.

The funny thing about this person, was the name. He remembered during the American Tour it had said Pissed of Crocodile. During the Russian Tour it had said Hate Phoenix and during last years World Tour it said Outsider. His name had always been Computer nerd, of the reason that it fitted.

Just then Dizzy yawned and Kenny had to hurry to get done with everything he needed to finish. He didn't want his bit beast to snore while he was working.

* * *

Mariah sat in Ray's lap, stiffening her tears. She had been so worried about the upcoming match nothing had stopped her from coming. Lee had even threatened her saying she would be kicked out from the team if she left them after all they had a match tomorrow, both oft them. Ray would be facing the Elementals and Mariah would go against the Majestics.

"Don't worry Mariah, they are not Demolition Boys so what can happen?"

"Oh, that horrible day when you faced Bryan. I couldn't stand it, I was so worried…"

Ray put his arm around her shoulder. "Nothing will happen tomorrow. I promise. Calm down Mariah, they won't hurt me. I promise!"

Mariah smiled and pressed her lips to meet his in a passionate kiss. Mariah smiled as they broke apart. He was right, she was a bit overprotective. All though everyone in her family seemed to be like that, somehow.

Ray laid her down on the couch and lay down beside her. There they fell asleep, exhausted from the long day.

* * *

Up in the bedroom Hilary lay beside Tyson, panting slightly. Tyson had closed his eyes, his arm still around her holding her close. Hilary ran a finger down his face. How could she have been such an idiot. When you looked close enough, he was really cute.

Tyson opened his eyes by her touch and leaned over to kiss her on the mouth. Hilary giggled softly, he was a really good kisser. She had never seen Tyson like this, but was happy to know now. She had been horrified the day she discovered her feelings for him, but now she really enjoyed it.

Hilary giggled silently while Tyson pecked her cheek. She did wonder what the rest of the team thought about their little night, after all this was Tyson's bedroom. In only some minutes Max or Daichi would return and they would have to go back to the real world. She sighed and nuzzled closer to him. Tyson looked questioning at her, before she went into sleep. He smiled and lay back, resting as well. She was right; they had a long day tomorrow.

(_Shitza: I know that was short, but I don't dare go farther.)_

* * *

Kai spent the night outside; he was tired of his team and their endless girl talk. Thinking of it, everyone seemed to be full of girls. Max had his American babe, Ray had his cat-woman, Tyson had Hilary and Kenny was stuck with his laptop. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous at them. He actually felt alone.

Not that he really did mind being alone. After all, nobody could hurt him, betray him or stab him in the back. But then again, he had no one to talk to, no one to share his soul with. It did feel a bit cold.

Wearing his usual mask as a cold guy he walked down the streets to a huge garden in the town. Even in the faint lights he could see the flowers grow and he sighed. He was happy no one saw him, or his touchy sides. What a shame to give away everything you had done for the last couple of years. He was respected; he had Russia in his claws thanks to his skills as a blader. He knew they would never let one of their best sportsmen slip away. Kai smiled evilly.

As he walked through bushes and patches filled with flowers he now and then heard a very familiar sound. Sometimes it sounded as it came from the distance and sometimes as if he was so close by. He stopped for a while and listened. Indeed it was a blade, he knew that sound. And following it he ran towards it.

Raya had walked through the little town, for what seemed to be the fifth time since she and her team had gotten there. She could seem like an evil blader, but all she really did was to follow the rules. She was either powerful in her village, just counted as her village's Elite Blader. It had taken her years to get that position and now she never ever wanted to let it go. She didn't hate people, as it may seem. Dislike, but never hate. As a clever fox, she rather surveyed the problems rather then acted. And for an old wolf she obeyed and came with reasonable excuses when it was something she couldn't do. It mostly worked.

As the night grew she sighed. She was alone, even with her team behind, but she knew they really didn't care for her. She was from the Fire Village, one of the most unpopular ones in many ways. With Kin Dama that had changed, but now that the Phoenix father had taken the power yet again, things went downhill. She couldn't trust anyone, and that scared her. She couldn't even trust the man who had offered her this place on the team.

To be telling the truth, they weren't the best. The best bladers in each village had been chosen to become priests and priestesses. She wasn't even close to the spot, Kim happened to be the Fire village priestess, all though that girl had turned it down. It was another reason for the village to start looking for her. they needed her, they needed her for their survival.

Kim, Phoenix, Kin Dama, Amphri… she had many names that girl and traitor. Raya remembered the good times in the past, before the girl had left for Russia. The village often said that she fled and planned to never return again. Others said her father had sent her, which Raya couldn't believe. Who in the world hated their children so much they sent them away? She knew her own parents would never do that, unless it was for her best.

But Kim wasn't poor like her? It didn't make sense?

She watched her blade spin around on the grass field, unaware of the boy who was watching her from the shadows of a big hazel tree.

Her blade got lit in fires, created by her bit beast. It burned gloriously and she sighed in joy. At least her bit beast could cheer her up. She needed cheering, she was unhappy. Whatever she did things went wrong…

"Go Dranzer!" a voice called in the night sky. Raya barely had time to defend herself before a blue blade attacked hers.

She looked up t see one of those Bladebreakers. She growled, it was one of the enemies. She commanded the red fox to rise and attack, but as she did the red phoenix rose as well, on his master's command.

"Avez! Fire Twister!" she commanded. A small blazing tornado erupted from her blade. Kai, the captain opposite her, was smiling.

"Let's turn up the heat Dranzer! Firewheel jealousy!"

The two attacks hit each other and both blades were knocked away. Avez and Dranzer soared into Kai's hands. Raya was stunned.

"Here, believe this is yours." He said handing over her blade. She stared at him, but snatched it and turned.

"We'll decide this tomorrow she said coldly. Kai snorted a laugh and headed back to the hotel, yet this meeting he kept silent about. But he had to admit to himself, that this girl was kind of an interesting blader. Foolish, but interesting.

* * *

Meantime a tragic accident happened in Russia and as the teams in Scandinavia slowly went to sleep the newspapers in Russia all printed the same…

**ARISTOCRAT DEAD IN RUSSIA**

**The rich, snobby aristocrat Voltaire Lucien Hiwatari died over the night in his chamber. The source of his death is still unknown, but evidence turns out to be difficulties in breathing. He died as his throat seemed to have closed itself, how is yet unknown. This are just theories, but as the Hiwatari was well known for being healthy we do wonder.**

**Voltaire, who after his defeat some years ago in the Russian Final retired and remained hidden in his own mansion have a record of crimes and other bad things, yet the Russian community never did anything to stop him. Indeed there are certain people who are said to have befriended him and gently taken the money he have been so keen of offering. Whenever this was dirty or not we cannot say, but illegal is a way to describe it.**

**The funeral will take place shortly after the world famous Elite tournament, where the only heir and relative remain competing in. Indeed young Kai Hiwatari is yet unaware of his grandfather's death, whatever he has to say about it we will hopefully find out soon. Kai, who was raised by his grandfather, was one of the reasons and helpers that saved the world from the ruling Biovolt Corporation.**

**The young Hiwatari will inherit an enormous amount of valuables, including expensive art, bank accounts, furniture, mansions and other smaller industries that have belonged to the family for centuries. Young Kai, who has clearly been counted as one of the richest children in Russia will probably walk from his sixth place on the list to the number top. We just wonder, how much does his teammates know about his fortunes and how will they react?**

**Article by Anja Vlad.**

* * *

Daichi sighed, he was deeply worried. His sister sat on the opposite side, smiling weakly, trying to not feel too modest.

"The sun has drawn the lines, if I don't find a cure soon that demon will have its control over me. Then I will become a dark creature, a shaded phoenix."

"I understood that sis, but what did the rest mean?"

"The eye stands for surveillance, they are watching me. Within a week I will be taken. My powers are as weak as ever in sundown. For those other small marks, you will have to see for yourself. I am not really allowed to tell you. Perhaps you can figure it out one day."

Daichi sighed once more. He had lost his sister once, he really didn't want to loose her again. After all, she was everything he had these days. Tears streamed down his face.

Kim's smile faded as she pulled her brother into a close hug. Daichi cried, and as she wrapped her arms around him he could almost hear the demon cackling inside her. It was pain, for both of them. Just think of how such a thing could change so much.

"Sis, what should we do?"

"You cannot do anything little bro, the task is all mine. Yet it would help if you took your team o victory in this tour. I cannot complete the task if the Elementals guards him. I need to show them what an evil creature he is. Please little brother, try to win tomorrow no matter how hard your task might seem. I know you and your team members can win this whole tour. You are the best blader in your village, Kai was best in Biovolt. Tyson is World Champ and Max ruling American Champion. Ray is one of the best attackers found, yet you have to be a team and rely on each other to win this. I know that the team was split and then reformed into G-Revolution. But do try to win, and trust each other like never before."

Daichi nodded. Suddenly he saw something in his sisters eyes, her warm eyes were getting cold. He looked up and saw it was already dawn.

"Hurry Daichi, you better go back! I cannot be responsible if anything happens. But promise me to try and help!"

Daichi nodded once more and ran as fast as his short legs carried him. From behind he could hear a rustle from the wind and his sister's mental transformation. He felt warm tears trickle down, he hated it! He hated it all.

Today was the day of the match and he hoped they would win. This would be their last battle before the declared final and he hoped that they would win this.

* * *

A white plane lifted into the sky. With it travelled the World Champions Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi. Others whom were with them were Kenny, Hilary and Mariah. Mariah had followed since she didn't want to leave ray vulnerable in the next upcoming match, yet for her it felt weird travelling with the Bladebreakers.

Unknown to them was the end result of the match, the accidents that would occur and the blood to be sacrificed. Until next time, we will see what happens.

**_To Reviewers:_**

**_lashing cries: Sorry for what, I am just happy you like the story and that you review. Guess how much I am fighting to get people to review._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: I hope I didn't confuse you with the chapter, it was very jumping._**

**_Zeo: 'jumping' ?_**

**_Shitza: Sorry, so tired! I am going to bed right soon. Please forgive my horrible spelling through this story, haven't got time to double check it. I know one of my most common spellings are max and ray instead of Max and Ray. But that's because Microsoft Word on this computer allows them, and I never have time to reread after I have spell checked._**

**_Kai: Why does she even bother?_**

**_Tyson: Don't ask._**

**_Hilary: Oh, you two are so dull!_**

**_Ray: Cheer up, this is mostly a normal fic after all. Besides, it is just the beginning._**

**_Shitza: (waves goodbye and says good night!)_**

**_Shitza and the BB._**


	15. Fight between the Elements

_**Shitza: Okay, I guess it's time for another update. The main reason, I am home, I'm sick… I have an irritating cold that won't leave me!**_

_**Kai: Can't believe her!**_

_**Ray: Your mother told you to rest you know!**_

_**Shitza: Know, but I am terrible bored.**_

_**Zeo: At least it means she will continue the story, last chapter made me want to read the next.**_

_**Max: Sure, she's evil. She has paired up every single girl and guy from the show with someone. ARRRGGHHH!**_

_**Zeo: Huh?**_

_**Tyson: What happened?**_

_**Ray: O.O**_

_**Shitza: Max tried to take the cookies, but I guess I sort of knocked down the chair he stood on.**_

_**Max from the floor: Told you she was evil!**_

_**Everyone: sigh…**_

_**Daichi: (Pops up) Shitza don't own Beyblade or us. And as for that cookie affair, it wasn't her fault; it was all Max's.**_

_**Max: WAS NOT! (Chases Daichi out the frame)**_

_**Shitza: Review, and perhaps we can sort out this racket!**_

**Chapter 14 Fight between the Elements**

Today was the day, today was their last match they could perhaps influence their goal to victory. Their last chance to prepare themselves before the final. Everyone had to admit they were nervous for the outcome of the match. After all, no team had been able to beat their opponent. They listened as Daichi ran through a list of useful tricks he had learnt while living in that valley. All of them sounded incredible and unbelievable. For example, he told them how to communicate with other bit beasts, how to heal it from its injuries. Even how you shared your soul with it during a match.

"Isn't that what Ana is doing right now? Sharing her soul with her bit beast to protect herself from that corrupting power?" Kai asked.

Daichi shook his head. "Not quite. She is letting herself wander corrupted by her bit beast. Her soul is forced back to prevent it from being controlled by that damn thing. After all, my sis has always been vulnerable against darkness, or rather say evil darkness."

"And about that, about soul share. I don't understand it?" Ray said.

It means you and your bit beast will share both thought and bodies. Driger will be half of you and you will be half of Driger. It is complex, but very useful. I know you guys have done similar things in your previous matches. After all, of all of you I believe Tyson and Kai already understand what I mean. It's you and Max that needs to practise. You have to be one with your bit beast."

Ray shook his head worried. Actually, he had no idea how.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Mariah wondered as she walked beside Ray. To her horror Daichi nodded.

"It's one of the most dangerous ways of battling, ever. You see once you share souls you also inflicts more damage upon yourself. Every blow your bit beast experience is reflected upon you. People have died in that way, but if we are going to beat these things then that is our only choice. After all, I fear that if the Elementals win this year, it will also inflict damage upon the world. The valley is the centre for all bit beast power, and with Veymo Thon as their leader I fear this will be another Voltaire. Sis has told me enough, not only does he throw away people and things he think aren't useful. He also makes sure they will never be able to follow him. He sent sister to Biovolt for a special reason, something I know nothing about."

"I think I know the answer to that Daichi, but we can discuss those matters once we have thrown that thing back were he belongs. In hell!" Kai said boiling of anger.

"In some ways, Veymo is even worse then Voltaire. Even his name means Death Madness. Problem is that he already has powers over the villages, except for Darkness and Ice. Darkness seems to have figured him out beforehand and refuses to let him in. And the Ice people are lone wolves who never allies with anyone. But he has the majority of villages, and the majority of bit beasts behind himself. He is a strong and mighty opponent."

"So, what do you reckon will happen if that team wins this year?"

"The worse. Bit beasts destroying the world and causing havoc. Our bit beasts won't be an exception. Once his victory is sealed they will most likely disappear from our blades and the next time we will see them they will probably be the ones to kill us."

"_WHAT_!" Tyson said shocked. "Dragoon would never turn against me!"

"Neither Draciel!" Max filled in.

"I know" Daichi said. "But once it happens then they won't be able to recognise us. They will believe us to be demons or something even worse. They won't hesitate to kill."

Kai sighed. He took out Dranzer and stared at the bit chip. He couldn't see it; he couldn't see his Dranzer devouring him.

"The village follows the will that the ten greatest bit beasts ever will arise again. Veymo must have tricked the villagers to believe he has the answer, which will be a lot quicker then blood bounding as all priests and priestesses believe in. You see, the priests in the villages once foresaw a gigantic bit beast, fused by the ten great once, that could bring the world back to harmony and dispose all evil in the world. It was as the bit beasts were first discovered. But as you all know, something went wrong and the ten sacred ones split into pieces. All the village has been able to do, after thousands of years, is to reconstruct Serpera into one. We are close to find the other nine, bit so far no luck. Sis and I have some theories since we are the more courageous ones who have searched the world. Actually, it is my believes that your bit beasts have something to do with it."

Everyone stared at Daichi as the team finally arrived back at the Norwegian stadium.

"But that is impossible!" Kenny said. I mean, surely the bit beasts are strong, but not that strong. I have measured your bit beast's strength and it reaches the roof. Our…"

"Kenny, what didn't I tell you all long ago? The most powerful ones happened to be a turtle, tiger, phoenix and dragon. Do you understand my point?"

"But…"

"I know this is hard to understand, but please listen instead of complaining and it will be far easier to let this message melt in. Ten bit beasts disappeared for about ten thousand years ago, no one has either seen or heard about them since. Serpera was pure luck that he appeared once more. And if you think closer about it, it all fits. Take this as an example. There is a village called the Lighting Village in the valley, whose duty is to guard the Tiger of Lightning. Isn't that what Driger is, a White Tiger of Lightning or Thunder."

"So Driger should be one of the most wanted bit beasts in the world, my… You surely are good at surprising us!" Ray said laughing.

Daichi sighed. So far it was simply thoughts, but if it all fitted, then again he had no real proofs. He had no equipment to look it up.

He hurried off to the changing room, where the team would have to decide about the upcoming battles. Truth to be told, he really wondered if it was really necessary since all senses pointed out, they would have to loose.

* * *

The Majestics sat glued to the screen, anxious to know if their friends would make it? The White Tigers sat in their hotel room, watching as their teammate wandered by Ray's side, looking as nervous as the team itself. Team Zeo sat in couches, waiting to know the outcome, wishing their friends good luck. The anticipation and ambitions to win had to be cut by a knife, if you wanted to know the details of what was happening.

The battle started out with the handshake, but by looking at the two captains the two of them looked ready to kill the other one. All cameras around the world was set on their faces as Kai walked back to his teammates. His hand still burning from that shake and his face still locked in that evil grin he had showed. He sat down on the bench. Daichi got up and walked over to the dish. For the second time in this tour, his opponent would be Rumoto, and it hadn't been the Chief to tell him. He had said this himself.

* * *

_"Chief, before we start out, let me battle Rumoto again. I mean, that girl is from my Birth place and she needs to be taught a lesson."_

_Sure Daichi, I just hope you know the best!" Kenny had said typing on Dizzy. "Just remember…"_

_"I know all about her, we trained together once. We and all the other children."_

_Chief nodded and Daichi sighed of relief."_

* * *

On the other side of the field, Veymo was talking rapidly to Rumoto.

"Remember how he used to put you down, remember how he despised you. Give him pain and tears for what he has done to you! If you want to, kill him!"

Rumoto smiled. This would be fun.

* * *

The dish for this match was a mountain with what seemed to be a hundred caves. It would be a cat and rat chase, because most of the time neither one of the bladers would be able to see their blades as they battled.

Daichi launched like usual. But his launch was rather nervous and the reason was easy to see, as Rumoto launched. Her whip lashed the air and struck his shoulder, ripping his shirt. He had a nice burn from the blow as he fell to his knees.

The spectators were shocked. Rumoto smiled as her blade attacked. Tenira attacked Strata Dragoon and forced him backwards. Daichi opened his mouth to say an attack, but Rumoto struck him again. Daichi winced in pain.

"Come on Daichi, don't let her beat you!" Max said. Yet he, like the whole team was worried of this match. After all, this was impossible to battle in. Ray was strongly reminded about his match against Bryan, only this time it wasn't a bit beast attacking, it was the blader herself.

At the dish Rumoto was laughing. "Have you lost your touch, oh mighty priest? Maybe I should finish you off right now and the village will have to rethink on what they voted. After all, you are not even close to the title."

Daichi was shocked. Priests were the best male bladers in each village. He couldn't believe what he heard, after all he had never thought of himself as the best for years. He had been cocky and tried to live up to the standard, but known deep inside that he still would be somewhere between. But if he had been chosen priest, then what had the world gotten to?

Rumoto attacked him again, and Strata Dragoon started wobbling. Daichi was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even think of defending himself. He did nothing; he didn't even hear his friends behind him, yelling at him to attack.

It all looked as if it could be over soon, Strata Dragoon was loosing speed and strength to continue.

"He's not going to make it" Hilary said worriedly. Tyson put his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "I think you're right."

Daichi looked down on the floor, thinking. He knew he was loosing, but he still had some tricks up his sleeve. Murmuring some ancient words he summoned a part of Strata Dragoon to his, while letting another part glide into the bit beast. Strata Dragoon rose again from close defeat. The battle wasn't over yet…

"All right, go kick her but!" Tyson said excitedly. His team didn't even bother telling him off, all of them were watching the match with interest.

"Strata Dragoon, Rising Quake!" Daichi called. The dish started shaking violently, crushing the mountain from inside.

Rumoto gritted her teeth. "Tenira Egyptian Tomb!" she said.

Sand washed away from her blade, completely covering strata Dragoon. At first it looked as if the match would be over, but a second later the violet blade shot up from it's fate and landed on a small rock. The dish itself had changed from a rocky mountain into a sandy desert. Everyone was shocked, everyone except the two bladers in the battle.

"Not to bad, at least you can still attack!" Daichi said evilly, trying to tease her.

"Shut up, let's finish this! Tenira, Sand Wave!"

More sanded erupted and Daichi shielded his eyes. But the battle wasn't over yet. The Bladebreakers saw to their astonishment how Strata Dragoon moved closer its opponent.

"What, after all this, how do you do that?"

The sand wave dropped and Daichi coughed. "You are not only battling against me, but also my team. I may loose, but I am going to show you a thing or two about blading. Strata Dragoon attack!"

The blade bounced from the ground and attacked from air. Rumoto heightened her whip to strike, but Daichi jumped out of the way!

Rumoto was angry and attacked over and over again. Incredible enough Daichi took every blow with a scary calmness. His blade was crushed into splinter, but he didn't seem to mind. Five minutes later, all that existed left was the bit chip. However, Daichi didn't seem to have moved an inch and he was still smiling.

Jazzman announced the winner. Daichi sighed, picked up Strata Dragoon and sighed. Then he searched his pocket for Gaia Dragoon.

"Next time, I will win Rumoto. And next time, you will have to face this!" he said holding out the two bit chips. Then he walked back to his friends, defeated yes… but he had a plan. He bent over to Max's ear, and whispered something to him.

Rumoto walked back to her team, fists shaking with anger. That thing had tricked her, he truly owned, the strongest earth elemental bit beast in the world.

* * *

_"Max, you are up against Sakhmekh of the Elementals. Any complains?" Chief wondered._

_Max shook his head, like most of his team he wondered if they would be able to win this. Ray rose from his seat, he was complaining._

_"Chief, I have to disagree. I did promise the White Tigers to finish that thing of for Mariah."_

_Kenny shook his head. "Sorry Ray, I have other plans for you. Still, I don't have any hopes this time winning. If you compare statistics the Elementals are way better then us."_

_Tyson shook his head in the background. "I still can't believe we haven't seen them in any tour previously. I mean, if they are this good, why don't they join and kick us out beforehand?"_

_"I've said this beforehand Tyson. Almost none of the villagers in the valley care about the titles. We have other reasons for being in this tour, yet simply ignoring others."_

_And so their fight between the two bladers was on. It was at least good to know some things never change._

* * *

Sakhmekh listened to what Veymo had to say. Half listened really, cats rarely cared about those things.

Veymo noticed his pupil's lack of interest. A really evil yet effective idea formed in his head.

" He also despises Neko Jins and hates cats…"

Sakhmekh opened his eyes. They formed into slits. He scratched the tiger skin he was wearing and yawned. "Why didn't you say so before?" he asked while running over to the dish. He would enjoy teaching hits American a lesson.

* * *

"**AN NOW IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR THE SECOND DUEL OF THIS EXCITING MATCH! THIS WILL BE A POISONOUS APPEARANCE AND A DRENCHING PLAY! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BLADERS AND FANS, BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES. PLEASE WELCOME FROM THE ELEMENTALS… SAKHMEKH!"**

Jazzman's voice boomed over the whole field as the crowd of spectators cheered for the Elemental who practically jumped up to the dish. Everyone gasped as the show of in tiger skin did volts and jumps. From the team everyone sweatdropped.

"**AND FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS WE HAVE MAX TATE, AMERICAN CHAMPION AND INCREDIBLE DEFENDER OF HIS TEAM'S TITLE**!"

Max got up and walked up to the dish. He stared at his opponent, which was a mistake. Sakhmekh offered him a glare that would surely have killed Max ten times already, if looks could kill.

"**BLADERS IN POSITION! THREE… TWO… ONE…"**

"Let it rip!" both bladers said. Their blades landed in a bowl, which had about the oddest shape ever. There was no real dish, only a tree where the two blades fought angrily. Three of the branches held what looked like nests, but else there were only branches to fight in. Below the tree, there was nothing.

Sakhmekh's blade Moheda attacked Draciel over and over again. Max had to rely on his defences to take the blows that were seriously damaging.

The blades climbed higher and higher up the branches until they had reached the top. There Max took his chance to attack, not knowing how much this would work, but still. He wouldn't loose that easily.

"Draciel, now is your chance! Heavy Tsunami Wave!"

Water rushed down the branches almost taking Moheda down on the way. Sakhmekh got drenched and he hated that. He hated Max!

Sakhmekh heightened his launcher that like most other launchers of his people had two uses. One as a launcher, two as a weapon. Max didn't have time to react, as the tiger paw hit him, claws out.

Max fell as his chest had been ripped. Not dangerously but it still hurt. The whole stadium was shocked. And worse it would become.

Sakhmekh heightened the chained paw again, this time Max had time to avoid, but the weight of the stone filled thing made serious damage to the platform they stood on. And to everyone's horror, they could do nothing to stop it.

"Moheda, Web of destruction!" Sakhmekh ordered. A gigantic green spider erupted from the bit chip and created a web that covered the whole tree. Draciel had a hard time, he was caught.

"Moheda, finish this! Poisonous web, send that cat hater to his grave!"

'_Cat hater_?'

Max closed his fists and his eyes once more glowed pure blue. "Draciel, Heavy Tsunami Wave, send that thing away!"

Once more Sakhmekh was drenched and now he was extremely angry. Moheda managed to stay in the match, thanks to all webs he had constructed. Yet most of the web had been destroyed and Draciel was allowed to move.

"Good work Draciel" Max said encouraging. "Now, let's see if we can finish this off, Attack!"

Sakhmekh backed several steps, but he wasn't out from the match yet.

_'I cannot believe this guy; boss told me he hates cats, but why does he act like he is only battling for fun. Doesn't make any sense?_'

Draciel was attacking Moheda over and over again. Yet as close attacks wasn't Max strongest way of battling, his opponent was knocked out yet. However, Moheda was loosing speed and power.

'_He was lying, he must have… There is no other way to explain it_.'

Moheda was an inch from defeat when the blade suddenly glowed and pushed Draciel backwards. Max looked confused at his opponent. Sakhmekh had lowered his launcher and held his right hand over his heart. It seemed as if he was listening to something.

Strangely enough Draciel responded by glowing and the match seemed to have frozen for a moment. The weird feelings all stopped as Sakhmekh opened his eyes again, smiling.

"I see!" he said knowingly. "So I have been wrong all the time. Well, well… let's finish this my friend. Spider Bite!"

Moheda knocked Draciel out, which landed by Sakhmekh's feet. Max sighed and looked defeated down at his own feet. Suddenly a hand appeared before him, holding his blade. Max looked up to see the Elemental smiling.

"That was a great match, I hope our teams will meet in the future."

Max smiled as the two bladers shook hands. The Bladebreakers, all except for Ray and Kai, cheered. Kai simply kept quiet like usual, and Ray felt defeated, as he had to admit they weren't monsters after all.

Max returned silently to his team, who all congratulated him for the excellent show, even if he lost, but he had gained something else. A new respect. All though he still wondered what had happened out there. Maybe one day, he would get the answer.

_**(Shitza: And for those who have read this story extra carefully, perhaps already know the answer to that. Aw, I write too much!)**_

For the next match Tyson got up. His opponent would be…

* * *

_"The demon of water, the piranha on land, the elite fighter of water…. AAHH, I cannot believe this!"_

_Chief had gotten crazy; yet still mad was a better way to say it._

_"You mean, he is up against Lei Dan?" Daichi asked calmly._

_Chief nodded slowly. Daichi sighed._

_"Oh great… Tyson, remember then to have some dry clothes nearby. That is my advice for when that battle starts, we will all probably be soaked. Knowing Lei, he can be tricky, yet a fool. Nothing really to worry about, he talks more then he battles."_

_Most of this the ex-Elemental said to calm himself then to calm Tyson. After all, Lei like most others, had dirty tricks up his sleeves._

* * *

Lei Dan, the chosen represent for the Water Village stood up. His launcher, or to say the metal ring he used as a launcher, hung by his belt. He was ready to fight; he truly wanted to win this.

Veymo stood in front of him, guiding him through the match. After all he was about to meet the current World Champion. Not that he was nervous or so, after all no bladers really had a chance against them.

"I have something for your blade." Veymo said. He held up a thin attachment to his attack-ring. Place this on your blade, and then this match will be an easy win. Understand.

Lei shrugged and did as he was told. Cheating or not, it didn't really matter to him as long as he won.

* * *

"**AND IT'S THE THIRD ROUND WITH THE WORLD CHAMPION TYSON AND THE SHARP DUELLER LEI DAN**!"

The spectators cheered, especially for Tyson who after all was tour favourite. It was rather nervous applause for the Elemental, after all having seen the two previous matches people had started wondering whom to cheer for.

The dish was another masterpiece, inspired from the Asiatic culture. A really beautiful mansion in the middle surrounded by high walls. It looked very much like a previous dish from the Asian tour, when Ray and Mariah had fought for the first time in years.

The two bladers launched, and Tyson had to jump several steps backwards to avoid that metal ring that threatened to cut his foot in half. Lei growled, after all a blader thinking more of a hurt part of his body would have been a much easier opponent.

Tyson growled too, and called upon Dragoon to start attacking. Each blow Lei's blade Buetra experienced seemed to be reflected upon the blader.

'_So, he is sharing soul_' Daichi thought. '_Tyson has to be careful; once that thing attacks it can mean our doom_.'

Yet Tyson thankfully didn't seem to leave any holes for his opponent and Lei Dan winced in pain. Everyone stared as the Elemental fell to his feet. Tyson suddenly stopped his attacks, unsure of what was happening.

'_No Tyson, continue'_ Daichi thought.

"Tyson, don't let your guard down!" Hilary called. Yet Tyson didn't seem to hear her.

Before the Champion had time to react the other blade had started attacking, and attacking fiercely.

"Buetra, attack!" Lei called over and over again now being the one to not leave any holes to attack in.

Buetra threw Dragoon into the mansion, crushing the walls on the way. The whole building fell over Dragoon, yet the blade continued spinning.

"Dragoon, I cannot win without you. Let's finish this thing!" Tyson said.

But it didn't help. Nothing seemed to help him. Dragoon was once more forced to retreat.

"Tyson, don't give up, fight!" Daichi finally managed to say. "Remember what I told you before, about sharing souls. You are one of few people who know how to do that, you have the gift to do it! You cannot win without healing Dragoon from inside."

Tyson looked confusedly back at his friends. All nodding.

"Remember what Robert once said, about being one with the bit beast." Kai said.

"He is just a pushover!" Max yelled.

"Max is right, he is not a Bladebreaker, like us!" Ray finished.

Tyson nodded. He smiled victoriously. Lei Dan was still attacking, but this time, those attacks didn't mean anything.

Suddenly a huge wave of energy seemed to escape him, as another wave entered him. Dragoon glowed in a blue light, the same happened to Tyson. Everyone gasped as the strength of their bond broke out and an incredible huge wind erupted stealing Buetra from the ground, throwing her away.

Lei sighed deeply. He was defeated.

Tyson felt his energy flood back, as Dragoon's left him. He grinned back to his friends, who all were beaming. Even Kai had to admit he was impressed, after all few had been able to beat an Elemental. Yet Lei wasn't the most powerful one.

Hilary met him with a congratulating kiss, something that made him blush furiously as the cameras all caught this. Indeed over the last days there had been a lot of romance in the Beyblading world.

Lei walked back to his teammates, where both the captain and the second in command seemed completely ignoring him. Only Sakhmekh seemed to care about him, yet Sakhmekh was a rather sharp one, and he knew something his teammates didn't.

The excitement rose, would the Bladebreakers perhaps pull up a victory, or would it be defeat?

* * *

_"Ray" Chief had said. "Your opponent is Raya (pronounced Raja). She uses a fox spirit in her battle." He said showing them a clip of her previous match with Gary versus the red haired Elemental. Indeed in one of the slips Kenny had managed to take a shot of the magnificent Fire Fox._

_"O-okay" Ray said nervously clutching his blade._

_"One more thing you better think of, be prepared to dodge some knife work in this." The Chief said._

_"Huh?"_

_"She is really skilled by tossing knives" Daichi explained silently. "Her father was the one to teach her, and I am afraid that with sis' father as a coach, you have to be extra careful."_

_Ray nodded, trembling slightly. At least, when he had been battling Bryan, he at leas didn't have to be this nervous over it all._

* * *

"Raya, don't make any mistakes this time. Do what you must!" Veymo said coldly to the girl. Raya, who had had her eyes closed, opened them to reveal bright purple eyes. She smiled.

"Don't worry master, I won't let that cat escape my grasp."

The girl picked up what seemed to be an arsenal of different knives. Some short and some longer. She put two knives in her boots, two crossed on her back, two in her belt and one hanging in her skirt.

She put her red her in a ponytail and walked over to the dish. After all, this was what she had been trained for, almost all her life.

* * *

Ray got up to leave for his match. He had his blade in one hand and the launcher in the other. Before he left he kissed Mariah lightly on the lips, but it was a kiss of someone who wasn't sure of what could happen to him. Mariah shivered slightly wishing him good luck.

Ray stepped up to the dish, in front of him the red haired girl walked up. He smiled slightly as Jazzman counted down. The girl didn't smile back, she took out her blade, fastened it one the handle of one knife.

"Let it rip!" they both yelled. Driger soared into the dish as well as the red and yellow met it. Ray jumped quickly backwards as planned. He could understand what Chief had meant. That girl wouldn't be too afraid to kill.

"Avez, Fox Bite!" The girl said. The blade sped towards Driger and sent him backwards. Ray gritted his teeth. This wouldn't be too easy.

"Driger, Thunder Growl" he commanded. Driger roared as he emerged and started flashing in green lightning. The bit beast opened its mouth to roar, but as the attack was about to come, a red fox appeared and it knocked the attack backwards. Driger was taken aback, and Ray too was shocked.

"Avez, this is your chance! Fire twister!"

A big twister of burning red flames emerged from the blade and sped towards Ray and Driger. Driger shielded Ray, but received serious damage in it all.

"Driger, hang in there!" Ray said as a sharp pain struck his shoulder. To his astonishment a small knife had ripped his shirt and skin. Thankfully only ripped it, because he hadn't heard it. Raya took out a new knife to toss.

"Ray, forfeit the match!" his team said as they noticed what was happening out there. Mariah looked ready to run over to him, if Max wasn't holding her back. Ray sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"I forfeit!" he said in confusion.

"Are you sure?" Jazzman asked. Ray nodded, a drop of blood trickled down his shoulder down to the floor.

The Bladebreakers sighed in relief as Jazzman declared the Elementals victory. Ray stumbled down the platform and was immediately taken to hospital for his wounds. It was serious, but it needed to be sewn back. Mariah and Max followed him. The rest stayed to see the last match. All hopes seemed to be gone of winning this.

"Kai, are you ready buddy?" Tyson asked nervously. Kai stared at him. His fists were clenched in anger and he stared coldly at the other team and especially at that girl.

* * *

_"Kai, it is up to you for a captain versus captain fight. I am sorry for it, but we need someone strong to fight that Anto Set. After all, I think you are the most experienced one for that."_

_Kai sighed. "Whatever!" he said._

* * *

Anto Set got up, and he completely ignored his team as he walked up to the dish. He only had eye for this phoenix and hate rose within him. After all, Hiwatari was a hated name in many regions in his valley, and what wouldn't be better then to send Hiwatari to hell?

Veymo kept quiet seeing that blood taste in his pupil. Indeed, he had succeeded his first step."

* * *

Kai walked up to the dish, a simple bowl this time. The only thing about it was that it was made entirely of glass. Kai looked down at it and then smiled. This would get easy.

He had no idea that Anto thought the same.

Both bladers launched, and the wind that came in the Elementals launch forced Kai backwards, ripping his clothes. But Kai had felt similar things before battling both Tyson and Brooklyn. A little wind didn't scare him.

"Dranzer, Firewheel Jealousy!" he commanded. The ring of fire erupted, melting the glass.

"Northern Winds!" Anto said cooling the glass. His blade jumped into the air. It landed in the centre of the dish, not aiming at Dranzer at all. The glass broke sending splinter up in the air. Anto had no thought of attacking the blade. He was thinking other things.

"Wail emerge!" he said as a blue dragon, not like Tyson's Dragoon but still, emerged. "Use Cyclone force!"

A large tornado grew talking the glass with it. The tornado was aimed for Kai, who was sent flying, Dranzer with him.

"**AND THE ELEMENTALS WINS THIS ROUND AND THEREBY HAS WON THIS MATCH BY FOUR-ONE**!" Jazzman cried out through the microphone. Most spectators cheered as the Bladebreakers stood around their captain making sure he was okay. Kai was fine; miraculous enough he hadn't been severely hurt.

The Bladebreakers all sighed and made their way back. Ray would come back to them later, but nothing seemed to be able to cheer them up. They had been beaten seriously.

* * *

The days went. The White Tigers lost to both the Majestics and then to Zeo's team. The Elementals completely crushed the Majestics later in the last match of the Second Part of the tour. Yet it all came as a surprise, as a letter came to them, explaining something none of them had even thought of.

_Dear Bladebreakers_

_You will battle in a Semi-final that will take place in the Swedish capital. As two teams have the same score you will meet Team Zeo in two days, to decide the final._

_Sincerely Camilla Borg_

Tyson dropped the letter after he had read it to the others, who where just as confused as him. They were actually in the game? Unbelievable!

* * *

In another part of the hotel Zeo read the same letter. He smiled for himself. This would indeed be an interesting match.

_TBC_

_**End Notes:**_

_**Shitza: I am tired, but oh well… chapter is finished so hope you all are happy!**_

_**Kai: Great, now of to bed with you! You are still sick young lady!**_

_**Shitza: please Kai; do you know how boring it is staying in bed all day?**_

_**Kai: (leaves)**_

_**Shitza: Oh well, here is the score pad if anyone is interested. I don't hate any of the teams or so, if your favourite happens to be on the bottom of the list. It's just so not everyone can win. Sorry all fans out there, but there is no team I hate. All of them are charming in their own ways.**_

_**1st place Team Elemental, 4 wins**_

_**2nd place Team Zeo, 2 wins 1 draw**_

_**3rd place Bladebreakers, 2 wins 1 draw**_

_**4th place Majestics, 1 win**_

_**5th place, White Tigers, 0 win**_


	16. Decisions

**_Shitza: Oh Dear, long time since isn't it?_**

**_Ray: Where have you been?_**

**_Shitza: here and there!_**

**_Ray: Like always. Been taking a break here, leaving your poor readers clueless._**

**_Shitza: Break! I don't have time for breaks now that the exams are rolling, essays are raining over me, not counting everyone wants me to update everywhere._**

**_Ray: Okay, take it easy. Anything new?_**

**_Shitza: Yeah, actually there is. It was years since I visited Stockholm, so for all readers my map description here can't be trusted. Facts can, but maps can't. Get it?_**

**_Ray: No, and I suppose there is something else._**

**_Shitza: Right, Zeo come over here, can you please do the disclaimer?_**

**_Zeo: Sure, Shitza don't own beyblade or us. However she does own her OCs in this._**

**_Shitza: Review, anyone! I think I have bad luck in reviews all the time! People insist on not!_**

**Chapter 15 Decisions**

Chief sat by his computer, chatting with his unknown chat friend on the net. He was worried and hoped he could get some help. After all, if the team would loose this then they would be doomed.

_Computer Nerd has signed in_

_Weird Alligator has signed in_

_Weird Alligator says: HI, what's up?_

_Computer Nerd says: Problems, my team is battling tomorrow._

_Weird Alligator says: Really, what kind of problems?_

_Computer Nerd says: The usual. End of the World, we'll win and you'll loose. No, we are fighting against old friends._

_Weird Alligator says: But isn't that good?_

_Computer Nerd says: I just looked up the stats, and tomorrow, I can bet we will loose!_

_Weird Alligator says: Tss… you need a psychologist! You said your team rocks, keep that in mind. Besides, at least they are friends. It's not that you'll loose to some psycho!_

_Computer Nerd says: Close enough, the next opponent after them are psycho._

_Weird Alligator says: This means…_

_Computer Nerd says: World end?_

_Weird Alligator says: You need to calm down, the match hasn't started yet! Besides, I bet your team can win that. Better you then us._

_Computer Nerd says: How are you then?_

_Weird Alligator says: Incredible you remember to ask. Fine, just fine. Except that my team captain is pulling a pillow fight._

_Computer Nerd says: wish mine could be that relaxing._

_Weird Alligator says: Hey, cheer up! Mine can be a true pest!_

_Computer Nerd says: And mine isn't?_

_Weird Alligator says: All right, I give up! Team captains are pain anyway._

_Computer Nerd says: Agreed_

_Weird Alligator says: haha, you're funny!_

_Computer Nerd says: Opposite of what I've heard before. My own bit beast thinks I'm slightly boring!_

_Weird Alligator says: Mine does that sometimes too, and he has too many teeth for me to argue with._

_Computer Nerd says: If mine could she would probably find me a date straight away. If not she wants to be the lucky one that is. Maybe she actually fancies me, some of my friends have pinpointed that._

_Weird Alligator says: Fancied by your own beast, what's next? A giant blade falling on your head!_

_Computer Nerd says: Not funny!_

_Weird Alligator says: Sorry, couldn't resist. One of my team members has joked about that for ages. He has a incredible migraine just listening too us. Weird though, he spends hours listening to music, but no time listening to us. He's annoying._

_Computer Nerd says: None to like than?_

_Weird Alligator says: Well, they are mostly okay, as long as they don't play around like three year olds._

_Computer Nerd says: I do remember some in my team doing that some years ago._

_Weird Alligator says: Guys never grow up…_

_Computer Nerd says: Hey, I'm a guy you know._

_Weird Alligator says: Yeah, know, but you're more mature then most I've been talking to, Internet freaks or bladers. Wish I could stay longer, but it's time for practise so better go!_

_Computer Nerd says: Have fun! Tell me about it tomorrow!_

_Weird Alligator says: See yah!_

_Computer Nerd says: Bye!_

_Weird Alligator says: Bye!_

_Computer Nerd has signed off_

_Weird Alligator has signed off_

Chief sighed deeply, as Dizzy read the chat from the beginning to the end.

"Fancy you, do you want me to shut down completely?"

Chief sighed again. Sometimes Dizzy could be really stupid.

"You know what I meant, after all it was you who wanted lit candles by the table." He said reminding her. If Dizzy had been able to she would have blushed furiously, something no one could see since she was still trapped in the computer.

"Dizzy, we have work to do. The match will begin in just two days, and we still haven't done the necessary upgrades you know." he said holding Max's blade in his hand.

"I do love when you take command!" Dizzy commented, laughing silently.

Chief rolled his green eye, which unfortunately wasn't seen under the large fringe he had. If Dizzy had decided, he would have cut it ages ago.

* * *

It was finally time to leave for Stockholm, where both the Semi final and the final would take place. As the plane slowly descended to Arlanda Airport in the capital of Sweden, they all saw a huge globe, looking more like an average golf ball in Tyson's eyes, Kai had a quit team chat with his team members. This was highly unusual, since the Russian rarely even opened his mouth then to eat and so. Yet sometimes people did wonder if the Russian did eat at all?

"This is no push over for a match, so listen carefully. I don't care how many girl friends you have around or how many you will get. This is what counts. Training starts as soon as we arrive at the hotel and ends when I say so. Tomorrow there will be training full day until sun down. Do you hear me!"

Everyone nodded, even Hilary. She looked at Tyson who looked back. Suddenly they both started giggling.

"Tyson, are you listening or not?" Kai asked coldly.

Tyson giggled even louder. Hilary burst into laughter. Max and Ray looked shocked at the laughing pair at the two seats in front of them. Daichi simply shrugged and Kenny tried to hush them, which ended with him being knocked out his seat by Hilary.

"How did he ever become World Champion?" Kai mumbled.

After a few minutes more passengers had seen the laughing pair, and people started talking about them. As most passengers were workers travelling within the country the Bladebreakers couldn't understand what they said. Kai didn't bother translating, even if he felt like wanting to be on another plane. Why did he have to end up with team number Super-Childish?

* * *

The hotel Dickenson had signed for them was a beautiful five star hotel in the centre of the city, close to the Royal castle. It was rare for a country to still keep the monarchy, but Sweden still had their King and Queen. (Not V-Force's King and Queen)

Yet the team had no time for any sight seeing or shopping as Kai practically dragged them to the training that was held at the basement of the building. They trained on all kinds of obstacles they could find. With Hilary's help they tested their endurance in water, gravel, grass, earth and fire. Also they battled each other over rocks, ice and water. They were trying to come up with new attacks and new techniques. Chief was taking shots of everything they did, trying to find things to improve. Champions or not, there was always something you should think more of. Even Kai had to admit there was really nothing that had so much as reached perfection if you didn't keep up with the training and hard work. As he watched everyone train with the joy over the game they all shared he couldn't help feeling a small bit of proud feelings in his heart.

Tyson ordered dragoon through a serious maze of things at a light speed. Ray was practically clawing rocks in half. Max took all of Daichi's blows with calmness before he attacked sending the blade backwards, yet not out. Kai once more launched Dranzer, letting him rip the walls. Everyone's head turned seeing the blur of blue speed around them with awe. After all, it wasn't easy keeping a blade on a ninety degrees wall!

Tyson smiled thinking about one thing he thought would be an interesting thing to do. "Kai", he said. "What do you say about a five on five match?"

Everyone turned to him, but they all thought it would be a good warm up. After all, they all had their strength and weaknesses, which would make this a slightly interesting match.

Hilary, who got pretty excited by the idea cleaned one of the practise dishes from the remaining water and filled it decoratively with gravel and stone. After all, they needed to train in hard terrains, and gravel was a nightmare to all bladers, even Kai's whose greatest strength was his endurance in battle.

"Three… Two… One…"

"**LET IT RIP**!" All five boys said. Five blades landed in the dish. Three of them circulated the dish, one stayed still at the centre and one zigzagged through.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai called. His blue blade hurried to attack the remaining ones.

"Driger, take him down!" Ray said laughing! His grey blade obeyed at once, hurrying to make a crash.

"Dragoon, let's go!" Tyson said. His white blade soared into the air before creating a small hurl of wind multiplying his strength.

"Strata Dragoon! Gaia Dragoon! Fuse!" Daichi commanded. His two dragoon bit beast melted into the one large land snake.

Four blades met in an ear-splitting crash. Smoke erupted as the gravel was turned into dust. As the smoke slowly disappeared to everyone's amazement all four blades kept on spinning.

"Now Draciel, this is your chance!" Max suddenly said shocking his teammates. His green blades bumped into all of them sending them flying to all sides.

"I call that low!" Tyson said joking mostly.

"Well, you know what they say. Patience is a virtue."

Everyone laughed. Max was right. After all, most of them had been a bit over excited. They all started chasing the green blade that happily was spinning out of their way. It became a cat and rat chase, with Max being the rat.

"Talk about being a mouse!" Ray said as Driger smashed into Draciel barely scratching it.

"Sometimes it is better to hide then to attack!" Max said. But somehow the American boy had been a bit over self-conscious as Dragoon sent Draciel out of the dish. Max opened his mouth in shock. Tyson smiled victorious.

"I wouldn't count on a quick win if I were you Tyson!" Kai said as Dranzer slammed into Dragoon. It was all closely followed by Driger and then finally Serpera, which managed to throw him out. Tyson fell backwards in shock. This had surely never happened before!

Kai soon caught Driger and sent it back into ray's hand. Now it was just two blades left, fighting for dominance.

"Serpera, give it all you got!" Daichi said pushing Dranzer backwards. Kai tried to hold on, but the power of two spirits seemed to be too much for the already exhausted captain. Slowly Serpera actually managed to beat Dranzer out from the dish. Daichi was jumping up and down of joy having beaten all of his teammates.

"Just wait till…" Suddenly his happy tone got filled with sorrow. Everyone stared at him, wondering what was wrong. Daichi dried his tears.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said picking up Serpera before heading out. Even Kai felt confused. The captain called for a break, until they had figured out what in the world had happened. They followed Daichi, some metres from behind. The teen was walking, his head lowered.

But as they followed him to a dead end they noticed he was suddenly gone. How they didn't know since the walls around had to be at least three metres high.

The team shrugged and went back to their rooms. It was noon, so they ordered some sandwiches from the room service and ate.

"Any ideas what happened?" Ray asked munching slowly on his.

"I think this would help. He was about to say sis…" Hilary said sulkily.

Kai sighed. "It is hard, but he won't be able to help her no matter how much he cries. I know Ana for one thing, she never gave up, so wouldn't he."

Tyson looked up at him.

"How come you always say Ana when you talk about the girl? Aren't you ever going to say Phoenix or Kim?"

Kai shook his head. 'That would ruin everything I remember her for' he thought silently.

Daichi didn't return for dinner either, and the team started to get really anxious that something might have happened.

* * *

In reality nothing had happened since Daichi had left his team. All he did was to sulk, thinking back to his really happy days with his sister. He still couldn't get over with it, and he was so depressed he didn't notice where he went. Not until he suddenly bumped into…

"Hey, watch out where you're going squirt!" a very familiar voice said.

Daichi looked up to see blue eyes and red hair. "Tala?" he said surprised.

Indeed it was. The Neo Borg captain was dressed in black jeans and t-shirt with a fierce looking skull on it. Daichi quickly got back to his feet.

Behind Tala the rest of the team appeared. Spencer and Bryan looked like the same and Ian looked really mischievous. The short team member had taken a break the previous year, as the Neo Borg had attended the World champion. But now he was back with more tricks up in his sleeves then ever.

"Well, well, isn't it the pest who beat you?" Bryan said running his hands through his hair.

Daichi growled as the team in front of him all laughed. Tala didn't look though as he enjoyed the joke and started telling them off. Daichi could almost lean back to relax watching the fight, until Ian had to open his mouth.

"Now where is your team, they hadn't kicked you out have they? After all, you have to be the weakest link!"

Daichi could feel his tears return, but he tried to hide them just some more minutes. The team was all laughing again, and as sudden it started- Tears flowed down his face, drenching him.

"Now what the…?" Tala said in shock looking at the crying boy they had been teasing. Spencer and Bryan looked at each other. Ian slowly walked up to him.

"What's up really, we didn't mean anything by laughing. You know everyone calls us psychos, so why don't you?"

Daichi dried the tears with his hand. He took out the blue blade he always carried with him.

Tala stared at the blade, not believing his eyes. "That… that?"

"I knew you would recognise this, after all I suppose she must have told you about it." The short Bladebreaker said.

"Tala, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Bryan commented seeing his captains pale face. Suddenly tears trickled down the red haired guy's face.

"I thought she was dead…" he said slowly.

Daichi sighted. "So did Kai, until she suddenly decided to show up."

Then he explained about everything that had happened ever since she had left the team. He told them both her story, and his.

If there were someone who had the rights to know, it would be these people.

_Her friends…_

_Her family…_

_Her trust…_

* * *

It was late when finally Daichi showed up again, all of suddenly, closely followed by the Neo Borg as well. Kai and Tala greeted each other in Russian, making sure none understood what they said. Daichi sat down beside Tyson and Max.

"Guess we'll leave you here!" Tala said turning to Daichi. "Farewell, and good luck on the tour. Remember to say hi to your sis from us, we do miss her. A lot!"

Daichi smiled and waved silently. Tyson stared at him questioning. "Now what was that all about?" he asked.

"A friendly advice!" Daichi said before hurrying over to the Chief, telling him some details in silence. Ray who stood close by tried to hear what they said, but as he passed Daichi lowered his eyes even more, however that was actually possible?

Chief sat typing on his computer like wild, until he finally shouted a loud "Eureka!" Everyone turned to him as he showed them the screen, which was filled with complicated notes, files with battle clips and stats. No one understood them, except for Daichi and him.

"Daichi just solved the puzzle. Now listen carefully! There are certain things I want you all to remember, not to mention you will have to learn some analyses and complicated movements over the night. Also…"

"Chief, just tell us who we are battling!" Tyson said holding his hands over his ears.

"All right. Tyson, you and Ray will face Zeo, Kai; your opponent will be king. And Max. Yours will be Queen, his twin sister. Daichi, you already know you'll face Gordo!"

Daichi nodded pulling out his blade in a firm grip. Max patted Chief on the back! Great work, now who is up for revenge?"

"We all are Max, after all I haven't paid back for them stealing Dranzer!" Kai said.

"It is like the old times!" Tyson said happily. "Us and all of those undamaged blades."

* * *

**A knife in the dark  
Forged for one thing  
Help the times that needed it  
And slay darkness in it.**

* * *

Kim sat in an old warehouse, holding this thing little knife in her hands. She raised it over hear head and threw it. It landed in the wall, making a small crack into the cement.

Be prepared father, for soon no powers will be able to help you!

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: Feel like an unusual short chapter!_**

**_Zeo: Girl, this is more then you right if you would write a chapter for each of your other stories._**

**_Shitza. Oh, right, but I haven't reached over ten pages for ages. Am I loosing my touch?_**

**_Zeo: No, I know what you need. Readers and reviewers! Try to cheer her up, she's a bit down lately and she really needs cheering! A small review, even on a few words would cheer her up! Please review._**


	17. A Day of Surprises

_**Shitza: Hello again, missed me?**_

_**Kai: Thinking of how many reviews you've received so far, don't think so.**_

_**Shitza. Now, who is the one turning my mood down!**_

_**Zeo: Don't mind him! He's just the plain old sourpuss around. You should concentrate getting this story finished.**_

_**Shitza: Wish me luck on that. It's so many chapters to make and write it's getting REALLY long.**_

_**Max: So what, continue. Even if no one reads I read.**_

_**Daichi: Huh?**_

_**Tyson: It would probably be a good thing to review, since then the energy to write this would go over the roof. Come on, review and the cool guy here will visit your dreams!**_

_**Hilary: And I suppose you are that guy!**_

_**Tyson: Hey, I'm being serious!**_

_**Hilary: So am I!**_

**Chapter 16 A Day of Surprises**

Kai was like always first up in the morning, and being first up meant he at least could have breakfast before everyone else. Yet his breakfast always was the same, a cup of coffee to keep him awake and ready to take on Tyson. Even if Tyson was a bit more mature now, he was still just an annoying kid.

Kai slowly opened the morning newspaper by the door to read. It was a good thing for him that he could almost understand Swedish fluently; it was only his speech that needed practise. He still had some minor problems, but he never gave the language a thought before.

Twenty minutes later ray woke up, still yawning and stretching out his arms in the air. He had to get up early or the rest of the team would never get a decent breakfast. Yet it had still not occurred to him about the lack of thanks he was given for his morning duty as it had become. Still he liked to cook and make food. But a bit more credit would of course not hurt…

Third person awakening was the Chief, or at least third person out from the rooms were the short brown haired boy, like always carrying his precious laptop under his arm. He simply sat down by the table, continuing working. If he had been working all night or had just awoken no one knew. Chief was a bit unpredictable.

Fourth down was Hilary, who looked fully awake. She was carrying a drawn schedule of the day she had planned over the night. It was only one day of work. First there would be an opening ceremony by all the teams that had competed in the tour, and in the evening the Semi Final would take place.

Max finally bounced up around 7am, and poured a bowl of sugarcoated cereals in a bowl. To it he added even more sugar in the milk. No one bothered though; they were all buried in their own thoughts.

Daichi, who had been sleeping on a rug, was shaken awake by all the noise in the morning and went to join to eat. Usually they would have to wake him up later, but the red haired boy had had an uneasy sleep.

Last up was Tyson, who had the wake up call by Hilary. Yet this time the two of them had found a better way of waking him up, in some ways more romantic.

It was good for one thing. The team didn't need earmuffs as they ate because Tyson could yell when he really wanted.

The day started out with a close to food fight at the table. Daichi had accidentally sent his pancake in Tyson's face and he had thrown a spoon of jam that landed on Max rather then Daichi, who had ducked right in time. Max was about to send a spoon full of cereals when Kai all gave them a warning glare, which was for the best. They were grown men now, not three-year-old boys.

After the finished breakfast Kai dragged them down to the basement again, to train for the upcoming match tomorrow.

* * *

**(Arlanda, same time)**

From all parts of the globe airplanes landed by the airport, all having their team. From America came the All Starz and the Black cats. From all corners of Europe flew the Majestics, the Dark Bladers, Barthez Battalion, F Sangre and The Vikings. From Asia landed the White Tigers, Saint Shields, Team Psychic, BEGA. Everyone was looking forward to the Semi Final and Final to take place.

By the Black Cats the girl and also horse star Tenesee was almost bouncing of anticipation. Her teammates had to steadily calm her down; she just hoped she soon could find Max in this mess. It had been a long time since they last met.

By the White tigers Kevin was teasing Mariah about Ray. In truth the Entire White Tiger Village had heard about this, and were looking forwards to welcome them into it. Even Lee had given them permission, and Mariah was sure that before she would know it she would be married. Because so where the rules where she lived.

From the Majestics and Team Psychic there were really nervous moves, because both teams wondered if the Phoenix would show up once more, and if so how her reaction would be. Both teams wanted the strange girl back, but how was another question.

Five different guides from BBA took the teams to the hotel the Bladebreakers all stayed; all of them were welcomed by a loud rumble coming from below.

"Now what was that?" Julia asked, holding the arm of one of her teammates Antonio. Her twin brother Raul put his ear to the floor, listening carefully. Everyone watched him, wondering what on earth was going on.

From below the Spanish player could hear several voices, all calling orders and he heard a very common sound. Beyblades.

He smiled to his team, and everyone else. "I think there is something highly interesting going on down there, shall we go and see?"

Most teams nodded and followed. The teams that stayed outside it all were the Dark Bladers and the Vikings. The dark Bladers explained they didn't have time for those things, while the Vikings more wanted to go out and meet their fans on the streets, after all they were the home team!

* * *

**(Down in the Basement)**

"Dranzer, twirl and avoid!" Kai called. His blade suddenly changed rotation, so that it instead of spinning anti-clockwise spun clockwise. Max, whom he was battling, inhaled deeply as the blue blade hit Draciel, with a devastating force!

"Draciel, come on! It's just an over-sized bird, we can take him down!"

However his words were true, Kai didn't take the words over-sized nicely and a second later the green blade lay by Max's feet.

By another dish Ray battled Daichi, which had taken an abrupt turn as Daichi once more had called for his double spirit bit beast. Ray was shocked, even if he had seen this move plenty of times by now. But it didn't stop him from being shocked. By every match Serpera seemed to grow in strength and he had a feeling it would soon be able to beat dragoon by just whacking it.

"Driger, Thunder Growl! Bring it down!" ray said. His blade had some difficulties in the sandy desert dish, but it still worked.

Driger growled furiously and attacked, sparks flying from his mouth. Daichi raised his arms as sand and splinters of the dish flew over him. Moments later Serpera lay by his feet, defeated.

Meanwhile Tyson was letting Dragoon spin through a complicated dish the Chief had set up for them. It was all the elements they would perhaps battle in.

As they all were full up in practise, not noticing the intruders, dozens of blades suddenly landed in the dishes all around. Each of the Bladebreakers' blades had been surrounded by opponents, whom they slowly would have to work through, thinking of all attacks that came.

What first looked like an extremely serious battle soon more became a friendship match. Everyone knew each other as the teams they were in, some people of course knew each more private. But even Kai could find time to enjoy the battles as he commanded Dranzer to attack. Beyblade was a sport, but it was also meant to be fun, and fun they had as opponent after opponent were beaten. Soon only the team captains stood left from the opponents side, but they too were defeated.

"Fancy seeing you all here!" Max said as Tenesee crawled over to him giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, is it party already?" Ray asked as Mariah hugged him.

"Nah, we were checking in when the earthquake from here broke out. What were you guys doing?" Michael from the All Starz asked.

"It's called training, and we still have a lot to work on. Weren't there supposed to be an opening tournament by now?" Kai asked, clearly not wanting anyone to disturb.

"Yeah, but not for another three hours or so. Besides, all teams here want to see how great your team really is. Let it RIIIP!" Kane shouted letting his blade land on the already dusty floor.

More bladers followed him, and the Bladebreakers found themselves surrounded by opponents.

"Many of us, maybe are counted out off blading, but we still have some efforts left to test you out! Salamolyon Attack!" Johnny from the Majestics said.

"Not counting, we want you to be in top shape to defeat Zeo and his gang, not to mention those Elementals as they call them. I have never seen anyone else without less sense of style! Cyber Driger Attack!" Salima said.

The Bladebreakers all laughed before moving into the match. With all these people cheering on them, they were bound not to loose!

* * *

In another part of the hotel Zeo was making his team train hard for the match. King was battling with the captain in a fierce battle. Gordo had still some push ups to finish, with Queen sitting on his back while doing so. It was hard work, but none less a good way to build up your physical strength.

Gordo was breathing harshly. Queen kicked him lightly on his left leg. "Come on, ten more and then we can move on. My dear little brother and Zeo are way ahead!"

Gordo growled, but obeyed order. Zeo watched them and smiled. Even if the team was mainly made of sneaky bladers they had a good spirit towards each other.

"Ariel, take him down!" King said. Zeo's eyes wandered back to the match; just one second without focus could be devastating.

"Burning Cerberus, let's finish him off! Death Extract!"

King could only stare at the violet blade that started glowing, sending night dark flames towards his bit beast. The flames surrounded Ariel, and the bit beast fainted, sweating terrible. His blade was knocked away, but he still had no idea what had happened. Cerberus soared back into its owner's hand.

Queen opened her mouth slowly to say something, but no words came. She stood up again, making Gordo fall as the weight was lifted. Zeo smiled victoriously.

"This will be my test upon the Bladebreakers. Cerberus told me about his own powers, and from all the training I can say it all paid off. This will be really interesting!"

Queen nodded, helping Gordo back to his feet. King took Ariel from the ground.

"We are with you captain, even if the sluts manage to beat us we are with you. No one, I mean no one can beat the true power of this team."

'No barriers will be able to crush their hope' Queen thought as Zeo and King readied themselves for a second match. She sat down, on a bench watching them. Unknown off the gentle gazes Gordo gave her.

* * *

The Bladebreakers stood together with the two other remaining teams of the tour. Zeo and his companions stood by their right side, posing for photographers. The Elementals looked as if they had been fed sour lemons, nothing ever seemed to make them smile. The Dark man Veymo Thon had summoned all ten youths together, and it all sent shivers down their spine. Only the bravest took pictures of them.

The Bladebreakers seemed to be the spotlight of the upcoming games. People all over the globe believed them to become the winners. Kenny seemed to be the only one not able to think so, he kept on screaming about all the statistics, which made the five guys wanting to kick him out. It wasn't until Hilary dragged him out that they could relax, posing up in front of the magazines, answering questions.

"Mr Tate, Mr Tate! Tell me, are the American rumours true that you are dating Miss Tenesee from the State of Texas!"

"Mr Kon, How do you make your so flashy hair?"

"Mr Granger, Mr Granger! Tell us, what are your expectations for your upcoming match, do you think you can keep your title as world Champ?"

"Mr Hiwatari! What kind of face paint do you use, I think most of our readers would like to know!"

Even Daichi had questions, which was a change from the World Championships and Justice Five. Yet most of the Questions were about his role as an Elemental. It wasn't fully unknown anymore about his past life, a life he sometimes just wanted to drop!

From the stands most other captains and top bladers started getting slightly jealous of the attention below. The opening would still not take place for a further of ten minutes and most bladers had already made their way down. Indeed, Rick and Steve were shouting tiring down towards the photographers that up where they stood there were some real bladers. But no one seemed to hear them.

As the opening proceeded, a tremendous dish was introduced and the different bladers were allowed to start. Around the dish stood Johnny, Salima, Miguel, Mathilda, Sanquinex, Michael, Julia, Jim, Kane, Ozuma, Mariah, Kevin, Robert, Oliver, Emily, Olivia from the Vikings, Tenesee, Ian, Brooklyn and Ming Ming. The dish was a death dome, that they called it. It was a stone dish, cracked all over so there was really no place safe.

Jazzman counted down, and the match began.

Twenty blades soared down into the dish. It was a fiery match, and only after five minutes three quarters had been eliminated. The remaining ones were Venus, Unicolyon, Cyber Driger, Galux and Wyborg. Ian had played dirty, but so far no one had seen what he did. He had knocked five blades out in a row, and none of it had been made with legal stuff.

"Cyber Driger, Love Beam!" Salima commanded. Her blade slammed into his, and their bit beast fought furiously. I pink beam shot from Cyber Driger's mouth, smashing into Wyborg bringing it down. Ian's blade stopped spinning, and Salima's team was cheering on her!

Just then a pink blur slammed into it, sending her flying.

"Looks like Mariah is splitting things up!" Jazzman said as the pink blade continued slamming into Venus. Ming Ming was startled. The light blue haired girl ordered her blade to attack, but ever since the downfall for BEGA (the company) the team's powers had descended. They were still elites, but not that good elites.

Mariah even sent Venus flying, and things looked very well for her, until the ground started shaking furiously. She turned and saw Oliver, his blade was glowing, and within seconds Galux was thrown out.

The boys in the team were practically in tears as they congratulated their friend for his won. Mariah felt defeated, until Kevin showed up and started to tickle her furiously. It was his idea of a brotherly joke. When her team showed up, she felt s lot better. After all, they had been close to winning, and showed the other teams some things about battling.

It ended with a friendly handshake between the captains and then the competitors. Like it should be, friends between foes. Some stared a bit uneasy at the Elementals. All wondering what was up with them.

* * *

Two hours left until them match, and Tyson was pacing furiously back and forward. Ray was meditating, calming his soul and his energy, saving it for the battle later. Max was stretching, warming up and Kai and Daichi were nowhere to be seen. However the team knew they would show up soon.

The rules had changed now; there would no longer be one representing up, one battle, a total score. No, these matches were different. Each blader had three matches; each match was counted in the score. The team with the most and highest score won the match.

All in all there would be fifteen points divided and they were really getting nervous! After all, it was no knowing what would happen. Everyone hoped they would win, none knew the outcome.

A minute later Kai returned, looking exactly as distant as usual. Arms folded over his chest he leant back to the wall and waited like the rest of them. Now, where on earth could Daichi be? Time flew, one hour to go.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, bladers and sportsmen… welcome to the Semi Final of this tour!" Jazzman said from the top of the closed not yet revealed dish. The spectators went wild, and among them sat all the teams that had been beaten through the tour.

Jazzman walked of the dish, and it opened behind him. As the smoke cleared they saw it was a beautiful landscape of a certain village.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Mariah said.

"It's…"Kevin started, but he couldn't get the words out.

Gary smacked his lips, thinking of homemade food.

"Home, it's our village!" Lee said.

Indeed it was. Experts had taken the long journey to the village to take pictures, which they sculpted back into the dish. Everything was in there, the houses, trees, stores and waterfall.

"Let us proudly introduce the first dish, the Chinese Hell. It may look like a paradise, but watch closely."

Suddenly the dish started shaking, and from small holes, unable to be seen, fire erupted. The White Tigers all stared at it, unable to say anything. What in the world was going on?

"And now, please welcome to this first round. Zeo, the captain of the team, and Ray representing the Bladebreakers!"

The floor opened, and slowly the two bladers rose to the scenery in front. Ray, who clearly recognised the place, stared in shock seeing the burning sculpture. For Zeo this was just a dish, for Ray it was his memories.

Mariah shook her fists angrily; it was no way in the world Ray would find enough strength to fight in this. She knew, from knowing Ray, how he still could feel emotions for his home.

'_You CAN do this Ray, you WILL win!'_ she thought.

Ray walked up to the dish, as his teammates arrived like he had, from the floor. They all went back to the bench in order to wait and survey. Everyone except for Daichi, who lingered some seconds before following. Daichi had arrived, a minute before Jazzman introduced them.

From the other side Zeo and his friends all whispered about something before Zeo went to face Ray. Ray had no idea what they were planning, all he knew that he had to win, both for his current team, and his past one.

The first match of two was about to start, and so it would be. Ray took out his launcher, which had been redesigned by the Chief. He put his blade on and waited for the signal. Three… Two… One… **LET IT RIIIIIIIIP**!

Zeo launched at the exact time, his blade landed and started zigzagging between the houses. Both blades followed each other's movements, not giving out a crack of weakness in any parts. It was a very even match.

Suddenly Zeo decided to quit the circulation and start attacking. His blade hurried to attack and crashed into Driger with an amazing force. The Bladebreakers all gasped. Somehow, ever since Zeo had turned human his powers had grown tremendously. It was a real shock.

"I'll teach you not to mess with the White Tiger!" Ray said. Driger, attack!"

His blade glowed and the fiery and clawed bit beast emerged, chasing after Cerberus, not giving the blade time to do anything. Sparks flew, sparks of Driger's electrifying powers flew everywhere, not only amazing the teams but the whole world.

"Driger, Thunder Growl!" Ray said, his eyes glowing in the same luminous green light as the electric sparks themselves.

"His powers are moving beyond anything!" Chief cried out, yet no one seemed to listen. It was as if everyone knew this would happen, even the cloaked person sitting two metres away, from everyone's attention.

"Cerberus, Arising darkness!" Zeo said trying to fight back. Indeed it worked; Ray was gradually loosing his control. Zeo took this as his advantage, and sent a heavy tornado of dark storms at him.

"Ray, attack now while you have the chance!" The White Tigers called from the stands, everyone could see how open Zeo's defence was as the battle became more and more heated. But Ray didn't move, his eyes were fixed in the dish, his eyes wide of horror.

"Ray, what are you doing, attack now!" Mariah said worriedly.

"He's not focusing!" Kevin whispered to the others. "But he used to be the best!"

The first match of three was soon over, by Zeo's blade throwing Driger out from the dish. A bell rang and the scoreboard clearly showed everyone who was leading the match.

Ray looked at the dish one last time before turning back to his friends. There Tyson and max met him, both looking a bit disappointed.

"Ray, that was a really easy one, you could have won that easy enough." Max said.

"What made you loose focus, buddy?" Tyson asked.

Ray shook his head, wondering the same. He went to sit down and gulp some water from a water bottle Hilary handed him. By his left side sat Daichi and by his right, Kai. Both wore the same look on their face.

"Ray, what reason did you have to loose focus? After all, this isn't your home town you know!" Kai said.

Ray stared at him, how did he know what he was thinking?

"Next round, make sure to remember where you are. I know it's different battling when you know people are counting on you to win, but hey… You can't lay your guard down, remember what we are. You're a champion, I'm a champion. Are we going to loose to these freaks just because someone here misses home!"

Ray stared open-mouthed at him. Daichi looked at him.

"I can win this." He said.

Daichi snorted. "If that is so, prove it!"

Ray closed his fists, and walked back. The second round started, and Daichi ore a smile of victory on his face.

"Why did you do that for?" Tyson asked. Daichi didn't answer, just continued smiling.

* * *

The second match started out as the first. As soon as the two bladers had launched the blades started circulating each other. Yet this time, it was Ray who started the attack!

"Driger, Thunder Growl!"

The grey blade smashed into Cerberus, and almost sent it out.

'Like I couldn't win this match, that little dwarf will pay!' Ray thought as Daichi's words… prove it, rang in his ears.

His thoughts were abrupt as once more Zeo started attacking with a power they had never seen before, but once more his defence was purely open, giving ray time to attack.

It all ended quickly, Zeo's blade flew out and landed by his feet. The crowds went wild; Ray's team went to congratulate him.

"Excellent, one more and then we'll win this!" Tyson said patting his friend on the back. Ray blushed from all the attention. He looked up to the stands, to see Mariah beaming at him. He knew that if the rest of the Tigers weren't here, she would have been down here with him.

However, from the other side of the dish, Zeo picked up his blade and started laughing. Everyone turned to him as he had a mysterious smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't be so self sure about the match pussy cat, after all, the real fight will soon begin."

No one could understand what he meant, but it would soon be shown and soon be witnessed.

_TBC_

_**Shitza: Is this counted as a cliffhanger perhaps?**_

_**Max: You bet on it, continue and stop writing on those other things you write on. To tell you all, she writes too much!**_

_**Shitza: You start to sound too much like my mum. (And that annoying thought in my head) Relax, I am going to update this, but right now I have another chapter to write, on another BB story.**_

_**Kai: the one you dragged me into!**_

_**Tyson: How comes he is so popular and I'm not.**_

_**Shitza: he is fun to annoy, so no worries Tyson you don't miss anything. And till next time, review people! I am not giving up this story; after all I have four sequels to follow this.**_

_**Kai: Ruining the fun?**_

_**Shitza: No, I'm borrowing your face paint again!**_

_**Kai: WHAT!**_

_**Everyone else: (runs away from Kai's wrath)**_


	18. Thunder and Earth

**Chapter 17 Thunder and Earth**

Once more two blades started spinning in a devastating match. Yet however this time Zeo was the one to take over. Burning Cerberus slammed into Driger so forcefully that the blade was almost sent flying. Ray had no idea what was happening until…

"Cerberus, Death Extract!" Zeo commanded. Dark flames rose from the blade, surrounded Driger. With a howl the bit beast returned to his blade allowing Zeo to win. Ray was shocked, so was the whole arena. In this globe like building no one had ever seen anything like it. An attack that could call back a bit beast into the blade.

Zeo smiled back to his blade. Ray slumped down defeated. Suddenly he saw a hand before his head.

"Cheer up, you can't win all the time can you!" Zeo said. Ray smiled as the two bladers shook hands. Everyone cheered. !"Ray, Ray!" the crowds started chanting. Ray felt himself go slightly red as he went back to his friends.

"Oh well, that was that. I know you guys are…"

"Great match Ray, one point for the team!" Tyson said giving his friend a pat on the back. Ray was shocked.

"Hey, remember it is all about won matches, and you won one. We simply need seven more matches to win and then we are done!" Max chirped.

"Will be a piece of cake!" Tyson said enthusiastically. He was about to move towards the dish when Kai roughly grabbed his collar, stopping his tracks.

"What are you thinking, your match won't be for a long time! Sit down!"

Tyson cursed silently as he returned to the bench. Looking awfully defeated. Daichi got to his feet, smiling like a mad dog!

"Well, well!" He said. "Looks like I'll get my revenge! Gordo, you are going down!"

On the other side of the dish, the tallest member of Team Zeo smiled. His eyes burned of victory.

"Daichi was taken back. Silently he whimpered. "Or maybe not!"

* * *

"Team Zeo is in the lead, but we are far from done! Now, we will introduce our two next contestants. The short little dwarf who has proven to bring more surprises then a magician. Daichi!"

The crowd cheered after Jazzman's words. All of them, except his ex-teammates, the Elementals.

"And on the other side we have the cold, cruel, crusher Gordo!"

Even more applause.

Daichi jumped up to the dish and took out his launcher. He blinked up to the stands, were the Elementals sat, all looking like stiff statues. He sighed as Jazzman counted. The two blades landed and the chase began.

"Strata Dragoon, Gaia Dragoon… Fuse!" Daichi commanded. His blade sped after Orthrus, who was already preparing for his first attack. Daichi followed the opponent with his eyes, not knowing about Gordo's little trick he had planned.

Just as sudden Gordo's blade slammed into Serpera, shockingly as the blade had been in front of him all the time. But that was not all, Orthrus slammed in so hard it damaged the attackring and threw the blade out. Daichi held out his hand to catch it, while Gordo smirked. Daichi took his damaged blade, not knowing what to do. The loss had come as a shock to him.

Tyson looked at Chief who quickly grabbed the blade for a close examine. But the damage was far beyond repair. Daichi sighed because as it was the shortest of the bladers didn't have any spare things. He was about to admit his forfeit, even if he didn't want to, when Kai showed one of his in his hand.

Everyone stared at this unusual behaviour and slowly backed some inches. Kai said nothing, but his expression told them all that he wouldn't let his team down, even if they could think so. The Bladebreakers captain seemed to have a much warmer heart than anyone knew.

Daichi smiled victorious as he put on the borrowed ring. The game would soon start, yet what could now happen. We will see…

_**To Reviewers:**_

_**Blazoner & Frozen Tempest: glad someone is still reading. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**End Notes: Seriously sad for the big lack of updates, but I was buried in so much homework and exams that I didn't have time for any fun. Hoping that the following weeks will be a bit calmer. Till then, review!**_

_**Shitza**_


	19. Ganing Victory?

**_Shitza: Wow, I actually had a flame for this, still don't matter. The more people care the happier I get. And well, the person is very right and I will try to make this even better._**

**_Kai: Great, she's hyper again!_**

**_Shitza wouldn't you be after three big cokes?_**

**_Max: Wow, what do you have? A well instead of a stomach?_**

**_Shitza: Very funny, can't you get hyper once in a while?_**

**_Hilary: (Takes both coke and candy)_**

**_Shitza. Okay, I give up! Hilary, instead of stealing my stuff could you do the disclaimer?_**

**_Hilary: Okay! She doesn't own any of this, except some OC's and a fic._**

**_Shitza: Now lets get going! I finally have some time to update before the new rush. I don't hate school, just all the work. (Sigh!)_**

**Chapter 18 Gaining Victory?**

The birds outside were singing, and the excitement at the stadium rose. The Bladebreakers were still having problems as they were far behind in their matches and if this continued they would surely loose.

The second match had been far much wilder then the previous. But this time Daichi made sure not to give Gordo too many chances to attack. The two blades were in a close battle of strength. Gordo, who was well built and physically trained, had to admit that this little squirt had more powers then he had given credit for. His powers coming from two bit beasts should have given him the upper hand, if now Daichi had been training more as well.

"Orthrus, attack!" Gordo commanded. His two-headed bit beast hurried after the Earth snake.

"Serpera, Rising Quake!" Daichi called. The dish and ground started shaking, Serpera slipped away from the two-headed bit beasts trap.

The tension grew as the match continued, because none wanted to give the other part the upper hand. Nor did they want to show any weak points letting the other win. With every blow they got the attacked back.

The two teams, watching the match grew more and more nervous. Tyson and his friends were all watching Daichi perform incredible moves, making the older blader back in defence. Zeo, who now stood leaning to the wall, wondered how his teammate had been able to receive this kind of strength. The spectators were practically standing on their feet, shouting and yelling.

The seconds went on, and the two bladers seemed to be ready for a final strike. Serpera showed her two poisonous fangs for the two-headed bit beast opposite of him. Daichi called out for one more Rising Quake. Gordo looked like he had been overrun by a hundred bulls. Daichi smirked; no one noticed the strange things coming from the crowds.

Serpera looked like he was to make the finishing move, when suddenly a white beam shot from somewhere. It shattered the poor bit beast, making it return to the bit piece. Daichi looked stunned, and shocked. Gordo looked equally as confused, but hid it after about half a second before attacking. Now, without the power of his bit beast, Daichi soon lost again.

The Bladebreakers all looked shocked. The worst part was not Daichi loosing, it was what came to follow. For right before the third and final round was about to start, something black came hovering above them. Everyone looked up to see a dark shadow pass. No one could understand, but whatever it was it sent shivers down your back. Daichi however seemed more affected then anyone else. His eyes looked like plates, big and round. He quickly put his blade into his pocket before running off, forfeiting his match.

Jazzman declared Gordo and Team Zeo as the winners. Gordo didn't take this lightly, since he would have liked to have a real match against the squirt. Now that Daichi had run off he wasn't allowed to finish. First the match had been interrupted, now this. His teammates came to calm him down, saying he could save it for a private match.

Tyson looked at Max, who looked at Ray. Who looked back at Tyson, all wearing the same expression on their faces. What had happened out there? They especially wondered what Daichi must have seen.

"This looks really bad!" Tyson said to the others. Indeed it was, with five losses at the luggage. Still they knew they had more matches to come and now it would be Max's time to battle. Max would go against Queen. Chief had been doing a close check on Draciel as Daichi was battling. He had added a new attackring, to loosen some of the bugs in his old. His old blade had been good, but after a few tests they noticed it loosed speed after a while. This had been fixed, or so Chief told them. Dizzy had also run a test drive at one of her programs.

Max stared at Queen, who was using a new blade all built on stolen parts. It looked truly awesome with a white slicing attackring, a small defencering and the bottom looked rather light, but precise. Max had to admit it looked cool, but he wanted to see it flying.

The two bladers launched. Draciel landed in a really bumpy dish, and Max couldn't keep focus on it since it made him feel sick, seasick.

Queen made a first strike, but as her blade made contact with Max's it bounced back. She looked quite confused but tried to attack again. This too bounced back.

Max couldn't hide his laughter. After all his blade had a rather heavy weight dish to keep up the balance. Queen's blade happened to be too light for any awful attacks.

Queen growled. This would surely not be easy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daichi had finally reached his destination. The darkness he had seen hovering above had been a spell, a spell he surely had seen before. It came from the very man he and his team had been destined to face sooner or later. Indeed Veymo Thon looked like a shadow in his pitch-black clothes.

"What are you doing here!" Daichi said dangerously taking out his launcher.

Veymo didn't say anything, instead he made a signal and from all corners members from his team popped out.

"Just so you know, we are keeping an eye on you, and you sister that is. We are here to find out the Secrets behind the ultimate Bit Beast, and to do that we need the four Sacred ones. We actually thought of stealing them, but since your Bit Beast finally managed to fuse we decided to add it too. Now, Serpera belonged to my wife, hand it over!"

Daichi growled. "Never!" He put his hand protectively around his blade. "I have heard better stories then that."

"Then, is that a challenge?"

"Yes, if it can save a lot of trouble from my friends it is."

Veymo grinned. This fight would be a piece of cake!

* * *

"And Max wins the first round!" Jazzman announced.

Max smiled victoriously. Queen looked paler then ever, her precious blade lay by her feet, defeated.

"Great work Max!" Tyson said as the blonde blader walked back to his friends for some refreshment. After all, he had been shouting commands for his blade during half an hour. Hilary gave him a bottle of water, which he richly gulped down.

"Where's Daichi?" he asked. "Hasn't he returned yet?"

Ray shook his head. "And we have no idea where he went off to."

Max sighed and walked back. He smiled, making Queen utterly confused. Draciel glowed victoriously in his hand.

* * *

Serpera avoided another deadly blow coming from Veymo's shadow like blade. Daichi could still remember those dark days Veymo had had control over the Fire Village, making life there impossible. It hadn't been better when he had married a priestess over Earth, his mother. He remembered before she had died, how she had begged her two children to look after each other. But then, Daichi was forced to flee with his dad, and his sister had been sent away. Not until now the reunion had been able to take place, and he was burning to do anything to make it remain like that.

Serpera approached the dark blade, sending it backwards. Daichi growled, giving all efforts into this match. He wanted, no needed to win this. He had something to prove for himself.

Veymo backed seeing this little squirrel taking control of the match. But then his mind formed a horrible plan he was thinking of using, and his blade glowed deep blue. Daichi wondered what was happening, until he found himself hovering over a pitch-black hole.

* * *

"And Max wins the second match!" Jazzman said. Now there was a five minutes break for a dish change, since the match had mulled it down into sand.

"Still no sight of Daichi?" he asked getting really worried.

"No, nothing." Tyson said sounding equally as worried.

"Shouldn't we go looking for him then?" Hilary asked.

Ray thought for a moment. "We'll split up. Max can probably win next match so it's safe to leave for some minutes. We'll go and look through every single corner. Tyson, you can come with me. Hilary and Kenny can perhaps find him with Dizzy's assistant. Kai, how about you?"

Kai looked at him, then opened his mouth to speak. "Fine, I'll help out as well. But only since he is on the team."

They all nodded and decided to split up. Tyson and Ray run north, Kai headed south. Hilary and Kenny scanned the nearby area with the help of Dizzy.

* * *

"You are going down, do you hear me!"

Daichi summoned all his strength in his attacks. Veymo's plan had failed, instead of loosing Daichi had managed to find strength deep within his lost heart. Now he was steering this match. The remaining Elementals didn't move an inch, but they all looked ready to throw themselves into the fight if someone would let them. Only thing was, there was no one giving them that command.

"Serpera, get him! Rising Quake!"

The ground shook around them and Veymo's eyes widened seeing he was at the brim of loosing.

"Don't give up, fight!" He instructed his blade, but it was too late. As the battle proceeded Serpera's strength evolved and something new was about to happen. Daichi's eyes glowed bright yellow before he clearly called out the exploding new move that had rested in his heart.

"Serpera, **Avalanche**!"

The blade jumped up in the air, building a strong force around it. It flew down into the ground, splitting it. A wave of earth and rocks rolled on the enemy, drowning him. The blade broke and Daichi couldn't help smiling. Not knowing exactly how much force his new attack could muster.

From other corners of town the teammates from the Bladebreakers could feel the power coming from somewhere West. They all hurried to the spot and arrived just in time too see the scene after. The Elementals had disappeared in a flash, but Daichi still stood there, staring at his blade.

"Daichi, are you okay?" Hilary asked.

Daichi smiled. "I've never felt better in my entire life!"

* * *

"And the Bladebreakers wins all three rounds!" Jazzman said making the spectators roar with cheers. Max lifted Draciel above his head, the green blade responding to the applause by glowing bright purple.

At the perfect moment the whole team returned, all looking perfectly cheerful. Daichi looked happier then ever, grinning wildly. The team ran up to max to congratulate him. There was laughter, tears and joy as they all could relax slightly now huge parts were over. They were gaining on them, and their hopes shone brighter then ever.

* * *

Queen slumped down beside her twin, looking really sad. Her eyes red from tears. She had never ever lost so badly, and there had really been no way to win that. Max had clearly overpowered making her wonder about her blading. Gordo sat down by her, putting her hand calmly on hers. King gave her a brotherly hug making her smiled slightly.

Zeo smiled seeing his teamspirit having developed all this way. he too felt sad about the loss, but it was having fun that was the most important thing in it all. And he knew even if they wouldn't win this, their future as a team would be brighter then ever. He knew through the years, how many new spirits they had managed to brighten, how many fans they had behind themselves, cheering them on. Maybe Tyson and his friends were masters, but he knew with every win there was a loss.

"King, are you ready?" Queen asked looking down at her knees. Her brother looked at her questioning, then he saw Kai standing by the dish, waiting. The dish was built to look like an old abbey, reminding slightly of a specific abbey we all know about. King nodded. He took his blade, walked over to the dish, and the match could _begin…_

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers: Wow, three review! A record, hurray! Thank you so much!_**

**_lashingcries: Oh well, as they say. It's the thought that counts, not result. Still, thanks for being such a great reviewers!_**

**_fastblurd: Thanks, thanks for everything. It made me think a lot, and almost start over. I hope you got my e-mail and explanations._**

**_anonomyous: You're welcome. Actually, you're not the only one who is slightly tired of the mary-sue fics. I am always the rebel writing, trying to create something new (which can be seen through my fics mostly). My ideas are my own ideas. I never steal anything, thought I can take inspirations from it. I know if you like this, to tell you now you will love the Sequel, which was once set to be the starter. This fic explains some things and has loads of beybattling. Won't be so much battles next time (like this) since as you may see I am slipping away from the tour. But oh well, keep reviewing and I'll promise to update as soon as possible._**

**_End Notes:_**

**_Shitza: (yawn)_**

**_Kai: Finished yet?_**

**_Shitza: Yeah, now I better go to bed! School tomorrow you know._**

**_Tyson: Great! Now who is in for some games?_**

**_Max: Me! Me!_**

**_Kenny: But, I wanted to do some research!_**

**_Hilary: And I need to log in to neopets!_**

**_Shitza: Okay, if so you'll have to line up. Or even better. The one who helps me post this gets the computer for the rest of the night!_**

**_Everyone: great!_**

**_Shitza's brother: Okay, can I continue now. (steals the rest of the strength from the modem.)_**

**_Shitza. Till next time, review!_**

**_Shitza_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Shitza: hello again, sorry for the long wait. Been busy… I'm also off to holiday so I hoped to update this before I'll leave.**_

_**Kai: Which you will see if she managed down below in this fic.**_

_**Shitza: Yeah, also thanks for all reviews. I am most thankful!**_

_**Kai: Don't encourage her too much, okay! I won't be able to stand that!**_

_**Kenny: Okay, you too better take this argument somewhere else or the hearing of these readers will surely degrade to less then 10 .**_

_**Shitza: Kenny, they are readers. They can't hear our arguments you know! Just do the disclaimer and then we can get going!**_

_**Kenny: Of course! Shitza don't own Beyblade. However she owns this fic and I think she won't be pleased if anyone would try to steal her plot, ideas or OCs without her agreement.**_

_**Shitza: now, let's get going!**_

_**Kai: Humph!**_

**Chapter 19 Fiery Rivalry**

Raya Otahi, sixteen years hung on her shoulders, her fiery red hair danced before her eyes as she and her teammates prepared for their training. She was second best in the team, having the power of awesome fire. Her bit beast Avez gleamed in response as she threw her knife skilfully through the air, her blade fastened on it. The knife landed in the wall and the blade in the dish.

She, Sakhmekh, Anto, Rumoto, Lei Dan, Inito of Love, Hanetho of Wisdom, Rin Dao of Ice, Omoniseth of Darkness and Eikoso who represented the Illusions all concentrated highly upon the battle. Their fearless leader sat on a chair, tending to the wounds a certain Daiku Chin had caused upon him. The young Earth blader's latest attack **Avalanche** had caused some serious bruises upon his back. Not only that his blade had been smashed, but his dignity had been broken as well. He was a powerful enemy, and now the Bladebreakers had a reason to fear him. He wouldn't just steal the bit beasts; he would crush them as well.

Suddenly a blade was thrown out. Veymo looked up to see the shocked blader, who turned out to none other then Raya. His pupils slithered thinking that one of his strongest bladers had lost to a much weaker opponent.

"Don't expect any mercy now, Raya!" Anto said grinning evilly. Raya sighed; she didn't understand how she had lost. One second had been to decide, when her thoughts had turned to the leader of the Bladebreakers. Why she had no idea. It seemed that her encounter with him some days ago had made her start thinking a lot.

She shook her head, wondering where all these thoughts came from. For the last days she hadn't been herself. She had no idea where all this came from? How could one meeting affect her goals like this, she wanted to beat them to prove their village the rightful honour. Even the saint Shields had gotten more credits and they were barely anything compared to them.

But what was her true goal, what would eh gain from this? She felt so confused… she didn't know what she would achieve from this. When Veymo had told her about his plans it seemed like the right thing to do. But now she wasn't sure.

'I have to talk to them, perhaps test them. But on what, they are already bonded with their bit beasts in a way few outside trainers are. They know many of the secrets about bit beasts already. But then, what will I question them. If Phoenix wouldn't be with them, then…'

Tears trickled down her cheeks. She felt so confused. Deep inside she knew Phoenix had very little things together with them. Yes, her brother was a team member and Kai happened to be an old friend. But she too was an old friend, why did she feel so scared?

She sighed and jumped down from the dish. Behind her the practise continued. She didn't even notice Veymo sneaking up to her.

**SMACK!**

"Get back up there! I want to see you crush those like insects understand!"

Tears slid down her cheeks as she hurried past her furious leader. She didn't stop; she didn't stop until she reached the stadium, five kilometres from their camp. From the stadium there was roars of cheers. She wondered who was playing.

Quickly she sneaked away inside, pass the guards and into the stadium… hoping to find some answers.

* * *

Kai gritted his teeth angrily. King was a much better sneaker then he had thought and Dranzer had taken a lot of beatings. King was one match ahead of him, having won once. Kai was gaining on him, but that didn't help out enough. King could be on one place and then show up on the other side of the dish.

Behind Chief sat typing furiously on Dizzy, looking for answers on King's plans. But the bit beast nor and data had any info about the strange attacks he was using. All data he had was on the latest known attack called Thunder Strike, but it was old news for everyone.

Suddenly everyone gasped to see Kai badly scratched but smiling. The scratches were marks that came from his bond with Dranzer, it affected him as well. The same pain the bit beast felt seared within his blood. But no matter the pain he still stood fighting and what surprised most people was that he had won.

"How, how is this possible?" King asked shocked.

Kai smirked. If you don't know your bit beast, and how it feels for you. Then you don't know the true pain.

King looked puzzled, but prepared for a second launch. The dish changed as well, from the fiery battle it had split in two parts. Now it was what looked like a normal dish, except for a spinning whirl in the middle that could clearly throw any blade into small pieces. And worse, the dish had been drenched in soap, not giving the blades and balance.

Kai hissed angrily. He hoped he would be able to win next match quickly or there wouldn't be any Dranzer left for him to tend to. He watched Jazzman demonstrate wildly sending a blade down. It immediately lost balance and glided down into the moving area of the dish, where it split into pieces. Both King and Kai looked at each other, wearing the same horrid look. Even if both were very experienced beybladers they had no idea how to survive this.

"Beybladers let it rip!" Jazzman called dramatically. The two foes didn't spare a second but launched furiously into the dish. The blades wobbled making contact to the dish. Kai had to use all his strength just to keep his blade spinning. King too seemed to suffer from problems, but his mind was also planning something. Kai didn't like this… He hated this feeling of being used.

King smiled. His blade glowed and once again he went into this strange attack Kai had no idea how to stop. Kings blade bounced from wall to wall, disappearing before Dranzer managed to get there. Instead the poor bird received many beatings, screaming into the air.

Kai clenched his fists. It couldn't end like this… no, it couldn't! Bit if he didn't do anything soon, it would!

* * *

_'Kai, he's the one in the fight'_ Raya thought. '_But he seems to be in a tight spot, not surprising_.'

The red haired teen watched King's blade soar around knocking him dead. 'Hey, what's this?' she wondered. The attack the white haired boy was using reminded her of something. She couldn't figure it out. She saw the battle continue and miraculously Kai won. Raya clapped among the rest.

But then as the next dish was introduced she too looked frightened. She had to admit it was a horrible condition in a fight, and guessed it was the judges' way of slowing down the fight. Once more the two bladers launched and she clearly could see the problems they got from the dish. This was torture! It also got worse as the white haired boy once more used his weird attack, now leaving marks on the edges.

'_Marks, of course that's how he attacks'_ she thought taking out her own blade. She knew Kai would never see this attack, but she had and she didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to help him. Without another thought she launched, her blade landed in the sand copying the same movements forming a pentacle. Her blade went back to her hand sand she waited.

* * *

"Eureka!" Chief claimed as he finally figured it out, having looked at the strange blade that had made this pentacle on the ground, giving them the clue they needed, It had been the same movements King used.

Kai too had figured it out. With his strength and bond with his bit beast he stood on his ground, knowing now where king would attack. King's blade bounced upon Dranzer and then fell into the whirl. King dropped down defeated, as well as his sister had been. Now, they were equal in points.

Kai retrieved Dranzer, who soared into his hand. He looked back to the place he had seen the blade soar from, and was surprised enough to see Raya standing in the doorway, smirking. Not only him, but also everyone else.

Kai smirked back, Dranzer practically burning still in his pale hands. Raya smiled and then as the dust from his teammates running footsteps, she was gone. But the question remained. Why had she done it in the first place?

"Wonderful, you did it!" Ray, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and a very hyper Max said. In his hands Max held a lollipop in his hands, his prize for winning all three rounds.

Kai shook his head as the five members of the team suddenly dived up on him. His score against King felt like saving their skin. Kai didn't know how to react, his body answered by shifting back while his mind flashed with good emotions and he had to give in for the friendship they all shared.

* * *

Raya stood at the other gate, watching the six members of the team celebrate their victory. A tear of feelings trickled down her cheek and she felt deeply jealous of the team spirit they all shared. Their efforts weren't each ones effort. They were one. One for all and all for one.

Suddenly she felt cold and she looked back, but there was nothing more then emptiness behind her. Maybe she should go there and tell them she had been the saviour, or she should follow her team's rules and return.

She was confused, so confused she just stood rooted to the ground. She didn't even notice the lost little bird that seated down on her shoulder. Nor did she notice the hand that stretched out to touch her.

"Raya?"

Raya shook wide-awake and drew a knife from her belt. But when she saw the impostor in the eyes she dropped it. Her mind told her to run or take this thief back to the father. But her emotions were against her for deep inside she found out in those moments how much she really had missed her.

'_Why?'_ she wondered. '_How can she affect me?_'

Phoenix smiled and then turned, the battered dark cloak swung on her shoulders as she went back into the darkness. Raya stared at that particular spot. Everything she had been concentrating on disappeared. For inside the undying bird's eyes she had seen the pain she experienced. And in those eyes those words of hate had disappeared instantly.

* * *

The judges were fully discussing the next outcome, for in truth most dishes had already been destroyed and no one had been able to imagine the total mass out of dishes that had appeared. There was an hour of break before Zeo's and Tyson's final duel and until then both teams could take a break, plan out new strategies and figure out how to fix the other ones.

Kenny sat furiously typing on Dizzy for answers upon the mysterious blade that had shown up. He knew he had it on his files, but he wasn't too sure from where. Not until one short clip showed him…

"I have it, the mysterious blader was…"

"Raya, from the Elementals. I know already Einstein!" Kai finished. Kenny fell down from the bench he sat on and everyone turned to Kai.

"How did you know?" Kenny asked.

"I saw her, she stood in the doorway, until you managed to dust her out from the spot. I don't know what her intentions where, but she was after something."

"Then we have to be on our guard. Because if the Elementals are spying on us then we must close up on our most secret moves!" Ray said.

Daichi shook his head. "That is not her style. I know Raya, and she isn't a spy. The spies we have to be on our watch for are Sakhmekh and Rumoto. The remainders are powerful enough to mind their own business."

"Then what was she here for?" Max asked popping the lollipop out from his mouth.

"To be honest Max, no idea!"

Tyson stretched and then looked up, eyes shimmering. "Well, since we have a break, why don't get something to drink. After all shouting I bet everyone is a bit thirsty. Not to mention I am."

"Tyson, you are impossible!" Hilary stated as she hurried after the guys back to the changing room.

* * *

Raya didn't know where she had fled, but she was more confused when the door opened behind her and pulled her away. What shocked her was the people coming in, none other then the Bladebreakers. The team opposite her stared at her exactly as she looked at them. Then finally, after what seemed like ages, she looked away. Tear once more trickling down her cheeks. The Bladebreakers looked at each other before the Chinese teen and the Russian boy bent down to help her up and she was carefully led to the closest bench by the brown haired girl, called Hilary.

* * *

"Raya, what is the matter?" What is it, please tell us, we can help you?" Hilary asked. Normally she wouldn't care, but having met the Elemental blader in these condition had not only been shocking, but also emotional felt. Ray was getting a glass of water, max and Tyson both sat on the bench opposite her. Kai stood with arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Ray shortly returned and the red haired girl took it with a shaking hand, drinking slowly.

Daichi sat underneath, legs folded together neatly waiting for the girl to start.

Raya coughed weakly and then looked down at the boy sitting by her feet. She sighed. "I guess I owe your family an apology for my deeds. After all, I knew she was punished, but not that much…"

Daichi sighed. "Save it for later, okay! Just tell us why you came over here! I don't need more sympathy, I need a cure!"

That had to be the most outright answer the ex-Elemental had ever given and Raya smiled. She couldn't help it; Daichi had a really unknown magic over her to make her smile. She tried to stop the tears, but they would continue falling.

"Why did you help us?" Daichi asked.

Raya didn't open her mouth to speak, but she looked at Kai with tears shining in her eyes. Kai met her eyes, seeing some kind of an answer, but he looked away quickly. She looked down again… "I don't know." She finally managed to say. "I am just so tired of the lies your sister's father have been telling me. I wanted to feel like I did something right… I don't know what hit me… I'm a warrior… I shouldn't be… doing this… this… sniff, sniff…"

Daichi looked up at her, his eyes burning with some kind of hidden secret, but he looked understanding as well. "And I thought that being a warrior in your village meant to stand for what she believed. Not follow the orders from a general. You have to listen to the voice within you!"

Raya sniffed drying the tears with her hand. The Bladebreakers all looked puzzled, but Daichi seemed to understand and get everything he needed.

Raya looked up to face them all. Promise me you will defeat us in the next match, if you reach there. There is no knowing what will happen if not, but he has taken control over us. My teammates aren't what they used to be. They are cruel, and they have stopped listening to their inner souls. Please, you must defeat us for the sake of your own bit beasts."

She returned to her feet and disappeared crying. The Bladebreakers all looked as she left, her footsteps silent echoing in the corridors.

* * *

The break soon ended and three new dishes had been transported to the stadium in order for the last match. On one side Zeo stood, his hand held tight around Cerberus. Tyson stared back at his friend on the other side of the stadium. The spectators, were roaring, the crowd was with them. Jazzman was about to give a signal… what else could go wrong?

**Let It Rip!**

_**To Reviewers:**_

**fastblurd:** Great, thanks for replying, and hope you liked the chapter!

**hikari:** I am really happy you like it, since it's been alive in my mind for about… ages. Anyway, there is still a bit more to finish before this is done, so hope you enjoyed!

**Z Star:** Oh, I hope you liked the continuing. And sorry for the long wait. It will be explained more below this.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Shitza: ARGH!**_

_**Ray: What's up with her?**_

_**Max: Her mother's computer crashed some days ago, and she closely lost this chapter. Weirdest thing is that only her account on it went down, the rest of them can still log in. She is currently forced up to her room.**_

_**Kenny: Hey, that was my lines!**_

_**Tyson: Not to mention, she is also angry on the Internet, since it closes down without reason.**_

_**Shitza: Computers are evil! I guess I will have to borrow my brother's account to post this. Sigh, everything seems to be against me, but thankfully this was written before I'm off. Won't see you guys for ten days. I'll miss you!**_

_**Kai: Getting sentimental already!**_

_**Shitza: Aha, you guys are the best. See yah after the 18th.**_

_**Shitza**_


	21. Near the End

_**Shitza: I am back, after a lovely adventure. Asia is beautiful and guess what. I flew over both Russia and China! Hurray, kept thinking about Kai and Ray, after all now I know how much forest there is in Russia and the mountains in China! What a view!**_

_**Ray: Well, I am glad you liked the mountains.**_

_**Zeo: She's been crazy ever since she returned.**_

_**Shitza: Probably. But I can't help it! We went to Korea (South of course, wouldn't dream going into North, sorry but too much diplomatic for me) and saw these great temples, such an extraordinary landscape and so exotic!**_

_**Max: Hey, wasn't I the hyper one?**_

_**Tyson: Role-Switch!**_

_**Hilary: Shitza, get back to reality. You are home, remember?**_

_**Shitza: Oh, right! Sorry, I seem to forget that sometimes. Oh well, better start the next chapter! Hope you'll like this, cause it's going to be fierce! I named last chapter Fierce Rivalry, but to tell you. It is nothing compared to this battle. Now, don't think I hate Tyson; I am really fond of him. Oh… you'll see what I mean!**_

_**Tyson: God, spare me!**_

_**Hilary: Now, now Tyson, she won't kill you! Shitza don't own so much as a beyblader, nor the anime or manga itself. All she owns is a little history, which will become quite long and won't be quitted. Incredible enough.**_

_**Shitza: Pray it won't, have fun everyone! Enjoy the battles as you like, the Sequel holds less battles. This chapter begins some minutes before the part where last chapter ended. You haven't missed anything, its just background to begin it with.**_

_**Shitza and the Bladebreakers**_

**Chapter 20 Near the End**

The atmosphere was tense, the silence unbearable, the excitement growing and the semi-final soon decided. On each side of the stadium the team were making up plans. King and Queen sat looking really hesitating. Gordo kept staring at the wall while Zeo polished his blade firmly. In a few minutes the game would start. His father had come down from the stands with a new gift to him. A new improved beyblade, which had improved attack power and stronger defence. Zeo thanked his father with a hug, receiving some nasty comments from King saying he couldn't do a thing without his father.

Zeo nudged him on the ribs, while Queen giggled. Her brother looked at Queen, then at Gordo who still kept looking at the wall and then shrugged.

"What's the matter Gordo?" Zeo asked.

"Nothing, it's just that after the match with that little twerp. There is still something nagging me about the match. For instance that light and his reactions. I think there is things going on that probably will change the history of the world."

"My, you sound deep today Gordo. Did you eat anything weird for breakfast?" King asked leaning back.

"Nothing, but I heard the Saint Shields talk about the same thing only this morning. Things will happen no one can predict, and the world as we know it will never be the same. Not to mention that red haired kid has been acting oddly, compared from the world championship last year."

"Remind me to ask him about it later Gordo, now we better get our captain ready for the match. After all, of all Bladebreakers Tyson is still World Champ." Queen murmured. King nodded and Zeo looked down at his new blade.

'Don't worry my friends; I have an attack that will take the breath out of Tyson, and everyone here. It worked on my last match, and with a little more effort this match will be nothing compared to what people have seen.'

* * *

Kai was helping a distressed Raya to her feet. The girl was still crying, now on Daichi's shoulder. Obviously Daichi knew her, for he was talking with her in a strange accent and in strange words. They didn't understood what he said, but it seemed to help Raya get back to her senses.

"Thank you Daichi, you are a real friend. Just like your sister." She said after a while from crying.

Daichi blushed, making the team laugh. "I'll tell that to sis next time I see her. In the meantime, don't try to get yourself killed. We both know that man."

Raya sniffed and dried her tears with a piece of dirty cloth, which showed much of how she lived normally.

"Oh, almost forgot! I think this will come in handy Tyson, for the next match. Dark bit beasts aren't to play with, so you'll probably need this."

She put her hand in her pocket and drew out a really cool launcher, made of what looked like carved bone. It was very much alike the weapons the launchers the Elementals used, except it looked a lot more complicated.

"Cool, but how do you launch with it?" Tyson asked.

Raya giggled. "Sometimes I forget you're not fighters." She stood up, took the launcher, loaded it and then made a simply and straight throwing move. The launcher clicked and the blade soared away in an incredible amount of speed.

The team stared in awe as the blade made a wide hole in the wall. Even Kai had to admit he was impressed. He didn't admit however that he would be jealous and want one of his own. Raya however seemed to see through him. She laughed and then handed them one launcher each.

"It's my own design, I made them myself. The idea comes from the village and for us they are beginner's launchers until we develop our own skills. Mine is throwing knives as you can clearly guess from all knife tossing I do. Anyway, I think they will come in handy. They are a bit more flexible then your launchers you have."

Ray shook his head. "I still can't believe why you sound so sweet after all we've seen you do. Are everyone like this or are you a rare exception?"

Raya laughed. "You know Daichi, I think you can figure out the rest. We aren't monsters, but the team just happens to have landed in the hands of the most evil leader. Just remember we aren't the strongest, we are the most potential after the priests and priestesses in the villages."

"Don't mind the last, that is just facts and I know Tyson hates long lectures. I think you already have figured out the land I comes from is a lot worse then any beybattle can be."

Raya suddenly turned. "Well, I guess we will see each other again some day. Daichi, tell your sister I am sorry, I really hope you too can find a cure soon."

Daichi smiled. "No problems. Take care and make sure you don't get into trouble. Wait a minuet, I said something like that already, didn't I?"

The team laughed and Daichi crossed his arms, feeling slightly dishonoured.

When the laughter died out she was gone. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny hurried back to the stadium. Ray hurried after. Daichi waited a second, giving a small open window a second glance before continuing. Kai however stayed a bit longer.

'_Good luck!'_ he thought before walking back to his friends. His heart however seemed a bit fuller then usual, how he had no idea but it seemed that his and the teams meeting had changed some parts of him.

* * *

And so the last battle of the semi-final would soon start. Jazzman was counting but both bladers could give him so much attention. Both thought about the look on the other person's face, as he would beat him.

"**BLADER'S READY? ON MY COMMAND THEN… THREE… TWO… ONE… LET IT RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**!"

Zeo launched ordinary and was surprised at Tyson's unusual way of launching. But the turquoise haired blader smiled.

"Interesting launcher, where did you get that?"

Tyson smiled back. "I have many contacts you know. A friend gave me this."

Zeo smiled back. "Some kind of friend, yes. Well, we will see how friendly we can be. We are friends, so let's give the audience a show of their lifetime, shall we?"

"Why not, last time we battled it was quite the show. Just don't try to steal Dragoon like last time, I can take that rather personally."

Zeo laughed. "Of course, then may I begin? Cerberus, Arising Darkness!"

A whirl of black darkness appeared draining Dragoon completely out of site.

"Such an old trick Zeo. Dragoon, Arise, blow it away! Master Hurricane Disaster!"

The blue dragon of wood howled, as he appeared being summoned by his master. A great cyclone rose from the blade, shredding the darkness around. But not even Dragoon could stop all the night from entering and it cried in pain as Cerberus jumped at it, with bared fangs, making the blue beast retreat into winds again. Even if Cerberus was strong he knew better then to attack the Dragon of wind while he was in his element. Dragoon attacked, now shrouded in winds. Cerberus did the same, drowned in his own darkness.

Both boys closed their eyes as a gigantic blow shook the stadium. The impact of both powers was almost too much for the stadium to take. The roof shattered over their heads, revealing the arriving sundown. People looked from the roof, to the bladers and then to the dish. The match was still going, but both blades were wobbling.

They stopped at the same time.

Zeo smiled picking up his blade, Tyson did the same. People who saw them would think it was of rivalry, but the bladers who knew them knew it was because of friendship. Both were stubborn and both had decided to give the other one a match of a lifetime.

"Not bad for a beginner, but I know you can do better then that." Tyson said grinning mischievously.

Zeo snorted. "Beginner, no one in history has managed to claim so many bit beasts as I did, on my own. Don't forget I took both Draciel and Dranzer from your little friends."

Tyson shook his head. "You should give them your thanks, if I remember correctly it's because of them you are what you are. Kai and Max surely didn't trust you after that, it took them a while to believe you were a nice guy again."

Zeo snorted once more. "I've always been nice you know."

"Sure, I wouldn't trust you with my life. You are a bit hard to trust in a match my dear friend. Especially when you are grinning like that."

"Then why should I trust you? Oh well, we've talked enough, now let's continue! We have two more fight to make. Let me introduce you to an attack that will make me number one!"

"I will believe that once I see it." Tyson said.

The two bladers once more prepared their launchers and waited for Jazzman's signal. Once it was given they launched. It was a close combat that started without bit beasts. But as it went on everyone could see their strength for the dish was already crumbling under them. Sparks flew, the blades took serious beatings before Tyson decided to stop playing and start acting. He summoned Dragoon, who after his quick rest in the blade, felt a lot better.

Zeo wasn't late to summon Cerberus from the deepness in his lair, and so the real fight once more started.

The bit beasts and blades started chasing each other around the dish, Dragoon soon caught up with Cerberus, by dragging the beast in one of his tails. Cerberus cried in pain, for it hurt a great deal. The bit beast put his claws into the dish and created some really deep cuts. Zeo however didn't seem affected about the current events. He was speaking in a low voice to Cerberus about something. The bit beast nodded, still in pain.

"What's the matter Zeo, I thought we said to give out best?"

Zeo didn't answer. Instead a nasty grin appeared on his face. "You should have paid more attention to my previous battles or you would have known to prepare yourself. Cerberus, do it! Death Extract!"

Black vines appeared from the bottom of the dish; as if magic they twined up dragging the dragon down. The bit beast roared in pain and through the bond Tyson felt that his bit beast was dying.

Dragon retreated back to the blade and stopped spinning. Zeo tossed his hair and smiled knowingly.

"Arrogance isn't the best way to win you know. It often ends in the same way. You have been quite arrogant lately on the dish as far as I've heard."

Tyson looked down at dragoon and picked him up. He turned to Jazzman to ask for a half minute of team meeting before finishing this.

"Of course Tyson." Jazzman said. "**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THERE WILL BE A HALF AN MINUTE BREAK BEFORE NEXT START, NOW THAT THE BLADEBREAKERS HAVE TO REARRANGE THEIR STRATEGY. NOW, MAKE YOUR BETS BECAUSE AS SOON AS WE ARE BACK THIS WILL BE THE BATTLE FOR THE FINAL. HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS AND GET SOMETHING TO DRINK FOR THIS WILL SURELY DRY YOUR THROATS AND MAKE YOUR CHAIRS FALL. WE WILL BE BACK SHORTLY!**"

"Thank you Jazzman!" Tyson said hurrying over to his teammates.

* * *

"What's wrong Tyson?" Ray asked as the blue haired boy came back to his friends.

"We need a new plan, the old one isn't working. Zeo is much stronger then any of us could imagine!"

Ray nodded, Max leaned towards Kenny to look up what he and Dizzy was planning.

Hilary nodded towards Tyson and whispered something into his ear. Tyson leaned closer to hear what his girlfriend had to say and grinned widely, like a child who had eaten too much chocolate.

"Great idea!" he commented. The half-minute was over so he hurried back while Hilary told the rest of the guys about the little plan.

"I am surprised I didn't think off that, you're a smart girl!" Dizzy said. Hilary blushed and hid her face in her hands to prevent people from seeing it.

And so, let the third round begin!

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**fastblurd:** Thank you very much! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Z Star:** Have you ever seen Ella Enchanted? Well that movie inspired that chapter. I think it's important we sometimes listen to our own heart then to others opinion. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Shitza: Not to bad, and written on one night. Man, I have really missed this story!**_

_**Kai: Whatever…**_

_**Hilary: Good night everyone! We have to get Shitza to bed or she'll sit here all night.**_

_**Shitza: (yawns)**_

_**Hilary: see what I mean.**_

_**Shitza: Just want to comment some things. First of all, there is still lot more on this fic, and if I have said anything else drop that. I can think of at least ten chapters more. Min, 10 chapters. Also, there are four planned sequels, my poor fingers! I'm going to try and finish my other stories, this will probably be my biggest project ever. So don't even think of a hurry up review! I am hurrying as best as I can, I don't want to grow tired before this ends. So far I love Beyblade, but I know (out of experience) there will come a day I might not.**_

_**Shitza**_


	22. It is Decided, It has Begun

_**Shitza: before we start I want you all to know that the Prologue to this story has been corrected. Which mean some details have been changed.**_

_**Secondly I've decided to quit the special little discussions with the BB characters. It doesn't stand to my usual way of writing, even if it could be fun, but I'm out of ideas. So instead there will be introductions and some starting notes. I don't think people will cry.**_

_**Thirdly, sorry this chapter took so long but I am very sceptical about it. I don't think I got it right, but I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Fourthly, the disclaimer: This also stands for every future chapter in case I forget it. I don't own Beyblade, the characters, the show, the manga or anything with it. I don't even own a blade.**_

**Chapter 21 It is Decided, It has Begun**

_"THREE… TWO… ONE… LET IT RIP!"_

The two blades landed in the dish and immediately started circulating and chasing each other. The two bladers smiled at each other as the match went on. The battle was intense as no one left enough room or space for a bigger attack to come out. The spectators were standing up waiting for the big blow.

They didn't however wait in vain. Two minutes into the match, after a lot of intense fighting, Dragoon suddenly sped away from Cerberus. Zeo took a step backwards not expecting it. Tyson smiled at the sight of his friend's confused expression. Dragoon began building up new winds.

"Go Dragoon! Let's finish him!" Tyson exclaimed. The blue Wind dragon roared inside the shielding storms it had created. The storms that both shielded it and attacked.

Zeo didn't hesitate to call out Cerberus. The canine bit beast growled coming out and immediately shrouded itself in dark flames.

"Dragoon, Master Hurricane Disaster! Pull him up from the ground!" Tyson commanded.

The winds flew and the plan seemed to work. Once in the air the bit beast would have no chance of survival. But no one thought of one thing. Cerberus could remain on the ground. He had claws.

"Cerberus, Death Extract!" Zeo called out. The canine bit beast roared again and swirling dark flames soared from the bit beast's body. The flames flew to touch Dragoon at the spirit's heart. Tyson shielded his eyes. Dragoon however awaited the attack… something was going on.

Tyson looked at his magnificent bit beast that just stood there, awaiting the horrible move.

"_Don't you have more faith in me? Don't you believe in my powers? My friend, once you stormed into battles, unafraid of what would happen. Has the time changed your courage? Don't you believe you can win?"_

"_Dragoon, it's not like before. I am older now, and maybe Zeo and his gang are better for this? Maybe…"_

"_Ah, Maybe… With all these maybe it's no wonder you are so unsure of yourself. Master and friend, you don't need to worry. There is a move I must show you that is far more stronger then any Death."_

"_What is it?"_

"_The Immortal Wind's Howl my friend. The attack that no death can reach."_

Zeo had no idea what had happened between the bit beast and his master but he knew something must have occurred. Slowly he reached out for his own Bit Beast presence. Cerberus was equally as confused as him. Soon as Tyson took away his arm and smiled at him he could feel the sweat trickling down his spine. Something had indeed happened that had changed the whole situation.

Tyson suddenly burst out into a soft laughter, shocking both Zeo and the canine bit beast. What in the world was going on? One moment the Deadly attack from Cerberus seemed to finish them off… then.

"Dragoon, **Immortal Wind's Howl**!"

Three huge tornadoes erupted from the bit chip, each one as big as the old Phantom hurricane attack. One of the sucked up the black flames from the canine's attack. The second lifted the defenceless bit beast into the air and the third attacked from above, almost squashing it. Cerberus cried in pain before retreating into the blade. The blade stopped spinning and the spectators erupted in cheers.

It was like Hilary's plan, but better.

"Great work Tyson!" Ray said once the blue haired blader sat down among his friends.

"Yes, that was so cool!" Max shouted hyper and happy.

Daichi jumped up and down celebrating and dancing.

"Where on Earth did you learn that move, it's probably over five times as powerful as the Master Hurricane Disaster. You blew out all of our data!" Kenny said holding Dizzy in his lap.

Hilary beamed and kissed him on the cheek. Tyson blushed slightly from all the attention.

"I have to admit it was impressive." Kai said. The two-toned haired teenager stood like always some feet from the rest of the team but the expression on his face was unusually warm. He just stood there from old habit, for everyone knew how much nicer he had started to become.

From the other side of the stadium Zeo smiled at his team. He looked back at the Bladebreakers who sat happily celebrating their win.

Up in the stands the judges were discussing the outcome and what would happen now. After all the rules said fifteen matches, only fifteen matches. But it was a draw; they had not completed the semi final. But they couldn't disobey the laws.

Zeo whispered something to his teammates who all nodded. They didn't seem to like whatever he had said but they didn't complain.

The turquoise haired teen walked back to the dish. One sole spotlight turned to him and the hall went quiet. Everyone's gaze turned to him.

"On behalf of my team I must thank for us. It has been a wonderful tour and we are happy for having been invited. But we won't continue. We competed to clear out our names and show for the world we are not any bad guys. So we will this once let the Bladebreakers have an easy win. Only this time. We hope to see you next time in the World Tournament where we will finish this."

People gasped as Zeo stepped down and walked out, closely followed by his teammates. The Bladebreakers looked at each other, equally confused. They had won and they had won easily.

Tyson looked after the team and some seconds later he nodded towards his friends to follow. Something didn't feel right, not after what Raya had told them. They knew Zeo had said the truth but probably not all of it. They knew people would wonder about their disappearance so they left Kenny behind to finish the speech for them.

They finally caught up with Team Zeo by the entrance. The four teens were led by Zagart back to a black limousine.

"Zeo! Zeo! Wait up!" Tyson called. The turquoise blader turned and smiled.

"So we meet again, sooner then expected." He said teasingly.

"Zeo, you have some serious explanations to do you know. Why are you and your team quitting?" Ray asked.

The remaining three members of the team giggled slightly. "It's no big deal." Zeo explained. "Just that we figured out that things in this tour is way from the usual. And we are not going to let our bit beasts get stolen tomorrow. Besides, from what I've heard, you are the one who probably will be able to beat them."

Things went swirling inside the Bladebreakers' heads as the captain continued the story of how Kim had entered their changing room right before the battle and told them to loose. No one had liked it and they thought of ignoring it until they finally saw the draw. There they decided to follow, even if they hated it.

"Did sis really do that?" Daichi asked.

Queen rolled her eyes, murmuring; "Sometimes it's really hard to see those two can be related."

Kai stared back coldly at her. He didn't say anything, but knowing the girl he couldn't.

Zeo and the team went back and got into the car. The Bladebreakers stayed for some brief seconds watching their last friendly opponents leave. Now there was only one battle left and for that they had one weapon. They remembered Daichi giving them some weird shards in their last battle against the team. Well, now was the time to use them.

They turned back to the stadium and walked back to meet a most distressed Chief in the hallway. The short boy looked as if he had been running from a ghost. He was pale and frightened.

"What's the matter Chief?" Tyson asked him.

"We have trouble. Your sister, Kim, she is back there and practically tearing the place apart. She is caught up in the hell of a match against the Elementals and every person with a head is fleeing."

Daichi hurried back. The rest hurried after. Even the Chief returned, which came as surprise thinking of his speech before.

* * *

The description the Chief had given them was nothing compared to what really must have happened. The stands were empty, as people had fled, the floor round the dish dusted and in some spots burning. The lights were out as the catastrophe had cut the electricity. By the dish however stood two persons. The evil and dark man who still had the Elementals under his control and the girl who desperately struggled for her freedom.

"Sis!" Daichi shouted.

The girl didn't seem to hear him, so concentrated and locked up in the battle. Her golden Phoenix bit beast attacked the black blade the man used. Veymo Thon did no longer own his own bit beast having lost it too his daughter, but he didn't seem to need any. The black blade was glowing in a green ghostly pale light and it moved with its own life.

But the two fighting warriors weren't all alone. Behind Veymo stood the ten members from the team Elementals. Raya stood among them, being the only one wise enough to look a bit nervous. She kept looking over to Kim, to see if the girl was still standing. The girl had several bruises and cuts while Veymo remained unhurt. She was loosing, it was clear to see. Her blade kept wobbling and spinning into other obstacles. She looked close to fall and she breathed heavily.

"We have to do something!" Hilary said. "We can't let her loose to things like them."

Kai and Ray nodded at each other before taking out their launchers. But before they managed to do something Daichi had already jumped into the fight. The yellow blade soared into the dish and landed perfectly.

"Daichi?" the girl gasped.

"Sis, obviously you will need some help in this!" Daichi said jumping up by her side. Besides, this might be the only chance we'll have to defeat him."

The girl looked tiredly over to her little brother before smiling. "Thank you brother, I thought I was done for."

Daichi smiled. "No problems."

The two blades glided in beside each other. The black one responded by trying to separate them, which seemed impossible. They were connected.

From the floor the Bladebreakers watched in awe at their friends incredible battle. Even if it was hard to see similarities between the two of them they now could see some similarities in their battle. Daichi and Kim did the same and exact movements and seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts.

"**Sparkle Tornado**!" The two said together. Their blades closed up to each other and formed a twister glittering in what seemed like stars. The twister suddenly rebounded upon the dish, sending pieces of it flying. The dust cleared and Veymo seemed to be angrier then ever.

"It is useless the two of you. You girl is a mistake I should have cleared years ago."

Kim looked as if her breath had been caught up in her throat ready to choke her. Daichi however clenched his fist and spoke angrily.

"The only mistake here is you, and we are going to remove you from this earth. No one talks like that about my sister."

Veymo smirked evilly. "She is my daughter as well and through the laws I have the rights to claim her and do whatever I want with her."

Daichi clenched his fist even more, so a drop of blood ran down from his hand. "You bastard!"

* * *

At the floor Ray heightened his launcher again, but Kai stopped him. "This is not our concern!" he told them. "This is something the two of them have to do."

"What, but we have to?"

"No, this is their doing. We will have to make sure however those aren't doing anything." He pointed at the remaining Elementals. "I don't trust them the slightest and knowing them they would do more then anything to help their leader."

"How can you know that?" Hilary asked.

"I've been in a likely situation at the Abbey. Even if you hate you leader you defended him. Not because you wanted but because you knew if you didn't he would beat you badly. The same goes for them. If you look close enough you will see what I mean."

They turned and looked. Firstly they saw nothing, but once they really looked they saw something. Six of them team was looking at what could have been a wall. Their faces bore no emotions. By the remaining four one, Raya, looked dead frightened over her friend instead of her leader. Two looked at the battle, but their bodies were trembling of fear. The last one was the only one who really seemed to care about his leader.

"If we could get rid of their leader then I know we could win this with a blast."

"Does it mean that if they win we'll win but if they loose we'll loose?" Max asked.

"No Max, it means we will have to find out how we'll separate the dog from his bone."

* * *

The battle went on, for what seemed to be hours. The sister and brother did their best but none of their usual attacks seemed to work. Veymo's black blade easily made trash of them.

"Bring their souls to me oh dark blade from the Galaxy. Bring them down to destruction. Let them face the endless deaths that awaits them."

Daichi and his sister backed some steps of fear. Veymo had just thrown their worst fears before them. He didn't just intend to hurt them; he wanted to kill them now at this once. The two attacking again. "**Meteor Dance**!"

The air over the dish darkened and the two blades jumped into the swirling darkness. One second later they bombarded, burning, down again and crashed into Veymo's blade. The black blade landed outside the dish.

"Impossible!" The leader said. Daichi cheered and the girl, Kim, smiled.

"Looks like we won!" Kim said happily. Daichi nodded smirking. He hugged his sister lovingly around the waist.

Veymo however smiled and took out an evil black stone from his pocket. The stone glowed and Kim stepped back. This stone was the same one that had cursed her, leaving her almost dead on the streets. But before he had any time to utter a new spell the stone shattered, the curse was broken. The man gasped as the shards fell to the floor.

There was a glow around the girl's body and she gasped as well. The curse finally left her, flowing from her body towards the galaxy. Daichi too gasped, for he couldn't believe his eyes.

_It was gone… it was finally gone_…

Kim smiled… looked lovingly at her brother, who knew for the first time in weeks it was only she and not a bit beast who stared. But his happiness ran away as the now exhausted girl slumped to the floor.

The Bladebreakers saw the scenery and hurried over to them. Veymo laughed evilly, telling them she would never be back. She could never enjoy her freedom. Daichi growled angrily and made an attempt to go after him. Fortunately Tyson and Max restrained him. Kai and Ray took the girl and the team made their way to the nearest hospital.

As they hurried to leave Raya followed their steps with her eyes. She looked at Veymo, eyes filled to the brim with hate. If she could and would have had the courage to she would have killed him at that spot.

_'And we all thought it was over, but it looks like things have barely begun.'_

* * *

Daichi sat on a chair beside his sister as she lay on the hospital bed, still out cold. He held her hand in his, watching her like a hawk. Plenty of machines stood around the bed making sure she was still alive and healthy, all though she didn't respond to anything anymore.

Hilary sat beside him. Even if she didn't know the girl as well she was still concerned. A father who did things like this to his only child must have been psychopathic and she wished more then anything to find out more about her.

Not too far away Max and Tyson stood, looking glum and at the same time disgusted. They both were thinking about the battle, but the more they did the more they really started to get disgusted by the actions.

Ray stood by the window, opposite of Kai. His face showed nothing more then determination. He wanted to beat the snout out of this guy, and that fast!

Kai, who was the only one apart from Daichi who had known Kim wore nothing more or less then hate at his pale face. He often looked back at the girl only to remember a time back in Biovolt where things had been different. She ha been so innocent in those days he wondered what had happened to her.

Daichi sighed taking a piece of wet cloth to put on her forehead. His eyes were red from crying and his soul was tired from worrying.

* * *

Not to far away, on the top of the building opposite, two members of the Elementals stood. One was Anto of Wind the second Lei of Water.

"So they are cracking, just because of that thing. We will have loads of fun tomorrow, breaking them." Anto said grinning.

"So we will. Come on, let's go back. It will be a big day tomorrow. A big day for us that is!" Lei whispered.

And as the sun set the two warriors disappeared. No one knew however what would come. For as the sun would rise again things would indeed heat up, and nothing would ever be the same.

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**fastblurd:** I am happy you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**sweet morbid:** I am sorry this wasn't so soon, but I still hope you liked it.

_**End Notes: Not much to say, it took me ages to write this. Also, somehow I have mislaid all my notes and drawings for this. Better go looking for them.**_

_**Also, there is five more battles planned, but I am probably not going to be as detailed as I've been now. Truth to be told I guess I am slightly boring just writing beybattles. Don't worry and have faith in me. The Sequel will hold fewer battles, more real life action, mystery and romance.**_

_**Hope everyone enjoys their summer. I am!**_

_**Shitza**_


	23. Time to get Serious

_**Shitza: Hi again, sorry this takes a while to update, but you know me. Too many stories up and running. I am so excited when I'll be able to finish some of my older stories for unlike them, this will probably continue for ages. Do you know how long I've been planning this fic, well for about three whole years! Not bad, eh?**_

_**Thanks for all wonderful reviews and for everyone who continues reading this. I usually cheer every time I get a new review and grin when I see one more hit. I am happy you all enjoy, so let's get started.**_

_**But, first some comment for the chapter. This chapter contains a funny little slide story about a bet between two of the Neo Borg bladers. Sorry, I couldn't resist.**_

_**Also, this chapter may seem like a deja vu to you, but I kind of liked that episode. Can anyone guess which I mean? You'll see.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 22 Time to get Serious**

The sun rose silently over the city. The sounds of the morning traffic echoed on the streets, however today no one was really heading towards their jobs. No, they were hurrying to get to the BB stadium. Today was the last day of the tournament. The last combat between the undefeated Bladebreakers and the legendary Elementals. But in all the tumult two tired bladers sat on a bench, yawning.

They were talking in Russian, and who knew what they said. One had red flaming hair, wearing black boots, jeans and a jacket. The other was much shorter, lilac hair, goggles and an odd sort of World War two clothes. The two continued talking for a while, till they switched back into a more known language.

"So, what do think the outcome will be today?" Tala asked.

The lilac haired coy scratched his ear. "I have no idea, I hope the Bladebreakers can pull this off, but you remember our matches against them. We were grounded bad!"

Tala sighed at Ian's reply. "You are right… but if you think deeper into it Ian, they might have a chance. Think off it, they have beaten everyone! Surely they have lost a match or two, but in the unimportant measures. They fought us, they won! They fought Zeo and his gang, they won! They fought BEGA last time and won! They have a chance!"

"Perhaps and perhaps not, I say! But this time they have barely managed to climb up to the top. Hate to say this, but they will loose the first match, I can bet on that!"

Tala grinned.

"How much?"

"How much what?" Ian asked bewildered.

"How much will you bet, Ian?" he asked.

Ian thought for a moment. "I can give you my aunt's old silver brooch. It should be worth enough to pay for your depths. But what do I get in return?"

Tala's mouth twitched nervously as Ian laughed. The red haired teen looked up in the sky and sighed. He would come up with something later.

"We better get going, or we'll never get and descent seats. The stadium is probably overfilled already!" Tala said and got to his feet. Ian followed him and running, as if five angry hounds were after them they hurried to the stadium.

* * *

The Bladebreakers sat silently in the changing room, preparing for the upcoming battle. Max was mixing with Draciel, trying to improve his defensive powers. Ray was attaching a new sharper attackring to his blade, which would slice blades as if he really had a tiger in it. Kai was launching into the wall, literally blowing it up. Kenny sat typing on Dizzy like usual. Tyson and Hilary sat polishing the different parts for Dragoon and Daichi… well…

Daichi hadn't turned up yet… When they all had awoken he was gone, but he had left a note saying he would return in time for the first match. But the Bladebreakers had a feeling they knew where he had left. It was really predictable.

"When is the match set to start?" Hilary asked.

"In half an hour. I just hope Daichi gets back till then." Tyson answered looking towards the door. They all knew their short blader would spend every able second at the hospital, together with his sister, who still hadn't awoken from the exhaustion.

* * *

_(Hospital)_

Daichi quietly set a vase of flowers at the table and sighed. His sister was still out cold, and there was no knowing when she could wake up. She wasn't in a coma, she was asleep and he knew she would probably not wake up for a long time. He knew though he would spend every available second by her side.

The time hurried and ran away. Daichi was surprised to see how long he actually had stayed. Quickly he grabbed his blade and hurried to the stadium. He knew no one would forgive him for being late.

He cast his sister a second glance, before hurrying down the stairs and running towards the stadium. Seeing he would be late if he didn't do anything fast he did, what some would call stupid, what some would call brave and stupid. He jumped up on a bus as it stopped for a second. The bus was heading for his direction. People who saw him pointed, but he ignored their gazes and went on. The bus stopped right outside the stadium, where he jumped down and hurried over.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Daichi said as he entered the changing room, only to find it deserted. He growled and ran straight towards the arena, which had been quickly and slovenly rebuilt.

Time was against him, and he would have to hurry. He would rather die then betray them.

Around his neck hung a small sand coloured stone, gleaming in the faint light. It's powers reawakened.

* * *

**"HELLO BLADERS AND FANS FROM ALL AROUND THE GLOBE. TODAY IS THE DAY EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR! TODAY WILL BE A DAY OF SORROW, PAIN AND GLORY! TODAY IS THE FINAL OF THE EILTE TOURNAMENT!"**

Jazzman's voice boomed around the stadium as the spectators roared with screams and applause. Among this the remaining teams sat, all whom had competed in this tour; the White Tigers, the Majestics, The Saint Shields, the Vikings, the Black Cats, F Sangre… everyone. All who were cheering for the Bladebreakers.

**"AND HERE WE HAVE OUR TEAMS. FIRST OUT ARE THE UNDEFEATED, THE GLORIOURS, THE LEGENDARY, THE ELEMENTALS. WE PRESENT TO YOU LEI DAN, SAKHMEKH, RAYA, RUMOTO AND THEIR TEAMLEADER ANTO SET!"**

The spectators, all but the bladers among them, cheered as the Elementals stepped out into the spotlight. Kevin and his cousin were evil enough to throw out some _BO's_, that until Mariah stopped them.

By the Majestics all except for Robert clenched their fists. Johnny looked as if he could have thrown himself down there and done some really rough things, if Robert didn't tell them to lie off.

**"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE WE HAVE THE UNFORGETABLE, THE UNPREDICTABLE, THE CHAMPIONS… THE BLADEBREAKERS! WE PRESENT TO YOU MAX TATE, RAY KON, KAI HIWATARI, DAICHI SUMERAGI AND THEIR WORLD CHAMPION TYSON GRANGER!"**

Now everyone cheered, except for some drunk guy at the front row, who simply burped before turning back to sleep. All their friends clapped and started chanting their names. Especially the members, who had their second home at another team chanted. But when it came to the Neo Borg Ian tried, but Kai gave him a death glare that stopped him.

"Wait a minute!" Jazzman said suddenly, still holding the microphone by his mouth so everyone could hear. "Where is Daichi?" he questioned.

Tyson didn't know what to answer, but Ray stopped his stammering. "He's on his way!" he said sounding oddly confident.

As if it was a given signal Daichi stumbled out. The little short member of the team stopped a moment to catch his breath before the words came out…

"I'm… sorry… I'm… l-late… but I… had to… visit… my sister!"

Jazzman nodded. "It looks like our first contestant has decided to show up, so let this first match start! But before we start we have to remind you this is the fifteen-duel match. You remember last session. Now, the judges would also like to add that all cell phones should be kept off and all bit beasts kept away from the dish unless it's your turn to battle!"

There was a lot of sounds as every took out their phones to click them off. The guys knew why… the phones rarely worked once the bit beast was out. The powers illuminating from them overpowered the technology.

Plus, it irritated more then anything to hear different kinds of phone signals.

Daichi stepped up to the dish. The Bladebreakers stared at him, for the launcher in his hand was like nothing they ever had experienced. It looked like a cross between a boomerang and an axe. Daichi however seemed confident.

On the other side of the dish Rumoto showed up. She held her usual old whip and her blade was already attached to it. Daichi attached his as well, at the centre of his launcher.

**"BLADERS READY? THREE… TWO… ONE…"**

"Let it rip!" both bladers said firing their blades. Rumoto's landed perfectly in the round bowl, her whip splashing up a cascade of sparkles. Daichi tossed his boom… whatever to call it, and waited. The blade landed beside Rumoto's and started a fierce combat, but the launcher continued its journey. It flew around the girl, making her eyes grow wide, before it returned to Daichi's hand.

"Nice shot" she murmured unwillingly.

Daichi smiled in response. Everyone around though stood with their mouths open. The movements had been precise; the axe had zoomed only an inch from her body? Unwillingly they all learnt there could be more to this little guy then they would like to admit. He had already shocked them with his stories… now he shocked them with his actions.

The fight between the blades continued, sending sparks as they went on. No one of them seemed to want to give up, or leave any openings to let the other one attack. Daichi grinned seeing Rumoto's frustration as he blocked her moves.

Behind him his team were on their feet, shouting at him to continue and so far he was doing great. But his energy was slowly fading and he knew he would have to finish this off soon.

Unfortunately he didn't hear Veymo's soft commands to Rumoto. The girl nodded before splashing her whip into the ground, driving everyone's attention. Her blade glowed and the bit beast was released.

"Tenira, Sand Wave!" the girl commanded.

Huge whirling waves of sand erupted drowning him. Daichi was caught off guard and his blade soared out, hitting him right in the chest. The air went out from his lungs in less then a second and he stumbled over.

**"AND RUMOTO FROM THE ELEMENTALS WINS THE FIRST MATCH!"** Jazzman announced.

People at the stands had no idea what had happened. The Bladebreakers hurried over to Daichi to see what had happened. The red haired blader lay on the ground, eyes closed and no one knew what was happening inside his head.

_'Sis? Sis?'_

"Daichi, wake up!" Hilary called slapping his face. A red mark appeared on his left cheek and he opened his eyes slowly. He saw the team standing over him, all looking concerned.

"What happened?" he asked stupidly.

"You got beaten by the girl." Max explained. "And your blade shot right at your chest, you blacked out."

Daichi sat up, looking around. Rumoto had returned to her team, where Veymo gave her new instructions. Daichi stared at the man, his eyes cold as a polar iceberg. Veymo looked back at him, responding with the same glare. There seemed to be some kind of duel in these pairs of eyes.

Daichi got back to his feet reloading his launcher. His team went back to their seats behind, all wishing him good luck. Hilary even gave him a quick hug before she left, hurrying to catch up with the others.

Daichi stared at Rumoto as she walked up to the dish, ready for another fight.

Yet again they launched, and yet again another combat started. Due though to the blow at his chest Daichi was breathing heavily, but he managed to get the words out.

"Why are you doing this? You were never a girl to hurt someone else. What are you planning, what is your goal?"

Serpera knocked the other blade back about one foot, but the other blade immediately attacked back.

Rumoto laughed. "Why I am doing it… it is simple. To regain the ten bit beasts so they can fuse into the One. Simple as that, no other reason."

Daichi sighed. "But you know the only way is through marriage and bonds. There is no real other way. The One bit beast has to pass through several chosen bonds before it can make its destiny. And the one to wield it has to pass through generations of chosen warriors. Just because you capture them you won't be able to do anything. They are destined for one thing, and no magic in the whole world can change that destiny."

Rumoto stared at him, her blade retreated for a while and the two blades spun without anyone directing them.

"NO, YOU ARE LYING!" Rumoto screamed at him.

Daichi sighed calmly. "I am not. It is true. After all, you know my title, why would I lie?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE OF THEM! You think exactly like them, you don't see the truth! There is a way, a much easier way. We need the One bit beast now or this world is doomed. The demons are creeping out from their holes, rampaging this world."

Daichi smiled. "Demons have been on the rampage before you know, there is really no big difference. We have defeated them before, I don't see why you can't summon up the old armies and do so again. Your search is useless for four of the beasts are under my protection. I swear I will not let them to someone like you!"

Rumoto closed her fists angrily.

"If you are on their side then I will stop playing. Tenira, finish him off. Sand Wave!"

"Serpera, reflect it!"

Another huge cloud of sand erupted, heading straight towards Daichi. However, the land snake bit beast appeared, roaring angrily. Serpera reflected half off the attack, by a whack with the tail. Rumoto coughed as sand went down her throat and Daichi winced as the sand hit his aching body.

When the smoke cleared the winner was announced. Rumoto's blade was still spinning, but Serpera had stopped again.

Daichi fell down again. The sand had not only hit him, but also burnt his body from head to foot. He had a lot of scratches and his skin glowed red from the attack. Once more he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

_(Daichi's mind)_

_'Where am I?'_

He looked around confused, but everything was so dark. Then memories hit him. The match, the stadium. His friends. What had happened?

_'I must get back, but how. I have no control.'_

The mists around his mind swirled. Suddenly a shadow moved closer to him. It was just a shadow, but it was something familiar with it.

_'Sis?'_

The shadow moved closer and touched his cheek softly. The misty hand didn't go through his body as he thought it would, but touched him for real. The hand was cold, but loving as if she hadn't touched his face for years. Daichi could feel the tears stream down his face.

_'Sis…'_

_'Don't give up Daichi. Whatever you do, don't give up Serpera.'_

* * *

Daichi woke up feeling Hilary shake him awake. Once again he sat up, but this time he looked determined. He clenched his blade tightly before getting up.

Hilary looked angry. After all he was still very hurt and breathing heavily.

"Daichi, you shouldn't battle in your condition. Give forfeit the match before it's too late!" she said.

Daichi shook his head surprising everyone except for Ray, who had been in a likely situation.

"I can't do that Hilary." The boy said. "If I do I will never be able to keep my bit beast, or my pride, or worst, my family reputation. I have to fight this, even if I loose. Understand?"

Hilary backed away from him, confused. The others looked equally lost as the red haired boy got back to his feet, standing unsteady.

"You obviously don't know when it's time to give up." Rumoto commented seeing her foe standing again.

"I don't need your comments thanks. I need you to understand what powers we are dealing with. Veymo is simply toying with you. He already has your blade and bit beast, don't let him steal your heart or you will regret it."

Rumoto laughed. "What do you know off these matters?"

"I know what happened to my mother after she sold her soul to him. You know as well, she used to be OUR priestess after all."

The red haired boy readied for the match. His friends nodded towards him to continue, even if no one had the slightest idea of what was happening. The four remaining bladers of the team touched his shoulder lightly and wished him good luck. Kenny gave him the thumbs up and Hilary gave him a second hug telling him to be careful.

Daichi didn't need that comment. He didn't care what would happen to him anymore. All he wanted was for the girl in front of him to understand.

The two bladers launched. The blades circulated the dish chasing. Daichi was about to tell Serpera to attack first when he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. Rumoto had whipped him across the shoulder, and even if he didn't bleed he bent down to his knees in pain.

"Much better, you know what they say about Ladies first. Well, you should keep to those manners if you want to survive boy! Tenira, Egyptian Tomb!"

Sand erupted from the blade, drowning the dish. Rumoto's blade jumped up in the air avoiding it while Daichi's Serpera was buried. Daichi called out for his bit beast and miraculously the blade jumped up from three feet beneath the sand. Rumoto gritted her teeth.

"Rumoto, do try to understand what I say to you. After all, we used to play together when we were small kids and you always listened to me. Both my sister and me. We played beyblade when the elders weren't looking practising on our skills together."

Rumoto looked startled as she searched in her memories. Suddenly she smiled, which shocked them all.

"I remember that…" she said. But then her face returned to the cold mask she was wearing. "And I think it's time to finish you off. Tenira!"

The blade circled up sand that threatened to finish the little that was left. Daichi sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to do this. Serpera!" he said holding up the stone he had been wearing around his neck. "With the powers of the Earth I beg you, return to the stone of earth and escape the evil clutches of Darkness."

In a roar of anger the bit beast disappeared. The stone glowed in a faint light before sucking up the bit beast, sealing it inside. Rumoto growled angrily. Behind her Veymo clenched his fists in pure hate. Daichi smiled. His bit beast was safe for now and Veymo would never get her. Only the person who sealed it would be able to release it and the powers of the stone would only do her good.

Tenira knocked the blade from the dish and the battle was over. The Elementals were leading with 3-0. Daichi had known through the whole fight he would not be able to defeat her. He was too tired and had no more advantages. He had hoped his only strategy of winning, doubt, would have been enough. His theories had been wrong, but he had managed to make her question her goals. He knew she would no longer be Veymo's faithful servant no matter how much she tried. She was thinking more, and hopefully soon she would abandon him. Leave.

The red haired beyblader slowly limped back to the others, head down. "I am sorry I couldn't do more!" he said.

Then he cried. He cried like he had never cried before. His last strength faded away in these tears as Hilary gave him a friendly hug. Tyson bent down as well, hand on his shoulder.

On the other side of the dish, Lei Dan looked at Max with a cold stare. Max responded in the same way.

For the next battle would be equally as cruel as this one, maybe even crueller.

* * *

Ian sighed, handing Tala the silver brooch. The red haired teen smiled back.

"And I thought you wouldn't keep your promise!" he said grinning. Ian walked away, a rain cloud over his head. The Tala turned to the remaining members.

"What are their chances for winning this?" he asked them.

"If you ask me." Bryan said. "None!"

_TBC_

**_To Reviewers:_**

**lashingcries:** I am happy you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**fastblurd:** Oh, I am really happy you liked the attack since it took me ages to come up with the exact movements. If you have seen Inuyasha, then it's a likely version of the Backslash Wave.

**Pandabudd.** Oh, I am happy you enjoy. And I hope you haven't missed there is not only one sequel, but 1- 2- 3… 4 stories to come after this. Then the fifth will probably be for the first one to question. Because I believe I will not have the strength to make the fifth one.

**Z Star:** Oh, Raya is really nice and you will see a lot more of her later. Also, the rest of the elementals are actually nice… _(Obviously not now)_ Anyway, well almost everyone. Anto is the one to cause most havoc. I am sorry this was a blow under the belt for them but they _"might"_ be able to pull themselves back t their feet. I hope you enjoy school _(in the ways it's possible.)_ Thanks for the reviews.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Next match will be water against water. I may suggest you bring your rain clothes and umbrellas, not to mention some dry towels for you guys are going to get soaked.**_

_**Till next time, have a great summer. And eat a lot of ice cream that cheers anyone up!**_

_**Shitza**_


	24. Drained and Drowned

_**Shitza: Okay, now here it goes. Last chapter and one little mistake I noticed, sorry for that, but anyway it was suppose to end that Ian lost the bet anyway. If anyone noticed, you have been kind enough not to flame me. I thank you, though I wish I had noticed before I posted it.**_

_**Mistakes do happen…**_

_**Anyway, here it is, here is chapter 23 and to say this will be as rivalry as the last. You all remember that Lei Dan is as arrogant as Anto. Hehe, we will see what I have in store for Max. You must think I am cruel now, well, I am. But to say, this surely will get interesting and I hope you think so too. Summer is here, I don't expect everyone to sit around reading, but I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Okay, to explain things around. I was wondering if people know what kind of metal ring Lei Dan is using in his launches. Well, for the people who has seen Xena would know. It was that ring that inspirited me.**_

_**There is one last thing. If you think Rumoto was horribly evil in last chapter you will probably think this is ten times more hideous. I DON'T HATE MAX… I really hated to write the fight in this chapter. Oh, you will see what I mean. Lei is in my notes: Fierce with powers. Now off we go, please no flames after you have read this, please! I will make up for this one day.**_

_**Shitza**_

**Chapter 23 Drained and Drowned**

Daichi sat down by his sister's bed. His wounds from the match had been treated with different ointments and one of the more open wounds had been sewn together. But from all the rough beatings he had taken, both physically and in his heart, nothing could compare to the torture he felt from seeing his sister lying completely defenceless on the bed. True as he knew the Elementals, one of them could pop up and finish her off. His sister wasn't the most popular person to be known, at least not from the place they were born in.

Daichi yawned, scratching his bruises. The sand coloured stone hung around his neck, Serpera still kept safely there. His bit beast was safe for now. If the Elementals would win and start their plan, which hadn't been told of yet but he already knew what would happen. Knowing Veymo he knew exactly what that bastard thought.

_1, Absorb every awoken and sleeping bit beast in the world. This wouldn't be hard for him, it would be a nutcase. Only thing was that the Village laws forbid it, but he knew he must have gotten through that law._

_2, Use these bit beast and fuse them to form something more terrible and frightening then the World has ever known. Daichi had heard Tyson and Max talk about something called Black Dranzer, which his sister had also mentioned from time to time. That bit beast would be nothing compared to this. Mankind would surely be destroyed. Not to mention there wouldn't exist a Universe anymore._

_3, Veymo, that arrogant bastard, would get the crown of the world. His sister's father, thankfully not his own, would sit on a thrown of solid gold remaking the world to look like his sick visions. He could just imagine him and the rest of the guys dangling somewhere in a tree. That was what happened to thieves in the villages and that could be what awaited them._

Daichi sighed once more. He thought about the guys, his team. It was Max turn to battle, but now he wasn't there to assist them. He had wanted to, but they knew he wanted to stay here and so they had practically dragged him to the hospital. He had given them some fast ideas about the stones and how they worked. The guys didn't have as big stones as him, but it was enough to increase their strength for the better. They were fighting immortal creatures and he didn't want to think what would happen after this.

Could they win? Or would they loose again?

* * *

Max sat on the middle of the bench, head bent down and arms resting on his knees. Draciel lay by his side, almost forgotten. The blonde American blader sat listening. Listening to the sounds of the crowd. He could remember the same sound that day, that wonderful day he had found Draciel hidden in his grandmother's necklace.

'Draciel' he thought. 'What will I have to do to not loose you. I have been close many times, and yet I don't want this to be one of those times again. Being without you, my friend, is like being alone in the shadows.'

The bit chip on the blade glowed in response and the tortoise answered telepathically in his mind.

_#Just be yourself master, be the happy boy I choose to serve. Show them you are worth of possessing Me.#_

Max nodded slightly thanking his bit beast for those kind words. The blonde boy looked up slowly just to be welcomed by a roar from the crowd. Unfortunate for him, Lei Dan had not received as much popularity as the charming American who was this match's clear favourite blader. Max smiled raising his hand to thank the spectators.

His teammates sat around him smiling back. Ray tossed his long tail-like hair over his shoulder. Tyson gave him the thumbs up. Kai gave him one of his rare, but very confident smiles. Come to think of it, Kai had been smiling an awful lot of late. Hilary smiled at him as well and Kenny, with Dizzy open in his lap, nodded. The bit beast seemed though to complain a lot from inside as Kenny had previously damaged the buttons from all of his typing and not once had he spoken a word for her. To say, Dizzy was thinking of a Log out!

Max however turned his attention to Lei Dan, who stood overconfident on his side of the dish, waiting with an evil grin. The metal ring in his hand gleamed in the faint light. Max stared at him with something that was rarely seen in the blonde boy's eyes. A blazing flame of rage circulated in his burned in his eyes, reflecting his very thoughts about this man. Max slowly stepped up to the dish, the roars following the sounds of his footsteps. Lei answered the blonde blader's look by a frown and more hate.

This would indeed turn out to be interesting. These two bladers were really disgusted by each other and would do more then anything to rip his enemy apart.

Jazzman looked from one to the other, slightly shaken by the tension. The two bladers were already caught up in a deadly fight. Their eyes reflecting that fight.

"Bladers, are you ready?" Jazzman asked, his voice not as loud as usual.

The two bladers responded by taking out their launchers and getting ready for combat. Jazzman counted down and they launched. The new launchers the Bladebreakers had been given had improved their games, but Lei was a blader with dirty tricks, even worse then what Rumoto's actions had caused Daichi. His blade landed in the dish, but the launcher continued whizzing in the air. It bounced on the back of the stadium, missing Hilary by half an inch. Then it zoomed back again, hitting Max in the back. The metal tore his clothes and the pain was so intense he could swear on that his back had been cut in half. The pain spread as the ring bounced away hitting a wall before returning to Lei's hand. Max bent down in pain. He could swear that something on his back was bleeding, but to his surprise as he touched it wasn't. However it felt bad and he knew from where he sat, bent down, he would need help to get up. He couldn't move his back, not even get back to his feet. Max growled and the spectators around gasped.

Behind him his team made a move to come for his aid, but they never got the chance. Once more Lei tossed the ring. It bounced from the wall, zoomed right in front of them, stopping them in their tracks, bounce on the other side before retuning to his hand.

"This is between me and him. Don't interfere."

In the dish Draciel was loosing and Buetra, the piranha, attacked over and over again, sending huge waves at him. Max saw this in fear and tried to summon his strength to help out. But the pain on his back was fierce, kneeling him to the ground. Lei took the opportunity to drain them both with a gigantic wave of water. Buetra swum on top of it, roaring angrily. Max gasped as the water hit him, soaking him, drowning him. Before he knew it everything darkened and he could see no more.

* * *

Up in the stands the other teams sat, shocked. This was not what people had expected and many of them questioned themselves… why? Emily sat looking through the rules in the Elite Tournament matches and had to surrender to the fact that these things were allowed. People could actually die out there. Jim was counting in his heads how much the odds were against them. Mariah was kept still in her seat, pulled back by her teammates. The pink haired girl could easily have jumped down there and thorn him into pieces. She wasn't the only one being concerned about the cheerful blonde. Tenesee from the Black Cats had taken out her lasso while her teammates desperately tried to calm her.

"What happened?" Oliver asked his own teamcaptain. The French boy sounded confused, lost and most of all frustrated.

"Lei must have weakened Max physically with that foul launch, making it possible for him to attack without fear. Max can't concentrate or focus as long as that blow to his back still aches and hurts."

"That must have been the worst battle I have ever seen, Mama Mia!" Enrique said, watching as Max was led back by Tyson and Ray.

"I really wish the rules weren't this cruel. Boy I am glad we're not the ones doing the fighting. They should really change those rules, what's the point with all of this?" Johnny asked.

Robert turned to his team. "I have no idea."

The Majestics sighed. On the row above them team Psychic sat, equally as depressed. The Bladebreakers had lost four matches in a row and if this continued then it would be bye, bye BB for them.

Some rows in front of them, four scary looking guys sat, as if they were taken from a Halloween story. The Dark Bladers had reluctantly agreed to follow with the others, but now as they saw what was happening they eyed the Elementals with the deepest disgust.

"And I thought we were horrible." Zomb said.

* * *

Max woke up after a while of shaking, feeling oddly lost and confused. His back was still bruised and even if the ring hadn't cut his skin, it had probably misplaced the bones in his spine. He felt as if he was paralysed r something, he couldn't move.

Slowly he opened his eyes and found out why he couldn't move. Someone had placed him on some kind of stretcher keeping him lying down. The blankets had been tucked in so hard he was taken down. What did this mean? Had he lost his match? He needed an answer.

Taking a deep breath he used all strength he could muster to take him out from this prison. Sitting up, ignoring the searing pain in his back for a moment, he looked around. He was in the changing room, alone. Wincing as he straightened his back a little he got up to return to the others and his match.

His walk back seemed to take forever and during it he could reflect upon moments in his life, those precious moments he always kept close to him. His lips flickered before turning into one of his famous hyper smiles. His life had been great, except for some periods but that was life after all. He had his team now to think off and he most of all wanted to repay them for his happiness. He wanted them to be happy, he wanted them to win.

Smiling he opened the door towards the stadium and walked out. It was a shock; a great feeling and much worry to everyone who saw him, for people had believed he had almost died.

* * *

Max stood in the doorway, limping slightly as he walked up to his friends in an odd sort of determination. Tyson and the other hurried over to meet him, all looking equally as worried over him as he would be over them if they had been hurt.

"Max, no worries buddy. We'll quit your matches, I mean we can get them anyway."

Max shook his head. "No you guys, I've been thinking a lot about this, and my answer is no. You will not quit, I will go back up there and win for us all. You guys…" he winced in pain "You guys have been like a second family for me. You are my best friends and whatever happens we always end up together as a team. I think it could really be for a reason then a coincident. I want to do this guys. I need to do this; I don't care whatever happens to me. Please!"

Hilary and Kenny was about to object, but Tyson shook his head towards Hilary and Ray put his hand firmly over Kenny's mouth silencing him.

"Okay max, but do be careful." Ray said remembering his own determination that day he had been facing Bryan.

"Yes, it's hard to fins a suitable replacement for the team. There aren't many bladers who specialises in defensive moves rather then speed or attacks."

Max nodded smiling. Leaning on Tyson he made his way towards the dish were Lei Dan was waiting, smiling in amusement. Max responded in the same way, which seemed to pull the other blader of edge.

"Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked, his voice sinking lower and lower for every word.

Max and lei nodded. They prepared their launchers and on the signal both blades flew. This time though Max ducked right before that cursed ring managed to hit him. It did hurt to move quickly, but it would have hurt more or less having that ring in his back. Lei was violent and in many words deadly.

"If my little trick don't work then this may. Buetra drown him again. Piranha, attack him!"

Water erupted from the dish, drenching it to the brim. Max gritted his teeth since Lei's blade was obviously much lighter then his own. The blade spun on the water, and not even Chief had any idea how. However as far as Max could see, Buetra herself was doing the job. He could not understand though how she managed to keep a blade on the water.

"Draciel!" Max called. He couldn't see his blade, but his heart told him nothing was decided yet.

As if it had been given a special signal the blade shot out from the air. It landed in the water, or to be precise bounced on the water before continuing chasing after the other. The blade glowed purple as it went on, showing that Draciel himself was doing this.

_'I have to ask him about it later'_ Max thought as he watched his blade proudly. Behind him his team cheered him on. They had no idea what was going on, but they all could describe it with three words. "Way Beyond Cool!"

The bit beasts stood raring at each other, not attacking just roaring. But as Max watched his bit beast in the fight Draciel's attention turned to him.

_#Only you know the true powers of water. Use it! #_ He said.

Max had no idea what he was talking about. In the next moment Buetra was knocked out and Draciel returned to his blade. The glow too disappeared making the green blade sink back into the water.

Lei Dan was shocked beyond shocked. He looked back to his team to see their reactions. Raya looked oddly concerned, Rumoto was deep in her thoughts ever since her battle with one of their ex-members Daichi. Sakhmekh didn't seem to care and Anto looked furious. Veymo himself was staring coldly at him with eyes saying you must win with all cost. He knew their leader wouldn't care if the Bladebreakers died as long as he got what he wanted. Lei didn't know what to think. He wanted to win; he wanted the ultimate bit beast to be born. But something felt oddly wrong and he had no clue what it could be. For the first time in the warrior's life he didn't know what is purpose was. Should he fight and win, but completely wreck this boy's life as he now had gotten his first impression of how close they stood together. Or should he surrender, let them continue this odd bound that shone so brightly, but face the horrors of loosing.

Max smiled over to him. The American boy could see how much the loss had affected him. Suddenly it was not him being bent down, it was Lei crawling on the ground fighting with these two questions in his head. Max gave him a reassuring smile as he realised these people actually were human inside, no matter how rough they seemed to be on the outside.

Max looked back at his friends, who were of course cheering for their first victory. Max smiled back and did a V-sign with two fingers. "Show off!" Tyson said laughing.

All around the other teams, except for the Dark Bladers and Neo Borg were cheering as well. The crowd chanted his name as he smiled back at them.

In the meantime Veymo walked up to Lei with something new for his next battle. It was a sharper version of his old metal ring. The edges were like razors and Lei stared at it. He could cooperate with the old version as it was his own style, but this could be pure murder. Frightened he stared up to his master to find that the man was looking down at him. Veymo looked angry and in the same time demanding.

"Do it, or you will regret it later." He said leaving the poor boy in more confusion and Lei had to admit the only reason for following Veymo's orders were fear, and that thought would slowly change his life and his ambitions.

* * *

Daichi sat by his sister's side watching the outcome of the two matches. He couldn't believe his eyes when Max had won and he realised that the Bladebreakers were more then just friends and good bladers. They were a true force, and it startled him to think of them like that. He could feel himself smile as the cameras closed up on Max.

Then again he wondered what was happening over at the stadium and if there perhaps would be more problems now that Veymo must have realised they weren't as weak as he must have thought off them. He could bet that the Dark Tyrant had some extra dirty plans up his sleeve. He wished he could have warned the others, but he had to stay here and protect his sister. Yes, that was his mission right now. To protect something highly valuable both for the world and for himself.

He looked over at his sister, who was still asleep. A faint aura of light surrounded her, healing her. This was something he knew would happen sooner or later and he hoped that the powers from the bit beast of light would help her.

Daichi sighed, playing with a plant in front of him. He sat playing with it, making it grow bigger, making the leaves thicker and letting the flower die. He sighed again. This had been the reason for him leaving in the first place, and now it had caught up with him again. He stroked the leaves with one finger and the plant died. However one second later a new plant grew to replace the old one. "Amateurs" he whispered as the new one grew bigger and stronger then the forerunner.

_**(Shitza: Sorry for interrupting, but more of these weird matters will be explained in the sequel.)**_

* * *

Back at the stadium the two bladers got ready for the last battle. Max looked calm and steady as he readied his launcher. Lei on the other hand couldn't focus straight and his hands trembled as he put his blade in the middle of his launcher. His hands were wet from sweat, as he got ready to choose his angle. His choices were to play a fair match for once, or lay dirty again and this time probably kill the boy.

Max got behind his launcher. He smiled once more. "I just want you to know that I think you are a really good blader, and I hope even if we are different that we can be friends."

Lei almost dropped his launcher at the word. "Friends?" he said questioning, deeply in shock.

"Yes, I think we can be friends. You know, I have rarely battled someone who hasn't ended up as being a friend of mine."

Lei looked down, then he too smiled. "Friends!" he said almost laughing of joy. He nodded and Jazzman began the countdown.

"**3-2-1-LET IT RIIIIIP**!"

Draciel flew down in the dish circulating it waiting for Lei's move. Lei stepped back before swinging his own launcher. The metal ring left his hand, heading towards Max. Max looked shocked as the blade landed and the ring gained on him. He couldn't move and he couldn't believe Lei did this after all he had seen.

Veymo crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in a relaxed manor. But his little smile disappeared as he saw the real intentions for the ring. It didn't hit Max; it went perfectly beside his left ear before continuing into the wall where it stayed.

"No more…" Lei muttered. His blade flashed and his bit beast arrived. Draciel too rose from his blade to continue the fight. The dish, which had been water-emptied during the small break between, gleamed red as the two blades zigzagged through, leaving red marks as it went on.

"Buetra, I think we need to cool this down!" Lei said, yet his voice wasn't as cold as before. It was filled with warmth and anticipation. The bit beast roared and summoned a new gigantic wave. Max gritted his teeth not to say anything, for his back still hurt even though he still could move.

"Draciel!" he called over the rumbling waves. The black and purple tortoise turned and shielded his master from the remaining waves. But this left his back uncovered so Buetra attacked biting on the thick shell. Draciel howled in pain and Max tried to think clear.

_Only you know the true powers of water. Use it!_

The words rang in his mind and two new words formed on his lips.

This was the new and powerful attack of Draciel, king over the seas, ruler of the North.

"Draciel, **Imperial Flood!"**

Draciel's eyes glowed bright for a moment before he too raised a wave, which made Buetra's tsunami attacks look like nothing. This wave rose like a gigantic fountain over their heads before falling down. Lei gasped and Buetra roared as she was forced down in the impact. The bit beast retreated back to her blade and Draciel became the victor.

Lei slumped down on his knees, tears in his eyes. After everything he had tried Max still remained the best. This was his second loss to the Bladebreakers and he couldn't believe it. He could not believe it.

Before he knew it he saw two legs before him and he looked up to see Max standing over him, holding his hand down to give him a hand up. Lei accepted smiling, happy for his friend's win. To his surprise he noticed the happiness overwhelmed his sorrow and he laughed as he got up to shake hands. The roars around him could not though drown the roar of happiness in his own chest.

* * *

One minute later however as he got back to his team the first thing that met him was a sharp pain to his cheek. Veymo had slapped him for being so obedient, but h knew better then to crawl by this man's feet. Instead he looked him into the eyes and said.

"You know what. I don't care for that anymore. You could do what you want, but I know something. I am going to warn my village for your Demonic mind and if you ever as much as put a foot into our borders then you will be then one to crawl."

On his way to the changing room he noticed Rumoto, who now seemed to have gotten over her mumbling, stick her tongue out to Veymo before running after him. He smiled happily as he was not the only one who seemed to have understood.

Behind them Veymo was talking to Sakhmekh about the next match, which would be a catfight between Ray and Sakhmekh. Veymo explained his visions for him but the tiger seemed not to care really. He just yawned and scratched himself behind the ear.

"No worries sir, I just do things my own way."

* * *

"Ray, are you ready?" Chief asked the raven-haired teen. Ray nodded holding Driger in his hand.

For this time it would be a slashing and clashing match.

_**To Reviewers:**_

**fastblurd:** I am really sorry I did those things to Max, I hated to do it but I wanted to add some real tension into this chapter. Oh well, it's 2-4 to the Bladebreakers now. I hope that the guys can really hang in there, don't you. I'll try to update sooner next time, this chapter took around four days to write though.

_**End Notes: I will try to hurry with next chapter. I am going back to my summer cottage next weekend, to stay for around 2-3 weeks. It's not my idea, complain on my parents but I am not allowed to stay home.  Anyway, we will bring a Mac up there, so I'll continue writing from there. Be patient, I am trying to write a fast as I can.**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: Till next time please review. How will I know your opinions if you don't tell me?**_


	25. Killing Claws of Thunder

_**Shitza: I am terribly sorry for the late chapter but it took me ages to write. Can't blame on anything this time, I have been part time working as well and haven't been sitting here that much. Hopefully you will like this chapter though, this may not be so fierce this time, I can say Sakhmekh has his own methods of doing his stuff, which is a way quite interesting.**_

_**Anyway, I won't be sitting by this computer for so long, my parents wants me to go to our BORING summer cottage and typically enough I am not allowed to stay at home. But luckily and hopefully I will still be able to log in on the Internet in the old way. I will try to update this while I am there, when time allows, I will be quite busy helping out. "Summer duties."**_

_**But while I am gone, could someone who is reading this do me a favour? It just happens that from all the beyblade episodes that are running here in Sweden (Still V-Force though) I will miss one of them which I have been dreaming to watch since I think it would really give me much about the relationship between Zeo and his dad. The episode is Who's Your Daddy, which I unfortunately missed last time and for some unknown reason we can't record anything from the digital box while we are gone anywhere… If anyone could please help me and write some useful details about (with or without comments) the episode I would be thrilled of gratefulness. Please do this because it would help the fic to survive and to help it grow better. Please either review some details or e-mail me on you!**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: Changed details. I just remembered that in Asian culture the King and Queen are also called Dragon and Phoenix. So from now on Dranzer will be a she instead of he.**_

**Chapter 24 Killing Claws of Thunder**

"Sakhmekh!"

Raya stood beside him and even now he ignored her. Tigers were a real mystery, a silent mystery and in her opinion divas. But it was just Fire's opinion…

Sakhmekh was a typical tiger, or Lightning Village inhabitant. Being his village elite had left its marks upon him. They were clean animals with a big sense of glamour and beauty. They really didn't enjoy fighting but did everything to defend their homes. Another thing to mark them was that their whole village was inhabited by Neko-Jins, making it very special. Indeed the White Tiger village in China were distant related. Through one of many wars, it was said that all villages has to split unless a big catastrophe would appear. By that time the ten mighty bit beast had already been split, and as half of the valley left, so did the half of the split bit beast. Each of these were now the Sacred Gods or Goddesses in whatever village they came to.

Raya waved her hand over the Neko-Jins eyes but still received no response. Sakhmekh's eyes were closed and his mouth twitched so she guessed he was either asleep dreaming something nasty, or he was so fully concentrated on planning something nasty he didn't notice her. Not that she minded, he could be a good companion in battle… but he was still a giant mystery to her.

"Tiger, wake UP!" she called through his ears. Sakhmekh opened his eyes, staring at the empty space before him. The yellow eyes then fixed upon her locking her into a deadly gaze. Raya quickly shook the murderous feeling away as she fixed more upon her task from her heart then the Tiger's little nap.

"What?" he asked.

Raya sighed. 'Neko-Jins'. She held her hands on one of her knives and said. "I want you to promise me not to hurt Ray. I think Veymo has been lying to us and if he orders you to kill Ray, don't. I… I have spoken to the Bladebreakers in private and believe me, the priests and priestesses are right after all… the time hasn't come yet. Nothing can forge such a great beast and control it once after its birth. That would be impossible.

The golden eyes flashed as the Neko-Jin got up to his feet, brushing the dust away from the big Tiger fur that went over his shoulders, fitting around him like some sort of weird costume. The fur however looked unusually pale this time, but Raya had to remind herself that Tigers didn't live in these kinds of areas and Sweden was too cold. She would have to take Sakhmekh to a zoo one day. Something to make him stay happy and at least a bit more social.

Sakhmekh slowly walked over to the dish, dragging his launcher over his shoulder. The stone filled paw, attached to the iron chain made a screeching noise as they walked up, waiting for the opponent.

From behind Veymo called out his orders. "No more nice games, finish him off quickly!"

* * *

The walk up to the dish seemed endless… and all Ray could think off was the murderer he saw as he walked towards their next fate. The Elementals were still winning, 4-2. Ray knew they would have to win at least six more matches if they would do it.

Sakhmekh grinned as the other Neko-Jin approached. For him it had been a while since he had had the chance of battling someone like him. The two feline bladers didn't need Jazzman to give them the signal. They were cats after all, they could wait and they knew when it was time to drag out the claws.

Sparks flew from the launchers as they launched into the dish. Indeed both blades glowed when they chased each other around. Ray steadied himself for any foul moves that could be used. He knew, out of experience having been knocked out probably a dozen times in battle what bad guys could do and what you did to achieve what you wanted.

"Driger, Thunder Growl!" he called out. The white blade flew forward in a destructive speed ripping the bottom of the dish like claws. Sakhmekh watched it with calmness and in the nick of time his own blade moved out of the way.

Ray growled. Driger appeared looking exactly as pissed of as his master.

Sakhmekh made a sweeping move with his left arm, calling out his own spider bit beast. "Moheda, attack!"

A green spider appeared from the blade, its pincers clicking furiously. The two bit beasts slammed into each other with all their strength proving their power and their strength. The spectators gasped and Jazzman went wild commentating from the microphone.

Suddenly Moheda knocked Driger backwards. "Web of destruction!" Sakhmekh commanded. A huge spider web engulfed the tiger and Driger was trapped. Sparks of rage flew from ray as he watched his defenceless bit beast howl in pain for as the match continued

"Poisonous Web!" Sakhmekh said. Driger roared now in pain as an acid green web hit the fur, burning into the flesh (well if they had any). The bit beast returned too his blade and Driger stopped spinning.

Ray sunk back to his knees, picking up his blade. He had no idea what really had happened and how Sakhmekh had won so easily.

Moheda returned to Sakhmekh's open palm. The Elemental blader smiled before stepping down from the dish, heading back towards his team. He would allow Ray half a minute to collect himself because for Sakhmekh he wanted his opponents to be collected before he could crush them again.

But even if he had won Veymo still wasn't completely content with his actions. His intentions would have been to tell the world about them, not to play fair. This was a tournament without any rules and he didn't dare use those options… Veymo knew one thing, that cat would pay for it.

* * *

"Ray?"

"Ray?"

"Ray… is everything okay?"

…

Ray was shocked and he barely could stand looking into the eyes of his friends. Thanks to him they were loosing again and he had no idea how he could withstand those kind of attacks. He had been shocked to discover how helpless Driger had appeared being caught in the web.

Ray sat down, trying to think but the more he thought about it the more he didn't understand. Driger had claws and would easily have been able to cut web like that. Driger was strong he had been able to break through worse things. How could he had lost?

From the stands a voice suddenly reached him. Ray looked up and somewhere in the middle he saw Mariah standing up shouting at him.

"Ray, how could you even think off giving up now? You are the best blader I know and we all are counting on you!"

It may not have been the best speech Ray had heard in his life, but hearing Mariah's voice cleared some of the fog in his head. Noticing there was less time left before the next match he hurried towards Chief to ask him more about the mystic web he had been attacked by. Chief's answer turned out to be quite interesting.

"This is nothing like we have ever encountered before. From all details I can get the web is same kind of mixture between the bit beast's spiritual powers and Sakhmekh's soul. Driger can't cut through because unless the bladers intention is to kill, the soul cannot be harmed at any cost."

"So this means I will have to avoid his attacks to win?"

"Correct. Even if you are a great beyblader Ray you cannot do anything against these attacks. If I know you correctly you would never try to hurt anyone willingly."

Ray nodded, clutching Driger in a firm grip. The raven-haired blader looked determined as he hurried back to the dish, now knowing at least what he could expect from him.

* * *

_Three… Two… One… LET IT RIP!_

Daichi growled watching the small TV as Ray had been awfully beaten and was now facing a second attempt of doom. Daichi didn't know everything about Sakhmekh except that he was the Elite blader in the Lightning Village and had held that title for five years. He also happened to know Sakhmekh most often preferred doing business on his own and rarely even followed the priest's order. It surprised him some as antisocial and strange soul as him had joined Veymo's league.

A sudden movement from the white bed suddenly caught his attention and to his amazement and joy his sister had finally decided to start awaken. He hurried over to her, stumbling over his fallen chair and took her hand in his.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Daichi's eyes filled with tears as she smiled up to him, now at least awoke. But she didn't either open her mouth to speak nor move. Daichi guessed she was still drained from all energy and he was right. One minute later she had fallen asleep yet again.

Daichi could cheer and he would unless he caught a glimpse of the screen just to discover that Ray was on the edge of loosing again.

"No!" Daichi whispered pressing his nose against the screen. What was he doing here; his team needed him and that soon. They were loosing and because of that they would soon loose not only the match but also their bit beasts. Daichi hurried towards the door, casting one last glimph of his sleeping sis.

"Sorry sis, but they need me badly.'

As he went he didn't notice a twitch of a smile upon his sister's lips.

* * *

Indeed once more Driger had been caught in the web and even if Ray and Driger had done a wonderful teamwork dodging the web it had been nothing compared to the immense strength upon Sakhmekh and soon the tiger had been caught in the web once more.

Ray knew he was loosing yet he remained calm. He still had one thing he hadn't tested yet and he believed soon would be the idea. Moving into a fighting position he opened his mouth to give his tiger a new command, but he never got the words out.

"Ray, use the stone! Use the stone or you will never win this!"

Both bladers looked towards the entrance were an exhausted Daichi stood. The red haired blader stood with one hand holding the wall to support his tired legs. It had taken the red haired blader about four minutes to turn up, how he had done it though they didn't know.

"Daichi, what are you doing back?" Hilary shouted asking.

Daichi turned to his team and hurried towards them, almost falling down from exhaustion as he reached them. Max and Hilary grabbed him for support seeing how tired he was.

Daichi managed to take some deep breaths before he started talking. Well, not exactly talking since no one understood a word he said.

"Sisisokay,sheissleepingexhaustedfromthefightwithVeymoand…"

"Daichi, take a few more breaths and take your time talking" Kai said as Ray seemed to have gotten the hang of the match, now slowly gaining back some of his lost strength and determination.

Daichi indeed took a deep breath once more before starting over. "My sister is okay. Before I left she woke up again. She is still exhausted from the match with her father and is currently sleeping regaining some strength. I didn't want to leave but seeing it as we are loosing way too much I figured out it was either staying and suffer from seeing us loosing or go here and suffer from my sister's anger once she wakes up again."

Max shrugged. "Having met your sister I do wonder if it wouldn't have been physically better for you to stay?"

Daichi shook his head. "I can cooperate with her, she's not that bad. But being tortured while Veymo takes over the world is something way much worse! And worst for me as a blader would see my own bit beast wreck everything into dust."

"I understand what you mean." Kai said looking down at his own bit beast. Dranzer gleamed fiery red in her master's hand.

Over at the match Ray finally managed to get Driger out from the net and attack Moheda the spider bit beast with a knock out. Electric sparks still flew from the blade as it soared out and landed by Sakhmekh's feet.

Sakhmekh growled and looked up to face his opponent with a deadly glare. It was then he noticed the little piece of stone hanging around Ray's neck. Grinning he jumped down to face his now shocked and murderous leader.

"They have a piece of the stone," he whispered to him. Veymo glared at him, his eyes shining with fright before he looked over at Daichi. If this stare could have killed anything then Daichi would have been long before it even came. The pupils turned bright red and the roar from his mouth seemed to shake everyone but none from the stands managed to locate from where it came.

* * *

Ray grinned when he returned to the others, but his joy quickly scattered hearing Veymo's screams behind. Daichi was holding his hands over his ears trying to block the sound out. He was sure he already knew what it meant.

"What just happened?" Ray asked.

Daichi sighed and leaned closer so that only he and his team would know what this was all about.

"Sakhmekh probably told him about our little extra power, so if you don't mind I say it you guys better watch out for he is going to steal our bit beasts before we even manages to blink."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hilary asked.

"Daichi closed his eyes and said his next line even quieter. "It means we are toast!"

Ray looked down at his blade. He knew he was risking a lot being out there but he had never let his team down and he knew what Driger was capable off. But he had no idea of survival.

* * *

"Sakhmekh, take this and win!" Veymo said giving him something. It was complete new blade, a copy of the one he was using.

"But sir, that is illegal even for these rules."

Veymo grinned. "And who can notice, it is built exactly as your old one except for some detailed tricks I have produced. Now go and don't dare loose!"

Sakhmekh nodded, not trusting the man. But he would go anywhere to win today, that was for sure.

Veymo leaned back looking quite proud of himself. He didn't notice however that from somewhere high up by the spotlights in the ceiling, two ex-teammates gave him a very dirty look.

* * *

"Bladers ready? Three… two… one…"

"**LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP**!"

The first thing that seemed odd, as Ray's cat eyes could notice, was how odd Sakhmekh's blade behaved. The blade was spinning uncontrollable and wobbling slightly. Something wasn't right; all his senses could indicate that. Fearing the worse Driger attacked sending Moheda backwards. So far no one of them had called their bit beasts and Sakhmekh seemed to be waiting for something.

Ray felt the sweat pouring down his face. Sakhmekh had done nothing for half a minute, which felt odd. Ray wondered if he perhaps should go on his defences instead. That's when it all happened…

He didn't have time to think, he didn't have time to react or dodge it. Sakhmekh's blade had been pushed towards the edge were ray stood and this was what Sakhmekh had been waiting for. Not wasting his time he called out for a 'Surprise attack', which indeed was a surprise. Something flew from the blade, some kind of powder that engulfed him. It had a mu7rky brown colour and smelled strongly and itching in his nose.

But that wasn't all. It was the effect the powder had once you breathed it. Ray felt himself stiffen, he fell towards the floor, barely able to stand. It had paralysed him all the way through his body and worse. He couldn't concentrate. This match would probably soon be over.

But as Ray looked up he knew this hadn't been deliberately done by Sakhmekh himself for the blader was as shocked as he had been. Indeed Sakhmekh's strategy was electricity and shocking his foe. But paralysing, he felt like a chicken. Angrily he yelled something at Veymo on the language only he, and his own kind knew. Kenny asked Daichi for translation, who explained.

"Veymo tricked him. He just said 'How could you do this to me, what honour is there to find in such cheap and fowl tricks as you play. I cannot understand why you were able to convince me and thus I will play fair. I will wait till this potion of cowardly wears of.'

Tyson stared at him. "Do you think he will really mean it?

Daichi shrugged. "To be honest, I have no idea how that tiger thinks. But if he is going to play fair for once, which I doubt as he keeps cheating on money back at the Valley, but still. His pride has always been bigger then his head."

Hilary snorted. "Was that meant as a joke?"

Daichi gave her a sarcastic smile. "Not really, even if he is a mystery neither me nor sis has ever really liked the presence of a tiger. Well, guess Ray is sort of an exception" he said seeing how everyone gave him a questioning look. "He is at least not as violent as they tend to be."

* * *

Moheda just kept circulating the dish and for every second that went Ray was prepared for the worst. Sakhmekh looked bored and he had his reasons. After all, he had been waiting for quite a while. Jazzman was in the meantime giving a speech about the tour, as the commentator had no clue what was going on.

Sakhmekh yawned widely. "Aren't you getting up yet?" he asked sounding bored as ever. Ray growled for answer. The effect from the powder was wearing off slightly, but he still couldn't concentrate enough for battle. Sakhmekh didn't seem to care as Moheda suddenly broke away from her calm circulating to attacks.

Ray felt as if each of those attacks stabbed him in the back and growling even more he forced himself back to his feet.

"Much better" Sakhmekh said admitting. "Now, shall we continue?"

Ray nodded now feeling ready for any dirty tricks up Sakhmekh's sleeves. The raven-haired blader's eyes glowed bright yellow before he called out his next move, which he prayed would take Sakhmekh down.

"Driger, **Majestic Thunder Growl**!"

The white blade glowed green before getting hit by a gigantic clap of thunder coming somewhere from surrounding clouds outside. There was an ear-splitting sound as the two blades collided.

Everyone shielded their eyes, as there was a blinding flash. No one could either see or hear what was going on, but much can happen during some few seconds.

* * *

Ray found himself in some kind of landscape resting between life and death. To his great astonishment the battle had brought them here. Sakhmekh stood before him, lending him a helping hand up. The sky was dark blue, filled with stars yet no clouds. The grass underneath him was warm and the flowers bloomed which such a ferocity he feared they would explode. Somehow all this felt unreal.

"Where are we?"

Sakhmekh ignored his question and gave him a sign to follow. Ray followed him down the grassy fields to a small shrine by a great mahogany tree. Somehow it felt like this tree was something more then just a tree. As if it was more then just a living creature. To his astonishment he noticed he was standing in front of something Sakhmekh thought of as a god.

Ray leaned closer to it and saw something carved in the bark. Striped, standing on its hind legs, roaring into the dark weather before it. It was a tiger and not just and tiger… it was Driger.

Sakhmekh took something from his pocket. It was a stone, much bigger and larger then the little thing ray carried around his neck. The stone glowed bright green and something soared from the bright sky.

"Driger?" Ray said weakly fearing this.

The bit beast roared before it connected with the trunk, sinking in to the protective borders.

Ray stared at Sakhmekh, who looked calm as ever. Not even the slightest hint of emotions could be shown in his eyes.

"You may get him back after this, if you are worthy enough to keep him. I can bring him back, only if you promise me that you will defeat Him."

Ray didn't know what to say but nodded. Sakhmekh smiled, which was a very rare thing for him to do. Slowly everything went hazy and then they were back.

* * *

Ray opened his eyes only to discover that he had lost. He stared at his blade, not believing his eyes. Sakhmekh walked away, this time not returning to his team. The Elemental blader promised himself to never deal with Veymo Thon again or become a team member at any cost.

Ray didn't even notice his team coming to collect him. All he knew was that everything was gone for him. Looking into his blade the tears streamed down his face.

"Ray what is wrong?"

Ray still said nothing but showed the blade so everyone else could see. Nothing in the vision had been a dream as you could hope. Driger… was gone…

* * *

Raya stared as the Bladebreakers left the dish to regroup. She had no idea what had happened out there more then that Sakhmekh had won and for some reason broken Ray's heart. She felt bad; she was one in that very same team responsible for it.

What team, there was hardly anyone left on it? In that way the boys had succeeded. They had at least split the team. She just wished Veymo could die here and now so they might have some companionship left. Yet she was too afraid to say anything against him.

She suddenly felt an ice-cold hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Veymo smile evilly at her.

"You are facing Kai and you will battle this match, understand!"

She couldn't say anything, not even complain. His powers over her had weakened her enough so that she couldn't command herself to do what she wanted. Tears trickling down her cheeks she faced the dish.

_'Please Kai, be careful. I don't want to win this, but you do…'_

_**To reviewers:**_

**lashingcries:** Well, I am happy you thought so; still I hated to really torture Max. There was planned more violence in it, because that ring was once described as really sharp and then you know what I mean. But I deleted that since I guess there can be younger readers out there.

I must really write awful stuff now, but believe me. It is really no fun torturing them. But you'll see what happens next time. Cannot say more then that.

**fastblurd:** Max won two of three. The score is at the moment 3-6. Okay, next match will be interesting as well, for knowing me this is more of a mental attack then physical.

_**End Notes: DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! Luckily I have Internet up there and I have managed to convince my parents for 30min surfing every day except weekends (1h). Well, it was either that or me not coming.**_

_**Till next time, please help me with that episode summary because doesn't say much and I haven't find much from fansites either. I would most of all want to see the episode for myself as I guess I am much of a Zeo fan these days. If you know what I would need the sum for then there is much work in the Sequels.**_

_**Speaking of sequels… I think there is about highest 5 chapters left in this. So, I will try to finish this soon, I don't have such a big amount of stories left to update. Not that I am growing tired of writing, but I get so stressed out updating and having to study same time. Bit of stress relief having so few stories to look after, not to mention I have other writings on my shelf.**_

_**So see yah next time, around 20 miles from where I am sitting, surrounded by a forest and sea.**_

_**Shitza**_


	26. Fierce Plans and Burning Ambitions

_**Shitza: Is there any more ways to say how sorry I am for this incredible delay? Well, if you want to know then much lately I have been of mood for writing. I can say I blame it on my current position. I am so bored these days… and it's still around two weeks left to go. If no one remembers, or if I haven't mentioned it yet, I am once more stuck up here in the summer cottage. **_

_**Ok, maybe I am overdoing things, but as long as there is no boat in the waters around, then there is no happy Shitza around. Being youngest in the family has its bad ways. One, I am not allowed to stay home, yet. I do envy my brother, he didn't have to follow at all, but he is 23, six years in difference… sigh. **_

_**Thank you for everyone who has bothered to send in help, I really needed that. Don't know how any though, I have no e-mail access up here, all though I did remember leaving in the End Notes, I have already checked up the teaser on The two I have read… well, thanks anyway, I am just really grateful that people cares. Luckily dad told me we are going home earlier then planned. I still miss the episode (GRRRRRRRRRRRRR) but I will not miss the start commentary of the next after on that Saturday. Beyblade is only show weekends by now and has never gotten such huge popularity here. I think Duel Masters and Yugioh (don't know really how you spell it, sorry), which as far as I've seen in the papers, are shown on the local television as well. (Couldn't they have done the same with Beyblade and then I might not have to chase episode news all the time whenever I miss something) is more popular to say, but we aren't much of anime fans (if you check the kids channels around.) the only hot shots I know I've seen much popularity around, is Pokémon and Digimon. But it was ages ago… **_

_**Ah I better stop babbling here and get on with it. After all, I left it in a kind of cliffhanger. Stupid me to leave all notes at home. Good thing is I managed to remember the necessary things, like Kai's attack that will show up. I want to thank the reviewer who sent new attacks, saves me the pain of creating new ones. I am awfully sorry I didn't decide to use them here and more sorry I seem to forget names, but right now I am writing offline since Internet out here costs again. So much for the luxury with broadband. **_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: Keep your fingers crossed because I have no idea how OOC Kai can sound in this chapter. I've already been told so and I am struggling to find some kind of balance between the real Kai and my own ideas. Mind you, it is hard to do so with mister Anti-Social.**_

_**Pps. To make things interesting here, it took quite some planning and thinking, so I hope there isn't too much confusion around. If so then reread this, for al details are there on what is happening. And also, sorry for making Raya evil again, but I can't leave them too easy off so close to the end. And there is a lot of mysteries here that will be explained in the future fics.**_

_**Warning: If anyone reading this can't stand blood, knives or violence then LEAVE now, please, because this is merely a taste of what is about to come. **_

**Chapter 25 Fierce Plans and Burning Ambitions**

Raya really didn't want to do this, she hated doing it and wished she had done like the previous three, left the team. Now however she feared she was too late and in some few minutes she would be up there, batting a match she had dreaded. She must have looked as a coward, sitting on the very corner of the bench, shivering and trembling, not from cold but of fear. She looked over to watch the happy tees from the Bladebreakers. She really could feel jealous, as nothing ever could seem to take down their team-spirit.

Her own team's spirit had gradually sunk down to the bottom of hell and now that Lei, Sakhmekh and Rumoto all had left the team only she and Anto remained. She didn't even like Anto, she concluded. Why was she still here? Why hadn't she left, she had after all already betrayed them.

Before her Veymo stood, snarling. The fearless leader of the team didn't like the way as it looked; the Bladebreakers had proved to be more of an obstacle then a simple task then he had thought. Maybe that was the way of evil stupid leaders? They thought too much about their own greatness they never saw the truth.

"Raya, if you don't win this then you can face your own doom! I have something that will seal our victory."

He took out a small black stone from his pocket. Raya stared at it with big eyes. She backed as much as she could, scared of merely the presence.

"No Sir, No, please!"

But Veymo didn't listen. In an ancient tongue he chanted a curse over the poor girl, who could do nothing more then to cry and pray that whatever he did to her, it would not destroy whatever bond and friendship she had managed to rebind with her new friends and her old ones.

The team spirit by the Bladebreakers looked like the same from the outside, but if you looked closer you could see some changes. The loss of Driger was something unexpected and Ray couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Hilary sat beside him holding his hand, trying to assure him that somehow they would get Driger back. Still, it was unfair… for this was the fourth time it had happened. Max had lost and regained Draciel two times; Kai had lost and regained Dranzer one time, at the Russian World tournament. Tyson had the lowest on zero, and for that he had no idea really how it felt.

The other players of the team were quietly talking about the situation, which meant Daichi did all talk while the three others listened. The shortest blader of the team looked serious as he described the next opponent in both offence and defence. Daichi knew more about Raya then he did about the other Elementals, mainly because he and his sister had played most of their first matches against her.

Daichi smiled. "I don't think Raya will be most of a horrible opponent, after all, she is on our side. Just try to win as fast as you can, and try not to shatter her blade. Sis made that mistake and had to dick for knives for three weeks afterwards. She takes that rather… personal.

Up in the stands, team Neo Borg sat discussing the next match, having a mildly wild discussion this time. Tala and Ian were back in a friendlier mood towards each other then afterwards the betting-thing. Indeed Tala sat beside Ian without doing anything that would seem evil and Ian looked bored. Bryan and Spencer sat in the seats over their heads and the four boys were deep in discussion about the upcoming duel. Alex, who had resigned from the team right after their loss in the tour, was nowhere in sight and Tala could bet he would probably not see her for quite a while. If his sister wanted to remain unknown she was unknown to everything.

"Do you think Kai can pull this of?" Bryan asked his captain. The former grey violet haired teen, whose hair had become grey over the last few years, looked quite anxious.

"Course, he's Kai! What on earth could beat him?" Spencer declared.

"Except for Tyson you mean, he never seems to be able to beat him, no matter how hard he have tried." Ian said.

Tala nodded. "Yeah, at least this girl isn't Tyson. Mind you, she is a tricky one, like everyone else in that stinky team she doesn't seem to be able to see differences between foes and friends.

"Do you think Kai needs some moral support down there, I mean we are his ex-teammates?" Ian asked.

Tala grimaced. "Nah, he can do well on his own. Kai trusts us as much as he trusts his grandfather, to say he has never trusted us and will probably never do so. Lets just sit back and enjoy, this could be interesting."

Kai walked up to the dish, looking calm and like his usual uninterested self. Even if he had interests in this match he didn't show them.

The first mysterious thing he noticed however as Raya approached the dish was the glassy look in her eyes, as if her soul had been stolen from her heart and the life drawn from her body. Noticing something was wrong Kai's eyes widened as the girl carefully chose her aim for her launch. Her goal was to kill him.

"**Three… two… one… LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIP!"**

Dranzer landed in the dish, close to the brim of defeat. For as soon as the blade had touched ground Avez, Raya's fox bit-beast came hunting after it. Raya had not only been quick at launching, she had been even quicker to call up on her bit-beast.

Kai didn't even have time to call up on an attack before the knife launcher hit his shoulder. It didn't become a deep cut and from his time at the abbey he was used to this kind of pain, so the battle continued. But his teammates screamed at him to quit and that he shouldn't risk both bit-beast and health to win.

Kai however was someone who didn't back away from a little pain and it surprised everyone watching as Dranzer was summoned to even things up. And before Raya knew what really had happened her blade was thrown out.

The spectators cheered, Kai smiled. The first win had been unexpected for everyone except himself. But unlike certain bluenettes with the ability to win without the really rough training, Kai had been training night-time every day to improve on his skills. Especially since the looses in the previous matches.

From behind he heard his own team cheer and admires. But in the mess of voices Daichi tried to reach him about something.

"Kai… Raya… Veymo… curse… eyes…"

Kai shrugged. He had no idea what the red headed blader tried to say, and he didn't have time to think before the next match had to start. However this time, he would have to watch out for more then just knives.

In another part of the capital two brown eyes stared up into the ceiling. They blinked three times before the person herself sat up, looking both confused and lost.

"Where am I?" she whispered, but no one was there to hear her.

Kim shrugged and got to her feet. It took some seconds before her brain could register that she in fact was in a hospital. She trembled at the thought. She hated hospitals. She remembered from the time at the Abbey one particular mad scientist who had done awful experiments on everyone there. He had particularly enjoyed playing with her, since she was one of the few surviving girls to be found.

Looking around her eyes lasted upon a plant that bloomed like as if it had never bloomed before. Her mouth twitched knowingly. 'So Daichi has been here, but where is he now?'

Her thoughts suddenly took her outside the hospital to the stadium. 'NO, it can't be, how long have I slept? I can't stay, I have to help them.'

Putting on her old clothes, that lay by the side o her bed, she hurried to the window and opened it. Without further thoughts she jumped out.

When the workers passé her room next time, it would be empty and no one would know where she could be.

Kai winced in pain. That girl was really hard to predict. Even if he had tried, believing he would be able to pull I of, he had gotten him. Not only gotten him, she had aimed at the same place as the previous cut. Kai had been used to a lot of pain, but things were getting a bit overboard and he had no idea how long it would take before this girl would stop playing with him.

The battle was once more in progress and once more Dranzer had the uphold of the match. Avez was a tricky fox but the magnificent bird kept pulling it back. Raya looked furious that she wasn't able to pull him back. Kai met that furiousity with a calm grin.

"Dranzer, Firewheel Jealousy!" he commanded. The ring of fire awoke from the blade, shot outwards knocking the other blade out from the dish.

Kai nodded towards Dranzer to return. The blue blade shot back to his hand, smoking from the heat. He could hear Daichi trying to get his attention, but he ignored him. However there was one voice he couldn't ignore no matter how hard he would try.

Kai looked back and even if you couldn't see anything in his face, you saw it in his eyes. He was shocked and so seemed everyone else as a black haired, brown eyed girl stood in the doorway, resting her back towards the wall.

"Long time, no see guys!" she said smiling.

Daichi ran over to her giving her a bear hug. Kim smiled and hugged her brother back. Only in one minute the remaining Bladebreakers, even including Kai who had returned from the dish in a hurry.

Kim asked her brother something in their own strange language and Daichi shook her head. He said something back and the girl looked quite taken.

"Can't even take orders can you Hiwatari." she snapped. Kai looked bewildered.

"Daichi has been trying to tell you through the two matches. Either you are blind or just more ego then ever.

She nodded towards the dish were Raya stood, stiff as a cliff.

"She's being controlled you jerk."

The Bladebreakers now all turned their heads while Daichi explained what he had been trying to explain if people didn't tend to ignore him.

"One thing, her eyes is all glassy, her soul has left her or they would be alive. Secondly you all have met her and she isn't someone who would hurt you without good reasons. Nope, I say Veymo did something similar to what he did with you sis."

Kim nodded.

"Thirdly, she has no control over her lade anymore, or else you would have lost this ages ago Kai. I think Veymo is getting quite afraid over there now that his little squad is leaving him. He was trying to keep her on his side, but he has done one simple mistake. Without the soul Avez is acting on his own, and unless you really have trained him to do so, he will not be much of an opponent all by himself."

Kai nodded and sighed deeply. Dranzer glowed from the blade indicating she was ready to do whatever they would have to do.

"Kai, defeat her and the curse will hopefully be gone. Veymo rarely keeps the trash anyway."

Kai smiled evilly. So, this was some new kind of Voltaire they were talking about. He should have known that from the start.

As Kai walked back ray stared at Veymo with hate in his eyes. He really wondered what had happened with Driger and what Sakhmekh had done with him.

Daichi seemed to be able to read his thoughts and bent closer and whispered.

"Don't worry, I know we will get the tiger back. Sakhmekh is just following orders."

Ray said something, cursing in Chinese. "I just wonder where he took me, it was all so strange. And now Driger is locked up in a tree. A tree!"

Daichi looked up at him and suddenly grinned knowingly. Then he did something startling everyone around. He laughed, as if it all had been some kind of joke.

Ray stared at him. The Chinese teen wasn't just confused, he also felt quite taken aback over the reaction.

Meanwhile the third and last battle started and this time Kai had managed to avoid being hit in the same place, which was good for another cut and the knife would probably stick out from his shoulder. Raya however didn't take this lightly, or whatever Raya now had turned out to be.

Kai didn't show any signs of emotions in his face, having his usual old mask of steel put on. This old mask that served his purposes as no blader he had met before had been able to read his mind. And that was something he preferred.

In the dish the red and yellow blade bounced of Dranzer in leaping attacks. Avez looked tired for being a beast and Kai still hadn't called forward Dranzer.

"What is the matter Kai, scared I will steal Dranzer from you?" the girl asked tossing her bright red hair over her shoulder.

Kai sighed and for one moment his mask lifted showing a rather and very rarely concerned teen underneath. (Shitza: And no, the rest of the team can't see this, thankfully or you could just imagine all the tease. Ps, he is OOC enough again, yikes!) Kai looked at her straight in the eyes for one moment…

Whatever Raya saw in his eyes no one could see, but something happened as the girl suddenly twitched and fell to her knees. The girl was murmuring something in her own language, trembling violently. In the dish the match stopped for some brief moments and the blades stayed on their spots. Raya looked up to meet the same gaze again.

'What in the world is going on?' people wondered.

Suddenly Raya's body glowed bright purple and black darkness and something seemed to try and regain its hold on her. "No… no!" she said over and over again trying to fight of.

In the meantime Avez started attacking again, grinding Dranzer to pieces. Kai saw this and understood that whatever it was inside the girl's body, it was taking hold again. Sighing, remembering Daichi's words about her blade he did the only thing that would end this.

"Dranzer, Firewheel Despair!"

The blue blade, shrouded in red flames circled the dish as if it intended to build up a hurricane, but instead it left a trail of fire. Forming a perfect circle the flames suddenly shot into the centre of the dish, knocking Avez out.

Dranzer returned to Kai's hand and Raya sank to the floor exhausted. Kai turned back towards his team, but not before holding Dranzer over his head receiving a mass of applause from the spectators. His team ran up to him, Ray, Tyson, Max and Daichi to congratulate him. Hilary was more worried about his shoulder and Kenny of his blade. No one noticed Kim sneaking of to the other side, helping a really startled Raya back to her feet.

"What happened really?" the black haired girl asked. She was wondering since the cameras had caught nothing of the scenery and more from the blades.

Raya blushed in response and said nothing. Instead she hugged her old friend tightly before walking off towards her team captain and so called leader. As she walked up she took her bit chip from the blade and tossed the remaining parts at them. The blade broke sending splinters everywhere before she hurried out of sight, never to return to that team again.

Tyson cheered like the rest, but not without feeling the tenseness grow inside him. It was 6-6 a draw so far, a draw he hoped to bring to a win. But he remembered that Anto Set wasn't a blader to cross and he hoped that he would be able to win.

On the other side, the last remaining blader of the Elementals grinned. He believed, no… he knew… Dragoon would be theirs!

_TBC_

_**To reviewers:**_

_**A, sorry for the long first notes but I was indeed very bored so I had to have some fun, and it is dead boring here. Anyway, better start on the replies:**_

fastblurd: Have to agree on that ray feels bad, if I have counted it right he has lost Driger most time among the Bladebreakers. First time during the Asian tournament, second after his match with Bryan, thirdly he lost him to the saint shields and now this time. Poor rat, I do feel awful.

Z Star: no worries about the episode, I hope I have some more reviews back home. Anyway, yes, I do also feel bad for ray and awful for Raya. After all, it was most like the same curse upon her as it had been on Kim earlier. Ah, this will be explained further on, especially about some few details. Hope you enjoyed and good luck with the registration.

storm-of-insanity: thanks for the three reviews, yes I know Daichi is OOC, and I will have to find out a way to either explain this or struggle to get him back in the old way. But he was the only one vacant without too much background. Besides, isn't he cute here, I mean I am not as anti-Daichi since I included him here. Yes, I have seen the opening theme for G-Revolution and it is funny, but I really hate that everyone is picking on him. (shakes head.) Also, thanks for the attacks, however the attack I included has some background as well, and it was decided age ago. But thanks for it saves me the trouble of inventing new next time.

_**End Notes: **_

_**Not much to say, have already said most I wanted to say. Thanks for the help and the reviews. However, please continue to review, it helps out a lot. **_

_**Shitza**_


	27. In the Eye of the Storm

_**Shitza: Hello again, Shitza is back with another chapter. I am… sorry for the confusion in the last chapter, but to explain it I think I've made Kai OOC enough and the key of the lifted curse could have been seen in his eyes. I have a very lovely short seen for that particular event in the future, just wait and see. **_

_**If anyone has figured it out, I can say it fully hasn't happened yet, but that look was just a teaser. **_

_**Hmm, now I have said enough of that matter, better get on with this chapter. This story is getting very close to its end, as it is actually soon finished. (Sobs and cheers) But to say it is a bit of relief, and I think this is the largest fic I've ever written, in this short period of time. At least so far… Never mind, I should shut up now, go on about some details and then let you read and enjoy. **_

_**As for chapter notes, I can start with one. I am really sorry for one this to be noticed in the chapter that I once more has used Swedish in the text. It says "Väck inte den björn som sover" which in downright translation said Don't awaken the sleeping bear. I am not good with these things in English, but it means don't make things worse then they already are. In the dubbed Swedish season one (Asian tour) as Tyson battled Lee, Kai has a line that said something within those lines. He said (I have no idea what he said in the English though, if it is the same or not) that Tyson had just awoken the sleeping bear. Well, he did something alike that here. **_

_**Another not is that Wail is in this fic pronounced Wa-eel. Sorry for the confusion, but the bit beast is just as mysterious as next fic will be. **_

_**Warning: I am sometimes unsure of the rating in this fic, anyway, this chapter contains a lot of violence, brutal ideas and disgusting methods. Okay, I am sounding a bit worse, but this is nothing for the people who ignore ratings and don't like violence. You have been warned!**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: Last chapter had breaklines between scenechanges, but when I posted the chapter on those had disappeared. To explain those sudden changes it's because for some reasons, the changes from the Mac computer I am using now doesn't enter and more typical enough I will have a lot of extra work once I return home. (Sigh) Same thing last year, can't be helped. I just hope you have faith in me and don't bug me about it because I can't do a thing so far till I get home. **_

_**Pps: Chapter will not be a cliffhanger, you will be able to read the whole fight. This is because I think you people would hate me for stopping in the middle of the tension and I am not such brilliant fan over cliffhangers. Indeed I find them rather disturbing sometimes. But that doesn't mean they are dad useful (giggles). So hope you enjoy, this chapter will be as fierce as ever. **_

_**Ppps: I don't hate Tyson, I really like him (even if he is a pig at the table). Just so you know. **_

**Chapter 26 In the Eye of the Storm**

"Tyson! Tyson!"

But no answer…

"Tyson, Tyson!"

Still no answer…

"TYSON!"

Hilary sighed. No matter how hard she tried her boyfriend simply couldn't budge from his deep concentration and open his eyes as a response to what she had to say. The brown haired girl felt horrible, it was awful sitting down here knowing that whatever you wished you wouldn't be able to help him. It didn't get any better with Daichi rambling about the opponents amazing strength for Hilary was worried. Really worried. It all soon ended with her hitting the red haired boy with her fist to silence him.

The Bladebreakers looked like a real mess. Daichi sat on the ground owing over his aching head. Chief had his glasses down, trying to find some last piece of none existing information on Dizzy. Max was walking in circles, hands in his pockets and hair in a mess. Ray sat on the bench staring at his empty blade. Tyson was deep in his own inner concentration and in a corner Kai sat, being tended to by Raya, who over and over again told him how sorry she felt. Silent as the captain was whenever people talked about things, he kept silent as ever and once the girl was finished gave her a thankful nod.

In another corner Kim sat, completely shrouded in the shadows. The girl had taken out her bow again and was now carefully examining it. Hilary felt really cold towards the girl. Ashe knew somehow she could trust her, but she felt cold.

Suddenly Tyson opened his eyes and everyone's heads turned towards him. The blue haired teen smiled and gave his girlfriend a reassuring kiss in response to her worries. "Be careful," she said giving him a hug as the tears came. She had no knowing if she would ever see him alive again. Crying, max comforted her by putting his arm around her shoulder.

Indeed everyone was worried. They couldn't be anything else. The four contestants who had either won or lost, glared hatefully at the other side, where Veymo sat, drinking what disgustingly enough didn't seem to be wine, but blood. Kim however explained it to be a mixture of rare fruitjuice from the Valley, and she cursed his name since as they could here, it was a waste of good juice. The others had to agree on that.

-------------

Anto stood polishing his launcher and his blade. Smirking he replayed the events from the match. All his teammates had left hi, and for the remainders from the other _Villages _would probably do the same soon as well. He wasn't the most popular player of the team, he was known for knocking you backwards and then walk on your head. Truly few of his teammates liked him and even less could stand him. Now that they all had broken free he enjoyed the silence.

Anto was third best player in his village. It didn't mean he was anyway bad, because through tradition the best players were always the Priest and Priestess. Anto was called the elite player and sort of bodyguard and assistant to them. He still hadn't been able to figure out how to defeat his priest, and it nagged him. He was not someone to play servant.

Perhaps it was because of that, much to his Priestess fear, that he had joined Veymo on this quest. Veymo had been very unpopular in his village, it was said that he had once almost brought the Valley into destruction. This had been before his time and besides, he didn't care at all. He was one of those who wanted the valley to open, not to close itself to everything outside and remain hidden. He couldn't see the point of it, and less he could see the uses. How on Earth, just to make an example, would they find the pieces for the Ultimate bit beast if they never broke out into actions. Most of those pieces were yet unknown.

Anto growled. Still there were pieces they did know about. Five in fact. Serpera was already a fused bit beast and perhaps the most powerful one of them. Daichi just happened to be too weak to wield it.

Ore pieces they had known about was Driger, which Sakhmekh had sealed away from their reach. The tiger bit beast had been entrusted to the cousins in china, the same village ray was born in. Wouldn't the priest of lightning be so much happier if one of the two lightning parts could be reclaimed?

Draciel; the black turtle, another half. It had been stolen from its shrine and it had taken the water people years to find out the current holder, which had turned out to be an aging lady, who in her death had given it to her grandson.

Dranzer; another half and incredible strong one as well. Dranzer had been lost somewhere in the forests of Russia, to be picked up by a walking stranger for more then 2000 years ago. The bad luck made it pass on to Kai, who well enough didn't deserve him.

And lastly Dragoon, the blue Dragon that once had protected his village, but then taken from some samurai from the south. The sword had claimed it, and the soul of the dragon had rested there, until that faithful day he decided to become Tyson's aid in battle. The other part, Celeb Dragoon, lay in a shrine in the temple back in his village of wind.

Anto smiled. All this would son be theirs and the search would soon be completed. He would be honoured, wealthy, more praised then any of the Priest or Priestesses through the ages.

Wail, his own Dragon bit beast glowed in his pocket. Anto could only grin. They were both ready…

-------

"**BLADERS AND FANS, BOYS AND GIRLS, PEOPLE ALL AROUND THE WORLD! WELCOME TO WITNESS THE MOST SPECTACULAR MATCH IN THE CENTURY. EVEN IN BOTH POINTS AND MATCHES WE HAVE TWO OF THE STRONGEST TEAMS LOCKED UP IN THE LAST DEADLY DUEL THAT WILL PROVE TO BE MORE CRUEL AND DEVIL-LIKE THEN ANY BEFORE SEEN! ON MY RIGHT SIDE WE HAVE ANTO SET, FROM THE ELEMENTALS WHO IS STANDING ALONE WITH THE WEIGHT OF FIFTY YEARS OF CONSTANT WINNINGS FROM HIS HOME VALLEY. ON MY LEFT WE HAVE THE WORLD CHAMPION AND KEEPER OF THE RECORD IN TITLES, TYSON GRANGER! PLEASE, BRING YOUR POPCORN AND DRINKS TO THE SCREENS AS WE WILL TAKE YOU THROUGH A SHOW OF A LIFETIME. THE TITLEMATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT! THE FINAL WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! LEAN BACK AND GRAB THE PHONE, CALL YOUR MUMMY AND FEEL THE TENSION! LEEEEEEEEEEEET IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"**

The lights around the stadium went out and two sole spotlights lightened up, showing Anto, smug looking on one side. Tyson, still deep in concentration and smiling, on the other. Around them the hall roared and all the old competitors cheered higher then the rest. Well, except for the dark bladders, who kept their mouth shut and simply nodded. People did after seeing all of Tyson's matches, believe this to be spectacular.

Yes, they were indeed right once more this time.

"**BLADERS READY!"** Jazzman asked. Tyson and Anto answered with grins, raising their launchers. **"THREE… TWO… ONE…"**

"Let it riiiip!" Tyson yelled. Anto said "Go". The two blades circulated the dish looking for openings in their attacks. Anto grinned wide as his blade suddenly charged towards Dragoon, coming so sudden and almost knocking him out. Tyson shook into surprise as a grinning match appeared before his eyes, and to his fear he saw something was terribly wrong.

Kenny saw this too!

"Oh No!" the brown haired blade-expert exclaimed as he looked through the strange data he had gotten from Dizzy's camera. The remaining members hurried over to his side, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it chief?" Hilary wondered.

"That blade, look here!" he said giving them a much closer look upon the material. To everyone else's bewilderment the blade looked as if it could have been made of sand.

"What Chief?" Max asked, not understanding the worry.

"That blade acts as if it is trying to slowly shred dragoon into dust. With every impact as the blades touches each other Dragoon is slowly mulled to nothing." He showed them a virtualized made film of how it could be and their eyes opened as dragoon slowly got smaller and smaller till only dust remained. Ray gulped and Max whistled. Hilary looked worried.

"Tyson, stay away from his blade!" Max shouted over the noise. Tyson on the other hand didn't hear him.

"No use, when he wants to win he is giving everything." Kai said. Kenny was on the floor, mourning his stupidity.

Back at the match however, Tyson did notice the same, and even if he wasn't always the smartest blader in the century, he could understand what was going on and growling dragoon escaped. Everyone sighed in relief.

"So, you are not fond of my little games. Then how about this… Northern Winds!"

Ice-cold winds erupted from the blade, directed both towards the blade and its wielder. Tyson shivered in the cold, but he would endure it. He had experienced worse winds in Russia.

Anto smiled thinking lower of Tyson that what was good for him. Tyson answered with a snort.

"I've seen better winds first time I was in a World Tournament. Sorry to disappoint you but this is nothing."

Anto grinned. "Well, if this is nothing then perhaps you would endure this as well." He said swinging his arm as what looked like glowing white half moons appeared. The strange attack, which was nothing more or less really then compact wind, flew at Tyson who had no time to avoid sharp pain tore through his body as his clothes was torn into pieces and cuts appeared on his arms and cheeks.

"This is really no game you know, it's war!" Anto said now grinning like a maniac.

Tyson growled and summoned Dragoon for attack. The blue dragon appeared roaring. Anto didn't hesitate to call his own dragon, Wail.

"Wail, Cyclone Force!" Anto commanded. A huge tornado, wider then the Phantom Hurricane and higher then any of Dragoon's storms ever had been, rose from the blade engulfing the dish. Somewhere in there Dragoon fought to remain on the ground. Tyson with him, he didn't enjoy highflying adventures like this.

"Dragoon, Immortal Wind Howl!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon and Tyson's eyes shone in the same luminous blue light as the dragon roared and three gigantic cyclones appeared.

"But Anto didn't look scared as his blade was thrown upwards and two cyclones forced upon crushing his bit beast. He laughed all the way through, laughed even if he lost the first match.

Tyson didn't like this, and he had no idea what to think. Anto continued laughing evilly, like a madman.

Behind him the members of the team wore the same confused expressions. "What the hell is wrong with him?" he heard Ray say.

"I can tell you what is wrong" Anto said calming his own laughter. There I a very good Swedish expression for this, "_Väck inte den björn som sover_."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Max was about to ask, but Kai interfered.

"It means, simple as that. Tyson just woke the sleeping bear." Kai translated. His eyes widened at the thought, Anto was holding something secret and he had a feeling they didn't want to know what was about to happen.

Hilary held her hands in her lap, trembling from top to foot. Nothing seemed to calm her nerves and from the teams watching plenty of girls showed their sympathy. After all, they had learnt through this, it was pure danger to your nerves being together with one of the Bladebreakers. But unlike the previous opponents Anto didn't hurt Tyson of orders, he hurt him for fun, like as if everything was some kind of stupid game.

He may have won this time, but he would have to pay double prize for it.

-------

Kim sighed, fire burning like pure red hate in her brown dark eyes. The very ounces of blood in her veins boiled. As the last and final match had stated she had once more ebbed away from the scenery, something she proved to be very good at, and now hurried to find the other entrance. Someone would have to put a stop at this, and from what she saw perhaps the person to do that would have to prove to be herself.

Never in her life she had felt this frightened ad as she ran she couldn't help to cry at the very thought of the dangers that lay ahead. The deserted corridors were pitch black and she fumbled angrily through the darkness.

Time was running away, she knew it. Someone would have to put the last pieces of the evil into rest. She perhaps was a born warrior… but what few people had figured out was that she was something more. She was the last remaining Guardian of Light.

"Curse you!" she swore walking into the wrong direction. Cursing and swearing some more she sighed and stopped in her tracks. Even here she could hear the sounds from the battle, which would be more then a mere battle. Anto's real intentions would be to kill Tyson, and by that steal Dragoon. She couldn't let that happen, she knew dragoon belonged to Tyson or otherwise bit beasts never showed themselves for a human in that sort of way. Tyson had, as to her surprise of discovery, an equally strong bond to his bit beast like any other of her kind.

'Skip the rules' she thought as a globe of light formed in her palm driving away the darkness. She would receive hell out of this later. Magic was really forbidden to be used outside the Valley borders. Oh, if those bladders around the globe would know what you really could do once you had a beast, then the world would never look the same again.

It was perhaps that, it was perhaps this kind of peace that attracted her to the life outside. No worries, no battles and absolutely no foul creatures trying to kill you your sleep. Sighing once more she hurried, now guided by the light, to find her "father" and do what was needed to be done.

-------

"Tyson, watch out!" Hilary squealed. Indeed things got worse. By the winds summoned by Anto Tyson had received more and more cuts. The blue haired teen could barely sand on his feet, not to mention open his mouth. For every time he tried to say something Anto silenced him with more strange sharp windattacks. Tyson was on his knees, unable to stand anymore since the pain spread through his body.

"Ready to give up?" Anto asked him grinning evilly. Tyson gave him a look of pure H-A-T-E!

"You surely don't know how to take care of yourself. Wail, bring him down! Cyclone force!"

Tyson was sure he would meet his death, he was sure it would be over. He closed his eyes and images of his life danced before his eyes and tears flowed down his face. Then…

Nothing came, and he opened his eyes to discover the world in a blue light. Wait a minute, blue?

'_Dragoon?'_

_-I will always be here for you master, don't give up on me!- _the blue dragon responded.

Then his blade was knocked out and everything turned out dark. The last he could remember watching was what looked like an empty shell of a human, where the soul had since long been stolen.

------

"Finally!" she whispered opening the door with one hand. Looking through she saw her father, sitting looking awfully content over the stadium. She looked too, but she felt disgusted. Tyson had fainted from the match, bleeding on various places on his arms and cheeks.

------

"Tyson… Tyson, please wake up!"

Hilary sat bent over her boyfriend trying to find any proofs that he was still alive. The rest of the Bladebreakers stood over her, trying to figure out a way to make him talk. They had considered calling an ambulance if he wouldn't be able to respond to them.

Suddenly Tyson's hand slowly moved up towards Hilary, who grabbed it gently. "Tyson?" she asked.

Tyson sat up, and noticed to his weird amazement that the pain was ebbing away. He wondered if he was dead, the world was still in a blue light before his eyes.

"Tyson, what is the matter with you?" Hilary asked, yet even if he saw her move her lips he couldn't hear her. People around stared at him as if he was an angel of some sort.

He looked at his hands, the cuts had disappeared. He felt… fine. And happy, playful and mischievous. He was, fine.

Daichi seemed to try and talk to him, but he didn't take notice. Instead he took his launcher from Max's outstretched hands and walked over to the dish. Something was taking place, something weird neither he or the others knew much about. Well, except for one soul… Daichi.

"What is going on?" Ray said out loud.

-----

The change had come so sudden Kim almost dropped her bow. Her eyes widened staring at the boy who could have been dead.

"Looks like he has more secrets then anyone could have guessed." She whispered.

Her father now stood, glaring at the scene. The elder man couldn't believe what he saw, he wouldn't believe this was happening.

Roaring of fury he turned to see more of his fears. Kim had opened the door, stepped through and now had her bow and arrow pointed straight between those foul eyes of his.

"Well, looks like we have reached the end here, am I right father?"

-------

"Dragoon, Immortal wind howl!" Tyson said. He could feel his pulse rise as the wind erupted and it felt like he was a part of that force. Anto stared as the wind hit full force, lifting his blade from the ground.

"Wail, NO!" the other blader screamed, his dragon roaring in pain. The dish was since long destroyed from the huge impacts of power that had erupted. Pieces of the dish tore the other bladders clothes.

"Wail, Cyclone force!" he shouted. His own blade created a hurricane. The two attacks met and collided, taking them into the dimension of eternity.

--------

Veymo ran. Somehow he had managed to sneak pass his daughters attack and now fled for his life.

"No, I cannot, I will not die!" he said hissing like an angry cat.

The man continued running down the steps of a staircases, but he stopped seeing Sakhmekh at the bottom, clawlike weapons ready.

Veymo looked frightened and ran back. He tried to take another exit, but Rumoto stood there, whip ready for torture.

Turning he hurried to a door, but Lei blocked it, the metal ring blinking in the faint light.

Veymo backed some steps only to find a knife behind him. Raya had sneaked up from nowhere, knives in her hands.

The once glorious leader would soon meet a glorious death. Before he managed to say anything a big shining ray of light hit him. When the light slowly disappeared the only thing remaining of him was a pile of clothes and some ashes.

------

"Where am I?" Anto asked out into the open. He was surrounded by great walls of win, without anywhere to go. He was trapped.

"Never been here?" he heard a voice ask. "You sure are lucky, this place can surely be horrible."

Anto turned to see Tyson behind him. The boy had at least stopped glowing and now looked like any mortal being.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"It's a dimension. You can only reach it once the greatest forces upon Earth collides. It has happened me several times before, battling people like Tala, Kai and Brooklyn has from time to time brought me here. Can't say this place is such an adorable memory but it's okay."

Anto blinked.

"I think this is one of the few places good enough to talk by." The blue haired teen continued. "Firstly, I want to ask you something. Why? Why are you trying to hurt me and steal our bit beasts?"

Anto snorted. "Isn't it simple. I am trying to regain what rightfully belonged to my home. Your dragon was stolen from my village after all."

Tyson smiled. Maybe so, but has your people never been able to forgive history and things that perhaps that were meant to happen. I may sound a lot like Daichi now but I think he was right that out bit beasts belongs to us. You have to understand, we have a bond that grows deeper then anything upon this earth."

Anto blinked, he didn't know why, but he continued listening.

"Bit beasts aren't simply tools, they aren't just spirits or gods. They are living creatures…"

"Don't try to tell me what bit beasts are, you have no idea what you are talking about." Anto snapped.

Tyson smirked. "Why can't I? I may have been lucky to keep Dragoon for this long and perhaps I don't know the inner feelings of loosing one. Do you enjoy breaking peoples lives Anto?"

"They are unworthy, they belong to us!" he once more repeated. Tyson sighed. The winds around them grew closer.

"know this, you can try as you want to but you will never be able to seal away or steal our bit beasts. People have been trying to do this for ages and the more they have tried the more they have failed. I am sorry, this is the last time I will say this. I'll leave you to your own thoughts."

Anto blinked and Tyson was gone. Before him a blue dragon stood, gazing at him. Anto shivered slightly, he didn't know exactly what to say. The winds around them edged closer and closer, the eye of the storm slowly disappeared.

The dragon before him didn't do anything. It didn't move, but as Anto looked closer he could saw a tear upon the left eye. The captain of the Elementals smiled.

"I think I understand now." He whispered before everything around him disappeared in a blinding light.

--------

In the stadium people held their breaths as the two mighty attacks ebbed away. The attacks had shrouded everything and now it was time to find out who was the winner.

The dust slowly descended and everyone gasped. Both blades were sill spinning. Both Tyson and Anto looked beat but they were still standing.

Tyson smiled and sighed. Then closed his eyes ready to faint. "You did it…" he said in a low voice.

Anto smiled back. "No, you did it." He said before fainting. The blade stopped with him.

"**PEOPLE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BLADERS AND FANS, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! THE FIFTY YEARS UNBEATABLE LEADING CHAMPIONS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED. LETS HEAR IT FOR TYSON GRANGER, BLADE CHAMPION AND NOW HOLDER OF THE TITLE AS THE CHAMP EILTE BLADER. CONGRATULATIONS!"**

the spectators cheered. Photographers and screaming girls thought their way to get to him. Among them Hilary threw herself into his stunned embrace, crying. His team approached congratulating him as well. Daichi was beaming, crying, cheering… there was no word for the tumult and chaos going on.

But even through the mass of chaos Tyson looked over towards Anto, who was smiling. To the blader's surprise he was greeted with a mass of smiling ex-members of the Elementals, including Kim. Tyson couldn't stop feeling happy for them, it was over, it was all over. By the looks of them he knew something must have happened that had reunited their friendship again.

The Elementals fought their way through the crowds to congratulate their new made friends. It soon ended into wild spread conversations and FrontPage events. Rumoto was giggling wildly about something Daichi commented. Max and lei talked happily over blades, both bladers seemed to have same kind of interests. Sakhmekh handed back Driger to Ray, who thanked him, still not really trusting things that were going on. Both Neko Jins looked suspiciously at each other, not trusting the other part. Kai was shocked when Raya, who was jumping up and down from happiness, suddenly kissed him on the mouth. It too the girl three seconds before she realised what she was doing. Blushing she fled out of sight. The photographers especially enjoyed this, saying it was front-page news. Tyson and Anto had a wild discussion about bit beasts, finishing the talk they had begun.

Kim smiled at the scene in front o her, before she turned and hurried out of sight. The last thing she needed was some old news reporter to recognise her. Instead she hurried back towards the changing rooms where at least she would find some privacy.

She didn't have to do more then to open the door before Raya looked up from her hiding spot. The red haired girl smiled menacing. Kim didn't like this.

"You know, all these years and we never noticed. You shouldn't have let it go so freely, they'll be dragging you back." She said before hurrying away again as the door opened and the Bladebreakers appeared from behind.

"Sis, is everything okay?" Daichi asked seeing his stunned sister. Kim smiled a false smile and nodded. Nothing was really okay, but she wouldn't show that to her little brother.

And so, the festivities continued through the night and people didn't turn in at least before five in the morning. They had some enjoyful peace before they would have to split up. But that was tomorrow's worries.

Yet as the days went on Daichi looked more and more glum, sighing as he walked somewhere. His team wondered what was going on and mostly when he would tell them.

_TBC_

_**To reviewers: One word, epilogue. I am not completely done yet, there is an epilogue coming. So don't you dare think this is over. **_

**storm-of-insanity: **I think that question about the curse and what happened there will be brought up… let's see… somewhere next fic. Yes, Raya will show up in the next again, can't leave a good character out from the story, can I? Sorry for the confusion. And by Kim saying Kai was stupid, well, it was because she believed he would a figured it out ages ago, about the curse I mean. But Kai is human, even the best one can't see these things an why she could see it so clearly you might know more about in the sequel as well. Why I am relating everything to the sequel is that originally it would have started with it, but I needed to explain some things and build up the mystery beforehand. Besides, I think you liked this, even if it is a bit confusing.

**To reviewers, other chapters:**

**PhoenixDemonelite: **Okay, now I am flattened. (Blushes) I am very glad you liked it so far and I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. (Blushes some more… speechless)

_**End Notes: oh dear, this is almost over. Sniff… Anyway, I can start now giving out some teasers about the sequel, hasn't got much to say. **_

_**Title: Protector of Darkness**_

_**Rating. Same as here.**_

_**Genre: fantasy/Action/Adventure… but it also includes loads of mystery, romance and suspense. **_

_**Summary: nah, not going to spoil yet… you will have to see…**_

_**Quick sneaks: **_

_**You will find out more about Daichi, Kim, Raya and the valley they were born in. **_

_**There will be new pairings, some old will show up as well.**_

_**Deeper history about bit beasts (Note, this will be my version.)**_

_**Explanations around strange facts from this fic. For example, what did Kim mean with magic and bit beast, this chapter? **_

_**New foul creatures, such as demons. (Ps: I have made it much milder than my own imagination for younger readers, or else I really would have to make this rating a lot higher then before.)**_

_**Not to mention, new friends, new bit beasts, new adventure and loads of reading. **_

_**Lol Shitza**_


	28. Epilogue

_**Shitza: Can anyone imagine how bored I really am right now, there is absolutely nothing going on today, or have been for the last few days. So, if anyone wonders why there is a sudden rush in updates it is not because I'm in any sort of hurry… it's because I don't have anything funnier to do then to write. **_

_**Sigh, sigh, sigh… (Goes on for ages) I really can't wait till I get home now, isn't it terrible reading something made by a miserable author. SIGH… I do long till I get eighteen, allowed to decide things at least on my own. Hopefully no mum and dad to drag me around, hurray! **_

_**Good thing, only a week left, I have survived 12 days so far, right in the middle of nowhere, by the West Coast of Sweden, with absolutely no fun around. **_

_**Anyway… this is the last ever written chapter of the Guardian of Light. Sorry if I have disappointed people about this guardian thing you might wonder about, but like I said this is just something I did create to give mysteries to the next. And to add some explanations because I had no idea in how I would have started introducing the characters, so what wouldn't be better then to introduce them as rivals. (Reminds you off Neo Borg, huh?) **_

_**Oh, this was just an awfully homesick authors foreword for today. (Giggles) I really hope you enjoy, this turns out to be a bit longer then I first thought, but I thought I would add some fun and humour into it. Not to mention, I have started some of the romance that will blossom in the sequel! (Giggles even more) this also explains a bit more about what Raya saw in Kai's eyes, something which would be able to break any curse like that. **_

_**Enjoy, and thank you so much for clicking into this fic!**_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: This fic stands out from my usual thank yous I've used in an extra later chapter, so called reviewers page. But I think the page would be to short if I did one. Anyway, for those who do wonders what is it, it is like a FAQ page, with complete answers from reviews on a page, not to mention responses and thanks to every reviewer I've had on the fic. The page has though, out of experience, plain rules I keep to. I had some nasty experiences with an old fic, which was taken down by fanfiction, so since then I am a bit more observant with what to write. **_

_**Pps: next time when I am going somewhere, I should remember to bring up a dictionary. Grr, I really hope I got some of the translations right here. **_

**Epilogue and later Authors humble Thanks!**

Tyson smiled as the sun shone outside the hotel room they were staying in. The last few days, ever since that incredible match against Anto Set of the Elementals, had been wonderful and the Bladebreakers had received a shock when they had found out that a sculpturer from Norway had made this fantastic sculpture of their five bit beasts. The majestic creation had been placed in the Tournaments Hall of Fame, which had same kind of sculptures all over. Each one representing a team that had won all the way through. It was like a huge memorial of skilled boys and girls that had lived and fought to gain honour and to be called the best.

This was indeed something more then merely a tournament. This was a proud tradition. On the walls hung photographs of the winners. All of the people in them smiled, holding out their blade in a victorious way. Most of the photographs held winners from the elder Elemental teams and Daichi added he felt proud being there. It shocked everyone to learn that it had been almost like a tradition within his blood to win. His mother had won her tournament 20 years ago and his grandfather had won 45 years ago. He also showed them the picture on the wall with his mum and her team. She looked a lot like her son, green eyes, red hair and the same kind of grin he usually had. She was also a lot shorter then the people around her, something more Daichi must have inherited.

A greasy haired photographer with a very old battered camera took their picture and informed them it would be placed over the sculpture very soon. Kai nodded, speaking Danish with the guy. Their captain sure had many secrets he never seemed to share with the others.

---------

Afterwards there had been a huge party to celebrate the end of the tour and all competitors had been invited. This however didn't mean everyone came. The Dark Bladers had disappeared almost straight after the last match and the Saint Shields had politely said no thank you. Mariam found this rather disturbing to note, but both Ozuma and Dunga's votes were against her. But most teams stayed for almost everyone wanted to talk to the winners.

The party was wonderful. At least one member from all teams went up to the dance floor. From the Bladebreakers everyone had left the table at least once to dance, incredible, as it may have sounded. Tyson danced with Hilary, Ray with Mariah and Max with his girlfriend Tenesee. Kenny finally, after a lot of persuading from dizzy and everyone else, waltzed with Emily and Daichi danced rather fierce-like with Rumoto. Even Kai danced, as the snobbish Robert challenged him to a dancing competition. Raya had been rather shocked as the two toned teen had grabbed her for a tango.

There was even more to the night. People literally got drunk as there had been served fountains of wine and loads of stronger drinks as well. Johnny, who usually was quiet and strict, had after ten bottles of wine, asked a hiccoughing Olivia, the Danish girl from the Vikings, if she wanted to marry him. But he had barely said the first words before tumbling down the chair he was standing by falling into a rather loud sleep. Ian, who seemed to be able to take a lot more then most people, had sneaked out a camera into the party, which he now used to take some really crazy pictures. He was thinking about using them for black mail later. Enrique, the blonde flirt, was walking around kissing every girl he laid eyes upon, making him receive at least ten bitch slaps on each cheek. On a red velvet couch, Salima and Kane sat kissing each other, closely being spied on by Kevin.

When all the food, wine and other mixtures of party spirits had slowly been emptied people slowly made their ways back to their hotels. Some though, for example Steven who was a lousy drinker, Matilda, who had received a bad hiccoughing, King, who was planning to many exhausting evil tricks and Ming-Ming who had after singing her latest single to everyone listening and now stood almost asleep in the doorway, barely made it to the cars without being carried or dragged away from the house.

As the turmoil and the noise slowly died, the DJ (not Jazzman) played the last song, the cleaners made their way in to tidy up, and the silence soon fell upon them, Kai of all people couldn't help to smile. It had been long since he had been able to act so freely as he had done today. Even if he was still the anti-social sourpuss as Tyson called him, his insides had been blooming with joy watching people around him dance, being able to laugh and enjoy life with his friends. No one would even be able to remember him being as anti-Kai as possible since everyone, even the hard-to-beat-in-drinking-games-since-he-seemed-to-be-able-to-drink-a-hole-house Tala, had taken to much and was now probably fast-asleep somewhere. This was life, and he shifted slightly. Strands of red hair from another blader fell down from his shoulder, coming from Raya, who had fallen asleep, head resting on his shoulder. The girl and him had had a very interesting conversation before exhaustion had fallen upon her.

Kai sighed, but this time he was kind of worried. He had taken a sort of friendly liking of this girl, she reminded him about Kim, but she didn't share this sort of mother attitude and revengefulness that girl possessed, which often had driven him nuts in the past. Raya had more fierce temper yet she was still sweet as honey if she wanted to. She cared about people, she didn't try to make everyone's life wonderful, something he knew Kim loved. That girl meddled a bit too much for his taste. No, Raya was nice, friendly, loving, beautiful…

He suddenly stopped in his tracks… what on Earth was he thinking! Beautiful… loving… where had those words coming from? He cursed softly, he would have to restrain himself from these thoughts. He couldn't go becoming this soft, he simply couldn't.

Raya mumbled softly as he slowly removed himself from the sofa they had been sitting in. He let the girl rest, continue sleeping before turning facing the door. Stepping outside the night was rather chilly and the warmth in his heart slowly disappeared. He would not forget this night, not for a long time. It had brought him some really good memories about his friends, and about people he might consider more…

NOW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM! Cursing as he walked back to the hotel he simply couldn't get the pictures out of his head. Tried to reattach the mask upon his face but for the first time in his life he simply couldn't. A smile still rested upon his face. Sighing again he slowly walked back, struggling with his outside as well as his inside.

----------

The days continued with wonderful shining weather and loads of sightseeing and fun. The bladers travelled together in a big bus. Most teams kept for themselves, for example Neo Borg and Saint Shields, but there was really a mass of new friendship. Mariah often was seen sneaking over to talk with Salima, Zeo sat together with his team almost as much as he walked pass the Bladebreakers and stopped for a chat. Garland and Daichi could be seen talking with the members from the Elementals. Garland about different material arts and Daichi about news from the valley. Whatever the red haired teen planned, it was something of a come back.

The bus took them around Scandinavia to give them both a cultural and historical background about the different countries. The journey started in Sweden where they visited different museums, they went to the highlands in the Northern parts, the plain landscapes in the South. They also tested a lot of weird food, for example cinnamon buns, which seemed to exist in every café wherever you went and it was often served with either coffee, tea or some sort of sweet fruitdrink that had been mixed with a LOT of water. It was quite popular among small kids, but Tala wrinkled his nose as he sniffed it and ordered a Whisky.

They journey proceeded to Norway, then down to Denmark where Mathilda was forced to drag Miguel from the pub and the pilsners. It continued to Finland where the guys had an evening of fishing in one of the many lakes, and the most successful person turned out to be Mariah, who beat Raul with 43-42. (Shitza: Sounds familiar, huh? All LotR fans knows where I took those digits from) Then there was a Flight to Iceland were the teams all enjoyed some wonderful baths in the warm mudbaths found all over. Tyson took this as an opportunity to give Daichi a little extra treat as the red haired boy had splashed mud all over him. Daichi scared hell out of everyone emerging completely drenched.

Chief of course took this as an opportunity to tell everyone about the wonders of the countries… but no one listened to his endless babble. After a while however it all stopped and chief seemed to b avoiding Emily for some odd reason. No one knew what had happened, but they didn't complain. Still, as soon as Emily entered a room with Kenny being inside. The shorter boy fled, ears burning red. Rick and Steve tried to ask her about it, but she simply tossed her hair and ignored them, sitting with a laptop in her lap, grinning.

----------

The last few days however were sadder. People who had made quite decent friends gave each other hugs and kissed each other's cheeks. Enrique took this as an opportunity, which both Johnny and Claude put an end to, feeling slightly sick by the look of him. The European teams were first to disappear as they had short journeys home. Then The US teams took their flights back. The All Starz dragged one day longer then the Black Cats since Judy didn't seem to be such in a hurry recalling them. Max didn't follow though, he and the other Bladebreakers had an appointment with Mr Dickinson once they got back to Japan.

Tenesee had said her goodbyes with tears in her eyes, and spent every second before the last call off her flight with Max, whom she wouldn't see for some weeks. Tyson and Daichi couldn't resist teasing afterwards.

Some days after that the White Tigers, Saint Shields, Psychics not to mention Zeo's team where going home, yet it seemed like team Zeo, who also were reconsidering changing name, would have to leave without their captain. Dr Zagart called his son two minutes before the plane would lift telling him he needed help with some unfinished business opportunity. A very annoyed and muttering turquoise haired teen appeared minutes later at the entrance of the airport, hand in his pocket and bag over his shoulder. Whatever Zagart wanted no one else ever managed to find out.

The greatest shock however, still it wasn't too surprising, was when the Elementals stood waiting for their flight. The Bladebreakers had assembled to say goodbye to their newfound fiends. It turned out so that Daichi was also leaving, and he explained it easily enough saying he hadn't bee home for years and now was the right time to do so. Tyson and the others nodded, shook hands with their ex-teammate and stayed until they saw the plane lift. The gang wondered if they would ever see their red haired friend again.

Well, they would have to wait and see what destiny had in store for them.

---------

But even so, as their final day came and their plane was about to lift, Zeo among them his father's business finally fixed, the endless friendship and the endless blading would continue. They had no idea what was about to wait them, and as the plane rose higher into the air, the day became night and the all soon fell asleep, something was about to happen that would change their lives forever. New adventures waited them as the flew over the magnificent forests of Russia. It all would start with a simple message, and loads of shocking experience.

But this we can leave till later, for the adventures they had been through, has ended right here.

End of Guardian of Light…

Summary for the sequel, the Protector of Darkness: The Bladebreakers are flying home from their adventure of the Elite Tournament when suddenly the plane crashes in the cold ice of Siberia. New mysteries unfolds as the find their way to a place no stranger had ever walked upon, and no one has ever made their way alive from.

_**End Notes: Guess now why I didn't post the summary earlier. You are going to hate me for that, but the summary is as fit as ever. There is a lot more to this story then meets the eye, and the sequel will be an explainer to perhaps a dozen questions in your heads. Summary can be found below.**_

**_Also, please forgive this authors lack of interesting knowledge when it comes to Norway, Finland and Iceland. It just so happens to be that I've never been in Iceland or Finland and the little I've seen of Norway can be described as Geilo and Lillehammar. I've been in Denmark more often, passing by as my family enjoyed many trips down to the southern countries (France and Spain in particular) and we took the car all the way down. Plus there has been tons of weekends as it's a short trip, outside Sweden too :)! _**

_**Anyway, I really hope you have enjoyed reading this fic, and if I should say it myself, for once I think I didn't manage to make Kai entirely OOC. I hope not. You never know what Kai is thinking, that is tricky. **_

_**Ps: for the last three chapters I am, as you already may know, sitting by a "stupid" Mac computer. This computer however seems to think it's funny to change blader into bladder before I even know it. Please excuse it, I will remember to recheck the chapters when I get home. **_

_**Stupid computer…**_

_**-------------**_

**Reviewers Page (well, sort off) **

_**Before this starts, let me remind you the easy rules about this corner. This "page" is only meant for answering of questions from new or old reviews, thank yous for the reviews and hints off things that are about to come. If anyone does want to chat with me then I suggest you mail me and ask for my MSN, sorry to say don't have AIM anymore, because I know these things aren't impossible if you review anonymous. Jus that you know, don't try to chat, I never answer for chats in any ways. All kinds of questions and comments about this fic are allowed, but I guess that is the ways it goes. **_

_**Shitza**_

_**Ps: this doesn't mean I report people or so, but since the day I did indeed receive a warning concerning one old fic, which never had occurred to me, I am dead frightened that my account will be banned. I have worked a bit too much to want that to happen. **_

_**Pps: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Love you all!**_

**Storms-winter:** thank you for the first encouraging reviews I received on this fic, one first review always helps out!

**Blazoner**: well, it looks like I didn't stop, doesn't it. Thanks for the encouragement and for the great reviews. I have to say though your reviews where never boring, looking back now they kept me going, didn't they.

**Glimmern-glitas: **thanks for the review. (Hugs)

**lashingcries:** Thanks for tons of reviews, encouragement, help and reading. I really hope you did enjoy!

**vic:** Oh, I am happy you enjoyed. Thank you!

**shadowgirl/ashleigh:** Thank you, I am glad you liked it!

**KittyKittyHunter:** Thank you for the help, the advices and for the wonderful review. My grammar is horrible, sorry for that. I am still learning as much as I can, but as I said, I am horrible.

**Blazoner & Frozen Tempest:** You know, I rarely give review replies to the same person, but that review was really sweet and I am really happy you kept on reading, even if you weren't at home. (hugs both)

**fastblurd: **thank you for the endless amounts of encouragement and reviews. I am really touched you liked it. (Sniff)

**anonymous:** Oh, my intention in everything I do, is to make sure my readers reads something mostly out of the ordinary found. I have always, and I mean always kept to my own fantasy and my own ideas. Okay, inspiration can appear from other fics, but I never copy or publish something from someone else. That would be cheating in the art of writing. No need to worry, the upcoming fics are my own.

**Z Star: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews, it really looks like this fic had a good ending. But there will be more to come, so please just have a little patience as I'll just summon the details and write some more notes before starting. Lol

**pandabudd**: Oh, thank you for the nice comments. However there aren't just one sequel, I can declare this as official as there are four more fics to come. I could name the titles and summaries now, but let's not spoil the fun shall we?

**storm-of-insanity:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I really hope you have gotten a bit more tolerate look on Daichi now, for believe me, this wasn't the last of him. I am also quite happy you like my Kai/Raya pairing, and I hope you don't think I have made him OOC this time. I did try to retain the old character. He will try to ignore, but we'll see.

A lot more Kai/Raya in the next fic. Don't ask me how though, spoils too much.

**PhoenixDemonElite: **/Blushes horrible) Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Reika:** I am really flattened, all though I don't think this fic is short enough for just an episode. Perhaps a movie, but it would be a bit too personal as my future ideas leans to much towards fantasy then towards reality, but I will try not to make things too hard to understand. Still, thanks a lot for the review!


End file.
